A Mage's Journey
by Quasar Blue
Summary: Arc 3: It has been months since Hiro first crossed over to the LPS world. Now, by the offer of Ace, Hiro, Shala, and Pepper get to go to school in Paris. It doubles as vacations from villains...or so they think.
1. The Arrival

***Dragon Ball Super: Prologue***

On the continent of Ishgar lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every house and bought in every marketplace. For most people, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of life. For some people, magic is an art. Those that devote their lives to magic are known as wizards. They band together in magical guilds to apply their skills for fame and fortune. Many guilds exist in Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One where countless legends have been born, and will no doubt continue to create more legends in the future. It's name, is Fairy Tail.

However, this story is going to be about one member that's going to embark on another journey. One that will no doubt change his life.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

*Tartaros HQ*

Tartaros, a dark guild composed of demons from the Books of Zeref. Deep in the basement of Cube, Tartaros' headquarters, a young boy who looked 11 was bound in chains. The boy had brown hair, doned a white cloak and wore a blue martial arts gi. He also had a silver locket around his neck. This boy was Hiro Mirrows, an aspiring young wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Ugh..." Hiro groaned. He began to regain consciousness.

"I see you have finally awakened." A voice said. Hiro, with a face filled with anger, turned to see a woman stepping into the room. The woman had long, flowing black hair. The woman doned purple robes and high heels. She also wields a black staff. This is a member of Tartaros, Maya Mirrows.

"What do you want from me?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am aware that you carry sensitive information about Tartaros. Now, I want you to tell me everything you know." Maya instructed.

"And if I refuse?" Hiro asked. Maya gained a playful grin.

"If you refuse..." Maya began. She began to tickle Hiro's sides.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Hiro laughed.

"I'll just tickle it out of you." Maya said. After a good minute, Maya ceased tickling Hiro. Hiro was panting.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what you know?" Maya asked.

"Fat chance, you whore! I'd rather get mauled by a monster that tell you even ONE bit of detail!" Hiro shouted. Maya had a few tick marks on her face.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Terror Version 2***

"You little BRAT!" Maya yelled. She extended her claws, which glowed purple, and slashed Hiro's arm. The slash ripped through his dogi can created a claw mark on his arm. Maya continued to slash away at Hiro's body.

"AHHHHH!" Hiro cried out in pain. Blood was seeping from the numerous cut markings. "Stop! Please!"

"I won't stop until I get the information I need!" Maya decreed while continuing to cut Hiro.

"That is enough, Maya." A voice said entering the room. Maya obeyed and stopped slashing Hiro.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Terror Version 2***

A man began to enter the room. The man had black hair and was dressed in black robes. This man was the dark wizard, Zeref.

"Lord Zeref? Why did you stop me?" Maya asked.

"It's obvious that he won't talk." Zeref stated.

"But..."

"Don't worry. I already have a plan so the information doesn't leak." Zeref said. He snapped his fingers and undid Hiro's chains. Hiro fell to the ground, unconscious from the relentless slashing he got.

"What do you plan on doing?" Maya asked.

"I plan on sending him to another dimension. That way, he can't interfere with our plans." Zeref stated. He snapped his fingers again and caused a portal to open. Maya picked up the unconscious Hiro and brought him to the portal.

"Sayonara, Hiro." Maya said before throwing Hiro into the portal. As soon as Hiro went in, the portal sealed itself. What the two didn't realize, is that this marks the beginning of another tale. One that where Hiro will make new friends and get even stronger than before.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Title***

 _*Episode Title: A Hiro's Arrival!*_

* * *

 _*Downtown City Park*_

It was a beautiful day at Downtown City. People going about their business, people doing their own thing. But, at the Downtown City Park, a young girl with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue top with a multilayer peach-pink skirt, a black belt with a deep layer of blue lining, back shows, a black pantyhose, a gold necklace, and a peach headband with designs was walking a lilac dog with a beret, an orange hedgehog, a pink monkey, a purple panda, a blue mongoose, a green gecko, and a gray skunk with white stripes to the park. These 8 are Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Russell Ferguson, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, and Pepper Clark.

"Aw man. I've been waiting all week to come to the park!" Vinnie said.

"I know what you mean. It's always so beautiful here." Zoe remarked. She then smelled something and recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh." Zoe groaned. She held her nose.

"What's wrong?" Blythe asked.

"Something stinks! And it's not Pepper." Zoe said.

"What does it smell like?" Pepper asked.

"It smells like..." Zoe began before taking another sniff. "Blood!" Zoe finished.

"Blood?!" Everyone gasped. Zoe pointed to a bush.

"Over there!" Zoe said. Everyone checked behind the bush to see a light-brown fox. The fox doned a blue martial arts gi. He was also covered in claw marks. This was Hiro, who has taken the form of a fox.

"OMG! He's bleeding out!" Blythe screamed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a white towel. She wrapped the towel around Hiro.

"How did he end up like this?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure, Penny. But, we better get him back to Littlest Pet Shop so we can treat his wounds." Blythe said. The gang rushed back to LPS.

 _*Littlest Pet Shop*_

Blythe quickly opened the door and the gang rushed without haste to the Day Camp. Blythe put down a first aid kit. She took out antiseptic wipes to clean Hiro's wounds. Hiro, who was unconscious, felt the sting and winced in pain.

"I know it hurts, but hang in there." Blythe said to Hiro. After Blythe finished cleaning Hiro's wounds, she applied medical tape on each wound. Soon enough, Hiro's body was covered in medical tape.

"There, that should do it." Blythe said, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. I managed to stop the bleeding and I patched his wounds so they won't get infected. He should wake up in a while." Blythe said.

"Well, now what?" Vinnie asked.

"Hm... I want you pets to keep an eye on that fox in case he wakes up. I'm gonna get Mrs. Twombly." Blythe said. She went outside of the day camp. Penny Ling took a look at Hiro.

"Poor thing.. I hope he will be alright." Penny said. Blythe came back with an elderly woman with glasses. She wears a dark red dress with sunflower designs, a black belt, a black necklace, and a black bracelet on her right arm. This is Mrs. Twombly, the owner of Littlest Pet Shop. Mrs. Twombly took a look at Hiro's condition.

"Oh, dear. He seems to be in bad shape." Mrs. Twombly commented. She checked for a pulse.

"Is he gonna be alright, Mrs. T?" Blythe asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but with some rest, I'm sure he'll be fine." Mrs. Twombly said. Blythe blew a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Blythe said. She then turned to the pets. "Well guys, we should let this little guy rest for a while. In the meantime, let's finish that trip to the park." The pets were happy to hear that.

"Don't you worry, Blythe. I'll keep an eye on this little guy to make sure he recovers." Mrs. Twombly assured.

"Thanks, Mrs. T." Blythe thanked. Everyone left the room. Unbeknownst to them, Hiro was being surrounded by a blue flame-like aura that healed his wounds.

 _*Time Skip: 1 Hour Later*_

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. His eyes shot open.

"You bitch! I'mma deck your whole-" Hiro was stopped when he checked his surroundings.

"Okay... Where the hell am I?" Hiro asked. He saw that he was wrapped in medical tape.

"My wounds were patched up?" Hiro wondered. He took off the medical tape to see his body healed, but his clothes were gone.

"Somebody took mah clothes!" Hiro shouted. He checked his neck to see his locket around his neck.

"At least my locket is still safe." Hiro sighed. He went up to the window and saw his reflection.

"What the hell? What the hell?" Hiro asked, not being bothered about being turned into a fox. He concentrated on his left hand. His hand generated small sparks of green electricity.

"Well, my magic is intact, so at least that's a start." Hiro said.

"Am I alive?" Hiro wondered. He punched himself in the gut. "Hooray! I'm alive!" Hiro said. He stood up.

"That's one question solved. But I still want to know where I am." Hiro said. He began to look around the day camp. He went inside the tree and climbed inside the play area.

"Hmm. This seems like a play place for small animals.." Hiro deduced. He explored every inch of the play place. He fell into the fire hydrant. He went down the slide.

"Gee, this place seems fun for animals... But where are the animals?" Hiro wondered. He heard the doggie door open. Pepper came inside the pet shop. When Hiro saw Pepper, he blushed.

'Okay... She's cute. Even though she's an animal.' Hiro thought.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know you woke up." Pepper greeted.

"You're cute." Hiro blurted out. Pepper blushed at Hiro's comment.

"Thanks.." Pepper said.

"So... Um... Do you have a name?" Hiro asked.

"I'm Pepper Clark. What about you?"

"My name is Hiro Mirrows." Hiro extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you!" Pepper took his hand and shook him vigorously.

"Nice to meet you too, Hiro." Pepper said.

"Okay, but can you stop shaking me?" Hiro asked. Pepper stopped shaking Hiro's hand.

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that." Pepper said nervously. Blythe and the other pets came into the day camp.

"Are they your friends, Pepper?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. My very best friends." Pepper said.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe said.

"I'm Russell." Russell said.

"I'm Minka." Minka saidl

"I'm Penny Ling." Penny said.

"I'm Vinnie." Vinnie said.

"I am Sunil." Sunil said.

"And my name is Blythe." Blythe said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hiro said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Blythe said.

"Hiro, may I ask a question?" Zoe asked.

"Sure?" Hiro said, confused.

"When we found you, you were a bloody mess. Care to explain what happened?" Zoe asked Hiro. Hiro started to sweat beads.

"Um... A bear attacked me." Hiro lied.

"There aren't any bears in the park." Pepper pointed out.

"Well, uh.. One showed up, then, before it could eat me, the authorities came and took it to a zoo." Hiro explained. The pets just looked at Hiro weird.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Vinnie said. Blythe and the other pets nodded in agreement. Hiro blew a sigh of relief.

'Whew. Dodged a bullet.' Hiro thought.

"Now, if you guys don't mind. May I asked a question?" Hiro asked.

"Shoot." Blythe said.

"What year is it?" Hiro asked.

"It is 2014. Why?" Blythe asked.

'... I'm in another f***ing dimension.' Hiro thought.

"Why did you want to know that?" Minka asked.

"No reason. Now, can I ask _another_ question?" Hiro asked.

"Alright. What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Alright. So this is what confuses me. I'm pretty sure I had clothes on when you guys found me, right?" Hiro asked.

"Well yeah. But, there were a lot of claw marks on them." Blythe said.

"My question is... Where the hell are my clothes?" Hiro asked. Everyone in the room gasped. And Pepper slapped Hiro's cheek with her tail.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why'd you slap me?" Hiro asked, holding his cheek.

"We don't appreciate the use of curse words, Hiro." Zoe explained.

"Well. Almost everyone I know from where I'm from uses them." Hiro pointed out.

"Whatever. Just keep your language in check please." Blythe reprimanded.

"No promises." Hiro responded. "Now. My clothes?"

"I took them to my room so I can fix them." Blythe explained.

"You can do that?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah! Blythe is an awesome fashion designer." Russell commented.

"Neat." Hiro said.

"Would you mind giving me about 30 minutes to finish your clothes?" Blythe asked.

"I don't mind." Hiro replied.

"Thanks." Blythe said. She went into the dumbwaiter and pulled herself up.

"Man. I can't wait to get back into my gi." Hiro said.

"Huh?" The pets asked.

"A martial arts uniform." Hiro explained.

"Oh!" The pets replied.

"So... What do you guys do here?" Hiro asked.

"When we come to the day camp, we play together and have fun." Pepper explained.

"Neat." Hiro said.

*Time skip: 30 minutes later*

While the pets plus Hiro was chilling out, Blythe came out of the dumbwaiter.

"Neat, your back!" Hiro said.

"Yup. While I was in my room, I was thinking about getting you some food. Would you like that?" Blythe asked. Everyone in the room heard a growling sound. Hiro laughed sheepishly.

"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in quite a while." Hiro said, clutching his stomach. "Eating something may be good."

"Wait, did you say eat?!" Vinnie panicked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"I won't let you eat my friends!" Vinnie declared.

"And what exactly makes you think I'll do that?" Hiro asked.

"Because your a ravenous fox!" Vinnie said. Hiro hit him on the head hard.

"Captain Moron, I don't eat other living beings." Hiro said to Vinnie. Vinnie grumbled and left the area.

"Jeez, what's gone up his butt?" Hiro asked.

"It's almost like he treats you as a monster." Penny said. Hiro sighed.

"I hope he gets over this." Hiro hoped.

 _*Time Skip: 5 Minutes*_

Hiro was chowing down on a bowl of kibble. He finished the bowl quickly.

"Wow, that stuff is good!" Hiro complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it." Blythe said. Something came to Hiro.

"That reminds me. Is there anything I should be concerned about while I'm here?" Hiro asked.

"Well, there is one thing." Zoe said.

"If it's about Vinnie hating on me, then I couldn't care less." Hiro quipped.

"No. Actually it's about Pepper." Zoe added. Hiro was genuinely confused.

"What about her?" Hiro asked.

"Are you aware of what animal species Pepper is?" Russell asked. Hiro thought it over for a moment.

"Nope. No clue at all." Hiro replied. Everyone did a face plant. Hiro sweatdropped.

"What? What was it I said?" Hiro asked.

"You really have no clue?" Pepper asked.

"Nope. I never seen your species period." Hiro said.

"You see. I'm a skunk." Pepper said.

"Oh! What's that?" Hiro asked. Cue another face plant by everyone.

"You see. When she feels scared, nervous, or anything that isn't a positive emotion, Pepper kinda gets... How can I put this delicately? Stinky!" Zoe exclaimed.

"It can't be worse than anything I've smelled." Hiro said.

"Oh yeah? Her scent made my eyes water!" Vinnie exclaimed randomly.

"Hey!" Pepper yelled.

"Well, the worst thing I smelled completely destroyed my sinuses for a week." Hiro said back.

"What was it?" Sunil asked. Hiro shuddered.

"That's not on a need to know basis." Hiro replied. The pets shrugged it off. Blythe spoke up next.

"Hiro, I got your clothes done." Blythe said, taking out Hiro's gi.

"Awesome! You completely restored it!" Hiro exclaimed. He took the gi and put it on. He tied the sash on his gi. "Alright!"

"Wow, you look awesome!" Pepper commented. The girls gathered around to see Hiro's outfit.

"You girls must really like Hiro's clothes." Blythe teased.

"It makes him look cool!" Minka said. Blythe giggled at that.

"Well, how about I make all 4 of you your own gi?" Blythe suggested. The girls cheered at that. "Boys, what about you?"

"I'll pass." Russell replied.

"No thank you. Sunil said.

"I'm not wearing anything that savage beast wears." Vinnie rudely replied. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright. Girls, come with me so I can design your outfits." Blythe instructed. The girl pets followed Blythe to the dumbwaiter. They all got in and Blythe pulled the rope up to her room.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do until they come back." Hiro decided. He sat down and shut his eyes, entering a deep sleep.

 _*Time Skip: 20 Minutes Later*_

Hiro was jolted awake when he got hit with a ball. He saw the perpetrator was none other that Vinnie.

"Vinnie, what the f***?!" Hiro cursed.

"That's a warning. Leave." Vinnie ordered.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hiro asked, tearing up.

"Isn't it obvious? No one here likes you." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie, aren't you being a bit harsh?" Sunil asked.

"Not as harsh as having a monster that might eat us at any time!" Vinnie said. Hiro was really about to cry.

"Vinnie, that's enough!" Russell reprimanded.

"Now, get the hell out of here, you beast!" Vinnie insulted.

"Vinnie! That's going to far!" Russell shouted. Hiro literally burst into tears. He ran and punched Vinnie.

"SCREW YOU!" Hiro yelled. He ran out of the pet shop, while leaving a train of green fog behind him. Sunil and Russell looked at Vinnie with disapproving glares.

"Wow, he's a crybaby." Vinnie said, not feeling any form of remorse for making Hiro cry.

 _*Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey*_

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Preview***

 _Hey! It's me, Hiro. After Vinnie was being a complete dick, I ran out on my own in Downtown City. Next thing I know, I was abducted by these twins. Hm... Something's off with them._

 _Next time: The Biskit Twins!_

 **(From now on, all recaps, titles, and previews will uses the Dragon Ball Super OST until further notice.)**


	2. The Biskits

***Dragon Ball Super: Recap***

 _Previously on A Mage's Journey, we see a young wizard named Hiro get sent to another world by the dark wizard, Zeref. When he awakened, he met a human girl and seven pets. Hiro became friends with this human and pets. Except for one._

 _"Now, get the hell of here, you beast!" Vinnie demanded._

 _"Vinnie! That's going too far!" Russell reprimanded. Hiro literally burst into tears._

 _"SCREW YOU!" Hiro yelled. He ran out of the pet shop, while leaving a trail of green fog._

 _Broken-hearted after Vinnie's words, Hiro ran off on his own in Downtown City. However, he will experience an unexpected encounter down the road._

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Title***

 _*Episode Title: The Biskits*_

Back at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe and the female pets came out of the dumbwaiter. The female pets were each wearing different colored gi. Pepper's was orange, Penny's was purple, Minka's was pink, and Zoe's was lilac.

"Well boys? What do you think?" Blythe asked.

"Meh." Vinnie replied.

"Okay, what happened while we were gone?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. And where's Hiro?" Minka asked.

"We're not sure where he went after what Vinnie here did." Russell explained, glaring at Vinnie.

"Vinnie, what did you do to Hiro?" Zoe asked.

"Oh? That beast? I drove him out." Vinnie said with pride.

"What?!" The girls gasped.

"Yup. I drove him out of here so you guys wouldn't get killed by him." Vinnie said. The girls were getting pissed, especially Pepper.

"Vinnie..." The girls growled.

"You guys can thank me now for saving your lives." Vinnie replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Pepper yelled. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Jeez, Pepper. Rude much?" Vinnie asked. Pepper ran up right up to him.

"You were the rude one for running Hiro out of the pet shop!" Pepper reprimanded.

"Whatever. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Vinnie said.

"Oh yeah? What if he runs into the Biskits?" Pepper asked.

"Then oh well. He's a goner." Vinnie replied. Blythe spoke up next.

"Russell, how long has Hiro been gone?" Blythe asked.

"Approximately 5 minutes." Russell stated.

"Alright. Let's go after him before the Biskits get him." Blythe suggested. Everyone dashed out of the pet shop, except Vinnie.

"I'll pass on that, thank you." Vinnie declared.

"Oh, no. You're coming with us, buster." Pepper replied. She grabbed Vinnie by the tail and dragged him out of the pet shop.

"Which way did he go?" Penny wondered.

"I'm not sure. We should split up to cover more ground." Blythe suggested. Vinnie grunted.

"Hmph, thanks but no thanks." Vinnie declared.

"Your not sitting out on this, Vinnie. You owe it to Hiro for breaking his feelings." Pepper scolded. Vinnie just grunted.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Alright, lets go!" Blythe said. Everyone went separate directions in pursuit of Hiro.

 _*Meanwhile, with Hiro*_

Hiro was running down a street, crying up a river. As he ran, he tripped on a crack and was sent rolling downhill.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiro screamed. As he made it to the bottom of the hill, Hiro landed on his stomach, with his tail on his face.

"Man... I'm all alone... I don't even know where I am..." Hiro began, before he smelled something foul. And something stinks." Hiro groaned, holding his nose. He pushed his tail off of his face.

"Hang on... Didn't Zoe say something about this?" Hiro wondered.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You see, when she feels scared, nervous, or anything that isn't a positive emotion, Pepper kinda gets... how can I put this delicately? Stinky!"_ Zoe said.

 _*End Flashback*_

"Oh yeah. Zoe did mention something like that about Pepper. But... why is this happening to me? I'm no skunk." As Hiro thought this out, two lookalike girls approached. The two doned plaid school uniforms. One of the girls had white hair and the other had black hair. These two are Whittany and Brittany Biskit.

"Look, Whittany. It's, like, a mutt." Brittany claimed, making Hiro mad.

"No, Brittany. That's. like, a fox. Or something." Whittany said.

'Okay, I figured it out. That Brittany chick is the dumb one. And that Whittany is the smart one.' Hiro thought.

"Do you think that he's, like, one of Blythe's pets?" Brittany wondered. This caused Hiro to perk up, hoping that they were friends with Blythe.

"I think so, Britt. Let's take him to Largest Ever Pet Shop." Whittany said. This made Hiro's ears go flat.

'Aw crap.' Hiro thought. The duo grabbed Hiro and took him away by force.

 _*Largest Ever Pet Shop*_

In the stony prison that is Largest Ever Pet Shop, Hiro was thrown into a cage sealed with a plexiglass door.

"Hey! Let me out of here, you bitches!" Hiro yelled as he was banging on the door.

"You best get comfortable. 'Cause your gonna be here awhile." A voice said. Hiro looked around to see an orange cat.

"What are you saying?" Hiro asked.

"A pet like you won't get out of here that easily." The cat said.

"Huh? I'm not a pet..." Hiro said.

"At any rate, the cute ones like you won't leave." The cat said. Hiro blushed from being called cute.

"Man.. I hope Pepper and the others find me.." Hiro said to himself.

 _*Meanwhile, with Penny Ling and Russell*_

Penny finished checking in an alley. She met up with Russell.

"Any luck?" Penny asked.

"No." Russell replied.

 _*With Blythe and Zoe*_

"Did you find anything?" Blythe asked.

"No. I can't track his scent." Zoe replied. Blythe sighed.

"I hope he's alright..." Blythe wondered.

 _*With Sunil and Minka*_

Minka was swinging from pole to pole in search of Hiro.

"Have you found anything?" Sunil asked.

"Nope. He must really be good at hide and seek." Minka replied.

"I doubt he's playing that right now." Sunil said.

 _*With Pepper and Vinnie*_

Vinnie and Pepper were right in front of Largest Ever Pet Shop.

"Vinnie, I don't understand why you hate Hiro so much." Pepper said.

"It's simple. He's a threat for all of us." Vinnie replied.

"But, you've seen how friendly he was. And you drove him off." Pepper reprimanded.

"Well, he would most likely eat one of you. Besides, he deserves it." Vinnie replied. Pepper got more annoyed and angry.

"Anything else you have to say?" Pepper asked in an angry tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I can totally picture him in Largest Ever Pet Shop. Like he is now." Vinnie said, seeing Hiro pounding on the glass. When Pepper walked past Vinnie after she heard that, her eyes went wide.

"What the what?!" Pepper asked, surprised at what Vinnie said. She went in front of the pet shop to see Hiro trying to bust out.

"OMG, he was captured!" Pepper said, shocked. All Vinnie did was laugh his ass off. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because it's funny!" Vinnie replied.

"You just learned about it." Pepper criticized.

"And it, is funny." Vinnie said.

"Never mind! We have to help him!" Pepper said.

"You can help him. I won't help you save him." Vinnie berated.

"Fine. I don't want your help anyway." Pepper remarked. She walked right into Largest Ever Pet Shop, which was noticed by Hiro.

"Pepper? She came to save me?" Hiro wondered. However, Pepper was caught by Whittany and Brittany Biskit.

"Hey Whitt, isn't this, like, one of Blythe's pets?" Brittany asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Britt." Whittany responded.

"Hey, Whitt, let's put this one with, like, that fox over there." Brittany suggested.

"Why?" Whittany asked. Brittany whispered something in Whittany's ear. "Oh! You, like, super smart, Brittany."

"I know." Brittany said. She went into the day camp and placed Pepper in the same cage as Hiro was in. The Biskits left.

"Pepper!" Hiro quickly hugged Pepper. "I didn't think you would come!"

"Of course I came. You're my friend. And I know you would do the same." Pepper said.

"Gee, thanks. But, we're captive here." Hiro said, feeling sad. "I'm afraid at what they're gonna do to us." As Hiro was talking, his tail was emitting a green fog. Pepper then smelled something foul.

"Ugh." Pepper groaned. She held her nose from the stench.

"Sorry. I guess I'm feeling sad about all this." Hiro replied.

"Wait, you have scenting powers too?" Pepper asked.

"Apparently, but I don't know how." Hiro said. Hiro then smelled something too. "Whew, I really stink."

"Um, actually. That's me." Pepper said. Apparently, Pepper's tail was emitting a similar fog from her tail.

"Man, I hope the others find me. I doubt Vinnie would." Hiro said.

 _*With Blythe and the other pets, except Vinnie*_

Blythe and the other 5 pets met up at Littlest Pet Shop.

"Any luck, anyone?" Blythe asked.

"Nope." The pets replied. Vinnie approached the group.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Vinnie declared.

"Vinnie, where's Pepper?" Blythe asked.

"She went after Hiro who was in Largest Ever Pet Shop." Vinnie said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"He's what?!" Russell asked.

"Why didn't you go and help her, you dick!" Zoe cursed.

"Maybe it's because I can care less about that fox." Vinnie berated.

"But it still doesn't explain why Pepper would do something so reckless." Sunil said. "Unless."

"Yeah, that would make sense." Penny agreed to Sunil's statement.

"I don't get it." Vinnie said.

"It may be possible that Pepper has a stronger bond with Hiro than all of us. I think that bond drove her in an attempt to rescue Hiro on her own." Russell theorized.

"That would explain a lot." Zoe added.

"At any rate, those two are in trouble. We have to help them!" Blythe declared. Everyone except Vinnie.

"Have fun with that. I'm not coming." Vinnie declared.

"Vinnie. You wouldn't go, even for Pepper?" Zoe asked.

"Ugh, fine. I'll come. But only for Pepper." Vinnie said.

"Alright, let's go." Everyone made their way to Largest Ever Pet Shop.

 _*Meanwhile, with Hiro and Pepper*_

"So, Pepper. Where did you get that adorable gi?" Hiro asked, causing Pepper to blush.

"Blythe made it for me. For all of the girls." Pepper responded.

"Wow. It suits you." Hiro complimented.

"Thanks." Pepper said. While the duo were talking, Whittany and Brittany Biskit were chatting to themselves.

"Britt, I can't, like, believe how easy that was." Whittany gloated.

"I know, right?" Brittany agreed. The twins were struck by a dark energy beam.

"Now.. show me what this dimension has to offer." A voice said to the twins. The twin's eyes turned red. And the twins had a sinister aura.

 _*Meanwhile. with Blythe and the other 6 pets*_

The gang of 7 arrived at Largest Ever Pet Shop, where they see Hiro and Pepper captive.

"There they are." Blythe pointed out.

"Alright. Let's get in, grab Hiro and Pepper, and get out before the Biskits find us." Russell said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all walked right in the pet shop. The gang slowly approached the day camp area.

"Huh. This was almost too easy." Blythe pointed out. The gang ended up trap in an electrified cage. Electricity was surging through the bars.

"And, you spoke too soon." Sunil said.

"Ah, Blythe. So nice of you to come." A voice said. Whittany and Brittany approached the group.

"Biskits!" Blythe exclaimed.

"It seems you came to try to get your little pets back." Brittany said.

"Of course I did." Blythe responded.

"You and your pets shouldn't have come. You would have lived longer." Whittany said. When Blythe and the other pets heard this, their eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Brittany replied.

"Something's definitely wrong here." Hiro said.

"What makes you say that?" Pepper asked.

"Can't you see the evil aura around them? They must be possessed by something." Hiro pointed out. Pepper's eyes widened.

"What?! We need to do something!" Pepper exclaimed. She started to pound on the plexiglass.

"Pepper, let me do it. I have a plan." Hiro suggested.

"Okay?" Pepper replied, although skeptical of Hiro's idea. She stepped away from the plexiglass and Hiro approached it. He wrapped his hand in green electricity.

"HA!" Hiro punched the glass and shattered it, freeing himself and Pepper. Pepper was awestruck.

"H-How did you do that?" She stuttered.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. But right now, our friends are in danger. So we have to help them." Hiro decided.

"Right! Let's go!" Pepper said. The duo dashed out of the day camp to confront the Biskit twins.

"Oh look. Two other pets. Your just in time." Whittany stated.

"You better explain what you mean by that." Hiro demanded. 'Alright, the worst case scenario here is that those 2 are possessed by Maya...'

"It's simple, really. Me and my sister are going to kill Blythe and her pets.." Brittany demanded, shocking Pepper and Hiro.

"And afterwards, we'll report in to Maya on how easy it will be for Tartaros to conquer this dimension." Whittany finished. That statement angered Hiro.

"Tartaros? What's that?" Pepper asked.

"So you ARE allied with those little shit-stains!" Hiro yelled.

"Oh? You know about Tartaros?" Brittany asked.

"Your damn right I do!" Hiro claimed. He lifted the right sleeve of his gi to reveal his green Fairy Tail guild mark.

"So your with those fairies, huh?" Whittany asked.

"You got that right. I won't let you carry out this!" Hiro declared.

"I'd like to see you try. Especially since the show is about to begin." Brittany said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked.

"You'll see." Whittany said. She pushed a button on a remote and shocked the cage, along with Blythe and the other pets.

"Oh no!" Pepper gasped. The cage stopped shocking Blythe and the pets. They were exhausted, but not fainted.

"Still standing? Let's fix that." Brittany said. She pushed the button again to electrocute Blythe and the other pets. This time, Sunil and Russell fainted.

"There, much better." Whittany claimed.

"You!" Pepper yelled. She charged at the Biskits. Hiro's irises start to glow blue. Pepper started to kick Brittany's leg.

"Little runt, scram!" Brittany yelled. She kicked Pepper all the way to a shelf. She then pushed the button again. Zoe and Penny fainted. Hiro's body began to emit a blue, flame-like aura.

"Stop it, you bitches... this has gone too far!" Hiro said.

"Let me think about it... oh yeah! No." Whittany said. She set the device on full power. Everyone still conscious screamed in agonizing pain, until they passed out. Hiro just stared in horror.

'No... I couldn't do anything to help... Poor Blythe... everyone I just met, including Vinnie, had to suffer...' Hiro thought.

"Do you think they're dead?" Brittany asked.

"Probably. No one could survive a voltage that high." Whittany claimed.

'Dead..? No...' Hiro roared out in anger. "RAAAAAAAHHHH! They'll pay for this... they'll PAY for this!"

"Alright. Let's take care of the skunk and complete out mission." Brittany said, apporaching the injured Pepper.

"You will complete NOTHING!" Hiro yelled. He was approaching the twins with a pissed off look.

"Oh yeah, he's still here." Whittany said, just now remembering Hiro's presence.

"You bitches hurt my friends, and you plan on conquering their home? I demand an explanation." Hiro said.

"Look, foxy. Your in no position to demand anything." Brittany claimed. She kicked Hiro to the side. "Now sit over there and let me finish business with the skunk." With that, Brittany charged a dark magic sphere in her palm.

"Don't you dare!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh, I dare." Brittany dared. She launched the sphere at Pepper.

"Plasma Dragon's Roar!" From Hiro's mouth came a green colored beam of energy that repelled Brittany's attack.

 **(Dragon Ball Kai: Super Dragon Soul)**

The energy was shot up to the Biskit twins were shocked.

"Your... a Dragon Slayer?!" The twins asked. Hiro nodded.

"This will be tougher than I thought." Whittany said.

"I'll dispose of this brat!" Brittany declared. She charged right at Hiro, who simply dodged.

"Not fast enough." Hiro said.

"You little! Take this!" Brittany threw another energy sphere at Hiro, which made contact.

"There, not that pest is dead." Unbeknownst to the twins, Hiro evaded the attack in the nick of time. In the air, Hiro concentrated magic energy in his right hand.

"Plasma Meteor!" Hiro threw a small, greensphere of magic power. When the sphere made contact with Brittany, it caused a large-explosion. When the smoke cleared, Brittany was knocked unconscious, losing the dark aura in the process.

"Wow... Hiro's strong..." Pepper commented.

"Oh, you little son of a bitch!" Whittany cursed.

"What's wrong, you mad?" Hiro taunted.

"Just for that, I will crush all of your friends. Like a-" Whittany began.

"Like a giant shelf falling on top of you?" Hiro finished.

"Say what?" As Hiro said, a shelf fell and landed on top of Whittany, knocking her unconscious, Hiro's irises return to normal.

 **(End Dragon Ball Kai: Super Dragon Soul)**

"Huh? What happened?" Hiro asked. He looked around Largest Ever Pet Shop to see all the destruction.

"Did I do all this?" Hiro wondered, confused. "The last thing I remember was when- Oh my god, Blythe and the others!" Hiro realized. He extended his claws, which glowed green and sliced the metal bars.

'They're unconscious. But where's Pepper?' Hiro thought. He scanned the area till he saw Pepper unconscious near a shelf. Hiro picked up Pepper's unconscious body and placed her with the others.

"Now, to get out of here." Hiro said. He summoned a giant Magic Seal and teleported himself and his friends back to LPS.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Preview***

 _After the hellish encounter with the possessed Biskit twins, Hiro safely transported his friends to safety. Hiro begins to get to know his new friends. And on top of it all, Hiro has his sights on a crystal found._

 _Next Time: The Lacrima Crystal._


	3. The Appearance of Maya

***Dragon Ball Super: Recap***

 _Previously on A Mage's Journey, The Biskit Twins were possessed by Maya, driven to kill Blythe and her pet friends. After witnessing his friends in pain, Hiro's anger took over._

 _"You will complete NOTHING!"_

 _"Look, foxy. Your in no position to demand anything."_

 _After a grueling battle with the Biskit twins, Hiro's pendant caused them to warp away._

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Title***

 _*Episode Title: The Appearance of Maya*_

[Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp]

Back at LPS, in a beam of light, Hiro and his friends have warped into the day camp. Everyone was knocked unconscious.

 _*Time Skip: 2 Hours Later*_

Blythe and the other pets awakened from their slumber.

"Ow.. what happened to us?" Blythe asked, rubbing her temples.

"The last thing I remember was getting electrocuted." Pepper said. She saw the unconscious body of Hiro.

"Guys... I think Hiro saved us." Pepper said. Everyone approached Hiro.

"He stopped the Biskits when they started acting weird? How?" Russell wondered. Hiro began to slowly wake up.

'Well, we're about to find out." Blythe said. Hiro fully regained consciousness. Hiro noticed everyone staring at him.

"Ugh... why is everyone staring at me like that?" Hiro groggily asked.

"Hiro, mind telling us how you stopped those Biskits?" Zoe asked. Hiro sweatdropped.

"Well, to be honest, I can't fully remember myself." Hiro said, completely unaware of what happened.

"Right... Anyway, I have to go with my friends. See you guys later." Blythe said. She then left the pet shop.

"So... now that that is settled, I would like to know a bit more about you guys." Hiro asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zoe replied. She put on a headset.

[Zoe]

 _I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things!_

 _So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back_

 _and try to follow!_

 _My name is Zoe Trent_

 _And to the full extent_

 _I'm the big star here, I sing the songs and represent_

 **Zoe:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah…

'Wow... She's as good as Mira is.' Hiro thought. Pepper then took Zoe's headset.

 **Pepper:** "Uh hi! I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star myself too, yeah. Uh… actually, uh a bit more of a comedienne!"

'Comedian? That's pretty cute. I've never met a comedian before.'

[Zoe]

 _Pepper here is my good friend_

 _Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of_

 _A comedian_

 _And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell_

 _Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell!_

 **Vinnie:** Uh, I think I just smelled me.

 **Minka:** Eeeww!

 **Penny:** Oopsie.

 **Pepper:** Uh, standing right here!

"Yep, I think I already got that message." Hiro replied while holding his nose.

[Zoe]

 _Yeah that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor_

 _I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get_

 _Back up and dance some more_

 _But don't you worry_

 _He's got a heart of gold_

 _Not very bright, but he's one of us!_

[All]

 _We're the Littlest ( **Zoe:** littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. the Littlest ( **Zoe:** littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _We're the Littlest ( **Zoe:** littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. the Littlest ( **Zoe:** littlest) Littlest Pet Shop pets_

'So Vinnie is like Natsu, only without a constant fight with Gray, no magic. And he can actually dance. Although, Natsu wouldn't trip like that.' Hiro thought. He turns to Minka, who was painting something.

[Zoe]

 _Minka Mark is a monkey artist_

 _Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started_

 _She's gonna paint this_

 _She's gonna paint that_

 _Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone know where she's at?_

"Oooh! Shiny pendant! Can I have it?" Minka asked.

"I'm afraid not, Minka. This pendant holds the memory of my mom. It's my most precious valuable." Hiro explained.

"Who is that?" Pepper asked.

"You see, I had what you would call a 'rough' childhood. When I was wandering, she found me and helped me get stronger." Hiro said.

"Wow, she was really nice to help you." Minka said.

"Yeah, she was." Hiro said with a smile on his face. His smile turned to a frown. "Then one day, she vanished, not even leaving a trace." Hiro said with some tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." Pepper said, stroking Hiro's back.

"It's okay. I know she's out there somewhere." Hiro said. He then saw Sunil covered in black soot.

 **Sunil:** AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again…OH!

'So is that how magic works here?' Hiro thought to himself. 'Although, I can tell his magic is a little on the explosive side.'

 **[Zoe]**

 _This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose_

 _He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose_

 _Sure, he's a little glum_

 _And likes to make a fuss_

 _But we don't mind at all because he's one of us!_

[All]

 _We're the Littlest ( **Zoe and Sunil:** littlest) Pet Shop Pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest ( **Zoe and Sunil:** littlest) Pet Shop Pets_

 _We're the Littlest ( **Vinnie:** littlest) Pet Shop Pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest ( **Vinnie:** littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets_

And then, Penny started to ribbon dance, only to bump into Vinnie.

 **Penny:** Ah! Vinnie!

 **Vinnie:** Oops, sorry, Penny-Ling!

'Penny seems so sweet and innocent. Reminds me of Wendy.' Though Hiro as he saw the events transpire.

 **Russell:** Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here.

'And he seems to be super-organized.'

[Zoe]

 _This is Russell, Russell Ferguson_

 _He's a bit uptight and wants to get the song done_

 _Penny-Ling are you okay?_

 _I think that's everybody, so what do you say?_

[All]

 _We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets_

 _Yeah. The Littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop pets_

"So what did you think?" asked Russell. After this song, Hiro got the most out of everyone's personality.

"Wow, I like each of your personalities." Hiro said.

"Yeah, now that you know us, you can leave." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie, you still hold a grudge against me? Even though if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead?" Hiro asked.

"Well, if it wasn't by the Biskits, it would have been by you." Vinnie replied.

"And, times up. Vinnie, as much as I love to hear you berate me, I can literally think of 20 better things to do." Hiro said. "So, I havea proposition for you. I'll leave, but only if you can land a blow on my face. As hard as you can."

"Is that right?" Vinnie asked.

"Now hold on. You might have misheard me. Not at half strength or any of that. I want you.. to hit me... on the face... as hard as you can? Clear?" Hiro asked.

"Crystal." Vinnie replied. Vinnie charged hard at Hiro, who merely dodged.

"Come on, you gotta be faster than that." Hiro taunted. Vinnie then tried to land other punches, all of which Hiro dodged. Vinnie started to get tired.

"Is that all you have? Come on, Vinnie, stop punching like a girl and actually hit me." Hiro taunted.

"And if I refuse?" Vinnie asked.

"Well, then I guess everyone here was right about you being an idiot." Hiro taunted. Vinnie then tried to deliver a hard punch, but Hiro caught it in his hand.

"Heh, consider that nerve touched." Hiro said.

"What? How?" Vinnie asked.

"Vinnie, you can't let yourself get blinded by rage. It's going to get you hurt in the future. Now, listen, I am not a bad guy. Just accept this fact, and we can be _tomodachi._ " Hiro said.

"What the huh?" Everyone asked.

"It's Japanese for friends." Hiro said. Hiro then twirled Vinnie's fist, causing him to land on the ground on his back.

"Wow, Hiro sure is super strong to take out Vinnie so easily." Minka commented.

'I feel like Hiro is hiding something.' Pepper thought.

 _*Flashback*_

Pepper remembers witnessing Hiro's use of magic.

 _'There's more to Hiro than what meets the eye. I mean, how did his fist suddenly get covered with that weird light? That sure isn't normal.'_

 _*End Flashback*_

Hiro stretched his arms.

"Whew. Boy, am I tired. I think I'll sleep this off for a bit." Hiro said. He went to sleep on a pillow.

"Aw, he looks so adorable when he's asleep." Penny commented with the other pets except Vinnie, who was still knocked to the ground.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

[1 Hour Later]

Blythe was walking down the street after seeing a movie with her 3 friends. One of them had black hair with pink eyes. She donned a green shirt with a heart insignia and yellow sleeves, black flat shoes, and purple leggings. Another one of her friends had orange hair and eyes similar to Blythe's. She donned a yellow shirt with a white one underneath, blue sneakers, and pants with a number 5 on it. Her last friend was male, had dark skin, and donned an orange shirt, dark jeans, and red shoes. There are Blythe's best friends, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones.

"So, I hear you got a fox staying with you at the pet shop?" Youngmee asked.

"Yeah. And I think he's linked to how the Biskits were stopped when they were acting weird. I mean, weirder than normal." Blythe said.

"Well, he sounds like an awesome pet." Sue commented.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the guy. He sound like a blast." Jasper said. As the four were walking, a purple mist began forming.

"Hey, what is that?" Youngmee asked.

"Stay back." Blythe said, with her friends doing as such. Out of the fog came Maya. Maya observed the area.

"Hm... so those 2 bitches failed their mission?" Maya asked herself.

"Hey, are you the one that caused the Biskits to go crazy?" Blythe asked.

"So, they _were_ taken down. And who was it out of you 4 that accomplished that?" Maya asked.

"We didn't do it. My new animal friend Hiro said he did, but he couldn't remember." Blythe said, but she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, I heard someone saw Hiro stop the Biskits." When Hiro's name was mentioned, Maya's eyes widened.

"Hiro? Did he sport a blue gi?" Maya asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Blythe asked. Maya's eyes went really wide. She then closed her eyes and tried to sense Magic Power. When she sensed LPS, she felt Hiro's presence.

"Oh, that little son of a bitch!" Maya cursed. She teleported to Hiro's location in a flash.

"Where did she go?" Sue wondered.

"OMG, we gotta get to Littlest Pet Shop! Hiro's in danger!" Blythe stated. The 4 friends raced to LPS.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

While all the pets were sleeping, they all were awakened by the sound of a thunderclap.

"What the hell?!" Hiro asked in shock. In a blinding light, Maya emerged, which of course, made Hiro pissed.

"Who the heck are you?" Pepper demanded.

"My name is Maya, and I've come for you, Hiro." Maya said. "You're new form can't deceive me. I can tell it's you since I sense Magic Power out of you."

"So you actually tracked me down? How the fuck did you even get here?" Hiro demanded.

"I possess Cross Dimension Magic."

"Figures..."

"Bottom line, Hiro. You are coming with me. I can't have you interfering with my plans." Maya said.

"What plans could you _possibly_ have with this dimension?" Hiro asked.

"Simple, I plan to conquer this dimension, and plenty others. Then, I'll unite those dimensions into one supreme world in which I'll rule forever." Maya explained, making everyone gasp.

"Hiro, what is she going on about?" Zoe asked.

"So you haven't spoken anything to them about Earthland?" Maya asked.

"You know I wouldn't, 'cause I value their safety. Now, I suggest you get the hell out of here, you bitch!" Hiro demanded.

"Oh! Language. Don't make me come over there and be a parent." Maya warned.

"First time for everything!"

"Oh, ho ho!"

"That lady is your mom, Hiro? But, you're an animal." Penny said.

"It's a long story." Hiro said.

"Hiro, I'm still waiting for an answer. Either you come with me, or else."

"Frankly, I don't see why I _should_ go with you since you destroyed my home. Besides, your a bitch." Hiro said.

"Hiro, your pushing me over the fucking line here..."

"Come at me, bitch!"

"Alright, your little friends are so dead." Maya unleashed a plasma spear at Pepper.

"Oh, no!" Pepper closed her eyes. Before the attack made contact, Hiro intercepted the attack and ate the plasma.

 ***Fairy Tail: Dragon Force***

"If you even think about hurting my friends, I'll kill you!" Hiro said.

"Then try your luck." Maya said. Hiro charged at Maya. Maya intercepted the attack with a punch. Then, a heated clash of fists at super-fast speeds ensued.

"This is unbelievable..." Russell said.

"I agree... How is any of this possible?" Sunil wondered. Vinnie got up and stared in awe.

"So, he truly cares for us? Even me?" Vinnie asked himself. After exchange of kicks and fists, Maya pushed Hiro back.

"Plasma Devil's Rage!" Maya unleashed a blue stream of energy from her mouth.

"Plasma Dragon's Roar!" Hiro countered the attack with his own stream of energy. The two attacks clashed. The explosion that followed afterwards injured the other pets.

"Agh, damn. Now it's on!" Maya said as she charged at Hiro. But, Hiro was even more pissed than before after seeing his friends get hurt.

"Damn you!" Draconic scales appeared all over Hiro's body. Hiro kicked Maya and punched her. Hiro was then enveloped in a green aura.

'So, this is the Dragon Force I've heard so much about.' Maya thought to herself.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Hidden Thunder Form: Dragon Arrow!" Hiro propelled himself at Maya, ramming her to the ground.

 ***End Fairy Tail: Dragon Force***

Hiro stood on top of Maya, losing his dragon scales. Maya swatted Hiro away, causing him to get flung to a wall.

"Hiro!" The pets said.

"I think I've had just enough of these games." Maya said. Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper quickly came into the pet shop.

"Hiro!" Blythe called out. Hiro weakly got up.

"Blythe... you have to get out of here... It's too dangerous." Hiro said, which surprised Hiro's friends.

"He can talk?!" Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper asked.

"So, you decided to come after little Hiro? Then you can die first." Maya aid. She charged a dark energy attack at the 4.

"Blythe!" The pets screamed. The 4 humans hugged each other in fear.

"Prepare yourselves for hell!" Maya said.

"Blythe, no!" Hiro's pendant started to glow, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"What's this?" Maya wondered. The light enemating from the pendant warped Maya away. The light also healed all the damages to the pet shop and healed everyone's injuries.

"Wow... that light is beautiful." Minka said. The light faded, and Hiro held up his pendant.

'My pendant saved us... Vernious, you heard our cry for help, didn't you?" Hiro wondered.

"Hiro, I think you got some explaining to do." Blythe said.

"Alright... I think it's save to tell you guys about myself." Hiro said.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***

* * *

 _Following Maya's assault, Hiro explains to his friends about Earthland. Meanwhile, Hiro finds a mysterious crystal that awakens his latent power._

 _Next time: Hiro's Past._


	4. Hiro's Past

***Dragon Ball Super: Recap***

 _Last time, Maya appeared in the dimension Hiro was residing in, where she had an encounter with Blythe and her friends. After Blythe mentioned Hiro, she teleported to Littlest Pet Shop to confront Hiro. Facing a near death experience, Hiro's pendant glows and warped Maya away. And any damage caused was also reversed._

 _"Hiro, I think you got some explaining to do." Blythe said._

 _"Alright... I think it's safe to tell you guys about myself." Hiro said._

 _Now, Hiro is going to explain about Earthland._

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Hiro's Past*_

Everyone in the room sat down and awaited to hear Hiro's explanation.

"You see. I'm not from around here." Hiro began.

"I think we figured that out ourselves." Blythe said.

"I actually come from a place called Earthland, a place abundant with magic." Hiro said.

"You mean like my magic?" Sunil whispered to Hiro.

"No. I'm talking about control over fire, wind, and other elements." Hiro said.

"Care to give us a demonstration?" Blythe asked.

"Sure." Hiro summoned a small green magic sphere.

"Wow..." Everyone said in awe.

"So, this is weird for me asking, but can you explain about the magic from where you're from?" Youngmee asked.

"Magic is separated into 2 categories, Caster and Holder. Fire Magic would be considered Caster Magic. Holder Magic includes Sword Magic." Hiro explained.

"Wow, that sounds so awesome!" Sue commented.

"Yeah, but there is also Lost Magic." Hiro said.

"Lost Magic?" Jasper asked.

"Lost Magic are magic spells that were erased from existence due to the sheer force and side effects. People still use Lost Magic, but it's considered rare." Hiro said.

"Can you give us an example?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah. My Dragon Slayer Magic is considered Lost Magic." Hiro said.

"Dragon Slayer?" Youngmee asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic is a brand of magic that allows the holder to wield all of the qualities of a dragon. It was originally used to deal with dragons." Hiro explained.

"Well, that kinda explains those scales." Pepper whispered to Hiro.

"That was the Dragon Force, the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can obtain." Hiro said. "It said to give a Dragon Slayer the per to destroy."

"It's that powerful, huh?" Blythe asked.

"Yep."

"Now, what's your connection with that woman?" Youngmee asked.

"Unfortunately, she's my birth mom." Hiro said. Everyone gasped at that.

"She is?" Sue asked.

"Yep. I'm not very proud of it. Speaking of which, how did you know she was gonna come over here?" Hiro asked.

"When Blythe was talking to her about how the Biskits went all psycho, she mentioned your name. You know, after she went on about conquering dimensions. Isn't that crazy?" Jasper said.

"That information was a tad bit too juicy for my liking." Hiro pouted.

"What's wrong?" Youngmee asked.

"I'm well aware that my mom is total shit, but I never dreamed she would be planning inter-dimensional conquest." Hiro stated. "Which would explain why she brainwashed those twins. So she could learn how easy this dimension would be to conquer. But, it's a good thing she didn't account for me being in this world."

"You really seem to hate her, don't you?" Blythe asked.

"You have no idea." Hiro said.

"Mind telling us then?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, okay. But just so you know, this is going to be heartbreaking."

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

 _*Flashback: Salta Village*_

 ***Beyblade Metal Fury: Star Fragment***

"I came from a nice little town called Salta Village. It was a remote area nearby Altana Mountain. It was a peaceful village with lots of nice people. However, some weren't that kind." Hiro said. It cuts to a Young Hiro inside his house with his dad.

"Dad, am I worthless?" Hiro asked.

"Now, who gave you that idea?" Hiro's dad asked.

"Some of the kids said I'm nothing but garbage..." Hiro said with tears streaming down his eyes. Hiro's dad gave Hiro a hug.

"Son, you're not worthless. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Hiro's dad said.

"Thank you, dad." Hiro said.

"Now, go get some sleep, son." Hiro's dad said. Hiro then went upstairs to his room.

 ***End Beyblade Metal Fury: Star Fragment***

"What I didn't know, is that this was the last time I see my father alive." Hiro said, with tears streaming down his eyes.

[Time Skip: Middle of the Night]

Hiro was coming down the stairs.

"Mmm... I wonder if there is any more pizza?" Hiro wondered. When he entered the living room, he sees the corpse of his father.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Terror***

"Oh my god, dad!" Hiro cried. He went to his dad's body and shook him. "Come on dad, wake up! Don't leave me like this!" Hiro said. He turned around and saw Maya's figure in darkness. Hiro grew scared and ran outside for his life.

"Hmph." Maya teleported after Hiro.

"Please! I don't want to die!" Hiro cried out. He ran down the street in order to avoid his mom. When he got to a shop, Maya appeared in front of him, causing him to fall from shock.

"Hiro..." Maya said.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna die!" Hiro cried out.

"Like your worth the trouble of killing." Maya said.

"But why? Why did you keep me alive?" Hiro asked.

"Like me, you possess a miraculous power It's dormant right now, but it's there." Maya said.

"Just 'cause I have this so-called miraculous power, my dad had to die?!" Hiro screamed. Hiro tried to land a punch at Maya, but she quickly grabbed it.

"Fool. Until you can harness that dormant power, you stand absolutely no chance against me." Maya said. She threw Hiro to a tree outside of the town.

"Ow..." Hiro held his hurting head. Soon enough, a large spark of light appears in Salta Village, and a devastating explosion ensues shortly after. Hiro watched in horror as his precious home was destroyed.

"Everyone.. everyone's dead..." Hiro said. He fell to his knees. Hiro had tears streaming down his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiro screamed.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Terror***

"Ever since then, I hated Maya for all the pain that she caused me." Hiro said. Everyone in the room was crying from the story.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Hiro." Blythe said in sorrow.

"It's okay, really. What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do to change that." Hiro said. Mrs. Twombly came into the day camp and saw everyone in tears.

"Oh, sweet sassafras. You all are acting as if someone died in here." Mrs. Twombly said.

"Sorry, we just got through listening to a sad story." Blythe apologized.

"Really? Who's story was it?" Mrs. Twombly asked.

"It was mine..." Hiro said.

"Did that little fox... just talk?" Mrs. T asked.

"Yeah. Weird right?" Youngmee asked.

"Hey, Penny, try saying something." Blythe whispered to Penny. Penny said something about ribbon dancing, but it came out as animal sounds to Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, and Mrs. T.

"Jeez, Penny Ling seems excited about something." Mrs. Twombly said.

"I should have known." Hiro asked.

"What?"

"My magic must make it so the people here can understand me." Hiro theorized.

"Ah, that makes sense. I guess." Blythe said.

"By the way, I found this while shopping. I think you might know what it is, Hiro." Mrs Twombly said. She pulled out a crystal from her bag.

"Can I see that?" Hiro asked. Mrs. T gave Hiro the crystal. The crystal reacted to Hiro's pendant, causing his irises to glow blue. The glow faded after a bit.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Blythe asked.

"Raaaahhhh!" Hiro screamed and unleashed a powerful aura that blew everyone away. Hiro then ran out of the pet shop.

"What the huh? Hiro just went nuts!" Blythe asked.

"Oh, no! If he's left alone in the city..." Youngmee began.

"We got to stop him before he hurts someone!" Blythe said. Everyone except Mrs. Twombly ran outside.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was running down the street. He gripped his head in pain. His irises returned to normal.

"Ow... my head hurts like-" Hiro was cut off after his irises started glowing again.

[With Blythe and the others]

"Okay, we should split up. Me and Youngmee will be a group. Sue and Jasper are a group. Russell and Zoe are a pair. Penny and Russell are a team. And Sunil and Vinnie are a team." Blythe said. Blythe then leaned to Pepper.

"Do you think you'll be fine on your own?" Blythe whispered to Pepper.

"Yeah. If anyone can stop Hiro, it could be me." Pepper said.

"Alright, let's catch us a fox!" Sue said. Everyone cheered.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was walking into the park with a killer intent. While walking, he came across Youngmee.

"Here, Hiro. I'm not going to hurt you." Youngmee said to Hiro. Hiro slowly approached Youngmee, when he was restrained by Blythe.

"Gotcha!" Hiro was struggling under Blythe's grasp.

"Hiro, calm down!" Youngmee said. The two girls were pushed away by Hiro's aura. Hiro was then tackled to the ground by Sue.

"Nice one, Sue." Jasper commented. Hiro then suddenly vanished.

"Where did he go?" Blythe wondered. The 4 looked up and saw Hiro charging a small green sphere. He threw it down, and a large explosion filled the area, knocking the four out. Hiro continued to walk.

[With Sunil and Vinnie]

Sunil and Vinnie were walking aimlessly until they saw Hiro in their sights.

"There he is! Let's get him!" Vinnie said. While the duo charged at Hiro, Hiro threw a Plasma Meteor at the duo, causing an explosion and blowing the duo away.

[With Penny and Russell]

Penny and Russell were talking.

"So... after this ordeal is over, do you want to do something together?" Russell asked, causing Penny to blush a bit.

"L-like what?" Penny asked.

"Well..." Russell was about to respond, but the duo then see the explosion from Hiro's attack.

"What the heck was that?" Penny asked.

"Hiro must be over there. We have to hurry." Russell said. The duo dashed to the location of the explosion.

[With Minka and Zoe]

Minka and Zoe also see the explosion.

"Hiro must be over there." Zoe said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minka said. The duo ran off to the park as well.

[With Hiro]

After Hiro defeated Sunil and Vinnie, he was going to leave, but he was surrounded by Minka, Zoe, Penny Ling, and Russell.

"Hiro, enough of this! Haven't you've seen what you've done?" Zoe asked

"Hiro, if you can hear our voices, please come to your senses." Penny said. Hiro then gripped his head in pain.

"Is he going back to normal?" Minka wondered. Hiro let go of his head and tripped everyone with his tail.

"I guess not." Russell said. Hiro walked away. Blythe then approached the other pets.

"Guys, are you okay?" Blythe asked.

"Hiro just tripped us. We're fine." Zoe assured.

"Wait, where are your friends?" Penny asked.

"They were knocked unconscious by one of Hiro's attacks." Blythe said.

"I can say the same about Sunil and Vinnie." Russell stated.

"Well, the only one that hasn't encountered Hiro yet is Pepper. It's up to her now." Blythe said.

"I just pray that she has any better luck that we did." Zoe said.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was walking down a street, where Pepper jumped down with her tail pointed at him.

"Ha! Two can tangle with tails, son. I'm going to bring you back to your senses whether you like it or not!" Pepper said. She then released her spray at Hiro, but he somersaulted over the spray, and Pepper herself. Then, he ran off.

"Grr... get back here, you!" Pepper then chased Hiro down. Hiro turned around and unleashed his Dragon's Roar at Pepper, but she dodged in the nick of time.

"Grrr..." Hiro growled. He ran down to an alley, where there was a dead end. Pepper chased him down the alley.

"Ha! I got you right where I want you." Pepper had her tail in her hand, aiming the tip at Hiro. Hiro slowly backed up. He charged a Plasma Meteor and threw it at Pepper, but she ducked. Hiro then charged a fist of plasma and jumped over Pepper.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Heaven Splicer!" Hiro then rammed the fist, but Pepper dodged. The impact caused a pillar of light to erupt. When Hiro saw he missed, he backed away. He continued to back away until he hit the dead end.

"Hiro, if this doesn't make you come to your senses, I don't know what will." Pepper said. She unleashed a nasty odor from her tail, enveloping Hiro in the cloud. Pepper then jumped into the cloud and held Hiro in an embrace.

"Hiro, I know you can hear my voice. Please, come back to your senses." Pepper said.

"Yaaahhh!" Hiro then bit Pepper's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Hiro, snap out of it!" Pepper yelled. Pepper's voice finally reached Hiro. He stopped struggling and his irises returned to normal.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hiro asked. He then smelled his arm. "And why do I stink?"

"After Mrs. Twombly gave you that weird looking crystal, you started going a bit crazy. So, I sprayed you." Pepper explained.

"Well, that explains the smell." Hiro said. He saw Pepper's bitten arm. "Oh, no! Did I bite you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Pepper!"

"It's okay, really. You weren't yourself." Pepper said. "But I am glad my voice reached you." Pepper then pulled Hiro into a hug. Blythe and the others find the duo.

"Pepper, are you okay?" Blythe asked.

"I got bitten, but other than that, I'm alright." Pepper said.

"Well, I'm glad to see your back to normal, Hiro." Blythe said.

"That reminds me, do you feel any different?" Pepper asked.

"Hm... now that you mention it, I feel a lot stronger than I was before. That, and I feel a bit hung over after that whole dilemma." Hiro said. Blythe then picked the duo up.

"Well, let's head back to the pet shop." Blythe began. Then, she smelled the scent emanating from the duo. She then held her nose, as well as the other pets. "And you two need a bath. You both stink." Blythe finished.

"Yeah a bath sounds nice." Pepper said. Everyone then walked back to the pet shop.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***

* * *

 _Feeling guilty about the events that transpired, Hiro fell into a depressed state. Fortunately, his friends have a was to cheer him up._

 _Next Time: Cheering up Hiro._


	5. One Shot: Cheering up Hiro

_-Littlest Pet Shop; Day camp area-_

Hiro woke up on a pillow in the day camp area.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hiro asked himself. He then remembered the terrible things he did the previous day.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Hiro was overcome with guilt.

"I better go somewhere where I can be alone." Hiro said to himself, choosing to hide in the fire hydrant.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi*** **  
**

* * *

 ***Episode Title: Cheering up Hiro***

* * *

 _-Littlest Pet Shop; Day camp; 1 hour later-_

Later in the day, all of the pets have come to day camp. While the pets were doing their usual thing, they all noticed a smelly odor in the air.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Minka asked holding her nose.

"Hmm, I may have an idea who." Zoe said. She went over to where Pepper was sitting.

"Pepper, are you feeling alright?" asked Zoe as she held a paw to her nose.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" replied Pepper.

"Well I asked because we thought this smell was coming from you." said Zoe.

"What smell?" With that, Pepper took a whiff of the smell and promptly gagged. "Okay, now I know what you mean. But that isn't coming from me!" said Pepper as she held her nose. Pepper then saw that the smell came from the fire hydrant. Pepper decided to check it out. The thing she found was Hiro and the smell coming from his tail. Hiro looked up to see Pepper.

"Oh hi Pepper, what brings you here." said Hiro in a depressed tone.

"Well, I noticed you were not feeling well, so I want to help you cheer up." said Pepper.

"How did you know I was sad?"

"From what I can see, when you are sad, you release a bad smell. Just like me." Hiro completely didn't notice his tail was doing that. Hiro decided to explain how he was feeling to Pepper.

"Well, I am still feeling quite bitter about what I did yesterday, so there's that…. I can't forgive myself for that heinous act I committed." replied Hiro. Then Pepper pulled Hiro in another hug, but Hiro replied it wasn't working. Just then, Hiro stifled a little squeak when Pepper's tail came in contact with his feet.

"Hey Hiro. If you don't mind me asking, are you by any chance, ticklish?" asked Pepper with a smile on her face.

"Heh, yeah im quite ticklish, especially on my belly. Hiro admitted. Then, Pepper pinned Hiro down on his back. Hiro had a look of despair. "Pepper, what are you doing!?" Hiro asked in a confused/curious tone.

"What does it look like? Im trying to cheer you up!" said Pepper as she started tickling Hiro sides. Hiro went into a fit of giggles in an instant.

 _*Hiro's POV*_

The moment Pepper began to tickle my sides, I started to giggle a lot.

"Hehehehehehehheeh! Stahahahahahahahp!" I giggled as Pepper continued to tickle me. Although, this tickling is making me feel better.

"Not a chance! I want to help you feel better. And laughter is the best medicine as they say!" Pepper exclaimed as she started to tickle my feet with her tail. This sent me into hysterics quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHHASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" I exclaimed. Pepper just ignored me and continued to tickle me. After 5 minutes, Pepper gave me a break.

"Oh thank God that is over." I said while panting. "Pepper, that actually helped me a little." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Pepper then pinned me down again.

"I'm glad you liked it, because there is more coming your way." Pepper told me. But before she tickled me again, Minka came into the fire hydrant.

"Minka? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I came by to figure out what was that rotten smell earlier." Minka explained. I just laughed nervously.

"Heh. Heh. Sorry about that, Minka. That was me." I said to Minka.

"Oh. So that means what happened at Largest Ever Pet Shop was from you?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"So, what is going on here?" Minka asked.

"I was tickling Hiro so he would feel better about what happened yesterday." Pepper explained.

"Oh, you were, were you?" Minka said. She then left the fire hydrant to get something. A few moments later, she came back with Penny-Ling.

"Hey, um, what are you about to do?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" Pepper asked, wanting me to guess.

"All of you are going to tickle me?" I asked.

"Yep!" Pepper, Minka, and Penny said in unison

"Well, then... Come at me! I can handle it!" I said, challenging them.

"Challenge accepted." Pepper declared. The three ladies began a tickle onslaught on me. With Pepper tickling my sides, Minka tickling my feet, and Penny tickling my belly, I was in hysterics.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHH!" I cried out.

"Are you enjoying this Hiro?" Pepper teased.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEHEHEHESHSHSHHHEHEHEHEH I AHAHAHHAHAHAHM!" I managed to say. True to form, I was enjoying every second of this tickle attack. Every second, I feel myself getting better. And I feel like I'm forging a stronger bond with these 3.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! GAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!" I laughed. As the attack continued, my laughter continued to increase

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Pepper and Penny said to get me to laugh more. Which they did.

"GHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAH! My laughter continued to increase. 5 more minutes of tickling later, the girls ceased their tickling onslaught.

"So, are you mad at us for doing that?" Minka asked. I couldn't help but put on a cute face after all the tickling he endured.

"I'm not mad at all. If I was I would be releasing a bad smell, wouldn't I? I said. The 3 girls took a whiff and caught a smell of peppermint. The source was coming from my tail, indicating that I'm happy.

"In fact, I haven't laughed that much in a long time." I said as the girls got smiles on their face. But, unbeknownst to them, payback is coming their way.

"Thanks girls. But now, I want some payback." I said as he went to tickle Penny's belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HIROHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Penny laughed. Apparently, Penny's belly is her tickle spot as well, so I kept it up for 5 minutes and then stopped. Then, I came after Minka next and assaulted her armpits, her tickle spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAP!" Minka pleaded, but I didn't let up for even a second. I stopped tickling Minka after 5 minutes, then went on to tickle Pepper's sides.

"HEYHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEH HIROHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Pepper laughed. I found her laughter to be very cute. So, I decided to keep it up so I could hear Pepper's laughter more.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH IT IHIHIHIHIHIHHIS ON!" Pepper managed to say. While I was tickling her, Pepper used her tail to tickle my belly, my tickle spot.

"HEYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO FAIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIR!" I cried out. Pepper and I continied out little tickle fight for about 10 minutes, before we passed out from all the laughter

 _-1 hour later(No one's POV)-_

* * *

After an hour, Hiro found that he was on a pillow in the day camp. He decided to head up into the dumbwaiter to see if Blythe came back from school.

 _-Blythe's Room-_

Entering Blythe's room, Hiro see's that Blythe was finishing a conversation with Sue Patterson, one of her friends. As soon as she did, Blythe noticed Hiro coming towards her.

"Hey little buddy. Are you feeling okay?" asked Blythe.

"Yeah I am." said Hiro while holding back a blush.

"Hey, are you embarrassed about something Hiro?" asked Blythe.

"No, I was just remembering what happened. Minka, Penny, and Pepper all tickle attacked me to help me cheer up after yesterday." Hiro said while having a cute face on.

"I didn't know you were ticklish Hiro." said Blythe in an amused tone.

"Well, yes I am super ticklish. I enjoyed every minute of that tickle fight. It really made me feel better! I even got them all back from it." said a happy Hiro.

"Aw, im glad you're feeling better. In fact…" Blythe had a sly grin on her face as she went ahead and dug her fingers into Hiro's sides.

"Hehehehehhehehehehehee!" laughed Hiro as he was not putting up a fight. Blythe continued this for 3 minutes until she tried tickling his belly. Which sent Hiro into hysterics.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Hiro. Blythe finished with one raspberry and put Hiro down.

"That was fun!" Hiro said as he had the biggest smile anyone seen out of him.

"Im glad you liked it. Maybe you should head back down to the pet shop." said Blythe.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." With that, both Blythe and Hiro went down the dumbwaiter back into the pet shop to meet up with the other pets.

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Daycamp-_

When Hiro and Blythe went down, Zoe and Russell came up yo Hiro.

"Oh hey Zoe and Russell, what's up?" asked Hiro.

"Well for one thing, what was that smell earlier?" Zoe asked.

"Well, that was me." Hiro said nervously.

"Really? How is that possible?" Russell asked.

"It's a _long_ story. I'll tell you another time." Hiro said.

"At any rate, what was with the laughter we heard as well?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Penny, Minka, and Pepper tickle attacked me. And then, I tickled them back." Both Zoe and Russell were surprised that happened. Wanting to have some fun, Russell pinned Hiro down while Zoe tickled his belly with her paws.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! laughed Hiro. He was really enjoying having his friends tickle him all over. Then, Zoe changed tactics and tickled Hiro's feet with her tail.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Hiro laughed in a cute way. Then, Hiro used his tail to tickle Zoe's sides and belly at the same time.

"GAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO FAIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHR!" Zoe exclaimed. This continued for 10 minutes before both Zoe and Hiro stopped.

"Wow, that was fun!" Zoe replied while panting. Hiro was sitting there exhausted from all of the tickling. "Yeah, it was fun. Especially the second time." And Hiro had the cutest face any pet has seen out of him. "Maybe we should do this again sometime. Maybe a game out of it." Hiro stated. "A game like what?" Pepper asked. After a few seconds he remembers a game he heard of once.

"Maybe while we are at the park, we could play a game called Tickle Tag or something?" Hiro said. This got the others interested. "'How do you play?" Vinnie asked.

"How the game works is that you become it when a person that is already it tickles you. Then you gotta find someone else and tickle them so they will be it. Doesn't that sound fun?" Hiro said. All the pets seem to like the game from what Hiro said. Then, they heard a yawn come out of Hiro.

"Whew, all of this tickling got me tired. I think I'm going to rest now." With that, Hiro went on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***


	6. Topped With Buttercream

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

It was another sunny day in Downtown City. Withing the Day Camp of LPS, Hiro awoken with a cute yawn.

'I wonder if something interesting will happen.' Hiro thought. As he walked out of day camp, he sees Blythe putting up a cardboard cutout of Zoe in the lobby.

"There, perfect!" Blythe said. Then, the cutout was knocked over by Zoe.

"Well, almost perfect." Zoe stated as she struck a pose. Hiro covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Then, Youngmee came into the pet shop with a look of glee.

"Blythe! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? You're never gonna guess, never, ever, ever!" Youngmee said as she knocked down Blythe.

'Sounds like someone had too much sugar.' Hiro thought

"You accidentally drank a gallon of coffee?" Blythe asked.

"No silly, were gonna be neighbors. Well not technically living next door neighbors, but work neighbors!" Youngmee exclaimed.

"Youngmee, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, I'll show you!" Youngmee said as she took Blythe outside with Hiro following them. Outside, they see construction workers working on a building named Sweet Delights.

"See?" Youngmee asked.

'This is gonna be _sweet!_ ' Hiro thought.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi]**

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Topped with Buttercream*_

"Sweet Delights!"

"Right! This is my Aunt Christie's new sweet shop. I'm gonna be working right next door to you!" Youngmee said.

"And that means we can hang out together. I mean even more then we already do." Then the girls both let out screams of delight. Hiro having heard enough went back into the pet shop.

[Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp]

When Hiro came back inside, he sees a dance party happening. The other pets were dancing with a yellow colored bunny that had a bonnet that looks like a peppermint.

"Wow, she's good." Hiro said. He joined Pepper and Sunil in doing 'The Robot'.

Hiro and the others watched the bunny dance for a while until she finishes with a spin. "Ta-da!" All of the pets cheered for the bunny as the bunny blew kisses at us. "Thanky thanky cotton hanky!" the rabbit said.

"Ha, ha! Aw Buttercream, your so much fun!" Pepper sad.

"Yes, your positive attitude has enlivened us like a breath of fresh funness." Sunil. Then, Penny Ling got closer to the stage.

"Plus, you're super cute, which means there won't be so much pressure on _me_ to be adorable all the time.*sigh*… Being impossible cute can be such a burden." Penny said.

"But Penny, you're a panda. Your cuteness comes naturally." Hiro said.

"Aw, Penny-Ling, you're the scoosh-da-booshiest of all the scoosh-da-booshes!" Buttercream said.

"What?" Both Penny and Hiro said.

"What?" Buttercream said. Then, Buttercream's ears twisted then lets out a sigh of relief for some reason. "Anyhoo!" said Buttercream as she leapt off the stage.

"That was freaking random…" Hiro said out loud.

"Uh, Buttercream? On behalf of myself and the other pets, I'd like to officially welcome you to Littlest Pet Shop day camp." Russell said to Buttercream while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thanks Russel Bo Bussell. I think you folks are swell too. The bee's pajamas. I'm looking forward to coming over here and spending oodles of noodles with you all" Buttercream said.

"You know, I can't understand what she says half of the time, but I'm okay with that." Vinnie said while Sunil nods his head in agreement.

"And we're looking forward to visiting you next door at the sweet shop. I mean despite the questionable nutritional value of a diet heavy in sugar. How cool is that!" Zoe shouted.

"Plus, you got a secret tunnel. That makes you like a secret agent or something." Minka said.

"Yeah…. or something. Anyhoo, you guys are gonna love all of the sweeterrific treaterrifics over there!" Buttercream announced.

"Good huh?" Vinnie asked.

"Good?" Buttercream questioned.

[Sweet Shop Song Fantasy]

[Buttercream]

 _Just look around and you will see_

 _A place so yummy that you can't believe_

 _Every type of sweet there could possibly be_

 _We only have the best, just try, and you'll agree_

 _We've got flavors comin' out the door_

 _Here's a caramel apple cherry cream s'more!_

 _Cupcakes, icing pops_

 _Glasses made from lollipops_

 _Sweet-errific treat-errifics never ever stop!_

[Girls]

 _The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Ah-ooh)_

 _You have to love the candy shop (Ooh-ah-ooh)_

 _The Sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Boys: Ah-ooh)_

 _Once you start you'll never stop (Boys: Never stop, ooh-ah)_

[Russell]

 _There's a table at the front where the pets can eat! (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh)_

[Vinnie]

 _Oh, wow! That's a really big gumball machine! (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh)_

[Penny Ling]

 _Macaroon jelly rolls!_

[Pepper + Hiro]

 _Snicker doodle pudding bowls!_

[Minka]

 _Sweet-errific treat-errifics never grow old!_

[All]

 _The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Ah-ooh)_

 _You have to love the candy shop (Ooh-ah-ooh)_

 _The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Ah-ooh)_

 _Once you start you'll never stop (Boys: Never stop)_

 _The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Ah-ooh)_

 _You have to love the candy shop (Ooh-ah-ooh)_

 _The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop (Ah-ooh)_

 _Once you start, you never, ever stop (Boys: Never ever stop)_

[Sunil]

 _You'll never stop_

[All]

 _Do!_

[End Fantasy]

After the song ended, everyone started to cheer.

"I gotta try out some of this sweet stuff. Any chance we can go next door and take a peak?" Vinnie asked.

"Does a bear sleep in the woods?" Buttercream asked.

"What?" Hiro said.

"What?" And Buttercream did the thing she did a while ago.

"That actually made some sense that time." Hiro replied.

"Anyhoo, that's a great idea, Vinnie Bo Binnie!" Almost all of the pets then cheered. Almost meaning Hiro and Russell.

"Now hold on a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. There's some serious construction going on over there and I think everyone knows serious construction can be dangerous right?" Russell asked.

However, most of the pets ignored him and went on into the sweet shop. "Fine, don't come crying to me when serious construction drops a hammer on your paw!" Russell said as he followed everyone.

"Oh, I got one hell of a sweet tooth right now and I can't control it!" Hiro said.

* * *

[Sweet Delights]

The construction team hired to work on Sweet Delights were busy putting up the final touches for the day.

"The place is looking good Earl." commented Christie.

"Thanks! I'm thinking we should be done by-" Earl was interrupted when Aunt Christie got a call.

"No, Barry, I'm talking to him right now. When do you think you'll be done Earl?" asked Aunt Christie.

"…Friday."

"You're a man of few words Earl. I like that." Aunt Christie said as she winked at Earl and left the sweet shop.

"I wonder if she texts in her sleep. All right everyone, let's call it a day. See you tomorrow morning at six sharp." Earl said to the other construction workers as they left the sweet shop. Just then, the pets entered the sweet shop.

"Well, the pets are in the house! What do you thinky, thinky kitchen sinky?" Buttercream asked as all of the pets stared in awe.

"Wow... I never seen a candy shop so big before." Hiro said in awe. His mouth was even watering.

"Wow, you're excited, huh?" Pepper asked

"Excited? I can barely contain myself! This is basically sweet heaven. I wonder if Erza would like it..."

"Who's Erza?" Pepper asked.

"Erza is one of the most powerful mages in the guild. Believe it or not, she has the biggest sweet tooth out of anyone."

"How big is it?"

"Well, lemme put it like this, mess with her cake and you die." Hiro warned. Pepper shivered at that thought. While exploring, Penny say a picture of an entire land filled with cake and other sweets.

"I don't know where that is, but I want to live there!" she said with an innocent look

"Me too, but I'd make sure I brought a pretty, pretty toothbrush to protect my pretty, pretty teeth from yucky, yucky cavities!" Minka said in a dramatic fashion.

"Are those the kinds of delicious yum-yums that will be made here, Buttercream the bunny?" Sunil asked. Hiro just facepalmed at the question. Then Buttercream opened the door into the kitchen.

"Yesiry Bill, Sunil!" Buttercream then opened the pantry door. "This is where all the yum-yums start!" Buttercream said.

The pets looked at the ingredients with watered mouths and dilated eyes.

"Who wants to try some ingredients? Buttercream asked. All of the pets went inside, except for Hiro.

'I'm positive that all of those ingredients can kill them. Then again, logic doesn't seem to exist here, so why not?" Hiro thought as he went inside. As he did, the door closed on him.

[Moments later]

All of the pets have consumed the ingredients. Everyone ate so much, they are either having a sugar rush, or having a stomach ache. Hiro didn't consume much, so he was fine for the most part. As Sunil was eating, he started to feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh, my goodness. I must admit that thanks to consuming far too much sugar that is healthy, my tummy is not feeling so very good right now." Sunil said.

"But, sugar wasn't healthy from the start." Hiro pointed out.

[Penny-Ling's Fantasy World]

Penny woke up in a world of sweets like the painting. Around the area, she sees walking sweets with arms and legs resembling the other pets.

"Minka, your cherry is crooked." Penny said as if she was drunk or something.

"Ugh, how dare you! Hold on. What?" Minka asked.

[End Fantasy]

Then, Penny is hit by a rotten odor that snaps her out of her fantasy.

"Uh, never mind." Penny replied as she held her nose.

"Okay, you know, you know what? You know what? You know what? You know what? I think it's time we head back to the pet shop. I'm not feeling too good either." Pepper said as she releases more of her stench. Then, Russell came out of some ingredients.

"Pepper's right." Russell siad. He fell out of some batter and landed on top of Pepper. "We're done here."

"Yeah. I'll bet Blythe's really worried. Or do you think she's forgotten about us?" Zoe asked.

"Now what kind of stupid question is that Zoe? There is no way Blythe can forget about us." Hiro said. Russell then tried to open the door.

"We'll never know… because the door's stuck! It's stuck. It's stuck!" Russell cried out.

"I told you this was a bad idea. We're doomed to stay here forever. Cut out from the outside world like a remote tribe in a jungle island!"

"Wow, dramatic much?" said Hiro.

"I call chief!" Vinnie said. Hiro just sighed.

"Okay, so this is happening now..." Hiro said.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

[Littlest Pet Shop]

"I'll be right back Youngmee, I've got to go check on the pets" Blythe told her as she headed into the day camp.

"Hey where is everybody?" she asked as she walked into day camp. "Okay, very funny. You had me there for a second, doing to the whole 'vanishing' thing or whatever." But no one responded…

"Oh no, the pets have been petnapped!"

"Youngmee to the day camp area! Stat!" Blythe shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"The pets have been stolen!" Blythe replied.

"Don't be silly. Nobody's been back here all day and I think we would've noticed any suspicious characters hanging around, right?" Youngmee said. Then, Jasper and Sue came into day camp.

"Howdy, howdy. Do you guys feel like grabbing a bite to eat?" Jasper asked.

"We were thinking about trying that new place over on-" Sue was cut off by Blythe.

"The pets are missing! You guys have gotta help me find them!" Blythe explained

"Okay, we will, uh, spread out and check every inch of this place." Sue said to everyone. Then, Jasper and Youngmee began searching.

"Don't worry Blythe, we'll find them." Sue said.

[Moments later]

"WE CAN'T FIND THEM!" Sue screamed.

"Okay, they have to be somewhere." Blythe said.

"Oh, Blythe!" Mrs. Twombly called out.

"Dammit! It's Mrs. Twombly!" Blythe cursed. "You guys keep looking. I'll go run interference." Blythe instructed. Outside of the day camp, Mrs. Twombly was heading there, until she was stopped by Blythe.

"On, heavenly days." Mrs. Twombly said, surprised that Blythe was in front of her.

"Did you call for me, Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe asked .

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea for us to take the pets out for a walk." Mrs. Twombly said. As she tried to advance to the day camp, Blythe blocked her path.

"Uh... that's a great idea, Mrs. T. But, first I wanted to ask you a question about the bins of pet kibble." Blythe said. "I'm a little concerned that the kibble is getting stale." Blythe lied.

"Stale? Oh, that's not possible. The shelf life of high quality kibble like the kind we use is hundreds of years." Mrs. Twombly began. " I've got a government report somewhere that tells all about that sort of thing." Mrs. Twombly said, walking away. Blythe then grabbed Mrs. Twombly's arm.

"Really? Oh, I'd love to see it." Blythe said.

"You would?" Mrs. Twombly asked. "Oh, well, all right. But it may take awhile to find it." Mrs. T said.

"That's okay. Take your time." Blythe said. Mrs. Twombly walked in the opposite direction in search of that report.

"Phew! That was close." Blythe said with relief. Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue were somehow behind a table.

"Still no pets?" Blythe asked

"Still no pets." Youngmee responded.

"All right, let's go back and search for clues." Blythe said with new found determination.

"In order to find the pet, you have to be the pet." Blythe said. With that said, Blythe began hopping like a rabbit, climbs on the chair, and did other pet like things until she found a hole.

"Hold on there." Blythe said.

"See anything?" Youngmee asked.

"Yeah, the bunny's hair ribbon! Zoe, Pepper, Russell, Hiro, are you in there?" Blythe shouted from the hole. She tied to get in the hole, but to no avail.

"Curse my freakishly large head!" Blythe yelled. (Despite not being able to fit in the hole anyway.)

"Whoa. There is a lot of sugar in there, I hope they're okay." Jasper said.

"Youngmee, can't you just let us in the front door?" Blythe asked Youngmee.

"That's a good idea… except I don't have a key." Youngmee stated.

"Great…"

"Hey! Aunt Christie _did_ say she was going to her Pilates class. Maybe I can catch her there and get the key." Youngmee then left the pet shop to find her aunt.

"Hurry! Use my scooter!" Blythe said. "Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?"

* * *

[Sweet Delights Pantry]

All of the pets, minus Hiro, still trapped in Sweet Delights, were chanting the word sugar. It was so bad that everyone but Hiro was wearing tribal clothing.

"Alright tribe folk, as your chief, I hereby declare martial law and a curfew." Russell said while holding a lollipop staff.

"Mmm. Oh my goodness! This cane of candy is so yummy. Yes. The chief has decided that everyone should go nighty night by 8 o'clock in the pm." Sunil said.

"Hold on Russell." Pepper said as Vinnie ran past her and Zoe. "Who said you were gonna be the chief?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Leadership positions always go to those of superior intelligence." Russell said but unfortunately got hit by his lollipop staff.

"Well, the way Pepper and I see it." Zoe began before they jump to avoid Vinnie. " _We_ should lead the tribe" Zoe finished.

"That is ridiculous. Why you two?" Sunil said. Zoe appeared behind Sunil and he got scared, tossing his candy cane in the air, where Pepper smacked it with her tail.

"Superior strength."

"She is having something of a point there, Chief Russell." Sunil said while Russell got an annoyed look. Hiro was watching this spectacle unfold.

'Yeesh, all of this sugar really did a number on everyone.' Hiro said. He was eating a couple cupcakes. 'But, I gotta admit, this is pretty funny.'

"Now listen here, smelly pants!" Russell told Pepper.

"Who you calling 'smelly pants'?" Pepper said.

"I'm calling you a smelly pants."

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'm calling you a… tiny boy!"

"Tiny boy? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You guys are high off sugar." Hiro side commented.

"High? And you aren't?" Russell asked.

"No, I'm not. And to be honest, the girls would make better leaders than you could ever hope to be." Hiro said.

"Aw, thanks Hiro. That's sweet." Pepper said.

"Well, I don't find that sweet at all." Russell said.

"Of course not. You're the sour treat here." Hiro stated.

"That's it! You wanna go, boy? Well, here I come!" Russell charged at Hiro without thinking.

"And... bored now."

Hiro simply sent Russell flying with a flick of his hand.

"Yeesh, and here I thought Natsu was the reckless one."

While this event was going on, Penny Ling and Buttercream appeared on top of a pile of sweets.

"Do they always jibberty jabberty flibberty flabbery like that?" Buttercream asked. She went into the pile of sweets and ate some.

"Do those words mean talk?" Penny asked.

"Yes."

"Well, not always, but I like how it's keeping them distracted while we do what needs to be done." Penny said, getting a sinister persona. Penny and Buttercream pushed the pile of sweets over to their left. Hiro noticed it and ran over. Penny knocked some bars down.

"What are you two doing?" Hiro asked Penny Ling and Buttercream. The duo turned around and saw Hiro behind them.

"Hiro? How did you get over here?" Penny asked.

"You were moving a giant pile of sweets. It would be impossible _not_ to notice." Hiro stated. Buttercream held out her staff.

"Stay far-awayzy from out sweetie-treaties!" Buttercream demanded.

"Look, I have a proposition for you two. Why not make a little alliance?" Hiro suggested.

"And if we refuse?" Penny asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to refuse me. If you do refuse my generous offer, then you'll meet the same fate as Russell and be sent flying halfway across this cabinet. It's a hustle, sweetheart." Hiro said.

"If that's the case, we might not have a choice. What do you think, Buttercream?" Penny asked. Penny saw Buttercream eating more sweets.

"I choose to take that as a yes." Hiro said. The three of them stared at Vinnie running in circles.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!" Vinnie repeated.

[Downtown City Streets]

Youngmee was driving on Blythe's scooter to her aunt's Pilates class. When she arrived, Youngmee talked to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, is my Aunt Christie here?" Youngmee asked.

"She was earlier, Youngmee. I think I heard her say she was going to get her nails done." The receptionist said.

"Okay, thanks." Youngmee said, dashing off to the beauty shop.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

While waiting for Youngmee, Blythe was walking in circles, hoping for the best.

"We don't have much time before the pets get picked up." Blythe said, worried.

"I think you mean you don't have much time." Jasper rudely said, which earned him a punch from Sue.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jasper asked Sue, unaware of what he said.

"Let's try to be helpful, Jasper." Sue scolded.

"I thought I was. You know, lighten the moment." Jasper said.

"Don't worry, Blythe. Youngmee will get back in time." Sue reassured.

"Or not." Jasper remarked. He was then kicked in the legs by Sue. "Ow!"

"Wonder how Youngmee's doing tracking down that key?" Blythe wondered.

[Meanwhile, with Youngmee]

Youngmee was on her way to the beauty salon. When she arrived, she talked to one of the workers.

"Jane, is my Aunt Christie here?" Youngmee asked.

"She just left, Youngmee, but she did say that her watch needed a new battery. Try the Tick Tock shop." Jane said.

"Okay, thanks." Youngmee said, leaving the beauty salon.

[Sweet Delights Pantry]

When Russell tried to climb on top of the pile, Penny knocked him off with her staff.

"Give us our share of the sweet stuff, you three!" Russell ordered.

"Ehhh, no." Hiro replied.

"Oh, yes you will. You will be giving us some, or we will be forced to take the drastic actions and so forth." Sunil warned. Penny, Buttercream, and Hiro looked at each other for a few moments.

"Such as?" Penny asked.

"Well... um, let's see." Sunil began.

"You didn't even think that far ahead?" Hiro asked.

"No, wait." Sunil said. He turned to Pepper. "Pepper, what drastic actions will we be taking should the fox, rabbit, and panda not give us some of the sugary delights?" Sunil asked.

"We'll get really, really, mad." Pepper said. The trio on the pile had their backs turned and were giggling.

"Ooh, We're scared." Penny, Buttercream, and Hiro all said in unison. When they turned around, they had candy canes resembling a face on their face. Hiro even added insult to injury by shaking his butt at the other pets.

[With Youngmee]

After a few minutes, Youngmee pulled up at the Tick Tock shop. When she arrived, she went inside to speak to the clerk.

"Mr. Kim, did my Aunt Christie come in here?" Youngmee asked.

"Oh, she sure did, Youngmee. I think she was going to stop for an ice cream on the way home." Mr. Kim said.

"Thanks." Youngmee said. She then rode off to the ice cream parlor.

[Sweet Delights Pantry]

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar..." Vinnie said. It seems like his sugar rush finally ended.

"What the heck was I doing?" Vinnie asked to himself. He then turns to see his friends fighting.

"All of you, back off! Plasma Dragon's Roar!"

Using his breath attack, Hiro repelled all of the pets trying to climb up.

"Ha, ha, ha! All the sugar shall be ours alone! Tremble before the alpha!"

Even Hiro succumbed to the sugar rush. A realization came to Vinnie.

"It's the sugar. It's making everyone nuts." Vinnie realized. He went over to where the big fights for the sweets was occurring.

"Hey!"

"What?" Everyone else responded in anger.

"Don't you realize what's going on? It's the sugar. It's driving us all crazy." Vinnie explained.

"You're the one that's crazy dazy, far away-zy." Hiro said, mimicking Buttercream.

"What?" Vinnie asked.

"What?" Hiro then got a loopy look, his ears twisted, he thumped his foot, and then sighed out of relief.

"Anyhoo! If you think that's gonna get our sweets like that, you are surely mistaken. I'm not falling for you little trick." Hiro said. "So, go on! Give it your best shot! I'mma knock you all the way outta here! And none of your mind games will get to me!"

"No, it's not." Pepper said, coming to her senses. "Vinnie's right. This is not how we treat each other." Pepper said. Sunil and Russel then came to their senses as well.

"Yeah, we're friends. Not enemies." Russell said. Sunil was trying to get a cupcake off of Russell's butt.

"I too am very sorry." Sunil said.

"Wow. That whole power trip thing was really weird." Zoe said, coming down from the planetoid. Hiro's head began to hurt.

"Well, ha-dee-ha-ha. Nice try, try nicers. Trying to soften them up so you can have the treats for yourselves." Buttercream said.

"I can't believe that, Buttercream. These are my friends, and I know they wouldn't do anything like that to us." Penny said to Buttercream.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Penny then went up to Sunil and Russell to give them a huge hug.

"Ugh... they're right... This is not who I am!" Hiro managed to come to his senses too.

"Hiro! Boy, am I glad that you're back to normal."

Pepper ran up to Hiro and gave him a big hug.

"It's great to be normal , there is still one thing that concerns me."

"What's that?" Pepper asked.

"How do we get this damn door open?" Hiro said, trying to open the door.

[With Youngmee]

Youngmee made it to the ice cream parlor. When she went in, she finds a clerk on her phone.

"Excuse me, did you see my Aunt Christie?" Youngmee asked.

"You mean the Strawberry Basil and Cucumber Cone? Just left." The clerk said, without even looking.

"Oh!" With the information, Youngmee went outside to find Christie eating her ice cream.

"Aunt Christie!" Youngmee called to her aunt.

"Youngmee! Getting some ice cream? I recommend the strawberry basil and cucumber." Christie said, taking some licks of her ice cream that she bought. "Mmm, delicious."

"Blythe and I left something we need in the Sweet Shop and we have to get in." Youngmee explained. "Do you have the key?"

"It would be silly if I didn't. Here, hold this." Christie ordered, having Youngmee hold her ice cream. Christie began searching for the key to the Sweet Shop, with Youngmee eating her ice cream. As she looks, Christie pulls out icing pops, blenders, a calculator, etc. (How the hell did any of that stuff fit in her purse?) Christie remembers where she left her key, so she reaches into her coat and brings it out.

"Ta-dah! Right where I put it." Christie said, pulling out the key. Youngmee takes the key.

"Thanks, Aunt Christie." Youngmee said, giving Aunt Christie her ice cream, which Youngmee ate.

"I'll come by the shop later and I'll get it back from you then." Christie said, waving goodbye to Youngmee.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Youngmee, after obtaining the key to the Sweet Shop, quickly head to the day camp, passing by Mrs. Twombly.

"I got the key! I got the key!" Youngmee yelled out.

"Youngmee, you're awesome!" Blythe complimented to Youngmee.

"Aunt Christie's coming back to the shop tonight, so we've gotta get the pets outta there fast." Youngmee warned.

"Come on, let's go!" Blythe said. The four friends quickly got out of the pet shop to get to Sweet Delights.

[Sweet Delights]

After unlocking the door, Blythe, Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue began to search for the pets. Their search leads to the pantry

"Argh, it's stuck." Blythe said.

"Come on..." Youngmee said.

"It won't budge!" Jasper said.

"Pull harder!" Sue said.

Eventually, the four teens managed to pry the door open. The pets were sent flying out. Hiro landed on Pepper's lap, which caused him to blush out of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" Hiro apologized, quickly getting off Pepper.

"That's alright, Hiro. I wouldn't mind if it was you." Pepper assured with a blush. Then, they hear Blythe laughing.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you guys too." Blythe said before she noticed the tribal markings. "You're all a mess." Blythe replied. Her hand had some frosting that was on Buttercream sticking on her hand.

"We're got to get the pets cleaned up fast." Blythe began. The four noticed the huge mess in the pantry. "And then we'll come back and clean up the pantry." Blythe added.

"Good idea." Youngmee agreed.

[Some time later...]

"And Russell's like, "Hiro, Hiro, let me have some sugar." And Hiro's like, "Not by the hair of my chinny chin," uh..."

"Chin." Russell finished.

"Right!"

"I didn't say anything like that, did I?" Hiro asked.

"She's giving you better lines than what you had in the pantry. Just roll with it, Hiro." Pepper said to Hiro. Pepper's eyes were apparently swollen red.

"Aye."

"True that." Sunil said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well. the only good thing about all this is that we made a nice new friend." Blythe said, holding Buttercream in her hands. "Right?"

"Right!" The other pets said. Pepper's eyes miraculously recovered in those few seconds.

"Thanky, thanky, beans and franky." Buttercream responded.

"Um, what?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Buttercream's face got a loopy look, her ears twisted, she thumped her foot, then sighed in relief.

"Anyhoo, I think you're great too!" Buttercream cheered.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Blythe remembered.

"Almost forgot what?" Hiro asked.

"Youngmee's Aunt Christie brought over a treat for everyone." Blythe said. She looked in her bag until she found what Christie gave her for the pets.

"Icing pops!" The sight of the sugar made the other pets except Hiro, and for some reason, Pepper.

"Ahh! Sugar!" The other pets yelled before scattering and running to escape the sugar.

"Hiro, why didn't you run?" Pepper asked.

"I could ask the same for you. And, I want an icing pop." Hiro said, sounding like a little kid.

"Well, why not?" Pepper said. The three grabbed an icing pop and ate.

 **[Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey]**

* * *

 _Hiro and his pet friends get to go to the park for the day. There, Hiro and Pepper's bond grew stronger. Their visit got interrupted by the appearance of an Earthland Vulcan._

 _Next Time: Park Antics!_


	7. Park Antics

_*Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp*_

Early in the day, Hiro and Pepper were having a staring contest. Sunil and Vinnie were spectating.

"So, I'm betting on Hiro. I believe due to him facing off against Pepper of all people. Well, I say history speaks for itself." Sunil said.

"I don't think so. Hiro may be mean, but he is the most... uh... powerful out of all of us. Pepper on the other hand.." Vinnie said. Zoe approached the duo.

"Hey. So, what's going on here?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, we're just making a bet on who ducks out first." Sunil explained.

"See, Sunil's betting on Hiro. While I'm betting on Pepper." Vinnie said.

"Oh! I'll get in on that action." Zoe exclaimed.

"Okay! Pepper or Hiro?" Sunil asked.

"Both." Zoe replied.

"Wow." Sunil remarked.

"Damn." Vinnie also remarked.

"Please. I've known both of them longer than you." Zoe boasted. "Although, if I had to choose who is going to back out first. It would most likely be Hiro."

"What makes you say that?" Vinnie asked.

"Have you forgotten what makes Pepper, well, Pepper?" Zoe asked.

"I don't follow." Vinnie replied.

"She means Pepper's scent." Sunil explained.

"Oh, yeah." Vinnie said.

"Ha! It looks like you owe me some solids, my scaly friend." Sunil boasted.

"Oh, no." Vinnie groaned. Back at the staring contest, both Pepper and Hiro decided to emit a foul stench at each other. Unfortunately, the smells simultaneously hit both of their nostrils.

"*cough* Aw, Pepper/Hiro!" exclaimed both Hiro and Pepper as they fanned their noses with one paw and held their noses with the other.

"Oh, no. God damn them!" Sunil cursed.

"Alright, what did they do?" Zoe asked.

"I forgot to take account that Hiro has scenting power as well. Both of them aimed their scent at each other and both blinked!" Sunil explained. Vinnie wrapped an arm around Sunil.

"Well Sunil, I guess nobody wins." Vinnie said.

"Well I technically do." Zoe pointed out.

"Wait..." Sunil began.

"Does that mean?" Vinnie continued.

"You guys owe me solids." Zoe finished in a sing-song voice.

"Damn it!" The duo replied. Pepper and Hiro finished recovering from the others sneaky tactic.

"Okay, let's call that a draw, okay smelly pants?" offered Hiro.

"Alright then, you stinker." Pepper said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Hiro said, obviously offended (Or not) about his nickname.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Pepper asked.

"It's not that. It's just, I wanted my pet name to be cute." Hiro said in embarrassment.

"Cute, huh? Let me see." Pepper began to think of a cute nickname for Hiro. 'How about Sugar Puff, or Dewdrop?" Pepper asked.

"I like Dewdrop. It seems so adorable!" Hiro said in excitement. "Alright, my turn to give you one." Hiro began thinking of a pet name for Hiro.

"I know! Sunshine!" Hiro said.

"Sunshine?" Pepper asked.

"Well, you always brighten everyone's day. And, you always to find a way to cheer me up or make me laugh." Hiro said with a huge blush on his face.

"Aw, Hiro. That is so sweet." Pepper said, loving the pet name he gave her. (Also evident by the smell of jasmine emitting from her tail)

"I'm glad you like it. It makes me happy." Hiro said. Both of them share a loving hug. They both look at the clock to see it was 9:55.

"Oh, we're about to go." Hiro said.

"Alright, then. Let's get our leashes and meet up with Blythe." Pepper said. Hiro and Pepper went behind the chair, where Pepper had the great idea of placing their leashes, and they put their respective leashes on. The duo met up with Blythe and the other 6 pets.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Blythe asked. The pets all responded with cheers and excited expressions. Satisfied with their answers, Blythe took the pets to the park.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Park Antics*_

While they were walking to the park, Pepper started a conversation with Hiro.

"So, you ready for your first time at the park?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I hope nothing goes horribly wrong though." Hiro said.

 _[5 minutes later]_

5 minutes of walking later, and the gang finally arrived at Downtown City Park.

"Aw, yeah! We're here!" Hiro yelled.

"Are we, Hiro? Are we?" Pepper asked with sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. Aren't we?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro, I don't wanna ruin your innocence, but what I'm about to do, and what I said, is entirely sarcastic."

"You were being sarcastic?" Hiro asked. There was silence for a few moments. Pepper then did a happy dance. Hiro was smiling immensely from her dance. Blythe then took the leashes off of the pets.

"Well, guys. Go have fun!" Blythe said. Everyone cheered.

 _*Time Skip: 5 Minutes Later*_

Each of the pets were doing their own thing. Zoe was sunbathing, Pepper was smelling flowers, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell, were playing with a ball, Penny was eating leaves from a bush, Minka was swinging from tree to tree, and Hiro was sleeping cutely on a tree branch, with his hands on his stomach and was snoring peacefully. Pepper took notice of Hiro. She then had an idea.

'Hmm, I hate to have to wake him, but I bet he will be laughing afterwards.' Pepper thought to herself. She approached the tree Hiro was sleeping on, and where Penny was eating some leaves.

"Hey Penny?" Pepper said to Penny.

"Yeah?" Penny replied.

"Watch this, this will be golden!" Pepper said, but not too loudly to wake up Hiro. Pepper then climbed up the tree and made her way to the branch Hiro was sleeping on. When she was in front of Hiro's sleeping figure, she tickled his stomach with her tail.

"HEYAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA! WHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO IS THAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAT!" Hiro managed to say from laughter, jolted awake from the tickling. The branch the duo were on started to break. Eventually, the branch snapped off, causing Hiro and Pepper to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they crashed to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Hiro was laying on Pepper's belly. Penny then pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of the two. She quickly left before the two woke up.

'The others are going to love seeing this.' Penny thought. After the smoke cleared, Hiro and Pepper groaned from pain. Hiro noticed where he was laying. He quickly got off.

"I'm so sorry!" Hiro said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's alright, Hiro." Pepper assured.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Hiro asked.

"No. Because 1, my tail would be emitting an unpleasant smell right now. And 2, I don't think your the... what was it called?"

"Perverted type?" Hiro answered.

"Yeah, that. Plus, I wouldn't have minded if you lay on me." Pepper said. When she said that, she had a blush too. Then, he face turned serious. "You aren't a pervert, are you?"

"What? No, frig no." Hiro asked.

"Good."

"Now, I just hope no one saw me laying on your belly. Or took a picture of it." Hiro said with worry.

"Meh, I doubt that." Pepper said.

"I hope so. It would be really embarrassing if someone did." Hiro said, still worried.

"At any rate, what do you wanna do now?" Pepper asked.

"Well, why don't we play tickle tag?" Hiro suggested.

"Just the two of us?"

"Why not? The others might join in unexpectedly." Hiro said. Pepper was more than eager to play.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play!" Pepper said.

"Alright!" Hiro agreed to Pepper's statement. "Okay, on 3, we split up. After 10 seconds, we try to find each other and tickle them. That person will be it.

"Okay, but, who is 'it' first?" Pepper asked.

"Y-y-you" Hiro said, stammering a bit.

"Well, if you want me too, I'll do it." Pepper said with determination.

"Alright then. 1...2...3! GO!" Hiro and Pepper split up in different directions. After 10 seconds, Pepper came out of her hiding place and went to search for Hiro.

"Hiro, come out, come out wherever you are!" Pepper said in a sing-song. Hiro was hiding in a bush.

'Alright, now to flee, and quickly.' Hiro thought to himself. He quietly crept away from the bush he was hiding in, hoping for Pepper to not notice.

'Please, don't make a sound!' Hiro thought to himself. After a few moments of stealthy maneuvering, Hiro managed to get out of the bush without alerting Pepper. As Hiro backed away slowly, Pepper somehow appeared behind Hiro and tickled his sides with her tail.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!" Hiro laughed.

"Ha! Now you're it." Pepper said. Hiro counter-attacked by tickling Pepper's sides.

"HIHIHIHHIHIIHIHHIHHI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Pepper pushed Hiro away from her belly. "Okay, now I'm it." Pepper admitted. Hiro then ran off to hide from Pepper. Before Pepper could give chase, Penny, Russell, and Minka approached her.

"Oh, hey guys." Pepper greeted.

"What kind of game are you two playing?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. Me and Hiro are playing... Tickle Tag!" Pepper shout. She then tickled Penny's belly, earning some laughs out of her.

"Now, you're it!" Pepper said. She then made a hasty retreat.

"Wow, she got you good huh, Penny?" Minka said. That comment led Penny to tickle Minka's armpits.

"HEYEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEH!" Minka laughed.

"Now your it, Minka!" Penny said. Penny then went of to hide somewhere.

"Get back here, Penny!" Minka shouted, giving chase to Penny. But, Penny was too far ahead and managed to escape. "Ugh, darn it!"

"It's alright, Minks. You'll get her." Russell said, trying to comfort Minka.

"Aw, thanks." Minka said to Russell. Unbeknownst to him, Minka's tail slowly crept up on his sides. All of a sudden, Minka's tail began tickling Russell.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAAH NO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Russell begged to Minka.

"You're it!" Minka said. She then makes her great escape.

"Come back, Minka!" Russell yelled. Soon enough, Blythe and the other 3 pets noticed the game they were playing.

"Wow, they seem to be having a lot of fun." Zoe said, amazed at the game the others are playing.

"Well, why don't we join in?" Blythe suggested.

"Let's do it!" Vinnie said. The four then joined up with the others in their game of Tickle Tag.

 _*Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later*_

After 10 minutes of playing that game, everyone stopped, getting tired from all of the tickling. While walking around, Blythe noticed the sleeping figures of Hiro and Pepper. Pepper, who was on the right, had her head pillowed on Hiro's, who was on the left. Blythe took out her phone and took a picture of the duo sleeping.

"Aw, those two look so cute together." Blythe said in a whisper. After she took a few more pictures, Blythe went back to the other 6 pets.

"Well, I think it's about time to-" Before Blythe could finish, everyone heard a shock wave, which jolted Pepper and Hiro awake.

"What is going on?" Hiro asked, going up to the others along with Pepper.

"I'm not sure, but I think something is coming." Blythe answered. As if she was psychic, a large gorilla-like creature, with a monochromatic color scheme approached the group. Hiro immediately recognized the creature.

"Oh, no! A Vulcan!" Hiro yelled.

"What?" Everyone else asked, confused.

"A Vulcan."

"What?" Everyone else asked again. Hiro just sighed.

"A giant gorilla." Hiro said in a deadpanned expression.

"Oh!" Everyone replied.

"But the question is, WHY IS IT HERE?!" Hiro yelled, obviously dumbstruck that a Earthland creature is in Downtown City. The Vulcan comes closer to the gang.

"Um, Hiro? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Sunil asked Hiro, scared of what the Vulcan would do.

"Oh, yeah. I got it." Hiro said to reassure Sunil. Hiro then approached the Vulcan.

"Oh, look, a little fox." The Vulcan said. "I'm going to eat you up, literally."

"Yeah? Well, that's not happening." Hiro then coated his fists in plasma.

"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hiro punched the Vulcan with his fists. The Vulcan was pushed back, but not defeated.

"I'm impressed that you wield magic. You'll make a nice vessel for my Take-Over." The Vulcan said.

"Take-Over?" Blythe and the other pets asked.

"Vulcans need to use Take-Over Magic in order to survive. So, we basically possess the body of a human." The Vulcan explained.

"You're not getting my body, you dumb ape." Hiro said. A burst of energy erupted from Hiro's body. He then gained scale like markings.

"Hey, we've seen that before." Pepper said. "But, what is it?"

"Ah, so this is the Dragon Force I heard so much about." The Vulcan replied.

"Dragon Force?" Blythe and the other pets asked.

"It is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability, the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can obtain. It is signified by the Dragon Slayer basically becoming a humanoid dragon, with scales and sharper teeth." Hiro explained. The Vulcan charged at Hiro with his fist. But, Hiro skillfully dodged it.

"Now, it's time to put an end to this." Hiro said in a serious tone. He then summoned his Magic Seal and gathered Magic Energy. He then cupped his hands to his side.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Explosion!" Hiro then thrusts his hands outward, unleashing a beam of Magic Energy aimed at the Vulcan. As the attack made contact, Hiro added more energy to the attack to make it stronger. The attack created a blinding light that enveloped the area. Everyone shut their eyes to avoid the blinding light. As the light dissipated, the Vulcan was gone, no trace left of it. Everyone began to regain consciousness, except Hiro, who was lying on the ground exhausted. Apparently, there was no damage done.

"Oh, Hiro must have used a lot of power in that attack." Pepper said.

"Okay, let's take him back to the pet shop." Blythe said. Everyone agreeded. Now Blythe, with an unconscious Hiro in tow, along with the pets, walked back to LPS.

 _*Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp: 1 hour later*_

Hiro wasn't out for long. One hour after coming back to LPS, Hiro regained consciousness. He was surprised he was back at the day camp. When he looked around, he sees Blythe and the other pets looking at him with worry.

"Hiro? You okay?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to using that much power yet." Hiro said.

"Oh, by the way. There is something I want to show you and Pepper." Blythe said.

"What is it?" Pepper asked. Blythe took out her phone and went to her gallery. She put up a picture of Hiro and Pepper sleeping together. The two pets had a huge blush on their faces.

"What?! When did you get that photo?!" Both Hiro and Pepper said.

"I took it before that gorilla attacked." Blythe explained.

"That's not all." Penny added. She pulled her camera out of nowhere again and showed the duo a picture of Hiro laying on Pepper's belly. The duo blushed even more.

"Oh, man. This is embarrassing." Hiro said.

"Oh relax, hon. I for one think you two would make a cute couple." Zoe said to the duo.

"You really think so?" Hiro asked.

"Yep! We all do." Minka said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Pepper said with a smile on her face. Everyone pulled in for a group hug.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***


	8. Sweet (Truck) Ride

[Outside of Sweet Delights]

Blythe and Youngmee were standing outside of Sweet Delights waiting for Aunt Christie to come by with her new vehicle.

"So Youngmee, what kind of car did Aunt Christie say she bought?" Blythe asked.

"She wouldn't tell me, she wanted it to be a surprise. I hope it's a convertible." Youngmee said with joy.

"How about one of those awesome sports cars with a spinning hub cap." Blythe said.

"Imagine me pulling up to school in one of those." Both girls shrieked in excitement.

"Ooh! I bet it's one of those cute little tiny cars. Turquoise or candy apple red." Youngmee said.

"Or a green pastel hybrid? That would be a-"

"Sweet Ride!" The girls said, slapping hands. Then, they both heard a car honking.

"Here she comes Blythe. Get a shot of the new ride as it pulls in." Youngmee instructed Blythe.

While Blythe took out her phone, a truck pulled in. It looked like an ice cream truck, but instead of an ice cream cone on top there is a pastry. Also on the side of the truck, there is the word Sweets.

"Well, what do you think?' Christie asked.

"Sweet ride…?" Both the girls replied.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi]**

* * *

 _*Episode Title - Sweet (Truck) Ride*_

While Christie was loading sweets into the truck, Youngmee and Blythe were cleaning the truck. In the pet shop, all of the pets were just staring.

"Mmmm, I can smell those baked goodies from all the way in here." Vinnie said.

"No, actually that's just Pepper and me." Hiro said nervously. Turns out, both Hiro and Pepper were emitting a pleasant scent.

"Cupcakes make me happy. Heh heh." Pepper said.

"Same here. I can't have enough." Hiro admitted.

"You promised me those cake boxes today Millton. Circular motion! Circular!" Christie directed the girls. "No, not you Millton, why would I want circular boxes?Wait, do you have circular boxes? You do? Ill take 20 dozen." Christie said on the phone.

"I have a feeling that the sweet truck will be popular at the picnic today." Blythe said.

"Does your dad's work throw one of those every year?" Youngmee asked.

"Yeah. The Father-Daughter picnic is Dad's favorite. He gets _really_ into it." Blythe stated. The girls see Roger running with a dummy attached to his left leg.

"A little _too_ into it." Blythe said. Youngmee couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi, Mr. Baxter." Youngmee greeted. "And…friend." "Hi Youngmee! So Blythe, are you ready for the Three Legged race today? I haven't seen you practicing. Have you Buddy?" Roger shook the dummy's head no.

"Uh, sorry Dad. I'm helping Youngmee and Aunt Christie with the sweet truck right now. But, I'lll be ready by race time." Blythe assured her dad.

"I hope so. As the 6 time 3 Legged Race champion, I have a legacy to uphold. Luckily, with Buddy here, I'm never at a loss for a training partner." Roger said as he left to train.

"6 time, 3 legged race champion? I guess that's 2 trophies for each leg."

"*sigh* He keeps the trophies in the kitchen." Blythe retorted.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Buttercream came through the tunnel, looking for the other pets and finding them still staring out of the window.

"Ah. So you've seen super-duperdeloopiest new sweet truck. Wanna take a looksee goosie?" Buttercream asked.

"Uh, thanks, but we can't Buttercream. We really aren't supposed to leave the shop unless-"

Russell was cut off by the pets running past him.

"Wait for me!" Russell then followed the other pets.

"Well, why not?" Hiro said as he followed the other pets.

"Hey, who said you could go into the truck?" Blythe asked.

"I tried to tell them." Russell said.

"But, not everyone listens to you, Russell?" Hiro said without offending Russell.

"Blythe, it's okay to let them in. They probably want to smell all the treats." Youngmee said.

"Well, if you think it's okay." Blythe said. Hiro and Russell rolled their eyes at this. "Just be careful not to drive it away!" Blythe shouted.

"Huh?" Youngmee asked.

"Because no one has their driver's license yet." Blyth joked. "Because their pets…."

"You need to work on your jokes. Come on, let's put this stuff away." Youngmee said as she picked up her bucket and went inside. Blythe doing the same.

[Sweet Delights Truck]

"I thought something like this would happen. When Sweet Delights take the road. This is gonna be sooo good!" Hiro said while looking around. "This is like a makeshift kitchen. You have every ingredient for sweets." Hiro added.

"Yeah, we've got flour, sugar, frosting, and… Sugar Sprinkles!" Buttercream said as a cat came out of one of the drawers.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Sugar Sprinkles said. All of the pets were quite happy to see her.

"I love that one, don't you? Wait, can you wear a name out, because that would be bad. Although I _do_ like worn out things, there more cozy you know? So yes, go ahead, wear my name out. Sugar Sprinkles! Sugar Sprinkles! Sugar Sprinkles!" said the cat as she threw sprinkles all over the place. "Welcome to the Sweet Delights Truck, my humble abode." Sugar said to everyone.

"Oh! You got sprinkles on your head!" Penny remarked as she licked a sprinkle off of the cat's head. "Mmm yummy"

"Penny-Ling! It's not polite to lick someone's head!" Russell reprimanded.

"Aw, it's all good. Come on, you know you all want a taste." Sugar then took out a ukulele.

 **[Sugar Sprinkles]**

 _Sprinkles on my head!_

 _Sprinkles on my head!_

 _They stick to my pillow everytime I go to bed!_

As Sugar Sprinkles sang, everyone licked some sprinkles off of her hair, except Vinnie.

"Ugh! I ain't licking no cat's head." Vinnie said.

"You sure? There really gooood!" Sugar teased. Vinnie cautiously licked Sugar Sprinkles' head to get a sprinkle, only to get some of her hair caught in his mouth.

"Oh, look at this chair! Built-in radio speaker. Cupcake holders. Electronic adjustment buttons." Russell took a look at each of the items he listed some of the features of the truck.

"What it must be like to command a vessel like this. To be in the Captain's chair. To go… where no hedgehog has gone before."

[Fantasy]

Outside changed to outer space and the truck became a spaceship. Also, all of the pets were wearing space outfits.

"Full speed ahead!" Russell commanded.

"Aye, captain!" Vinnie replied.

"...Vinnie, do me a solid and don't say 'aye' again."

"Captain Russell, I'm picking up hostile signals. An alien ship is headed our way!" Zoe said to Russell.

"They're telling us to…surrender!" Zoe said.

"We… will never… surrender." Russell stated. The ship got hit by the alien's lasers.

"God dammit Russell! You jinxed it!" Hiro said as he facepalmed.

"So fascinating! This is incredibly fascinating!" Penny Ling complimented the attack.

"Fascinating? What's so fascinating about being under attack?" Sunil said. The ship continued to be hit by lasers.

"Captain! This ship can't handle this kind of abuse much longer!" Sunil said while jumping up and down.

"Sunil, please stop jumping around like that." Hiro said in annoyance.

"I can't help it! I have to go to the bathroom!" Sunil yelled. As the ship was stuck again by lasers, it caused the ship to shake.

"Never mind." Sunil said with Hiro showing a look of disgust.

"Okay, ew."

"Helms-gecko! Deploy shields! Deploy shields!"

[Reality]

"I said deploy the shields!" Russell said. "Oh, never mind. I'll do it myself."

He then pushed a button on the side of the chair, causing it to fold back. Then, the chair unfolded, but it caused Minka to be knocked over to the starting ignition, where she accidentally started the truck. The tray knocked over the gear shift, setting it into drive. The tray then turned on the radio, which was playing country music.

"Line dance!" Vinnie shouted. He then began dancing to the tune, but he then stepped on Sugar Sprinkles' tail.

"I know you didn't mean that, but that _really_ hurts my tail." Sugar said in a calm tone. "So promise you won't be offended by what I'm about to do, okay?"

"Okay." Vinnie said while scratching his head in confusion.

"Aw. Thanks for understanding." After she said that, Sprinkles screamed in pain and leapt into the direction of Penny Ling.

"More sprinkles for me?" Penny asked thinking she was gonna get more sprinkles. "Aw, you shweetie-pettie- Unh!" Sugar Sprinkles rammed right into Penny, knocking Buttercream into a lever.

"Oops-balloops." Buttercream said. The Sweet Truck began moving on it's own.

* * *

[Inside the Sweet Truck]

Penny took a look at the window.

"Oh, look. The sidewalk's moving."

Sugar Sprinkles appeared on top of Penny's head.

"Aw, you're so cute! No, it's actually the truck that's moving." Sugar pointed out. "But you're very observant. I so love that about you, girl."

Sunil then appeared on top of Sugar Sprinkles.

"We're doomed! The truck is moving on it's own!"

"That's impossible. No one's driving the truck." Russell said. Russell looked up and saw that the truck was indeed moving.

"Oh, my, Mavis!" Hiro shouted. "We got a runaway truck!"

[With Blythe]

"Youngmee, I'll open up the truck so you can load in the rest of the- What the huh?" Blythe came outside to see the truck was gone.

"Where did the Sweet Truck go?" Blythe wondered. Blythe suddenly heard a car horn being blown. She took notice of the runaway Sweet Truck.

"Aah! Stop that truck!"

Blythe turned and saw a young girl with a bicycle.

[Sweet Delights Truck]

All of the pets minus Sugar Sprinkles were screaming as the truck drove down hill.

"Someday we're gonna look back at this and laugh." Sugar said nonchalantly. Meanwhile, Blythe was giving chase to the truck.

"Someone stop this crazy thing!" Hiro commanded.

"Somebody hit the brakes!"

Pepper stepped up to the pedals.

"Now, which one is the brake pedal? Ugh... Eenie, meenie, minie... this one!"

Pepper pressed down on the gas pedal, making the truck go faster.

"You made it worse, girl!" Hiro shouted. Vinnie then hopped onto the steering wheel.

"I've got this! I got amazing footwork!"

Vinnie tried to steer the truck, but he ended up making the truck go in crazy directions.

"Vinnie, you lost all of my trust!"

"I think he's doing a great job. You go, Vinnie. Follow your cowboy dreams." Sugar said.

"That's NOT helping the situation, Sugar!"

Minka went over to the gear shift.

"PRNDL? What does that mean? Oh, I know, "R" is for Real straight forward."

Minka changed to gear to R, which really means reverse. The truck began heading into the opposite direction.

"You changed it into reverse, Minka!"

"Okay, then "D" for don't go forward!"

Minka changed the gear back into drive, allowing the truck to go forward.

"THIS IS NOT HELPING!"

Pepper and Zoe tried to press down on the gas pedal.

"Penny Ling, a little help over here?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I don't think I can - -"

"Get on already!"

Zoe grabbed Penny and forced her on the brakes. At that moment, Blythe on a bicycle. hopped into the driver's seat, pulled the emergency brake and stepped on the brake pedal, which cause a lot of cupcakes to land on the window.

"Is everyone okay?" Blythe asked.

"We're fine Blythe." Zoe reassured.

"What happened?" Blythe asked. Hiro appeared right in front of Russell.

"I don't know... I'm waaaaay too dizzy to think right now." Hiro said in a dazed state.

"Blythe, what did you do?" Youngmee asked.

'Aw crap.' Hiro thought.

"What did I do?" Blythe responded.

"When you said you couldn't wait to drive, you weren't kidding."

"What? No." Blythe began before a police officer approached the truck.

"No, no no..." Hiro said.

"License and registration, please? Huh?" The officer said before he noticed how young Blythe is.

"Uh, aren't you a little young to be driving, miss?" The officer asked.

"Damnit!" Hiro said. Blythe then laughed nervously.

"You see... the pets were in the truck and they accidentally drove it away." Blythe explained. But, the police officer didn't buy it.

"The animals drove the truck? And you saw this happen?"

'No, no, son of a bitch! Argh.' Hiro thought in anger.

"Well, no, I was inside the sweet shop, but-"

"Well, if you were in the shop, how do you know these, uh, pets did it?"

"Well, because they told-" Blythe cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say. "Uh, you see, uh... I'm a good guesser?" Blythe lied.

'Welp, she's *bleep*ed.' Hiro thought. Vinnie had an idea of giving the officer a cupcake, but Hiro pulled Vinnie away from Blythe.

"Vinnie, that isn't gonna work." Hiro whispered.

"I think I've heard enough." The officer said. He gave a ticket to Blythe and left.

"Aw, crap." Blythe said.

[Blythe's Room]

"A ticket?! I don't understand why you'd act so irresponsibly." Roger scolded.

"I know it seems like i did, Dad, but I didn't drive the truck," Blythe explained.

"Christie checked the truck out, and there's nothing wrong with it mechanically. So what else could of happened?"

"I told you already. It was the pets." Blythe said.

"I want to believe you Blythe. I know how honest and reliable you are, but you can't expect me to believe the pets took the truck for a drive." Roger said.

'You had to have been there yourself.; Hiro thought. Turns out, he was on Blythe's bed listening to the conversation.

"Not intentionally. It was a-"

"I know. A chain reaction."

"That's exactly right!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Roger asked.

'He just _had_ to ask that.' Hiro thought.

"Because they told me-" Blythe began before cutting herself off. "I mean... I can't tell you."

"Well, in that case, you leave me no choice. You're grounded. And hand over your smartphone." Roger order. Blythe complied and handed her smartphone to Roger.

"Grounded? You mean no father-daughter picnic?" Blythe asked.

"And... *sighs* no three-legged race. Believe me, it hurts me more than it hurts you." Roger said. He then departed the room. But, Buddy gets stuck in the door. Roger then remembered something.

"Oh, and you'll help re-bake all of the treats that were destroyed on your little joy ride." Roger added. He then shut the door, but Buddy got stuck again. "Oh, come on!" Roger said. After getting Buddy out of the door, he slammed the door shut. Blythe then sighed.

"Blythe? Are you okay?" Hiro asked with concerned.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe Dad did that." Blythe said.

'Blythe, you want me to try to talk to him. I'll vouch for you." Hiro suggested.

"No, Hiro. I need to take my punishment like a big girl." Blythe said. She exited the room and headed off to Sweet Delights.

"Aw... Blythe... Okay, you know what? Screw this. This needs to be fixed now."

Hiro quickly exited the room.

[Sweet Delights]

Blythe was helping Youngmee and Christie make more pastries.

"I'm really sorry, Aunt Christie. I know you lost all of treats you were gonna sell at the picnic." Blythe said in remorse.

"Luckily, my multi-tasking talent comes in handy for situations just like this one."

As it turns out, Christie was using both of her arms and one of her feet to make more treats.

"And besides, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason to drive the truck."

"But, that's just it! I didn't drive the truck!"

Suddenly, Christie's earpiece went off.

"One sec, sweetie. Milton, those circular cake boxes are a disaster! My cakes roll right off the table."

As if on cue, all of the cakes boxes on the table just rolled away. Meanwhile, the pets sneaked into the kitchen and saw Blythe in despair.

"Ugh, this is the worst..." Blythe said.

"On the bright side, no one got hurt. Except for the cupcakes and brownies and cookies."

"Maybe... but still..."

"Come on, Blythe. Let's bake your troubles away."

"Oh, if only I could."

Youngmee offered a hand to Blythe, who graciously accepted it. The pets looked at each other and went back to the Day Camp.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

The pets were in depression.

"This is all our fault." Sunil said.

"How could we have let this happen?" Penny wondered. She was tearing up. She wiped her tears on Buttercream's ear.

"Shoots magoots. Looks like we got Blythe in hot water bo-bawter."

"I wish everybody could have seen what really happened." Zoe wished. That gave Russell an idea.

"That's it! We'll get them to see what happened!"

"Huh?" the other pets asked.

"We'll stage a recreation of the whole thing!"

"Recreation?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. And record it on Blythe's smartphone."

"Oh, yeah. That's good thinkin'. And then we can leave the phone out for Aunt Christie and Blythe's Dad to see!."

"Fantastic! We're gonna make... a movie!" Zoe literally had stars in her eyes when she said that.

"But there's still one problem. We need Blythe's smartphone." Russel pointed out. Hiro suddenly emerged from the dumbwaiter.

"Don't you worry about that. I already got it." Hiro showed the smartphone to the pets.

"What?! But how did you-?!"

"Her award-praising father." Hiro replied flatly.

[Sweet Delights Truck]

Hiro and the other pets went out of the doggy door and headed into the Sweet Delights truck.

"You guys are back? I'm so glad. Yay! But, uh, here's the thing, and don't take this the wrong way, but maybe this time we _don't_ drive the truck." Sugar suggested.

"Um, Sprinkles, Blythe got in trouble because of what happened, so we are gonna recreate what happened to clear her name." Hiro said.

"Well, if it is to help your friend then I'm in. It'll be fun." Sugar said.

"Awesome, so everyone get in the positions you were in yesterday and- What is going on here?" Hiro asked in confusion. He sees Zoe trying on different wardrobe.

"Oh god dammit, no!" Hiro yelled. He sees Vinnie wearing a suit of somekind.

"Vinnie, what the hell are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I'm just getting ready for my steering wheel number, Hiro." Vinnie replied.

"...Vinnie?"

"Yeah?"

Hiro suddenly hit Vinnie on the head with a frying pan he pulled out of nowhere.

"We're not making a goddamn movie! It's a recreation! Got it?!"

Vinnie rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Alright, alright." Vinnie left after that.

"Incoming!" Hiro sees Pepper sliding on a banana peel. Unfortunatly, she crashed right into Hiro. When they both recovered, they were in an awkward position with Pepper laying on Hiro's chest. The two pets then blushed.

"Pepper, as much as I like a good joke, and I really do, this isn't the best time." Hiro managed to say.

"Yeah, you're right." Pepper said as she got up.

"So... are you ready to recreate the joy ride?" Hiro asked.

"I'm ready if you are." Pepper said.

"Alrighty then." Hiro said as he turned on the camera app.

"How do you know how to use that?" Russell asked.

"Russell, if you're around a teenager long enough, it's not really that hard to figure out." And Hiro pressed the "record" button. "Lights, camera, action!

[Take 1]

While Vinnie was walking on the steering wheel, he slipped and fell into a cupcake.

"Cut!" Hiro said, trying not to laugh.

[Take 2]

When Zoe tried to get to the gas pedal, the wardrobe she was wearing was ripped off. She then covered herself (despite being a dog)

"Cut!" Hiro said with his eyes covered to not see Zoe's "naked" body.

[Take 3]

While Vinnie was dancing on the steering wheel, Minka's tail came down.

"Cut! Minka, please keep your tail up." Hiro said calmly. Minka just smiled sheepishly.

[Take 4]

Zoe and Pepper were pushing up and down on the gas pedal.

"Up, down! Up, dog!" Pepper said. She then stifled a giggle.

"Did I just say dog?" Pepper asked, realizing her mistake. "Heh. Sorry, I said dog."

"Okay, hold it together." Zoe said. In the end, both Pepper and Zoe were laughing. Even Hiro ended up laughing over this.

"Hahahahahahaha! Cuhuhuhuhuhuhut!" Hiro managed to say in between his laughter.

[Later]

"Someday we're going to laugh about all of this, right?" Sugar Sprinkles said.

"Heh, yeah. This is something we are definatly gonna laugh about later." Hiro replied while regaining his composure.

"Aw, you're sooo cute when you laugh like that." Sugar replied.

"I do?" Hiro said with a blush. "Thank you."

"Aw, it's no problem. Pepper is lucky to have a friend like you." Sugar said.

"Aw... you think so?"

"I know so."

Hiro's blush grew 10 fold.

"I cannot work under these conditions!" Russell shouted as he threw the megaphone at the button on the driver's seat. And the same chain of reactions happened again, only this time, Hiro recorded it.

"I got it! Cut, print, that's a wrap people!" Hiro announced as everyone cheered.

"That's great, but how are we gonna stop the truck?" Vinnie asked. That's when realization hit.

"Oh my Mavis, not again!" Hiro screamed. The truck was moving yet again. As the truck was moving, everyone screamed. Including Hiro, who was hugging Pepper in fear.

"Whoa, whoa. Anyone else having major deja vu?" Sugar asked calmly.

"At least someone can be calm around here..." Hiro managed to say. Then, something came to Hiro.

"Oh, Mavis, who's gonna stop the truck this time?!"

While the truck was moving, Roger noticed something while running.

"I'll tell you Buddy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the Sweet truck coming this way." Roger said. As he said that, the Sweet truck drove right past him. Roger got on the same girl's biicycle to catch up to the Sweet truck. When he opened the door to get in, the bicycle crashed and somehow exploded. Roger then pulled the brakes and stopped the truck, causing the sweets to fly into the window. When the truck stopped, the same police officer from earlier came.

"Uh... cupcake officer?" Roger said, offering a cupcake. The officer gave Roger a ticket.

[Later at the park]

At the park, Roger was viewing the video taken by Hiro.

"And this is why animals will never get licenses." Roger said.

"I'm really sorry for not believing you, honey."

"No huge gahoots, maloots!" Blythe replied, mimicking Buttercream.

"What?"

"What?" Blythe said. "Anyhoo. I'm glad it all worked out, 'cause now we can win us a trophy!" Blythe said with excitement.

"You're the best, honey."

"Mission: "Clear Blythe's name" is a success!" Hiro said as he sat next to Pepper on the park bench. "I'm super-duper-tuper glad that now that fiasco is over." Hiro said, also mimicking Buttercream.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"What?" Hiro said. Then, he got a loopy look, his ears twisted, and he thumped his back paw, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Anywho!" And both Pepper and Hiro laughed.

"No seriously, what?"

"I'm glad this incident is over."

"Ah, okay!" Pepper said.

"*yawn* Yeesh, I am sooo tired after all of this... I just wanna..."

Hiro fell asleep on Pepper's shoulder, causing her to blush. Pepper then pulled Hiro's sleeping figure into an embrace.

"So you call this a Cupcake Slider, huh?" Christie asked Youngmee.

"Well, the frosting slid halfway off the cupcakes during Mr. Baxter's wild ride, so why not make the most of it?" Youngmee replied.

"It's a great idea, but for the next batch, let's just push the frosting off without the help of a runaway truck. Christie replied. Both of them began laughing. Sugar Sprinkles came out of her cabinet.

"Aw. See? I knew someday we'd all be laughing about this." Sugar said while laughing herself.

 **[Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey]**

* * *

 _Next Time - Dimension Crossing!_


	9. Dimension Crossing

[Hiro's Dream]

Hiro opened his eyes to see that he was in a white area. He was also in human form.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hiro wondered.

"Hiro..." A familiar voice said. Hiro turned and saw a sphere of light. The sphere then morphed into a dragon.

"V-Vernious!" Hiro cried out. She ran up to Vernious and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Hiro." Vernious replied.

"What are you doing inside my head?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro, the danger for you and your friends is growing. It's even extending to other realms."

"But, what can I do? I can't cross dimensions." Hiro said. Vernious tapped Hiro's forehead.

"That's why I'm here. To grant you the power to cross dimensions at will." Vernious said. Her finger started to glow, so did Hiro's body.

"Wow..." Hiro said in awe.

"Good luck, Hiro. I know you'll do good." Vernious said.

"I won't let you down!" Hiro ensured.

"Oh. One last thing." Vernious said. She had a sly grin on her face.

"What?" Hiro asked. Vernious turned her butt to Hiro and ripped a loud, brassy fart.

"Aha! I got you!" Vernious laughed. She was giggling like a child.

"Eheh, gross!" Hiro laughed while pinching his nose.

"Aw man, I wanted to do that for a while. You're turn." Vernious said.

"Oh, um... alright." Hiro said. He turned around and pointed his butt outward. Vernious lowered her head to Hiro's butt. Hiro grunted for a bit, then sighed in relief.

"Aw, man, you didn't even... oh wow, that stinks!" Vernious smelled Hiro's gas a few seconds later. "That's my boy."

"Aw, thanks." Hiro blushed.

"Now, with that out of the way." Vernious began flying away from Hiro.

"W-wait!" Hiro tried to reach out to Vernious.

[Reality]

Hiro fell face-first on the floor in the day camp.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Theme: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Dimension Crossing*_

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Hiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, that was one hectic dream." Hiro commented. Pepper came to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, what happened?" Pepper asked.

"Well, the dragon that raised me appeared inside my dream, we had some fun like we used too, and now I suddenly have the power to cross dimensions." Hiro explained rather quickly.

"Seriously? That sounds far-fetched if you ask me." Pepper said.

"Why is that everyone's answer when someone tells the truth?" The other pets made their way over to the duo.

"What happened over there?" Penny asked.

"I somehow learned how to cross dimensions. To put it mildly." Hiro explained.

"Prove it." Vinnie dared.

"Alrighty... how do I do this anyway?" Hiro wondered. He tried sticking out his hand and concentrating. Soon enough, a portal opened.

"Wow." The other pets said.

"So, this is my new power. This will definitely prove useful in the future." Hiro said. The portal began to suck up Hiro.

"What the hell? Ahhh!" Hiro screamed as he was being dragged into the portal.

"Hiro!" Pepper managed to grab Hiro's hand, but the portal sucked both of them in. The othe rpets tried to grab them, but the portal closed as soon as the duo went in.

"Damn. They got sucked in." Russell said. "I hope they're okay."

* * *

[Rabbit's Vegetable Garden]

In a new location, the portal opened. Hiro and Pepper were thrown out of the portal. The duo the took in their new surroundings. It was a vegetable garden filled with various vegetables, such as carrots.

"Where are we?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, actually." Hiro replied. "But, the main thing we can do is ask around. Maybe someone here knows where we are." Hiro suggested.

"Alright, lead the way." Pepper said.

"Alright, let's go this way." Hiro said. The duo began walking south of the vegetable garden in search of locals.

[Timeskip: 5 minutes later]

"We have been walking for 5 frigging minutes and we haven't spotted any residents yet!" Pepper complained.

"Well, complaining isn't going to- Hey, there's someone over there." Hiro said. He spotted a young red-haried girl. She wore a purple shirt and jeans. She was playing with her dog.

"Alright, maybe she knows where we are." Hiro said.

"But, will she be able to understand us?" Pepper asked.

"Well, we won't know until we try." Hiro assured Pepper. "Now, let's ask." The duo approached the girl and dog. The girl noticed them.

"Um, excuse me, ma''am, but do you know where we are?" Hiro politely asked.

"This is the Hundred Acre Wood. My name is Darby, by the way." Darby said to Hiro, surprising the two pets.

'Yep, that pretty much sealed it.' Hiro thought to himself.

"Let me guess, you can understand animals?" Pepper asked.

"Well, not really. All of the animals that live here can talk." Darby said.

"Oh, really? That's so cool!" Hiro said in excitement.

"That reminds me, what are your names?" Darby asked.

"My name is Hiro."

"I'm Pepper, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Now, what brings you to the Hundred Acre Wood, you two?" Darby asked.

"Well, we were traveling and we ended up here." Hiro explained, hoping to convince Darby.

"Alright, I believe you." Darby said. "So, what are you gonna do in the meantime?" Darby asked.

"I guess we can hang here until tomorrow." Pepper said.

"Great! How about I show you around the wood?" Darby asked.

"We would like that." Hiro said.

"Alright. Follow me!" Darby said. She began walking upwards, with the duo following them. As they were walking, they heard a siren of some sort.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

"That's the Super Sleuth siren." Darby explained.

"Who to the what now?" The two pets replied.

"Come on, Buster. We have a case to solve." Darby said to her dog. The two began running somewhere.

"Well Hiro, should we follow them?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I wanna meet these 'Super Sleuths'." Hiro replied. "Darby! Wait up!" The two pets ran after Darby. After a few moments, the gang arrived at a large tree, There was a hole at the base and at the bottom.

"Time to slap my cap." Darby said, putting on a hat that had a yellow triangle with a green question mark on it. Out from the tree came an orange tiger, with a blue shirt with the same symbol and a yellow mask, and a yellow bear with a similar attire.

"Wow, a tiger and bear? Cool!" Hiro said.

"Ah, who do we have here?" The tiger asked.

"Tigger, this is Hiro and Pepper, two animals that were traveling and ended up here." Darby explained. Tigger noticed what species Pepper was.

"Whoa, stand back." Tigger said, earning a groan from Pepper.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"You gotta keep away from the skunkish-types." Tigger began.

'God damn it no!' Hiro and Pepper thought to themselves.

"'Cause they have a _really_ smelly stench. As in P.U." Tigger finished, motioning his head to Pepper. Hiro hit Tigger with a paper fan he pulled out of nowhere.

"Hiro! Why did you do that?" Darby asked.

"That comment pretty much insulted Pepper. She kinda hates it when someone references a skunk's natural musk. And besides, she isn't normally smelly." Hiro said.

"Explain." Tigger said.

"You see, back where we come from, a skunk is only smelly if they are nervous or scared. But if they are happy, they emit a pleasant smell." Pepper explained.

"I don't think I can believe that." Pooh said.

"Pepper?"

"I got it." On cue, Pepper released a scent of flowers.

"Wow, that smells really nice." Darby commented.

"See what she meant?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, we do. Now, it's time to do the Super Sleuth oath." Pooh said.

"You have your own oath?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Why don't you join us? We'll show you how." Darby suggested.

"Well, it could be fun. Let's go for it!" Hiro said in excitement. The duo stood next to Pooh.

"Do you want to be a Sleuth too?" Darby asked the audience.

"Who was she talking too?" Hiro whispered to Pooh.

"You see, Darby often talks to some pals out there." Pooh explained, motioning to the audience.

"Ah, guess I should look that up later." Hiro decided.

"Say the oath with us and do what we do!" Darby said to the audience again.

"Anytime."

"Anyplace"

"The Super Sleuths."

"Are on the case!" The 5 said. Buster shook his collar to switch it to Super Sleuth Mode.

"Well, that was fun. Now what?" Pepper asked.

"Now we check the Finder Flag to see where we need to go." Darby explained. Pooh took out a pair of yellow binoculars. He looked for the Finder Flag, which showed a picture of a tree.

"It seems the case I see, is at the Old Tree." Tigger grabbed Hiro, Pepper, and Pooh and went inside the Changing Tree. Around the back, a door opened allowing the scooters to go.

[Old Tree]

The gang arrived at a black tree, only to see no one there.

"That's weird. There is nobody around." Darby said.

"Well, then who summoned you guys?" Hiro asked. A black and white skunk came from behind the tree.

"I did. The name's Skunk, because y'know." Skunk said.

"Whoa, whoa, stay back." Tigger said.

"Oh no. We are NOT going through this conversation about a smelly stench again, Tigger." Hiro yelled.

"But, that's the problem. I don't have a smelly stench." Skunk said, lifting up his tail as if he was going to spray.

"Oh, my. That is a problem." Pepper remarked. Skunk took notice of Pepper.

"Oh, hey. You're a skunk too!" Skunk said happily.

"Yup! The name's Pepper." Pepper greeted. "I'll be sure to help you with your problem in any way I can."

"Speaking of problem, if I may I ask, Skunk, why not having a smelly stench is a problem?" Pooh asked.

"Yeah. Most people take baths and brush their teeth so they won't smell bad. Why would you want to smell?" Darby asked.

"Because that's what skunks do! My mother has a smelly stench. My brother has a smelly stench. My uncle has a smelly stench. But I, I don't." Skunk replied in sorrow. He sniffed his armpit. "*sigh* Not even a little."

"Wow. Having a smelly stench really bothers you, huh?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. It would mean the world to me if I had a smell to call my own." Skunk said.

"Well, you can count on us to help you, Skunk." Pepper assured. She then leaned over to Hiro. "How are we gonna do that?" She whispered.

"Well, until we know a little more of the skunk anatomy here, let's try sticking something stinky on his tail." Hiro suggested. "Hey, Sleuths?"

"What is it, Hiro?" Darby asked.

"I think I have an idea. Let's get Skunk something smelly to put on his tail until we can try to have Skunk produce the smelly stench on his own." Hiro explained.

"Brilliant! And something smells me I know just the thing." Tigger said.

"Lead the way, Tigger!" Pepper said.

"Alright. Follow the bouncing Tigger!" Tigger said. Everyone followed Tigger to where he was going.

[Tigger's House]

The gang arrived at Tigger's house. Tigger went inside the house. After a few moments, he came out with a sock on a stick.

"This particular smelly sock, hasn't been washed since it was a baby bootie." Tigger said. He took a sniff of the foul-smelling sock. "Aw, smells like old times." Tigger said. He moved the sock closer to Darby, Pooh, Pepper, and Hiro, who all groaned in disgust, especially Hiro.

"Ugh, that is so foul!" Hiro replied, holding his nose with both of his paws.

"Okay my skunkish pal, let's sock it to ya." Tigger put the sock on Skunk's tail. "Smellification complete!" Tigger said. Skun took a whiff of the sock.

"I smell. I really smell." Skunk said in happiness. Piglet was coming y with a basket of laundry.

"Oh, boy." Hiro said.

"Somebody's coming. Let's test it out." Skunk said. He approached Piglet.

"I hope this works." Pepper said. Skunk aimed his tail at Piglet, letting the smell of the sock reach his nose.

"Oh, dear. How awful." Piglet replied, holding his nose.

"Smelly, isn't it?" Skunk asked.

"Oh, my yes. But don't you worry. I know how to get that clean for you." Piglet said, taking the sock off of Skunk's tail. He made his way back to his house.

"Well, so much for that." Skunk said.

"That didn't last long. What's next?" Hiro asked.

"If my nose remembers correctly, the smelliest thing it smelled was Turtle's anchovie cheese balls." Pooh said. This disgusted Hiro and Pepper.

"Ewww!" The duo replied to the thought of anchovie cheese balls.

"Yeah! Let's see if he has any." Darby said.

"Wait here, skunkster. We'll be back before you can say, 'Smell you later.'." Tigger assured. He, Pooh, Darby, Hiro, and Pepper made their way to Turtle's house.

[Turtle's Cave]

When the gang arrived at the cave, Hiro was hit with an unbearable smell.

"UGH! What in the world is that awful smell?!" Hiro yelled.

"That would be Turtle's anchovie cheese balls. Wait, how can you smell them from here?" Darby asked. Hiro could hardly bear the smell any longer.

"Yeah, um. You guys go get the cheese ball, I'm going to go wait outside!" Hiro said quickly. He dashed away to escape the smell. He ran back to where Skunk was and took a deep breath.

"Hiro? Why are you back?" Skunk asked.

"I can NOT stand that smell." Hiro exclaimed.

[Back at Turtle's Cave]

"So, Pepper. What was that all about?" Darby asked.

"Unfortunately, Hiro has an enhanced sense of smell. That smell of those cheee balls is almost intolerable to him." Pepper explained.

"But, where did his enhanced sense come from?" Pooh asked.

"It comes from the magic Hiro can use."

"Magic? But, he doesn't have a top hat." Tigger said. Pepper just giggled at that.

"Not that kind of magic. That would be my friend Sunil." Pepper said.

"But, what other kinds of magic is there?" Darby asked.

"Hiro uses a brand of magic that allows the user to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's know as Dragon Slayer Magic." Pepper explained.

"But, dragons don't exist, my little skunk pal." Tigger said.

"Even so, Hiro's magic is very real. You just need to see him in action." Pepper said. They eventually find Turtle. They ask him for one of his anchovie cheese balls.

"So you want one of my anchovie cheese balls? I thought no one liked them but me." Turtle said. He opened a chest to reveal several cheese balls. He took one out.

"Are you kidding? They're brilliant." Darby lied, obvious to her, Tigger, Pooh, and Pepper holding their noses. "In fact, can you add more anchovie paste?" Darby asked.

"It will be my pleasure." Turtle said. He went over to a bowl and got a knive. "By the way, who is your new friend?" Turtle asked.

"Turtle, this is Pepper. She was traveling with her friend and came here." Darby explained.

"Ah, I see." Turtle responded. He cut a small piece of anchovie paste off and put it on the cheese ball. Turtle gave the cheese ball to Darby.

"Thanks, Turtle." Darby said. Unable to take the smell, the 4 dashed out of the cave to meet up with Hiro and Skunk.

[Timeskip: 2 Minutes Later]

"Wow, so you can beat dragons with your magic?" Skunk asked. Apparently, Hiro and Skunk were engaged in a conversation related to Hiro's Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Yup. Though, the only disadvantage to it is the enhanced sense of smell." Hiro said.

"Wow, that must really stink, literally."

"I know." Soon enough, Darby, Pepper, Pooh, and Tigger returned with the cheese ball. Darby wrapped the cheese ball on Skunk's tail. The 5 were holding their noses due to the smell especially Hiro. Skunk took a whiff of the cheese ball.

"Wow! Now that smells terrible." Skunk said, shaking his tail to spread the odor. "Perfect. Now, let me give it the P.U test." Skunk said.

"I'll go with you." Hiro said.

"Alright. Let's go." Skunk said. Skunk jumped off the rock he was standing on and left to find a victim, with Hiro following. The 4 that were left behind, finally uncovered their noses. Skunk and Hiro spot Eeyore strolling.

"Well, there's someone right there." Hiro said, who somehow got a nose pin.

"Alright. It's go time. By the way, where did you get the nose pin from?" Skunk asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Hiro responded. "Honestly, something random like this happens frequently back where me and Pepper come from."

"Gotcha." Skunk said. While Eeyore was walking, he smelled something foul.

"Something doesn't smell so good." Eeyore said. He tracked the smell to Skunk.

"That's me. The smelliest skunk in the Wood." Skunk said.

"Hello. Goodbye." Eeyore took over to get away from skunk. Hiro was laughing due to the reaction.

"Oh man, that was funny." Hiro said. The Super Sleuths and Pepper approach the duo.

"Ho-ho! Did you see that? You had donkey-boy running off fast like a... donkey running fast." Tigger said. "That's what you call a metaphor." Tigger added.

"Yeah, but not a very efficient one." Hiro added.

"Oh, and you can do better?" Tigger challenged.

"As a matter of fact. I can. You had that donkey running off fast like a cheetah. That is an efficient metaphor." Hiro said.

"Well, whatever it's called, it worked!" Skunk said happily. "I finally got a smelly stench of my own!" Hiro noticed a woodpecker appraching.

'Uh, oh.' Hiro thought.

"It looks like this mystery-" Pooh began before the woodpecker interrupted.

"Whoa, is that a cheese ball?" The woodpecker asked. He pecked and ate the cheese ball.

"Not history." Pooh finished. The woodpecker finished eating.

"Ah, excellent anchovies. Thanks!" The woodpecker said before he flew off.

"Oh come on!" Hiro yelled.

"Well, now what should we do?" Pepper asked.

"Uh, find something else that's really smelly." Darby suggested.

"Alright, but what should it-" Hiro was cut off when Rabbit came out of his house with a bowl of rotten eggs.

"Idea!" Hiro said. He approached Rabbit.

"Hi, Mr. Rabbit, I was wonder-" Hiro began before he was cut off.

"Whoa, stay back, little fox. Rotten eggs." Rabbit warned.

"Rotten eggs huh?" Tigger said, approaching Rabbit. "Can you, um, throw them out to us?" Tigger asked.

"Yes, please. Be my guest." Rabbit replied. He handed the bowl of rotten eggs to Tigger.

[Meanwhile]

Darby poured the rotten eggs into a perfume bottle.

"Anytime you want to make a stench, just squeeze this and it will spray rotten egg smell." Darby instructed.

"I don't know if that will work, Darby." Hiro said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." Skunk said. He picked up the perfume bottle.

"Okay, let's testify it." Tigger said. He pulled chalk out of nowhere and drew a picture of some kind of creature.

"What the heck is that?" Pepper asked.

"This is a Woozle." Tigger explained. "So, what would you do if he suddenly... jumped at you?" Tigger siad, emphasizing his point.

"Well, I'll go right up to him and say 'Back off, Woozle.'. And if he doesn't back off, I'll let him have a big spray of-" Skunk said, squeezing the bulb, only for the liquid to pour out.

"Huh, must be too gooey to be used like a perfume." Hiro commented.

"Thanks for trying, guys." Skunk said in defeat, while walking away slowly. "I was born without a smelly stench. And I guess I'll never have one." Skunk added.

"Darn, there must be something we can do." Hiro said in anger. Something popped in his head. "Hey, that might be it!" Hiro said.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Before the last attempt, I went around to ask about a skunks anatomy." Hiro began.

[Flashback]

Hiro was chatting with a beaver.

"So, anything about a skunk's anatomy, sir?" Hiro asked.

"Well, you see, skunk use their spray when they feel threatened or need to defend themselves." Beaver explained.

"Alright. Thanks, sir." Hiro said.

[End Flashback]

"So, we just need to have Skunk feel threatened or the need to defend?" Pepper asked.

"That's the basic idea. But how?" Hiro wondered. "Hey, Skunk!" Hiro called out. Skunk came over.

"What's up?" Skunk asked.

"Do you ever get mad?" Darby asked.

"Not really."

"Scared?" Tigger asked.

"Of what? Nobody bothers a skunk. Everyone keeps away because they are afraid of getting sprayed. And I don't have any friends to protect since it's hard for a skunk to make friends." Skunk replied.

"Well, we'll be your friends." Hiro said.

"You will?" Skunk asked.

"You bet! I won't stand around and watch a fellow skunk feel down in the dumps." Pepper said.

"Thanks. That really makes me feel-" Skunk began before two squirrels came up. They began to tease Buster. "Squirrels, coming in to attack!" Skunk said, getting in spraying position.

"They're not attacking, Skunk. They're just teasing." Darby explained. One of the squirrels shook his tail at Buster.

"Oh that is it! Plasma Dragon-" Hiro was about to charge at the squirrels, but was stopped by Pepper. "Pepper what the he-" Hiro began.

"Just stay there. Skunk got this." Pepper said.

"Alright." Hiro said. The duo backed up, realizing what Skunk was about to do.

"What? But, I... Stand back!" Skunk warned. The gang gasped at this. Skunk raised his tail, letting out his spray. The smell caused the squirrels to flee, and for the Super Sleuths to cover their noses. Hiro and Pepper don't seemed bothered by it. (Mainly due to their range away from the smell)

"Nice job, Skunk!" Pepper and Hiro congratulated.

"Thanks! I finally made a smelly stench because I though I needed to protect my new friends! I guess I was acting on instincts." Skunk said.

"It sure stinked all right." Tigger replied, holding his nose.

"Great job, Skunk!" Darby congratulated as well, while holding her nose.

"Now, I just hope you won't use that smelly spray too often. Only on special occasions." Tigger said. "Like when I'm out of town." Tigger whispered to the others, which they nodded.

"Well, case closed." Hiro said.

"So, Hiro. You and Pepper going home?" Tigger asked.

"Yeah. I bet our friends are worried." Hiro said. Darby hugged Hiro.

"We'll miss you." Darby said.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." Hiro reassured.

"You promise?" Darby asked.

"We promise!" Hiro and Pepper said in unison.

"Well, how about I show you my magic?" Hiro offered.

"Yes, please!" Darby said in excitement. Hiro stuck out his hand and summoned a portal.

"Whoa." The Super Sleuths said in awe.

"Well, see ya!" Pepper said. The duo from LPS jumped into the portal. The portal then closed.

* * *

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

While Blythe and the other pets were still looking for Hiro and Pepper, a portal appeared.

"Whoa. What is that?" Blythe asked. Hiro and Pepper emerged from the portal.

"Hey guys. Sorry we've been gone so long." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you two have only been gone for half an hour." Russell said.

"Say what now?" Hiro replied. He looked at the clock to see it was 11:37 A.M, exactly 30 minutes from when Hiro and Pepper went to Hundred Acre Wood.

"Huh, guess there is a time difference thing then." Pepper said.

"So, mind explaining what happened?" Zoe asked.

"Alrighty." Hiro said. He explained his and Pepper's adventure in the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Wow." Blythe and the other pets responded.

"I can't believe you had such an adventure without us!" Sunil said.

"Yeah! Next time, take us with you!" Minka said.

"Alright. alright. I promise." Hiro said. Everyone smiled at his response.

"Alright. I can't wait to see the epic adventure we will have." Vinnie said.

"You'll get your chance. Don't worry." Pepper said.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***


	10. Equestria Days and Hiro's Nightmare

In the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp, Hiro was sleeping restlessly on a pillow.

 _*Hiro's Dream*_

Hiro was back in Fairy Tail. Only the entire guild was blown to bits. Hiro burst into tears immediately.

"No... the guild... no!" Hiro cried out. He turned around to see the dark figure of Maya.

"Oh no, no you didn't." Hiro said, now angry.

"Maybe I did." Maya replied. "What'cha gonna do about it, boy?"

"Oh you're dead, bitch!" Hiro cursed out. He charged right at Maya, but Maya blocked his attack with ease.

"You don't possess the strength to beat me, little boy. I'll kill you like I killed your friends." Maya said. "And like how I did to your father."

"You killed them?!" Hiro screeched. He tried to attack, but Maya swatted him away with her Plasma Magic. "What the?" Hiro asked.

"You have gotten a little stronger, but not enough to matter in the slightest." Maya taunted. She punched Hiro straight in the gut.

"AAAAAGH! Why must you cause this much destruction?!" Hiro asked in pain.

"It's simple, really. The day your precious Earthland is destroyed is approaching." Maya explained. She kicked Hiro in his crotch, generating an unbearable amount of pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hiro cried out in pain. Maya seemed to be enjoying hearing Hiro's cries of pain. "Please... no more..." Hiro pleaded.

"No, it's time you learned the true meaning of suffering." Maya said in a sadistic tone. She continued to beat Hiro up for her own amusement.

"Please... someone... help me." Hiro pleaded, but got no response.

"Now, die!" Maya said suddenly. She extended her claws and is about to strike Hiro.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _*End Dream*_

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Hiro was jolted awake from his nightmare. Hiro held his hand over his heart. He noticed he was sweating all over his body.

"Was that all a dream?" Hiro asked himself. "But, it felt so real."

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Equestria and Hiro's Nightmare*_

Pepper noticed he was awake. Pepper then approached Hiro.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare. No big deal." Hiro assured.

"You don't look alright. You look like you saw a ghost or something." Pepper said worriedly.

"It's nothing. Really." Hiro said.

"Alright, fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Pepper asked. Hiro began to explain his nightmare

"Okay. Let me see if I got all of this. Your nightmare was about your mom who destroyed your guild, killed your friends, and tortured you?" Pepper asked.

"Yep. That's it in a nutshell." Hiro said.

"Alright. If the nightmares bug you, let me know. We got your back." Pepper said, encouraging Hiro. Hiro just nodded. While the duo were talking, Blythe came in the pet shop with a small package.

"Hiro. There is some package here for you." Blythe said to Hiro, giving him the box.

"I wonder what's inside." Pepper wondered. Hiro opened the box. Inside was a note and a smaller box.

"A note?" Hiro picked up the note first and read.

" _To whom it may concern, in this box contains 3 light spheres that works for a specific person. Anyone that dares to eat one that isn't the chosen one will die. He who eats the light sphere and is the chosen one will gain incredible power. Sincerely..."_ Hiro stopped reading the letter when he saw the name Maya.

"Why did you stop?" Blythe asked.

"That's not important. But, what is important is the light spheres." Hiro said.

"Do you know what that is?" Pepper asked.

"It's an extremely rare magic item. It is said that whoever swallows one can gain rare magic without training. Including those with no magic energy in their body. Or, if they know magic, they gain a secondary magic." Hiro explained.

"Well, how do we know which person gets the light spheres? We can't risk killing someone." Blythe said.

"Hm... according to the ancient texts, the light sphere would react to the chosen." Hiro said. He opened the box to see three different colored orbs. One of them is green, another is gray, and the last one is blue. Hiro picked up the green sphere. The gray Light Sphere reacts to Pepper.

"I guess that one is mine." Pepper acknowledged. She picked up the gray Light Sphere.

"Be careful." Blythe said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Hiro said. The duo ate the light spheres. Their faces turned orange.

"Ugh! It burns!" Hiro said in pain.

"I can't take it!" Pepper complained. The other pets noticed the duo in pain. They rushed over to the scene as fast as they could.

"Hiro! Pepper! Are you alright?" Penny asked.

"Does it LOOK like we're alright?" Hiro yelled at Penny.

"Oh man. What should we do?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know. We have to do something!" Russell said. The duo's faces returned to normal after a few moments.

"Whoa. That was intense." Hiro said, relieved of the pain.

"I'll say." Pepper said.

"So Pepper, do you feel any different. After eating that sphere, you should be able to use Magic." Hiro asked.

"Let me try..." Pepper began to concentrate on her left hand, which a white mist was forming.

"Ice Magic, huh?" Hiro said out loud.

"Wow... this feels amazing." Pepper commented.

"Well, today is the day I uphold my promise to take you guys to another world." Hiro said.

"Oh, yeah! You did promise yesterday." Minka said.

"Excellent. As long as there are no demons or things that can kill us." Sunil said in fear.

"Relax, Sunil. That isn't going to happen." Hiro assured, stroking Sunil's back.

"Promise?

"Promise. Now, are you ready to go to another world?" Hiro asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"Alright, here goes. Space-Time Portal!" Hiro summoned a portal.

"Whoa." Everyone except Pepper replied.

"Alright, just step in." Hiro said. He was the first to go into the portal.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pepper yelled. She quickly jumped into the portal. Soon enough, everyone went inside the portal. As soon as Sunil went in, the portal closed.

* * *

 _*Ponyville*_

In some kind of village, the portal made by Hiro opened, allowing the nine friends to step out.

"Wow, where are we?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know. Let's explore." Hiro suggested. Before they began walking, they are approached by a pink pony. She had a pink mane and a tattoo that resembled balloons.

"Hi! I don't think I've seen you around before. And I know _everyone_ in Ponyville." The pink pony said.

"Um, okay. Who are you?" Hiro asked kindly.

"Pinkie Pie's my name, and throwing parties is my game!" Pinkie greeted.

"I take it your some kind of party, uh... pony?" Hiro asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie replied.

"Well, we know who you are, but you don't know us." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Introductions are in order. My name is-"

"You're a fox named Hiro that was turned human and you possess powerful magic that can beat dragons. Your a member of the guild called Fairy Tail and you do job requests to get money! And, your friends also come from a different world. Your friend, Blythe can understand animals, Zoe can sing, Sunil can do magic, Russell is the smart one, Vinnie does dancing, Penny-Ling does ribbon-dancing, Minka is the hyper one, and Pepper does comedy and can use magic similar to Hiro!" Pinkie said quickly. Hiro's jaw dropped from all of that.

"How the hell did you know all of that?!" Hiro asked, astonished.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied. Everyone from LPS just gasped.

"Wow." Blythe, Hiro, and the other pets said.

"Y'know, you should meet Twilight. She is really good at magic too!" Pinkie said to the group.

"Magic exists here?" Pepper asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie said.

"Well, take us too her." Hiro said.

"Okay. Follow me!" Pinkie said. She hopped down a street to her destination.

"Wow, she really is hyper." Hiro said. The gang then followed Pinkie.

 _*Meanwhile, in front of the Golden Oaks Library*_

"Here we are!" Pinkie said. She brought the LPS gang to a tree.

"A tree?" Pepper asked.

"Well, let's go inside." Blythe said. The gang, led by Pinkie, went inside of the tree. They spot a lavender pony with a horn and wings organizing some books.

"Hey, Twilight! We got some new friends here that come form another world!" Pinkie said to Twilight. She turned to the door to see the gang.

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you." Twilight said.

"Likewise." Hiro said.

"Get this, Twilight! Hiro can do some super cool magic!" Pinkie explained.

"Really? Do you mind if you can explain?" Twilight asked, interested by the thought of Hiro's magic.

"Alright then. My brand of magic is one that allows the user to take on all the qualities of a dragon, excluding wings. It's know as Metsuryuu Maho, or in English, Dragon Slayer Magic." Hiro explained.

"Why is it called Dragon Slayer Magic?" Twilight asked.

"Because this spell was originally used to deal with dragons." Hiro said.

"Amazing. Just don't tell my friend Fluttershy about slaying dragons." Twilight warned.

"I don't know who this Fluttershy is, but I won't let you down." Hiro said.

"I bet your magic is super-strong, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. In fact, there is an ancient legend about the most powerful Dragon Slayer other than Acnologia." Hiro said.

"Really? Do tell." Twilight said, intrigued on this fact.

"Alright." Hiro responded.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

 ***Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: The Legendary God***

"Long ago, when the dragons still roamed Earthland, before the appearance of Acnologia, there had been one dragon causing destruction across the land. This sinister black Dragon wished to see the end of the Dragon Age. The Dragons fought back against this threat, but they had no chance against the Dragon." Hiro explained. Images of these events were shown.

"That sounds awful." Pinkie said, her mane losing it's poofiness.

"It was. But, a small band of Dragon Slayers at the time tried their luck. The Dragons explained that there was only one way to defeat that Black Dragon."

"There was a way? How?" Twilight asked.

"6 Magic Wielders with passionate hearts must unite with one who possessed a miraculous power called Divine In-Force to call upon a transformation. One that transcends a Dragon Slayer and a Dragon. This form was called, a Dragon God." Everyone in the room gasped.

"A Dragon God?" Vinnie asked.

"Correct, Vinnie. The 6 Magic Wielders pooled their power into the one that bears Divine In-Force to trigger the transformation. He defeated the threat with ease. However, the Dragon God disappeared as quickly as he arrived due to the fact that he couldn't maintain that form for long." Hiro said.

"Wow... that sounds really cool." Penny commented.

"That's not even the end of it. There is also a prophecy." Hiro started.

"What kind of prophecy?" Zoe asked.

"According to the prophecy, a Dragon Slayer born with the In-Force will become a Dragon God..." Hiro began. Everyone stared patiently for Hiro to finish.

"...And find what's beyond that realm of God." Hiro finished.

"Is that even possible? Going beyond a God?" Russell asked.

"I don't know. It's just a prophecy. But, from how things are going, it is highly probable that one will come." Hiro said.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: The Legendary God***

"Hey, Hiro? Should we tell them?" Pepper whispered to Hiro.

"Yeah, your right." Hiro said. "Twilight, do you know who is the highest authority in this place?"

"There's Princess Celestia and Luna. Why?" Twilight asked.

"I would like to speak to them about a pressing matter that may concern your world." Hiro explained.

"Spike!" Twilight called. Then, a purple dragon came from another room.

"You called, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Take a letter to Princess Celestia, please?" Twilight asked.

"Got it." Spike pulled a sheet of paper and a feather out.

 _"Dear Princess Celestia, I have meet some new people that come from another world. One of them, named Hiro, want's to speak with you and Luna about something that's going to happen with Equestria. Would you mind if you could meet with him? From your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_ After she finished, Spike sealed the scroll with a gold symbol and blew fire on it.

"I hope they get here soon. This situation is a dire one." Hiro said.

"If it's that important, I'm sure she will come." Twilight assured.

"I hope so." Blythe said. Spike then burped out a letter.

"A response from the princess? That was fast." Twilight said. Spike opened the scroll and read what is written.

" _My most Faithful Student, if what this Hiro you speak of has some important message to deliver to us, then me and Luna will come as soon as possible."_ Spike read.

"Alright. So now we just wait." Twilight said.

"Okay. If you need me, I need some fresh air." Hiro said. He walked out of the library.

 _*Time Skip: 10 minutes later*_

Hiro was resting on a step to the library when Twilight came outside.

"So, Hiro? What's with that pendant?" Twilight asked.

"I got this pendant from my adopted mother." Hiro explained.

"You were adopted?" Twilight asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." Hiro pouted.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Hiro replied. He swing his pendant like a pendulum. "I wish I knew the purpose of this pendant." As Hiro said that, the gem in Hiro's pendant began to glow, enveloping Hiro.

"What's happening?" Hiro was completely enveloped in the light. After a few moments, the light started to fade. When it did, Hiro emerged in his human form.

"Wow... you transformed." Twilight commented.

"How did this happen?" Hiro wondered.

"It would seem that your pendant reacted to your wish. Thus, triggering your transformation." Twillight hypothesized. The others came outside to investigate the glow.

"Alright, we saw something out here. What happened?" Russell demanded.

"Well, my pendant started glowing, and this was the result." Hiro explained.

"Wow. So that's what you look like as a human?" Blythe asked.

"Yup. I still don't know how it happened, but I don't care." Hiro said.

"Do you think I can do that?" Pepper asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I was just thinking about, my pendant glowed, and poof, I'm human." Hiro's pendant started glowing again, this time, sending a small beam at Pepper's chest, causing her to be enveloped in light.

"Now what?" Hiro wondered. The same thing that happened earlier occured again. As the light faded, Pepper looked different. She was around 5'1, had white skin, still wore her orange gi, and had her eyes.

"Wow, you transformed too." Hiro commented.

"Thanks." Pepper said with a blush. Hiro held his pendant.

'Could this pendant be reacting with the Light Spheres we swallowed?' Hiro wondered. The group then sees a pegasi-drawn chariot approach the library. On top, there was a white Alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane and a smaller, blue alicorn with a blue flowing mane.

"Is that them?"Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Pinkie replied.

"Twilight, can I ask a question?" Russell asked.

"What is it?" Twilight responded.

"Why does you and your princesses have horns and wings?"

"You see, the princesses and I are what is known as Alicorns." Twilight explained.

"Oh. So that's a pony with wings and a horn?" Minka asked.

"That's the basic idea." Twilight said.

"Amazing." Everyone said. The chariot landed, and the two princesses emerged from the carriage. Twilight and Pinkie bowed to the princesses.

"Twilight, you know you don't have to bow to me everytime, you know?" Celestia said.

"Sorry princess. Force of habit." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Now, where is Hiro?" Luna asked.

"I'm right here." Hiro said.

"Young Hiro, it has come to out attention that you have a message for us?" Luna asked.

"That is correct." Hiro answered.

"Then tell us what you have to say." Celestia said to Hiro.

"Very well. But as a warning, you may not believe everything I say." Hiro warned.

 ***Fairy Tail ZERO: Mavis, Game of Wits***

"As we speak, there is a huge threat that not only affects your world, but other dimensions. I believe that Maya, a member of the Dark Guild, Tartaros, is planning on conquering all of the dimensions of this universe in order to create one supreme world in which she can rule for eternity." Hiro began. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, how would she be able to accomplish that?" Luna asked.

"I have come up with a hypothesis. Like me, Maya has the same Cross-Dimension Magic that I can use. But, she most likely has a better mastery of it that I do." Hiro explained.

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Celestia asked.

"When the time comes, by my count, after they try to revive E.N.D, Maya will strike with an army of henchmen. This is why I'm warning you guys here in case she strikes here first." Hiro said.

"Wow, that's deep." Twilight commented.

"Sounds like something from a movie." Pinkie commented.

"I wish it was. But what I heard was the truth." Hiro stated. On top of one of the buildings, Maya was watching their conversation.

 ***End Fairy Tail ZERO: Mavis, Game of Wits***

"So you actually told them, huh?" Maya asked herself. "Well, then you can be the factor of their destruction." She charged a dark magic beam and launched it at Hiro. Hiro felt a stinging pain in his heart.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHH!" Hiro screamed. He gripped his heart in pain. Blue electricity was coming out of Hiro.

"HIRO!" Blythe and the pets yelled, concerned for his friend.

"That's it. Show me. Show me the power of darkness you Bearers have." Maya commanded. She charged her staff at full power and launched another beam at Hiro. This time, Hiro gained a dark aura and his irises glowed blue. Pepper felt the pain Hiro was feeling. Pepper collapsed to her knees.

"Pepper, are you alright?" Blythe asked.

"I can feel it... I can feel Hiro's pain." Pepper responded in pain. Maya, seeing this was surprised.

"So that girl is also a Bearer? How interesting." Maya commented. The dark aura surrounded Hiro slowly lifts from his body and appeared in front of him as a shadow copy of himself.

"Hiro? How do you feel?" Blythe asked.

"I feel... I feel... so weak..." Hiro replied. His irises returned to normal. The shadow spoke next.

"So, I have been summoned from this foolish vessel." Shadow Hiro said. He looked around Ponyville. "What a quaint little town you have here."

"Um.. thanks?" Twilight responded.

"Too bad I have to destroy it." Shadow Hiro said. He sent a sphere with black magic directly at a nearby mountain, and completely destroyed it.

"No... he's gonna... destroy everything..." Hiro weakly said, powerless to do anything.

"Twilight, get Hiro away from here. I can fight this evil Hiro." Pepper said. Twilight picked Hiro up with her Magic.

"Please be careful, Pepper." Blythe said. Everyone but her evacuated the area and went near the library.

"Oh, so the little bitch here thinks you can beat me?" Shadow Hiro taunted.

"Don't push your luck, buster." Pepper said in anger. She wrapped her fist in ice.

 ***Fairy Tail: Main Theme (2014)**

"Oh, a Magic Wielder? Well, just cause you can use magic doesn't mean you can stop me." Shadow Hiro warned. He charged at Pepper, who managed to dodge. Pepper began a rapid barrage of punches.

"Is that all you got?" Shadow Hiro asked. He punched Pepper over, but she remained standing.

"I won't give up... I'll stop you before you cause anymore destruction for my friends." Pepper declared. A white aura surrounds Pepper. Shadow Hiro was shocked at this.

"What's this?" Shadow Hiro wondered.

[With Hiro and the others]

Celestia used her magic to heal Hiro.

"You feel any better, Hiro?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah... thanks, Princess." Hiro thanked. His pendant began blinking.

"Hiro... your pendant!" Twilight said to Hiro. Hiro held his pendant in his hand.

"Something's going on with Pepper. I can feel it." Hiro said.

"Pinkie, go get the other Elements of Harmony." Celestia said. Pinkie's mane returned to it's poofy look.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie replied. She literally bounced away to get her friends.

"I'm not sure even your friends will be enough to beat that shadow." Hiro lamented.

"And why's that?" Luna asked.

"Rule Number 1 of being an Earthland Wizard: Never underestimate a wizard. They may have a trump card left to play." Hiro stated.

[Pepper and Shadow Hiro's Battle]

Back at the battle, Pepper felt more power then ever as she fought with Shadow Hiro.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Pepper unleashed a white beam from her mouth at Shadow Hiro. After the attack made contact, Shadow hiro, along with the path the roar was fired at, was frozen.

 ***End Fairy Tail: Main Theme (2014)***

"I... did it!" Pepper cheered.

"Bitch, please!" Shadow Hiro easily managed to break the ice.

"No way..." Pepper gasped.

"Y'know, this has been fun. Now, why don't you go on like everyone else here, and wait to be destroyed." Shadow Hiro ordered. Shadow Hiro uppercut-ted Pepper. While Pepper was flying in the air, Shadow Hiro warped behind Pepper and elbowed her to the ground. After Pepper crashed to the ground, she laid unconscious.

[With Hiro and the others]

Hiro's pendant stopped blinking.

"Something happened to Pepper. I have to go help her!" Hiro declared. But, Celestia stopped him.

"Hiro, you shouldn't go out there. You need to stay here and rest up." Celestia scolded.

"Now what is more important? My rest, or the life of one of my friends?" Hiro asked. He ran off to the battlefield. As soon as he did, Pinkie came back with a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. There was also a white pony with a purple mane, an orange pony with a tan mane and a cowboy hat, and a yellow pony with a pink mane (who was reluctant to come).

"Who are they?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, they're our friends. There's Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. We all represent the Elements of Harmony." Pinkie explained.

"Well, if you're here to help, then you better go. Hiro just went off to battle!" Russell said.

"Alright, let's go." Twilight said. Everyone ran to the battlefield.

[Battlefield]

"Hah! K.O! I win." Shadow Hiro said. Just before he finished Pepper off, Hiro arrived at the scene. "Oh? A new challenger?"

"You leave my best friend alone!" Hiro demanded.

"Oh? And who exactly will stop me? You and I both know we are equal in power since I am you." Shadow Hiro quipped.

"Wanna bet?" A voice said. Hiro turned around to see his friends coming to support him.

"Bring all the help you want. You still don't possess the strength necessary to defeat me." Shadow Hiro stated.

 ***Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: One More Saiyan***

"Damn, he's right..." Hiro said, but then he had an idea. "Guys, I have a plan that's crazy enough to work!"

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"We are going to attempt a Dragon God Ritual." Hiro stated.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight quickly explained to her 5 friends.

"Y'all sure that's gonna work?" Applejack asked.

"We don't exactly have a choice. We have to at least try. Besides, this entire town is on the line." Hiro reminded the 6.

"Alright. What do we do?" Rarity asked.

"First, we have to link... hooves?" Hiro said. The Mane linked their hooves with Hiro's hands.

"What now? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked Hiro.

"Close your eyes and concentrate your magic on me." Hiro instructed. The 7 closed their eyes and the Mane 6 concentrated their magic.

"This is our last chance... it has to work..." Celestia said. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes when she realized that she was in a blue aura. The aura was being generated from Hiro.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: One More Saiyan***

 ***Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: Birth of a Super Saiyan God***

Soon enough, all 7 of them were surrounded in the blue aura. The Mane 6 had multicolored lights shoot out and enter Hiro's body. Hiro slowly started to ascend, and was coated in a flash of light. The light generated light shockwaves. The light dimmed and all that was present was a white sphere. Pepper slowly regained consciousnesses.

"What... is happening over there?" Pepper wondered. The ball dissipated and Hiro descends down in a new form. Hiro gained 2 green dragon wings on his back. His hair turned cyan. And his eyes were enlarged slightly and changed into a cyan color. His appearance also looked younger.

"I don't get what the big deal is. He pretty much looks the same." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Basically. But look at his wings. And his hair. It's turned completely cyan." Rarity complimented.

"It's so strange. I can't get any reading on his magic anymore." Celestia added.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: Birth of a Super Saiyan God***

Shadow Hiro saw the transformation and wasn't that surprised.

"So he transformed to a Dragon God? Heh, this will make for a fun battle." Shadow Hiro commented.

"So your still hell-bent on destruction? Then I'll put a stop to it." Hiro declared. The two Hiros stared at each other. A blue aura manifests around Hiro.

 ***Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: Power of a Super Saiyan God***

Hiro makes the first move, and he hits Shadow Hiro with a fast punch. Shadow Hiro blocked the punch with his arm, but he still sustained damage.

"Try this on for size!" Shadow Hiro unleashed a dark magic beam at Hiro, who managed to dodge. Hiro charged a Plasma Meteor attack.

"Right back at ya!" Hiro slammed his Plasma Meteor at Shadow Hiro, sending him flying. Hiro then appeared in an instant at the direction Shadow Hiro was being shot to. Hiro then kicked Shadow Hiro up in the air. The Plasma Meteor then exploded, enveloping Shadow Hiro in the explosion. Hiro just stared, awaiting Shadow Hiro to strike back. Shadow Hiro charged through the smoke and made his way to Hiro. At the last second, Hiro dodged the assault.

"He's so fast." Minka commented. Hiro covered his body in plasma. The plasma took the form of a dragon.

"Take this! Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Hidden Thunder Form: Dragon Arrow!" Hiro propelled himself to Shadow Hiro, forcing him through the skies. Hiro crashed Shadow Hiro in the Everfree Forest.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: Power of a Super Saiyan God***

Hiro got off of Shadow Hiro.

"This is your last chance to stop this madness. Please, just stop all this." Hiro suggested

"Over... my... dead... body!" Shadow Hiro quickly ascended to the skies and charged up a dark magic sphere the size of a small planet.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked his dark counterpart.

"What does it look like, smart ass? I'm going to destroy this entire planet!" Shadow Hiro declared. He threw the sphere at Hiro. Hiro quickly got into is stance for a Dragon Explosion. This time, 2 Magic Seals appeared in front of Hiro while he was charging his attack.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Dragon Explosion Burst!" Hiro launched his Dragon Explosion into the Magic Seals. Each time the beam passed through the Magic Seal, it's size doubled. The Dragon Explosion pierced right through Shadow Hiro's magic sphere attack and it propelled to the skies.

"Grrr... you insolent pest!" Shadow Hiro yelled. He charged at Hiro for one final assault.

"I'm sorry, but this ends now!" As Shadow Hiro was about to strike Hiro, Hiro kicked Shadow Hiro high in the air. Hiro instantly warped above Shadow Hiro.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Heaven Splicer!" Hiro rammed a fist of plasma down on Shadow Hiro. The plasma had a miasma of a dragon's fist. Hiro caused Shadow Hiro to crash on the ground, causing a green pillar of light to erupt. Hiro's attack caused a huge crater to be formed, where Shadow Hiro's unconscious form lied.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: Power of a Super Saiyan God***

Hiro eyed the body of Shadow Hiro.

"I warned you. You should have stopped when you had the chance." Hiro said. "Maybe now, you will start to understand the power of our friendship." Hiro began to fly away.

"Friendship... power... you had no power at all!" Shadow Hiro grunted. "I had just about enough of the lovable bullshit! I will exterminate you, and this pathetic world!" Out of rage, Shadow Hiro made one last desperate attempt by firing a dark magic beam from his mouth. Hiro saw this, and he got extremely pissed.

"You fool!" Hiro used his Dragon's Roar to counter Shadow Hiro's attack. Hiro's Dragon Roar pushed Shadow Hiro's attack back. As soon as the attack made contact with Shadow Hiro, a large explosion enveloped part of the forest. Hiro looked through the area. He noticed Shadow Hiro starting to vanish.

"Know this, I am just a part of the ever growing darkness, you Bearer." Shadow Hiro said.

"Bearer?" Hiro asked, confused.

"You should know. You and your little girlfriend swallowed a light sphere, making you both Bearers."

"What the f**k is a Bearer?" Hiro demanded.

"It means you, your girlfriend and 2 others will be Factors of Destruction. I can't wait to see the day that you 4 destroy Earthland." Shadow Hiro let out one more evil laugh before vanishing in a bunch of purple particles.

"Bearers... Factors of Destruction... what does that all mean?" Hiro said. The time limit for his Dragon God state expired, and he reverted to his original form. "I ran out of time in this form. Ah well, not like I need it at this point." Hiro said to himself. He flew back to Ponyville.

[Back in Ponyville]

Hiro landed safely on the ground near his friends.

"Hiro, is it over? Is it all over?" Penny asked.

"Yup. Evil me won't cause us anymore problems." Hiro smiled as he said that.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked.

"What?" Hiro asked.

[A few minutes later]

"A PARTY!" Pinkie said. In a few short minutes, Pinkie Pie put together a huge party in Hiro's honor.

 ***Fairy Tail: Let's Party***

"Wow, I can't believe she put this awesome party up so quickly." Vinnie said.

"Should we really be partying right now? I mean, don't we have to go home soon?" Russell asked.

"Aw, it's all good, Russell. It's a party, so we should have some fun, right?" Hiro calmly said. He was munching on a cupcake he got from Pinkie.

"Wow, Hiro. You are acting as lax as Sugar Sprinkles." Pepper commented. Everyone began laughing. Throughout the party, everyone played games, ate cake, and had a great time.

 ***End Fairy Tail: Let's Party***

 _*A few minutes later*_

After sometime, everyone from LPS was tired from all of the partying. Everyone had gone home from an epic party.

"Wow... I'm so tired." Blythe said.

"Yeah... I think we're done here." Hiro said. He used his power to open a portal. Blythe and the pets stepped in the portal. Hiro was about to enter, but he is stopped by Celestia and Luna.

"What's up?" Hiro asked.

"I just wanted to say, I can't thank you enough for all of your help, Hiro." Luna said.

"It's no problem at all, Princess Luna. I was glad to be able to meet every single one of you." Hiro said.

"Aw, I'm glad we got to meet, Hiro. I do hope we meet again." Celestia said.

"I promise that we will see each other again. Now bye!" Hiro said. He then stepped into the portal to go home.

 _*Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp*_

Blythe and the others emerged from the portal. Hiro looked at the time to see that one hour has passed.

"One hour? It has been like, 5 times that long..." Hiro said.

"Well, that's dimension travel for ya." Pepper reminded.

"True true. Now, I wanna sleep." Hiro said. He laid down on a pillow. "Bearers... Factors of Destruction... what does it mean? Does it mean the Dragon King Festival? Or something different? Maybe they are planning to destroy Earthland... after all." Hiro went to sleep on his pillow.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***

* * *

 _After hearing an unusual roar, Sunil, Vinnie, and the other pets aside from Hiro are convinced that each other are werewolves. Meanwhile, Whittany Biskit gets in the worst possible situations: trapped in the bathroom with Blythe._

 _Next time: Door Jammed!_


	11. Door-Jammed

_*Littlest Pet Shop*_

It was another morning in Downtown City. Mrs. Twombly was on an auction site.

"You've got 30 seconds left. 29 seconds and you'll be mine, all mine." Mrs. Twombly said. She has her eyes set on a golden doorknob. She then kissed her laptop.

"I love you already." Mrs. Twombly began to speak in baby talk. "Oh, you're the best part of a door. You know that, don't you?" Mrs. Twombly said. She began talking in her normal voice again.

"I can't wait to hold you in my hand and turn you!" Mrs. Twombly said. She began to count down. "Five, four, three, two..." When the timer hit one, she clicked the button.

"Whoo-hoo-whee! Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Mrs. Twombly cheered. However, her cheering was short lived due to the fact that someone outbid her.

"I've been outbid. I've been outbid? Ah! I've been outbid!" Mrs. Twombly yelled. "Who would do that to me? Who snatched my little round darling right out from under me?" Mrs. Twombly asked in a low tone. She checked who won the doorknob. The winner was non other than Fisher Biskit. Mrs. Twombly then gasped.

"Fisher Biskit!" Mrs. Twombly said in a low tone. She then let out an echoing scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream reached the day camp, where Vinnie and Sunil were watching a werewolf movie. Vinnie paused the movie when they heard the scream.

"The howl is coming from inside the pet shop!" The duo responded in unison. The duo, combined with Mrs. Twombly's screaming jolted Hiro awake, causing him to fall from the perch he was sleeping on.

"Ow..." Hiro groaned.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0: Kawaita Sakebi***

* * *

 _-Episode Title- Door Jammed-_

Pepper was the first to notice that Hiro fell. She quickly came to his aid.

"Hiro? Are you alright?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I just got startled by all of the screaming." Hiro replied.

"Okay, so what was Mrs. Twombly screaming about?" Pepper asked.

"Dunno. Let's investigate." Hiro said. The duo peeped out of the doggy door to see Mrs. Twombly obviously pissed at something.

"That was my doorknob, Fisher Biskit. I've been after it for years. Years! How dare you swoop in and take it from me at the last second." Mr. Twombly fumed.

"Okay, so that's what that screaming is about. What's her deal with doorknobs?" Hiro asked.

"Mrs. Twombly really likes doorknobs." Pepper explained.

"Oh, alright." Hiro said. "Wow, she must really hate Fisher Biskit, huh?"

"Of course. His pet shop almost forced Mrs. Twombly to shut down LPS." Pepper exclaimed.

"And... what would have happened?" Hiro asked.

"We would have been forced to go to Largest Ever Pet Shop." Pepper said, frightened. Hiro shuddered.

"Oi, that prison? Wait, how did you guys save LPS?" Hiro asked.

"It was all thanks to Blythe. She organized a fashion show to attract customers to LPS." Pepper explained.

"Oh, cool." Hiro said. The duo heard Mrs. Twombly sigh.

"At least that Biskit billionaire has the money to properly take care of my precious doorknob." Mr. Twombly began to fantasize.

 _*Fantasy*_

The scene changed to night in front of the Biskit surrounded the building and black cars arrived at the mansion. Agents came into the mansion. Two of then jumped and somersaulted into the mansion. The agent checked the area to see if anyone was there.

"All clear." The agent said. A man came by with a safe. "Careful. The dorkknob that opened the door to a thousand hearts is precious cargo." The agent said. One of the members began to type in the code. After inputting the correct code, the safe opened to reveal the doorknob, which was glowing a golden light.

"Whoa. I never thought I'd see it in person." Another agent said. He picked up the doorknob (which was on a purple pillow as if it was a crown) and placed it on a pedestal. The doorknob was protected by security cameras, lasers, and a glass case.

"The knob is in a good place." The agent said. The fantasy ends here.

 _*End Fantasy*_

After the fantasy, Mrs. Twombly then sighed.

"Be safe, my little precious." Mrs Twombly said, hoping for the best for the doorknob.

"Okay, so apparently humans can fantasize too." Hiro commented.

"Yeah. So, what now?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know about you. but I'm going back to sleep after getting interrupted." Hiro claimed, heading back into the Day Camp.

 _*Meanwhile, with Blythe*_

"Yep. That's what she said, how she said it and totally what she meant when she said it. I am so sure Youngmee-"Blythe was cut off when a limo driven past her and parked in front of her, with Whittany and Brittany coming out.

"This is, like the most totally unfair thing ever!" Whittany exclaimed. "Like ever!" Brittany agreed.

"These are the last of the flyers for our open house, and if you want you allowance, you will pass them out." Fisher Biskit said as he dropped a back of flyers.

"Daddy…" The girls groaned as Fisher drove off back to his mansion. The Biskit twins turn to see Blythe.

"Mayday! Mayday! Biskit sighting and nowhere to hide." Blythe said as she ran in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by the Biskits who somehow appeared in front of Blythe.

"Pretending you have friends again, Blythe?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, so sad." Whittany said.

"Uh, on the phone." Blythe pointed out. But Whittany hung up Blythe's call.

"You can talk to your imaginary friend whenever." Brittany said. "We're supposed to pass these out." "But the task is, like, so beneath us." "But just about right for you." The twins said as Brittany gave Blythe the bag of flyers.

"I am not gonna pass all of these out." Blythe said to the Biskit Twins.

"Like we care." Brittany said as the 2 walked off.

 _*Littlest Pet Shop: Lobby*_

Blythe came into the pet shop carrying he bag of flyers when she dropped then to the ground.

"Hi Mrs. Twombly!" Blythe greeted.

"What's in that unusually large bag, Blythe?" Mrs. Twombly asked.

"Flyers for Fisher Biskit's open house." Blythe answered.

"Fisher Biskit!" Mrs. Twombly exclaimed behind Blythe's back.

"Did you say something Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe asked

"Just wondering what was in the bag is all."

"It looks like Fisher Biskit-"

"Fisher! Go on."

"Is having a big social event at the mansion He's opening his doors for one day and one day only to share his rare art collection with the masses." As Blythe finished, Mrs. Twombly punched the counter.

"Ah! SO out of character!" Blythe shouted.

"Blythe, I want to be one of those masses." Mrs. Twombly said.

"Well, we've got 2,000 invites. One of them should work." Blythe said.

"I'm sure the highlight of the event will be the unveiling of this beautiful doorknob." Mrs. Twombly then showed Blythe a picture of a golden colored knob.

"Um, you think?"

"I know!" Then Blythe fixed her hair so she would look like one of the Biskit's.

"I am, like, so not into anything, like, Biskit. But I'll go if you want to. I know how much you love you some doorknobs." Blythe said as she fixed her hair again.

"Oh, I do. I really do."

 _*Later*_

Roger emerged from his apartment and entered Littlest Pet Shop. While he was whistling and taking out some tools, he took a sight of Blythe and Mrs. Twombly and did a wolf whistle.

"You both look great." Roger complimented. Blythe was wearing a green dress and white heels. Mrs. Twombly was wearing a red fedora and a purple and red dress.

"Can you tell me who designed today's ensemble?" Roger asked.

"Actually, the shop down the street. But I accessorized." Blythe said.

"And did you help Mrs. Twombly with her outfit?" Roger asked.

"Um, no. That's all her." Blythe said.

"Well, it's not everyday you come face to face with the doorknob of your dreams." Mrs. Twombly said.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing while you're gone, Mrs. T. I'll take good care of the shop. There are a few things that need fixing. And I'm a fixer." Roger assured.

"Okay, just don't hurt yourself." Blythe warned.

"Blythe! How could you say that?" Roger asked, shocked. But, he threw his hammer in the air and it landed on his foot. Roger does his best to suppress his screams.

"I'm okay." Roger strained to say. Blythe just giggled a bit.

"See ya, dad." Blythe said. She and Mrs. Twombly exited the pet shop, en route to the Biskit mansion. As soon as the two women left, Roger howled in pain, which resembled a werewolf howl. The howling reached the day camp.

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp-_

While Sunil and Vinnie were watching a werewolf movie, Vinnie paused it the moment they heard Roger's howling. Sunil began to shudder.

"I ain't going to ask if you-if you heard that, because I don't want to know the answer." Vinnie said, scared from the howling.

"Was that the hideous how of the undead?" Sunil guessed. Sunil hugged Vinnie in fear, but Vinnie pushed Sunil right off of him.

"Hey! I don't remember saying _that_ was okay." Vinnie said in anger. The duo then heard growling. Vinnie immediately jumped on top of Sunil's head.

"But, if it will make you feel better." Vinnie said, officially scared. The two looked from behind their pillows to see a shadow in front of a flashlight.

"Werewolf!" They both replied. The shadow turned out to be Russell standing in front of a flashlight. Russell held his stomach in pain.

"Ooh. I need to cut back on the kibble." Russell said.

"The spiky hair, the long claws, the bad breath! Russell's a werewolf!" Sunil and Vinnie replied. As soon as Hiro and Pepper came back into the pet shop, they notice Sunil and Vinnie freaking out.

"Great. Now, what the heck are those two doing?" Hiro asked, referring to Sunil and Vinnie. The duo were watching Russell and Zoe play Go Fish. Hiro approached Sunil and Vinnie.

"Alright, you two are looking at Russell funny. Explain now." Hiro demanded.

"Russell's a werewolf!" The duo replied.

"A... Who to the what now?" Hiro asked.

"He's been right under our nose the whole time" Vinnie said to Sunil.

"Just waiting for his chance to feast on mongoose flesh." Sunil said as they both ducked under the pillows, dragging Hiro with him.

"If we don't wanna be his snack, we gotta act, and we gotta act now." Vinnie said as he pulled out a garlic necklace, which Hiro smelled immediately.

"Ugh... What the heck do you need the garlic for?" Hiro asked, covering his nose.

"This garlic should hold him at bay. Werewolves can't stand them." Vinnie explained. "Sunil, got your mirror ready?"

"When he doesn't see hi reflection, we'll know for sure he is a werewolf." Sunil said, holding the mirror out to Vinnie.

"Um, guys? Last time I checked, those are for repelling vampires, not werewolves." Hiro said. He noticed the two were gone. "The frig did they go!" Hiro yelled.

"Do you have any hearts?" Russell asked Zoe.

"Mm-mm. Go fish." Zoe said. Russell took a card out of the pile. When he added the card to his hand, Vinnie came up to Russell with the garlic necklace in his hand.

"Argh, hey!" Russell complained due to Vinnie just putting the garlic necklace in his face. As he stepped away, he is confronted by Sunil, bearing the mirror in his hand.

"What are you-" Russell was blocked off by the duo. Russell was eventually backed up to a wall of pillows. Sunil had the mirror in Russell's face, where the latter refused to look at the mirror.

"Stop that!" Russell demanded.

"Vinnie, he can't look. Russell's definitely a werewolf!" Sunil said. "Keep your distance. You... you... hedge-wolf!"

"Hedge-wolf?" Russell asked.

"Unfortunately, thee two are convinced you're a werewolf." Hiro said, coming up to the scene.

"Let me get this straight. You think I'm a lycanthrope?" Russell asked.

"No, we think you're a werewolf." Vinnie 'corrected'. That comment let to Hiro hitting him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Lycanthrope is the technical term _for_ werewolves, you idiot." Hiro said.

"At any rate. Garlic and mirrors repel vampires, not werewolves." Russell said.

"Told ya so." Hiro gloated.

"Hmm. Howled at any moons lately?" Vinnie asked.

"And what's wrong with that? I like to get a good howl on now and again." Zoe said.

"I gotta agree with you there, Zoe. Who doesn't like to howl?" Hiro said.

"Zoe and Hiro have a point. Canines and reynards are actually distant relatives of the wolf. If anybody might be a werewolf, it'd be either Zoe or Hiro." Russell said. The duo mentioned had their eyes widened.

"Russell, what the hell?" Hiro exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get these two off my back." Russell said.

"So, Hiro, Zoe. Ripped anything from limb to limb recently?" Vinnie asked.

"Unless you want to be the victims, then no." Hiro responded.

"Uh..." Zoe turned to her mailman toy, who she ripped to shreds. Sunil gasped.

"Does that mean there are three werewolves in Littlest Pet Shop?" Sunil asked.

"Aah! That's what it means!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Sunil, Vinnie, that is absolutely-!" Hiro was cut off from Sunil and Vinnie's screaming.

"Agh! My ears!" The millisecond they started screaming. Hiro had to cover his ears or he'd risk getting an ear bleed or something. Sunil and Vinnie ran all over the place until they climbed up the tree.

"Heh. Heh." Russell laughed nervously.

"*sigh* Werewolves. That is about as real as ghosts. Am I right?" Hiro asked. Zoe began to back away from Hiro and Russell.

"Zoe, what the f***?" Hiro yelled.

 _*Biskit Mansion*_

It was time for the Open House at the Biskit mansion, with people showing up in fancy attire, waiters serving hors' d'oeurves, and people looking at the art being displayed.

"My, Fisher sure has an extensive art collection. I wonder where he keeps the most precious piece." Mrs. Twombly said as she and Blythe arrived at the mansion.

"Let's mill." Blythe suggested. While looking at the art, Blythe saw a painting of the Biskit Twins riding a horse, wearing matador clothing.

"Aah! Don't look into their eyes." Blythe warned. While shielding their eyes, the two women come across Fisher Biskit.

"Hello, Fisher…"

"Twombly…"

"Um, do you both know each other?" Blythe asked.

"By reputation only." They both replied in unison.

"Where did you put it, Biskit? Where is my precious?" Mrs. Twombly whispered. Blythe then pulled Mrs. Twombly away from Fisher.

"I'm sure it's somewhere. Let's keep looking." Blythe suggested. As they searched around, they come across the Biskit twins.

"Oh, look. There's Whittany and Brittany. Why don't we just go ask them where we can find the doorknob?" Blythe suggested. The two women decided to go up to the laughing Biskit twins.

"Hi, Whittany. Hi, Brittany." Blythe greeted.

"Ugh. It's you." Whittany replied bitterly.

"Like, hi." Brittany said. The twins began to walk away from Blythe and Mrs. Twombly. The two began to follow the Biskit twins.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you knew where your new doorknob is being displayed." Blythe asked the twins.

"What?" Whittany asked.

"You know, it's probably round, about yea big."

"First of all, why are you talking to us?" Brittany began.

"And second, what can we do to, like, make it stop?" Whittany finished.

"Um, well, you can point me in the direction of the doorknob." Blythe suggested.

"What are you talking about, Blythe?" Whittany asked.

"Ugh, the only new doorknob I can think of is the one in Whittany's bathroom." Brittany said. Hearing this, Mrs. Twombly quickly made her way upstairs.

"Whoa, looks like an emergency." Whittany said. The twins giggled.

"Yeah, well...thanks." Blythe said to the twins.

"Uhh! Why are you still talking?" Whittany asked, obviously annoyed at Blythe's presence.

"I...don't know." Blythe said.

"She's still doing it." Brittany said. A blond man bumped into the twins, causing Whittany to spill her drink on Blythe' dress.

"Gee, watch out." Brittany yelled at the man.

"Argh. Damn. Guess I'll be looking for that bathroom now." Blythe groaned. She proceeded up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

"Ha, at least she quit talking." Whittany said, obviously feeling no remorse for spilling her drink on Blythe. Upstairs, Mrs. Twombly was looking around for the doorknob. She then spots the doorknob, but walks away from it. Then she turns around, knowing it was the one she was looking for.

"They're using you as a- -a doorknob?" Mrs. Twombly gasped, seeing the doorknob on the door.

"My precious." Mrs. Twombly said, imitating Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. "Fisher doesn't respect the knob."

"But he does own it." Mrs. Twombly said in her normal voice. "He won the auction fair and square."

"Me wants it. Me needs it. Must have it." Mrs. Twombly eventually tears the doorknob from off the door.

"Oh, sweet sassafras, what have I done?" Mrs. Twombly asked herself. he then hears Blythe coming. Mrs. Twombly quickly hid behind a plant while Blythe entered the bathroom. Mrs. T quickly left the scene before she is caught.

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp-_

Everyone was doing different things, Minka was brushing Russell's quills, Zoe was chewing on a dog treat, Penny was filing her nails, and Sunil and Vinnie were cowering in fear.

"Werewolves all around us!" Sunil said with fear in his voice.

"They're just waiting for the chance to have a lizard and mongoose snack." Vinnie said. Penny went up to the duo and waved to reveal her claws.

"CLAWS!" The duo screamed.

"You like 'em? I just had a mani-pedi." Penny gloated.

"Oh, ha, ha, of course. Because you have to keep those things sharp if you're planning on shredding a certain mongoose!" Sunil yelled.

"Why would I do that?" As Penny said that, Pepper approached the group.

"Hi guys!" Pepper greeted, only to reveal her sharp teeth. The 2 of them screamed.

"Watch out Penny Ling! Those teeth were made to rip out panda hearts!" Vinnie warned Penny.

"Don't turn your back on her." Sunil whispered. Penny began to back away from Pepper. Hiro and Russell came up to the duo.

"For frig's sake. forget about this whole werewolf thing, please!" Hiro begged.

"Ah! Werewolves? Monkey brain-eating werewolves?!" Minka asked, jumping from nowhere.

"No, please no, Minka." Hiro said.

"See how you handle this werewolves!" Vinnie said as he threw a silver bowl at Minka. Luckily, Minka managed to duck.

"Vinnie! What the hell are you thinking?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hah! The monkey ducked! Werewolf's have an aversion to silver." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie that's just retarded. She ducked to avoid the random silverware YOU threw at her." Hiro scolded.

"She is sooo a werewolf." Vinnie said. Penny approached Pepper.

"Your teeth are unusually pointy, Pepper." Penny said.

"And you have extra long werewolf hair!" Pepper replied.

"I don't think that-" Hiro was cut off by Sunil.

"And she's got super good wolf hearing!" Sunil said to Zoe.

"And...sense of smell!" Vinnie added.

"But, those are trait all dogs have." Hiro replied. Everyone but Hiro and Russell commenced arguing.

"*sigh* This won't end well." Russell lamented.

"Agreed." Hiro said.

 _-Biskit Mansion-_

Blythe was in the bathroom trying to clean the mess left by Brittany, but to no avail. Whittany then came inside and closed the door.

"Blythe?! What are you doing in here?" Whittany demanded.

"Uh, trying to get your drink off of my dress?" Blythe answered.

"Well, then do it somewhere else. This is _my_ bathroom, just like everything else in this house."

"Everything else in this house is your bathroom?" Blythe asked.

"Whatever."

"Well, anyhow this stain isn't coming out. No matter how many perfectly monogrammed Biskit towels I use." With that, Blythe tried to leave the bathroom, but the doorknob came off.

"Huh, guess this is yours." Blythe said as she handed the knob over to Whittany.

"*gasp*OMG Blythe! You broke the door!" Whittany exclaimed.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp-_

All of the pets minus Russell and Hiro, were threatening each other with silverware and wolfs bane. They were all in a circle for some reason.

"Stay back, or I'll wolf's bane your mongoose tail!" Pepper warned.

"These silver spoons have a dual purpose: you can stir things with them, and you can use them to ward off werewolves!" Sunil said.

"Oh, brother." Russell said. While these events were transpiring, Russell was reading a book and Hiro was watching the events happen. He then approached Zoe and Penny Ling.

"Penny Ling, Penny Ling, Penny Ling!" Zoe said her name three times and nothing happened. "Why aren't you gone? I said your name three times." Zoe wondered.

"Zoe, that's how you summon ghosts, or something. Not to get rid of werewolves." Hiro remarked.

"Yeah. Or her name isn't Penny Ling." Zoe said. Her stomach began to growl. "Ooh, Russell was right about that kibble." The other pets, minus Russell and Hiro, backed away in fear.

"Oh, the dog's gonna go wolf on us!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Just because her stomach growled, doesn't mean she's a werewolf." Hiro said, standing up for Zoe.

"That's exactly what a Fox-Wolf wants us to think." Vinnie exclaimed. The other pets screamed and ran to hide.

"Last time I checked, werewolves don't exist. They're mythological." Hiro said. Russell put down his book and came off the couch.

"Hiro's right. Werewolves don't exist," Russell said, backing up Hiro's claim.

"That's also what a hedge-wolf would want us to think, too." Vinnie exclaimed. "We have our eyes on you two." Vinnie said. The other pets watched Hiro and Russell intently, and Zoe ran off to hide.

"Ay yi yi." Russell remarked.

"You know what, screw this." Hiro said. He made his way to the fire hydrant. "Pepper, let me in, please." Hiro asked.

"No! I won't take any chances." Pepper replied.

"Alright, I'm coming in." Hiro just walked in the hydrant. "Look, do you honestly believe me to be a werewolf?" Hiro asked.

"Well..."

"Think about it. Werewolves come out at night. And it's broad daylight." Hiro explained. This eased Pepper's conscious.

"Alright. I trust you. But, if you go wolf on me, I'll freeze you." Pepper warned.

"Got it." Hiro said.

 _-Biskit Mansion-_

"I'm stuck in the bathroom with Blythe. This can't be happening." Whittany groaned as she and Blythe were still stick in the bathroom.

"We could play a game!" Blythe suggested. She picked up a bar of soap. "Rock, paper, scissors! The best of five gets this bar of soap." Blythe challenged.

"You are, like, so weird, and besides, it's already my soap, so gimme." Whittany demanded. Blythe willingly gave Whittany the soap.

"Yeah, this is fun." Blythe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Too bad my Dad isn't here, 'cause he's pretty handy at fixing things." Blythe said.

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Lobby-_

Blythe's philosophy was proven false. Roger tried fixing a chair, but it toppled over. He tried to screw in a lightbulb, but fell off the ladder. Then, he tried to hammer down a nail.

 **[Roger]**

My, my, my, my hammer hits so hard

Makes me say, Oh my word!

Hammer time!

Roger sang as he nailed down a nail on the cabinet, only for it to come apart and land on his foot, when he let out a howl like scream. All of the other pets heard said screams and retreated to their hiding places. Pepper was hugging Hiro in fear. As she did, they all entered a fantasy.

* * *

 **[Wolfified Song Fantasy]**

The pet shop was changed to a nighttime version of Downtown City.

 **[Narrator]**

 _The night is getting darker_

 _And the full moon is in the sky_

 _In the distance you hear a howl_

 _And a blood curdling cry_

 _You think it's probably just the wind,_

 _But then something else happens,_

 _Something that makes you think again._

While the narrator was talking, Pepper and Hiro were walking down a street in a nighttime version of D

 **[Pepper]**

 _There's something moving_

 _Out through the night_

 _You've got that sickly sinking feeling_

 _That something isn't right_

Pepper grabbed Hiro's paw and ran with him to the Pet Shop.

 **[Hiro]**

 _You run to find a shelter_

 _Lockin' the door_

 _But behind you there's a shadow_

 _Crawling 'cross the floor_

 **[Pepper]**

 _You turn to scream (Aah!)_

 _It seems a little mean_

 _Knees are shaking, cold sweat_

 _And your heart's a racing_

 **[Hiro]**

 _Those claws, those teeth_

 _Is that underneath?_

 _Is that a hedgehog?_

 _Your eyes can't believe he's been..._

 **[Pepper and Hiro]**

 _Wolf-i-fied!_

 _You better fly 'cause there's no one here to save you_

 _And you cannot deny he's been_

 _Wolf-i-fied!_

 _Just say goodbye 'cause there's no place left to run to_

 _There's no place left to hide_

Pepper and Hiro were chased around the pet shop by a Wolfified Russell.

 **[Hiro]**

 _You think you made it,_

 _Running out the back._

 _But you better think again,_

 _Because something's on your track._

Pepper and Hiro were then cornered by Russell. The duo ran to a dumpster.

 **[Pepper]**

 _You run into a corner,_

 _Turn to see who's there_

 _Now there's half a dozen,_

 _That seems a bit unfair!_

Wolf-i-fied versions of their friends appeared out of the dumpster.

 **[Hiro]**

 _You turn to scream (Aah!)_

 _Get something in between_

 _Knees are shaking, cold sweat,_

 _And your heart's a racing._

Pepper and Hiro were cornered at all sides by the Wolfified pets.

 **[Pepper]**

 _Those claws, those teeth_

 _Who's that underneath?_

 _Are those your friends there_

 _Your eyes can't believe they've been_

 **[Everyone]**

 _Wolf-i-fied!_

 _No need to try 'cause there's no one here to save you_

 _And you cannot deny we've been_

 _Wolf-i-fied!_

 _Just say goodbye 'cause there's no place to run to_

 _There's no place left to hide_

 _Wolf, i, Wolf-i-fied_!

(Hiro: Oh, I don't feel so good about this!)

 _Wolf, i, Wolf-i-fied!_

(Pepper: Hey, they're pretty good dancers!)

 _Wolf, i, Wolf-i-fied!_

(Hiro: I don't care about good dancers!)

 _Wolf, i, Wolf-i-fied!_

Then Russell came up to the couple. Pepper hugged Hiro in fear while Hiro comforted her.

 **[Reality]**

Hiro was dumbstruck when he saw it was just a fantasy.

"Scary, scary stuff huh?" Russell asked before he snarled.

"Ahhh! Werewolf!" Said everyone but Hiro and Russell.

"Aw, man... I was duped." Hiro aid in disbelief.

 _-Biskit Mansion-_

"You know Blythe. I'm glad your father isn't here, because that's what I don't need right now: more Baxters! Here Baxter. There, Baxter, everywhere, a Baxter, Baxter!" Whittany freaked out.

"Whittany, are you freaking out?" Blythe teased.

"As if! Biskit's don't freak out. We're perfect. Haven't you noticed?"

"I kinda missed that. But if you say so."

"We have the best parties and the nicest clothes, and everyone wants to be our friend. Except, like you." Whittany explained.

"Well, it's not like you've been particularly friendly to me." Blythe retorted.

"Yeah, well that's because Brittany dosen't really like you, and she's my sister so…" Whittany said.

"I always wanted a sister, especially a twin." Then, Blythe began to imitate the Biskit twins' voice. "'Cause, like, how cool would it be to have somebody just like me?" Whittany couldn't help but giggle.

"We don't sound like that."

"Like, totally, you do." After Blythe said that, Whittany began laughing.

"You're funny sometimes."

"Like, all the time." Then the two girls laughed with each other. While outside of the bathroom, Brittany felt something.

"There's a disturbance in the force." Brittany said. She then gasped. "Where's Whittany?" She wondered. Brittany began to climb the stairs to search for her sister. She then sniffed the air.

"Something's wrong." Brittany said. "Don't worry, Whittany. I'm coming!" She shouted. Brittany ran down the hall until she stopped at the bathroom, where she heard giggling.

"Whittany! Are you in there?" Brittany called out.

"Yeah. We're both in here. The doorknob fell off and we're stuck." Blythe replied.

"Blythe?! Don't worry, Whittany! I'll get you out before she does any real psychological damage." And Brittany goes off to get help.

 _-Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp-_

Penny, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil and Vinnie were still convinced that Russell was a werewolf.

"So, you all still think I'm a werewolf?" Russell asked.

"Yes wolf-hog. I mean were-hedge. I mean, hedge-wolf!" Sunil cried out.

"Is that the best you got? I would have gone with Were-hog." Hiro randomly threw out.

"Look, your just imagining I'm a werewolf because, well, I'm an animal. We're all animals. And animals have fur and long pointy teeth and all of the other animal-like things." Russell said.

"On, top of that, werewolves only come out at night when the full moon is up. And it's broad daylight outside, so there can't be a werewolf here." Hiro pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering about that." Vinnie said awkwardly.

"I never doubted you for a minute, friend of mine." Sunil said as he pulled his hand to Russell to give him a handshake. The. He suddenly got scared again and ran.

"Give it a rest already Sunil, this is just getting old." Hiro sighed.

 _-Biskit Mansion-_

Mrs. Twombly was looking all over for Blythe, when she saw a line to the bathroom, where she heard Brittany speaking.

"It'll be okay Whittany! I don't think Blythe-ness is contagious, but the decontamination team is standing by!" Whittany screamed out.

"It seems like some prankster has made off with the doorknob, but don't worry, he have a call into the hardware store and there sending someone right out." Francois said. Mrs. Twombly then appeared at the scene.

"Whoopsie! However did this get in here." Mrs Twombly lied. She pulled the doorknob out of her bag. She put the doorknob back on the door,, opening the door.

"And that's why I never wear stripes on a Friday." Blythe finished saying to Whittany. The two girls were laughing.

"Ha, ha, Blythe, that's, like, so hilarious." Whittany commented. Brittany was dumbstruck at the scene.

"Whittany, what are you doing?" Brittany asked her sister. Whittany looked around for a second.

"Sorry." Whittany whispered to Blythe. She returned to Brittany's side. "Whatever." She said. "Do you remember how I told you everything in our house belongs to us? Well, that includes the front door, which you should walk out of, like, right now." Whittany said.

"But we- - You and I- - In the bathroom- - I thought- -" Blythe said confused, until she gave up. "Ugh. Forget it. Let's go, Mrs. Twombly." Blythe said in defeat. The two women left the mansion.

 _*Littlest Pet Shop*_

"Oh, I don't know how I ever got so carried away over that silly doorknob, especially when I have so many beauties already." Mrs. Twombly said, observing her collection of doorknobs. Mrs. Twombly approached Blythe.

"Did I embarrass you, dear?" Mrs. Twombly asked. Blythe just laughed.

"No more than this guy does..." Blythe said, pointing to a heavily injured Roger. "Every single day." Roger grasped his arm in pain.

"Happy to help." Roger replied.

"Let's just pretend that party never happened." Blythe suggested. "Please?" The two women hugged. Roger then picked up his tools.

"Well, that display case isn't going to fix itself." Roger said, stepping out of the office, making the two women's eyes widen. Blythe then went to the day camp.

"Hey everybody!" Blythe greeted to the pets.

"Oh hey Blythe. How was the party?" Hiro asked.

"You would never believe what happened," Blythe said.

"Really? Tell us!"Hiro said, curiously.

"Alright. It went like this."

 _*One Explanation Later*_

"Okay. So you and Whittany Biskit were trapped in the bathroom. While you girls were trapped, you bonded?" Hiro asked.

"Yup." Blythe replied.

"And, by the time you girls got out, the moment Brittany saw you two, she went back to being a spoiled bitch?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be the choice of words I would use." Blythe said.

"Yeah, but that's how I feel of them." Hiro said.

"So, what happened here today?" Blythe asked.

"We heard a howl!" Sunil said.

"And an unholy shriek!" Vinnie added.

"It could've been a werewolf." Penny added.

"Or Russell." Pepper added.

"Most defiantly Russell." Sunil finished.

"So, in a nutshell, almost everyone thinks there was a werewolf here. Hell, they thought I was one for being a fox." Hiro added.

"Wow. Could someone write that all down and sent it to me in an e-mail? Maybe if I read it really slow, I'll understand how could you think there was a werewolf in the pet shop. Then, again, maybe not." Blythe then noticed Hiro was wearing a clothespin.

"Uh, Hiro? Why is that clothespin on your nose?" Blythe asked.

"Just take a sniff. You'll understand." Hiro instructed. Blythe took his advice and sniff. Blythe then recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, P.U! Is that garlic?" Blythe groaned as she held her nose.

"Yep. They think it can repel werewolves. But, it works on vampires, not werewolves." Hiro scolded.

"You are all gonna need baths." Blythe added. Then, she hears the same werewolf scream the pets heard earlier, the pet minus Hiro, took a garlic necklace out.

"I'll take one of those." Blythe said. Minka gave Blythe a garlic necklace.

"And, they are my gullible friends." Hiro said to himself. He just giggled at his friends's silly antics.

 ***Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey***


	12. Blythe's Pet Project

[Littlest Pet Shop Lobby]

In the lobby, Blythe was brushing Pepper's and Hiro's tails when Mrs. Twombly came in.

"Good morning all!" Mrs. Twombly greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Twombly." Blythe greeted back.

"Is this the loveliest day you've ever seen? Ooh, I wish I could bring it all inside." Mrs. Twombly then put a chair out so the door wouldn't close. When she did, a squirrel came inside the pet shop.

"I just wish we didn't need doors and walls. So artificial. When it's like this, I want to invite the whole outdoors inside."

'Oh no, this ain't good." Hiro thought.

"Uh, …" Before she could finish her sentence, more animals came inside the pet shop.

"Because what are we people, but just more animals?" continued her monologue. "Why should we be inside ever?"

"Uh, actually , I think we should keep the door closed." Blythe suggested as she, Pepper and Hiro ducked from a swarm of bees.

"That's the problem with young people nowadays. Not that there's anything wrong with you dear, but your whole generation fails to appreciate old-fashioned Mother Nature." Mrs. Twombly continued to monologue as Blythe was chasing out all of the animals that came into the pet shop.

"Gotcha!" Blythe shouted as she caught a squirrel trying to run away. "Your home is outside little guy." And Blythe released the squirrel back outside. "Oh, … there's a bird on your head." Blythe pointed out. When Mrs. Twombly saw it, she screamed and ran around.

* * *

 ***Naruto Shippuden Theme: LINE***

 _*Episode Title: Blythe's Pet Project*_

Back in LPS, Mrs. Twombly was reading a magazine about driving.

"When driving an automobile, always press on the wheels." Mrs. Twombly read. However, Mrs' Twombly lacked her glasses. "Oh, that's not correct. No wonder there are so many bad drivers out there." Mrs Twombly said. "What is this pamphlet? Driver's Pest Glide. No, no, no. Beavers' Test Guy-ee-day." Mrs. Twombly searched her person so she can put on her glasses, but she can't find them.

"Where are my glasses." Mrs. T asked herself. She then chuckled. "I don't need the silly things, anyway." Mrs. Twombly said. "The Twombly's are known for their eagle-eyed vision." Mrs. T said. "Now, how may I help you, sir?" Mrs. Twombly was talking to a cardboard man. Blythe then walked up to Mrs. Twombly.

"Were you talking to me?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! You sound so much younger than you look, sir." Mrs. T commented, referring to the cardboard man.

"Uh, why are you talking to the cardboard man, Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe asked.

"Excuse me, sir." Mrs. T said to the cardboard man. "Blythe, I am trying to help this man, but he won't tell me what he wants."

"Have you lost your glasses again?" Blythe asked.

"Yep."

"Have you checked your purse?" Mrs. T nodded. "The drawer? The cash register?

"Yes, yes and yes. And the washing machine, the freezer and the peanut butter jar." Mrs. T said.

"I'm behind you, Mrs. Twombly." Blythe said. While Mrs. Twombly was talking, Blythe walked behind Mrs. Twombly.

"I'm fine if I just squint my eye a little and tilt my head just so, keep the image in the middle range on my vision, and hold it... Ah! Now I see you." Blythe just sighed.

"Maybe they accidentally fell into the dumpster when you emptied the trash earlier. I'll go check." Blythe said. Blythe then ran out back to the dumpster.

"Good idea, Blythe. You check the nooks, I'll check the crannies." Mrs. Twombly said. "What is a cranny, anyway?"

[Out back Littlest Pet Shop]

Blythe was searching the dumpster while wearing gloves. When she was searching, she found an old box of take-out. At the same time, the squirrel from earlier popped up.

"What the- -? Blech." Blythe threw the box away from her.

"Why would you throw that away?" The squirrel said.

"Because it was gross." Blythe replied.

"Duh. Did you just speak to me?" The squirrel asked.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"I do not. Huh, nice to meet you, talking girl."

"My name's Blythe. Are you missing something?" Blythe asked.

"Uh, maybe. I'm a bit of a treasure hunter." The squirrel said. "So until I find what I'm after, I don't know what I'm looking for." The squirrel then notices a fur ball. "Ooh, fur ball." The squirrel picked up the fur ball. "Hmm... American tomcat with a hint off..." The squirrel inhaled the scent of the fur ball. "Himalayan. Want it?"

"I'm good, thanks." Blythe replied.

"But it's a fur ball. Much more useful than people realize." The squirrel then jumped out of the bag he was in. "It makes a good hat. It makes great winter insulation."

"Cat fur's not really my best look."

"Hmph. I could use a new coat anyway. It's getting colder..." The squirrel shivered at that.

"Hey, I should call you Shivers, unless you already have a name." Blythe said.

"Well, I get called "scat" and "get outta here" a lot, but frankly, I like Shivers more." Shivers said.

"Okay, Shivers it is." Blythe declared. "I've gotta get back inside. I'll see you later, Shivers." Blythe proceeded to go back into the Pet Shop. While the door was still open, Shivers made his way inside. But, the door closed before he could get in.

"Well, I didn't find your glasses in the dumpster, Mrs. Twombly, so we'll have to retrace your steps." Blythe said. "Where were you the last time you had them?"

"Let's see... I remember I had my glasses on when I visited next door." Mrs. Twombly said.

"Oh. Maybe you left your glasses at Sweet Delights. I'll go look." Blythe then made her way out the door, running off to Sweet Delights. Shivers tried to follow her inside, but the door closed on him.

"Hi, Blythe." Youngmee greeted to Blythe.

"Hi, Youngmee." Blythe greeted back. "Hey, when Mrs. T. was over here earlier, did she happen to leave behind her glasses?" Blythe asked. Youngmee squealed at the question. Youngmee then knocked on the kitchen door.

"Aunt Christie, bring the Lost and Found box." Youngmee said. "Mrs. Twombly can't find her glasses!" Christie then rushed out of the door with a box in her hand.

"Really?!" Christie asked.

 ***Littlest Pet Shop: The Lost and Found Box***

Blythe's eyes went wide when she saw what was happening.

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

[Youngmee]

 _Come with me_

 _We get to see_

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

[Christie]

 _There's always something waiting there_

[Youngmee]

 _A purse_

[Christie]

 _A brick_

[Youngmee]

 _A lock of hair_

[Christie]

 _Accordion and eight track tapes_

[Youngmee]

 _Somebody didn't eat these grapes?_

[Christie]

 _But that's not it, not even close_

[Youngmee]

 _This chewing gum is kinda gross_

[Christie]

 _Hey, someone lost a funky tie_

[Youngmee]

 _Come on, there must be more inside_

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

[Youngmee]

 _Get over here_

[Christie]

 _No need to fear_

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

[Youngmee]

 _A grouchy little garden gnome_

[Christie]

 _A talking dolly you can comb_

[Youngmee]

 _A cuckoo clock, a bit behind_

[Christie]

 _A picture that Abe Lincoln signed_

[Youngmee]

 _This Dino bites, don't get too close_

[Christie]

 _This shrunken head is kind of gross_

[Youngmee]

 _What just ate my favorite ring?_

[Christie]

 _A mounted fish that likes to sing (Laaa!)_

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

[Christie]

 _Check and and you'll_

[Youngmee]

 _See just how cool_

[Youngmee and Christie]

 _The lost and found box_

[Youngmee, Christie and Blythe]

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

[Blythe]

 _Now I know_

 _You love to show_

[Youngmee, Christie and Blythe]

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

 _The lost and found box_

[Christie]

 _A fake moustache_

[Youngmee]

 _A wad of cash_

[Christie]

 _A monster's tail_

[Blythe]

 _The Holy Grail? (gasp)_

[Youngmee, Christie and Blythe]

 _We love our lost and found box_

 ***End Littlest Pet Shop: The Lost and Found Box***

The trio has gone through every item inside the box, but there was no sign of Mrs. Twombly's glasses.

"But no glasses." Blythe said in disappointment.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A***

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B***

[Littlest Pet Shop]

While Mrs. T. was still trying to read her driver's guide, Blythe came back inside the pet shop.

"Sorry Mrs. Twombly, no luck." Blythe said. "But if you enjoy musical theater, go next door and ask to see their lost and found box." Unbeknownst to Blythe, Shivers was clinging to Blythe's hair. Shivers let go of Blythe's hair.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to meet you. The name is Shivers." Shivers said to Sunil.

"Sir?" Sunil asked confused. Shivers then walked by Minka.

"Good day miss. No, don't get up." Then Shivers went to Penny and Pepper. "Howdy and a hey-ho to you both. Pleasant day isn't it?" Shivers said nonchalantly. While Vinnie was dancing and Zoe was looking at herself in a mirror, Shivers came up to greet them both.

"Hello tiny dancer and beautiful lady..." Then Russell came up to Shivers.

"Hi, I'm Russell. Welcome to LPS Day Camp. You are?" Russell said.

"Shivers. That girl out there named me." Shivers said.

"Blythe named you? Nice." Hiro said as he came up to Shivers. Shivers got scared and curled up into a ball.

"Shivers? Is something wrong?" Hiro asked with worry.

"You're a fox, and foxes eat squirrels."

"Oh, but I don't eat squirrels. I don't even think they will taste good either. By the way, the name is Hiro." Hiro said. Shivers cautiously came up to Hiro to give him a handshake.

"Now to get back on topic, Blythe named you for real?"

"Oh, yeah. She named me because... I'm her pet squirrel."

"What?" All of the pets reacted, everyone except Hiro.

"It's a little odd that Blythe never mentioned you to us before." Russell said.

"Ever." Pepper stated.

"She probably never had the chance. She's so busy." Shivers said as he took some kibble.

"Well Shivers, if you're hungry, you may certainly-"

"Help myself? Thank you!" Shivers said cutting off Zoe. Shivers devoured the kibble and let out a burp in the process.

"We've got more than the comforts of home here: lots of food, an activity center, an exercise facility." Russell pointws out.

"Ah... This is my kind of place." Shivers replied. "Thanks for making me feel at home." Shivers then ran off elsewhere.

"I hate this guy already." Hiro stated.

[Later]

Shit basically happened. Pepper was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Shivers to finish drinking some water. When Shivers stopped, Pepper made her way to get a drink, but Shivers held up a finger signalling he's not done and continued drinking, effectively pissing Pepper off.

[With Sunil]

When Sunil was pouring pet food into his bowl, Shivers grabbed the whole box and ate it's contents. Sunil saw one bit of pet food and reached out to claim it, but Shivers swiped it. All Shivers did was smile.

[With Russell]

Shivers was later walking when he saw Russell sleeping. He made Russell stand up and swapped his pillow for a rock. When Russell fell back down, his head hit the rock. Russell developed a large bump on his head. He glared at Shivers since he aw he had his pillow.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was watching an episode of Bakugan, really intrigued by it. Then, Shiver took the remote and changed the channel to something else. Hiro got angry and threw plasma spheres at Shivers. Shivers ran around to evade Hiro's attack. Shivers got a mirror and braced himself. The mirror bounced the plasma sphere right back into Hiro's face, covering his face in black soot. After all of that, Shivers was seen brushing his teeth.

"This guy has given me a huge headache..." Hiro lamented. He wa wiping his face of the black soot. Blythe then walked in with some pet food.

"Hi, everybody. What's new?" Blythe asked.

"Him." Vinnie and Zoe pointed at Shivers. Blythe sees Shivers combing his hair.

"Shivers? What is he doing in here?" Blythe asked.

"He's your pet, isn't he?" Hiro asked.

"That's what he said." Pepper added.

"My pet? No, I just met him out back." Blythe stated.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. I named him, but I never said anything about him being my pet." Blythe explained.

"That lying, furry motherfucker!" Hiro said to himself. After Shivers finished combing his hair, he tossed the comb unintentionally at Hiro. Hiro picked up the comb and saw it was his. "Shivers, who gave you permission to use this?"

"No one. I just helped myself." Shivers replied. Hiro got angry and threw a plasma sphere at Shivers. Shivers took cover behind the mirror he was using. The mirror once again reflected Hiro's attack right back into his face.

"Are you still treasure hunting?" Blythe asked Shivers.

"Yep." Shivers replied.

"Maybe you could help me find Mrs. Twombly's glasses." Blythe suggested. Shivers winked at her "Aw, he seems sweet. Maybe it'll be fun to have him around for the day." Blythe then left the day camp, with Shivers following her.

"So, Mrs. Twombly's glasses are missing…" Pepper said.

"Aren't her glasses missing like, every other day?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, but when Shivers came in here, Twombly's glasses happen to be missing." Hiro said.

"That squirrel smells like trouble… and I know what trouble smells like. Doesn't smell good. Smells like rotten eggs. Like when you leave eggs in your pocket for a couple months. Then they get a kind of gray skin, start to steam a little. Then - -"Pepper was silenced by Hiro with his paw.

"Alright we get it, Pepper. He stinks." Hiro said. He let go of Pepper's mouth. "We need to keep an eye on him in case he steals anything from in here.

"Has anyone seen my paintbrush? You know the one I paint with?" Minka asked everyone.

"That's funny, I lost my other slipper." Penny said.

"Anyone seen my headphones? The ones that go on my ears?" Vinnie asked.

"And I can't find my favorite squeaky lobster." Zoe said. Penny then glared at Zoe.

"Oh, yeah, Zoe, you like to chew things. Like slippers." Penny accused Zoe.

"Oh, Penny Ling, I don't have your slipper." Zoe said. "But come to think of it, you were sitting next to my lobster this morning." Penny then gasped.

"Why would I take your lobster?" Penny asked.

"Hey, Minka, now that I think about it, you borrowed my headphones last week." Vinnie remembered.

"Well, I remember you wanted painting lessons the other day. And you need a paintbrush for painting lessons To paint! A-ha!"

"Oh-ho!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Mm-hm"

"Hey-yo!" Sunil greeted. There was awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well, this is awkward." Hiro said with a sweatdrop. Something then came to Zoe.

"Aren't we all overlooking something? Sunil is a magician. He's obviously using magic to make our stuff disappear!" Zoe stated.

"Me? No way. And I can prove it. Except I can't find my magic wand." Sunil admitted. The 5 others pets started to argue. Hiro and Pepper started to get angry.

"Shut up before I shut your mouths for you!" They said in unison. "Jinx! Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke! Pinch back, you owe me a six pack! Ugh! Let's just calm the others down alright? Okay."

"Listen, guys. It's obvious what's going on here. each of you are missing an item, and your all blindly taking it out on each other. The sensible thing to do is calm down, take a deep breath, and focus your anger on the real culprit. Shivers. I have the feeling in my gut that he's responsible for the disappearance of your stuff." Hiro said.

"You might be right, Hiro." Russell agreed.

"Now, unfortunately, the police won't arrest a squirrel, so we're going to have to take matters into our own tiny paws." Pepper said.

"Yeah!" The pets agreed.

"I think it's about time to have to have a word with Shivers."

[Littlest Pet Shop Lobby]

While Blythe was cleaning Shivers made his way on top of the counter, where he was peeking through Mrs. Twombly's purse.

"Well, Blythe, I'm off to get some supplies." Mrs. Twombly said. She took Shivers, mistaking him for her purse. Blythe quickly swapped the purse for Shivers.

"Are you sure you're okay to go out without your glasses Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, no worries. I'm far-sighted Blythe. As long as where I'm going is far away, I'll be fine." Mrs. Twombly said. Mrs. T. was struggling to find the door handle. "Just making sure it's earthquake-proof." She assured Blythe. She quickly ran out of the pet shop, only to bump right into a fire hydrant and a mailbox. "Whose idea was it to put a fire hydrant and a mailbox in the middle of the crosswalk?"

"If you're gonna be here, you need to be in Day Camp." Blythe said to Shivers. When she came into the Day Camp, all of the pets were standing there.

"Blythe, we need to talk to you." Russell demanded.

"That squirrel's gotta go!" Pepper shouted.

"Did you have to put it out bluntly like that, Pepper?" Hiro asked.

"He does? Why?" Blythe asked.

"Because he is stealing our stuff!" Hiro replied.

"He stole Russell's bed, he drank Zoe's coconut water, and everybody's missing something or other, including Mrs. Twombly." Pepper said.

"A thief? Naw! I'm sure he can explain everything himself." Blythe assured.

"That's a good idea. Except for one thing though… Where did Shivers go?" Hiro asked as Shivers was nowhere to be seen.

"Somebody stole Shivers." Vinnie said.

"Nobody stole Shivers Vinnie." Pepper remarked.

"Oh, thank goodness, he's safe." Vinnie sighed in relief.

"But where is he?" Zoe asked.

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say you forget you're a dog a lot right Zoe?" Hiro remarked.

"I do actually." And then Zoe began to sniff to find Shivers' scent which lead her to the ceiling where Shivers was climbing down.

"I got this." Hiro said as he went up to Shivers.

"Hey Shivers." Hiro greeted in a serious tone.

"Um, hi?" Shivers said confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

"You hiding stuff up there?"

"Hiding stuff up there?"

"Are you?"

"Heh. Heh. That's silly. Repairing. Yeah, that's what I was doing." Shivers said with a big smile. But Hiro could tell he was lying.

"Right. Nice of you to help, Shivers." Hiro said in a non-believing tone.

"Yep. Just call me Handy Shivers. So uh… gotta go." Before he got far, Penny blocked his way. When he turned to go the opposite direction Sunil stopped him.

"Shivers, you are terrible at lying." Hiro stated.

"Lookit Shivers, we've been missing a few things around here lately." Pepper said to Shivers.

"Well I haven't taken anything." Right when he said that, Sunil's magic wand came down from the sky.

"Oh, hey, my magic wand!" Sunil exclaimed as he picked up and kissed his wand.

"And it just fell from the sky like that! You're good." Shivers commented. Zoe's squeaky lobster was next to come down.

"My squeaky lobster!" Zoe said. Shivers now was laughing nervously.

"What a co-inky-dink." As soon as he said that, Penny's other slipper fell down the ceiling.

"Shivers…." Blythe said in a disappointed tone.

"I've been a bad squirrel. But it's not really stealing, it's gathering." Shivers said.

"Ah, yes, gathering, other people's belongings!" Hiro pointed out.

"Shivers, you've definitely got a problem that you need to deal with." Blythe said to Shivers.

"What? I don't have a problem!" Shivers exclaimed.

"Is that right? Then if you really don't have a problem, then did you take Mrs. Twombly''s glasses or not." Hiro demanded.

"Actually, I don't keep track of it all." Shivers said sheepishly. A wave of realization hit Shivers. "Oh, no. I do have a problem." Shivers shouted before he started crying and hugged Blythe's leg.

"And apparently, this is now happening." Hiro said out loud.

* * *

Blythe climbed a ladder to look into the ceiling.

"Wow. That's a lot of gathering." Blythe said amazed. "But, I don't see Mrs. Twombly's glasses." Blythe added. This caused everyone to glare at Shivers.

[Downtown City Park]

Shivers was walking to the park with an angry Blythe following him. Hiro accompanied her in case Shivers did any funny business.

"I don't know why I take stuff, I just always have." Shivers lamented.

"Well you need to gather squirrel-type stuff, not things that belong to others. That's why I wanted to bring you to the park." Blythe explained. "You're going to be so happy here. Just picture it."

[My Small Squirrel Fantasy]

The park scenery changed into a tree with 3 squirrels in it.

[Narrator]

 _My small squirrel_

 _The very smallest_

 _A squirrel can be_

 _My small squirrel_

 _They're happiest_

 _Up in a tree_

A rainbow-haired squirrel came up to a lavender and blue squirrel.

"Ha-ha-ha! Hi Lavender! Hi, Cotton Candy." The rainbow squirrel greeted.

"Well, triple-hi to you, Multi-Color Stripe!" Lavender said. "Let's go make new squirrel friends!"

[Narrator]

 _My small squirrel_

 _The very- -_

[Reality]

"Seriously?" Shivers cut off the fantasy.

"Blythe, not to be rude, but that fantasy was terrible! It made me wanna puke!" Hiro criticized.

"Well, I'm not saying it'll be exactly like that, but- -"Blythe was cut off when Shivers gave a sigh.

"I guess I'll give it a try." Shivers said as he walked off.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

The pets were getting all of the stuff that Shivers stashed away in the ceiling,

"I knew that squirrel was a villain!" Pepper said as she passed the book to Hiro.

"Not exactly a villain though, but he was no good indeed." Hiro agreed as he passed the book to Penny.

"I'm sorry I thought you chewed my slippers Zoe." Penny apologized.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry I thought Sunil was that great of a magician." Zoe realized something the moment she said that. "Wait, that didn't sound right. I mean, I don't know if he's great, but I can say good with total confidence." Zoe restated as she passed the book to Minka then to Sunil.

"Here."

"Thanks." Shivers said. Wait…

"Shivers?!" Sunil screamed as he let go of the ladder, then everyone fell to the ground, with Pepper popping out.

"Shivers! You're supposed to be at the park!" Pepper yelled.

"Well, I thought about it, a lot and realized that this is really a better place for me." Shivers explained as he sat down and read the book. Hiro then popped out from the pile.

"Like hell you will! You're going back to the park and staying there!" Hiro yelled as he grabbed Shivers and dragged him back to the park.

[Downtown City Park (Again)]

Hiro was dragging Shivers to the park by his tail. When he saw the bench, Hiro let go of Shivers' tail.

"Now, Shivers, for God's sake, stop going in stores and stealing things. Just stay here and be happy." Hiro demanded.

"Alright I will." Shivers said. Hiro smiled and made his way back to LPS.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Hiro was lying on his back with Pepper.

"You know, Pepper. This time, I think I got through to him. No more chaos, no more stuff being stolen, and absolutely- -" Hiro was cut off when something crashed on top of him.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Pepper asked. The thing that fell on Hiro was revealed to be Shivers.

"Shivers... what part of "stay in the park" didn't register in your head?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I thought I'd feel more comfortable here." Shivers replied. Hiro and Pepper looked at each other.

"Blythe!"

[Downtown City Park]

Blythe once again walked Shivers to the park. The two sat down on a bench.

"See them squirrels over there, Shivers?" Blythe asked.

"Yep."

"See how they're being very squirrelish?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just doing normal things that normal squirrels do?"

"Sure, I know how to do that stuff. Regular squirrel stuff." Shivers replied.

"Right! No going inside stores, no stealing things, just... Okay, maybe gathering a few nuts for the winter?"

"Brr! Winter."

"So you're gonna stay here this time, right?"

"Yes. I am a regular park squirrel. I'm staying. Squirrels promise." Shivers said. Blythe patted shivers on the head. She then left to go back to LPS.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

As Blythe was nearing the door, Hiro came right out of the doggy door.

"Please tell me you got through to him." Hiro hoped.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll stay." Blythe assured. As the duo stepped in, the duo were met with shock.

"What the what?" They both replied.

"The thing is. Squirrels are not that good at keeping promises." Shivers admitted. Hiro grabbed Shivers' tail and went with Blythe to a taxi.

[Downtown City: Park (Again)]

The taxi pulled up in front of the park when Blythe dropped Shivers off.

"Step on it!" Blythe yelled as the taxi drove off.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

When Blythe and Hiro came out of the taxi, Pepper was coming out of the pet shop.

"Is he gone for good this time?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. I'm sure we won't be seeing him again," Blythe asked. Then, Hiro sensed something that disturbed him.

"Oh, he can't be serious right now…." Hiro said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked. Then, all 3 heard a groan coming from the taxi. It was revealed that it was Shivers hiding behind the taxi.

"Think I might have whiplash." Shivers threw out. Pepper then went up to Shivers.

"Grrr. Shivers! You need to stay in the park!" Pepper yelled to Shivers.

"Maybe we can help you find a nice tree or something and make it your home." Blythe suggested.

"Oh, I have a home."

"You have a home?!" All three of them shouted.

"Yeah, at the park. Didn't I tell you?" Shivers said. Hiro was getting angry at Shivers.

"What? But, we... WHAT?!" Hiro snapped. "You had a home. You had a home all this time. Why didn't you go there the first moment you were brought to the park?!" Hiro yelled at Shivers. All Shivers could do is shrug. Hiro's anger reached the roof and literally burst into flames, surprising Pepper, Shivers, and Blythe. Then went on for 7 seconds until the flames dissipated and Hiro fell to the floor with black ash over his body.

[Downtown City Park (Again)]

"Ah! Well, here it is. Home sweet home." Shivers said as the 4 made it to a medium sized tree in the park.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Pepper asked.

"It's a little messy right now." Shivers said. Hiro and Pepper went into the tree, only to be met with a surprise.

"What the hell? Should I be impressed or sick?" Hiro said as he saw the tree hole was filled with a lot of junk.

"I warned them not to go in." Shivers said.

"It can't be that bad." As Blythe said that, a small party of squirrel tourists came by.

"And now we come to the infamous "Devil's Mouth" tree hole. It's also referred to as "Wet Dog," Cavity of Gross" and "That Which Must Not Be Spoken Of." The tour guide said as the other squirrels took pictures on their cameras. "And we're movin' on." The tour guide said as the squirrels went off to their next destination. Pepper and Hiro both came out of the tree hole.

"We're gonna need a _really_ big trash can." Hiro said while sliding down from the tree hole and landed on his back, while Pepper landed on her stomach.

[Sweet Delights]

"Let's see, we've got three vanilla pickle, three peanut butter sour cherry, three coconut zucchini confetti, and three, uh... plain chocolate?" Youngmee said, confirming the order the customer placed.

"Mm. My husband's very picky." An Indian woman said.

"Oh, what a day I've had, Blythe." Mrs. Twombly said. She emptied the contents of her paper bag. "I actually made it to the vegetable stand before they closed so at least I have something for dinner." Mrs. Twombly sniffed a baseball bat. "Mmm. I just love the smell of fresh carrots, don't you? Why, hello, Russell. How about a treat?" Mrs. T then said to the Indian woman. Mrs. T. put a pet biscuit in the woman's mouth, successfully pissing her off. "Goodness! I almost forgot. I've got a driving test today." Mrs. T. ran right in front of some cakes. "Now, where are my gloves? Oh! There are my gloves!" Mrs. T. stuck her hands into the two cakes. She then ran off. The Indian woman spat out the biscuit. She then glared a Youngmee.

"Heh, heh. Anything else?" Youngmee asked.

[Downtown City Park]

Blythe came back with a trash can and began taking the useless junk out of Shivers' tree.

"What do you need that for? We really just need to organize everything." Shivers said.

"There is _no_ way we can organize that mess there Shivers. I'm sorry, but all of that junk needs to go." Hiro stated.

"Besides, you don't need all that stuff." Blythe added.

"But I do! When winter comes… You'll never know!" Shivers stated as Hiro pulled out a broken racket stick.

"Why would you ever need a broken racket stick for?" Hiro asked.

"I may need to use the strings as a net and the handle as a post to hold up a roof." Shivers explained.

"You don't have a roof Shivers…" Pepper deadpanned. Blythe then pulled out cans of tomatoes.

"Well, you don't need these empty cans."

"What if I need to make some metal drums really quick?"

"Do you even know how to play the drums?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, drum lessons. I need those too."

"I highly doubt that you could get any by the time winter rolls around." Hiro said as Blythe was throwing out more stuff.

"You know, Shivers, at first I thought you were the most untrustworthy, lying thief I ever met."

"And now?" Shivers asked.

"Now, I realize you're not a thief. You're just squirreling away stuff for the winter." Pepper said with sympathy.

"You think that's normal?"

"I'd say you're extra normal." Hiro added on with a smile. While Blythe was checking to see if there is anything else left in the tree, her head gets stuck.

"Hello? Anybody?" Blythe called out.

"Oh no, Blythe's stuck in there. We gotta get her out." Hiro declared.

"I got an idea." Shivers said as he went to the back of the tree and went inside a hole.

"Wow, you've done a nice job clearing out my place. Thank you!" Shivers thanked.

"If you really want to thank me, you will help me get unstuck." Blythe said. Shivers then tried to push Blythe's head out. Meanwhile outside of the tree, Pepper and Hiro were pulling on her legs. After a few moments, Blythe was pulled out of the tree, taking with her the bark her head was stuck in.

[Timeskip]

Pepper finished the repairs to Shivers' tree. When Blythe brought him inside, he was surprised at what they done to his home. After seeing what Pepper did, he started crying.

"Wow, I don't even recognize the place. It really feels like a home." Shivers said with joy. Hiro and Pepper were both starting to tear up.

"Oh, okay pal. Don't start with the water-works, or you'll get me going too." Pepper said.

"Aw Shivers, you're welcome." Was all Hiro could say.

"This is so great! I have a place to live in again that doesn't smell like old bologna!" Shivers exclaimed. "Thank you guys!"

[Littlest Pet Shop Lobby]

Blythe entered the pet shop with Pepper and Hiro in her hands.

"Hi Mrs. Twombly. I just took Pepper and Hiro for a walk to the park." Blythe said.

"Well, you should've called, and I could've picked you up using my new driver's license!" Mrs. Twombly said in a sing-song voice.

"You passed? Congratulations! And you found your glasses!" Blythe added as she saw Mrs. Twombly did indeed have her glasses.

"Where were they?"

"In my purse. I looked before I got in the car an there they were, sitting in a bed of acorns." Mrs. Twombly said. "Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah, it gives me Shivers." Blythe said as she, Pepper, and Hiro winked at each other.

 ***Fairy Tail: FOREVER HERE***

* * *

 _In the middle of the night, Hiro comes face-to-face with a white cat that stumbled inside. He notices that this cat was also a wizard that hails from Earthland. Hiro offers to help the cat achieve an all too familiar state._

 _Next Time: An Unknown Cat._


	13. An Unknown Cat

[Downtown City]

It was a rainy night in Downtown City. Along the wet sidewalk, a white cat was trying to escape from the rain. The cat had a pink bow on it's tail.

"Darn... I'm stuck in a new world... and it's raining... I need to find someplace to dry off..."

The cat continue to run until it stopped at the Littlest Pet Shop.

"Littlest Pet Shop? Well, this seems to be the best option I have right now..."

The cat went inside the doggy door.

* * *

 ***Naruto Shippuden Theme: Line***

 _*Episode Title: An Unknown Cat*_

 _*Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp (2:30 AM)*_

Hiro was sleeping in the Day Camp. He woke up when he sensed an unusual presence.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hiro called out. But he got no response. Hiro observed his surroundings. He saw a figure running inside the Day Camp.

"Hey, who are you?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cat yelled. She tried to blast Hiro with a water attack, but Hiro effortlessly dodged it.

"Jeez, calm down." Hiro said.

"Stay away from me!" The cat yelled. She summoned a Magic Seal.

'No way! She's a wizard too?' Hiro thought.

"Water Dragon's..."

'AND she's a Dragon Slayer too?!'

"Roar!" The cat unleashed a powerful stream of water aimed at Hiro.

"Plasma Dragon's Roar!"

Hiro countered the cat's roar with his own. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"No way... You're a wizard too?" The cat asked.

"Yup. The name's Hiro. What's yours?" Hiro asked.

"I'm Shala." Shala replied.

"What a nice name. Nice to meet you, Shala." Hiro said.

"So, this is the Littlest Pet Shop, huh?"

"Yeah. You must have come from Earthland, right?"

"I did! Do you know a way to get back there?" Shala asked.

"I'm sorry... but I don't know of any means to get back."

"I see." Shala's ears flopped down in sadness. Hiro went to comfort Shala.

"It's alright. I am going to work on getting us back." Hiro said.

"Promise?" Shala asked.

"Promise." Hiro assured. "That reminds me, how did you even get here?"

"I was training in the woods when suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere and dragged me in." Shala explained.

'Huh, that's similar to my story.' Hiro thought.

"So, wanna stay here at LPS?" Hiro asked.

"Alright. But, would it be much trouble if you stood by my side. I'm kinda scared." Shala sheepishly said.

"It's no problem. I understand." Hiro said with sympathy. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

[A few hours later]

Hiro and Shala woke up in the morning. The duo stretched.

"Shala, do you mind staying here? I have to tell the other pets." Hiro said.

"Alright." Shala responded. Hiro came out of the fire hydrant.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro called out. The other 7 pets approached Hiro.

"What's up?" Penny asked.

"Last night, I found someone that is also an Earthland Wizard. Just like me." Hiro explained. The other pets were surprised.

"Can we meet this wizard?" Vinnie asked. Hiro poked his head into the fire hydrant.

"It's alright, Shala. You can come out." Hiro whispered. Shala came out of the fire hydrant. The pets d'awwed at her appearance.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Minka replied.

"Wanna introduce yourself?" Hiro asked. Shala nodded.

"I'm... Shala." Shala greeted shyly.

"Oh, darling. You don't have to be shy around us. We won't hurt you in any way." Zoe assured.

"Alright..." Shala said.

"Now. Would you guy introduce yourselves to Shala? And maybe talk about yourself?" Hiro asked. Sunil came up first.

"Hi. I am Sunil. I do magic myself. Only, it's nothing like yours." Sunil greeted. Minka came up next.

"I'm Minka. And I love to paint!" Minka said in an energetic tone. Russell was next.

"I'm Russell, the most organized of the gang."Russell greeted. Next was Zoe.

'The name's Zoe. I love to sing." Zoe greeted. Next was Vinnie.

"I'm Vinnie. I'm a great dancer." Vinnie said. He performed a dance, but tripped on his tail. Shala stifled a giggle. Penny Ling came up next.

"I'm Penny Ling. But, call me Penny. I personally perform ribbon dancing." Penny said. The last one was Pepper. She shook Shala's hand vigorously.

"Hi! Pepper's my name, and comedy's my game. I'm also an Ice Wizard." Pepper greeted.

"A wizard from here? How?" Shala asked.

"Ever heard of the Light Spheres?" Hiro asked.

"Well, yes?" Shala asked.

"Exactly. Now, want me to show you around town?" Hiro asked.

"Okay." Shala responded. Hiro extended a hand.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Hiro took Shala and ran out the door.

* * *

[Downtown City Park]

Hiro and Shala arrived at the park.

"Well, this is Downtown City's Park." Hiro said. Shala took in her surroundings.

"It looks really pretty." Shala said as she looked around.

"Hey, Shala. Watch this." Hiro said. He started to glow cyan and he changed into his human form.

"Wow." Shala gasped.

"Impressed?" Hiro asked.

"How are you able to do that?" Shala asked.

"I pictured myself as a human and poof, it happened." Hiro said.

"That doesn't really explain much. But, let me give it a try."Shala began thinking about her human form. She had white hair wrapped in a ponytail. Shala's attire consisted of a light-blue jacket over top a white turtleneck. She doned black jeans and blue boots. However, nothing happened.

"Nothing happened..."

"I see. How in the world did I do it back then... Oh, wait! I have an idea!"

"What?" Shala asked. Hiro reached in his bag and pulled out the box containing the light spheres. Hiro opened the box.

"This is a light sphere." Hiro explained.

"Ooh! Can I have it?" Shala asked.

"Uh..."

"Thanks!" Shala quickly said. She devoured the Light Sphere.

"Shala, no!" It was too late. Shala's face turned bright orange.

"What the? It hurts!" Shala screeched.

"Shala, hang on!" Hiro told Shala. Suddenly, the miasma of a dragon appeared behind Shala. As the miasma appeared, Shala began to transform into her human form. Hiro was generally surprised about the transformation.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Hiro commented. Shala giggled a bit.

"Thanks." Shala replied. "So... now what should we do?"

"Wanna get ice cream?" Hiro offered.

"Sure! I love ice cream!"

"Great. Let's get some. My treat."

[Later]

Hiro and Shala were sitting on a bench, eating their ice cream.

"So are you a part of any guild?" Shala asked.

"Yeah. I'm a part of Fairy Tail."

Hiro then showed Shala the guild mark on his arm.

"Wow... amazing."

"What about you? Are you in any guild?"

"...No, actually. I'm an Independent Mage."

"Seriously?! Do you have any friends?!"

"Um... I don't think so..."

"...Yeah, when we get to Earthland, I'mma sign you up to Fairy Tail."

"Wow, you must have many fond memories in the guild."

"I sure do. One of the memories I will never forget is when I first consciously used the Dragon Force."

Shala was kinda confused on that subject.

"The Dragon Force?"

"Yeah. It's the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can achieve. It is said to grant you the power of a dragon!"

"So, how did you get Dragon Force?" Shala asked.

"For me, it was unlocked with rage." Hiro said.

"Rage? Care to explain what happened?" Shala asked.

"It was during the Battle of Fairy Tail..."

 _*Flashback*_

At Kardia Cathedral, Hiro and Natsu were still standing against Laxus, with Levy watching in horror. The group were shocked when Laxus struck down Gajeel. Hiro gritted his teeth.

 _"Natsu, you need to take Gajeel and get out of here."_ Hiro said.

 _"No dice. I have a score to settle with Laxus. And I can't let you fight alone."_ Natsu boldly said.

 _"This is serious. Unlike you, I am able to evenly fight Laxus. You need to get out of here!"_ Hiro yelled.

 _"I'm afraid not. None of you are going to leave here alive."_ Laxus said. He threw a lightning attack aimed at Hiro. As Hiro braced himself, Natsu appeared in front of the attack, acting as a shield for Hiro.

 _"Natsu, no!_ " Hiro yelled. Natsu took the full brunt of the attack. As the smoke cleared, Natsu looked heavily damaged. He fell to the floor on his face.

 _"I hate to... have to say this..But I leave the rest to you... Hiro. Beat that creep for me..."_ Natsu said before he drifted into unconsciousness. Hiro stared in disbelief.

 _"It's time for you to can it, you worthless maggot."_ Laxus quipped.

 ***Dragon Ball Z: Spirit vs. Spirit***

That did it. Hiro was in utter shock. The fact that Natsu willingly took a blow meant for him AND Laxus berated him for his valiant effort?! Something pricked the back of his head.

 _"UUUUUOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Hiro's rage has been invoked. Hiro unleashed a burst of Magic Power.

 _"You made me wait for that?! Powering up won't do you much good, kid."_ Laxus said. At incredible speed, he kicked Gajeel over to the podium. He did the same to Natsu.

 _"Stop it..."_ Hiro warned. Laxus continued to kick the bodies.

 _"I said stop it!"_ Hiro said louder. But it all fell on 'deaf' ears.

 _"I'm telling you to STOP IT!"_ Hiro rage has reached it's pinnacle. Hiro was starting to have bio-electricity emanate from his body. Laxus was getting interested.

 _"Yes, that's the way. Dwell deeper and show me your power, Hiro."_ Laxus encouraged. Hiro's hair began to stand up. All over his body. dragon scales appeared.

 _"UUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Hiro let out a powerhouse scream.

"Incredible..." Laxus commented. As Hiro powered up, he caused a pillar of light to shoot up into the sky, breaking the ceiling of the cathedral. This also caused a large shockwave to spread around the vicinity of the cathedral.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z: Spirit vs. Spirit***

 ***Dragon Ball Battle of Gods: The Chosen Warriors***

There was smoke covering the cathedral. As it cleared, Levy and Laxus were flabbergasted at Hiro's appearance. Hiro's hair is sticking up. Also, his body is covered in dragon scales. His fangs and nails grew. His body was also emanating bio-electricity alongside his aura.

 _"Laxus... I can NEVER forgive you for what you have done... I'm going to make you PAY!"_ Hiro swore. Laxus was getting worried now.

 _"This is your power!?"_ Laxus asked.

 _"Oh? Are you scared?"_ Hiro taunted.

 _"What?!"_ Laxus asked.

 _"You wanted to see my power, and now your trembling in fear."_ Hiro taunted. That pissed off Laxus.

 _"You little wench! You'll pay for insulting me!"_ Laxus swore.

 **[End Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods: The Chosen Warriors]**

 _*End Flashback*_

"Just like that, I achieved Dragon Force." Hiro said, finishing his flashback.

"Amazing... I did not see that coming. Why would your own guildmate turn on you?" Shala asked.

"Back then, Laxus thought our guild was just composed of a bunch of weaklings. So, he made it his resolve to become the new Guild Master and start the guild a new..."

"Whoa..."

"Yep. We have had a ton of crazy things happen to us. But, we managed to pull through in the end."

"What other kinds of crazy stuff happened to you guys?"

"Well, there was the time where Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Caitshelter teamed up to take on the Oracion Seis."

"Seriously?! I heard they were dangerous."

"Yeah. But we pulled through. As an added bonus, I achieved the Dragon Force again."

"Really?! What set you off this time..."

"You see... it was after Brain captured Wendy and Happy..."

[Flashback]

Brain has successfully warped Wendy and Happy to an unknown location.

 _"Wendy...no..."_ Carla said in sadness.

 _"You bastard!"_ a beaten Natsu said. He got up and charged at Brain _. "Give Wendy and Happy back!"_

 _"Not on your life!"_

Brain emitted a dark energy beam from his staff. The beam struck Natsu. Natsu then fell to the ground.

 _"Heh, heh, heh. I have no more use for you weaklings. Oracion Seis, we're leaving."_

 _"Hold it right there!"_ an enraged Hiro said. The Oracion Seis turned to Hiro.

 _"I won't let you get away with taking my friends... you callous, heartless, bastards!"_

 _"Oh, come on, huh, you're praising us a bit too much."_ Angel said. As Hiro's anger built up, storm clouds began to gather.

 _"Huh? Is it about to rain money?"_ Hoteye said.

 _"That's not even close..."_ Cobra said. Green thunderbolts shot down. One crashed behind Hiro. Everyone present were surprised.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai - A Moment for Shuddering]**

The very ground beneath Hiro's feet began to break apart.

 _"I'll make... each and every one of you... suffer!"_

Hiro's right side started to become covered in dragon scales.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hiro let out a blood-curdling scream. A powerful shockwave was omitted that blew everyone back.

 _"What?! It can't be!"_ Brain shouted. But it was true. Hiro has released the Dragon Force.

 **[End Theme]**

 _"Everyone... you need to split up and find out where they took Wendy and Happy."_ Hiro ordered.

 _"Screw that, Hiro! I'm not gonna let you fight these guys alone! I'm gonna-!"_

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, he bore witness to the miasma of a dragon that was emanating from Hiro. Natsu grew afraid. Hiro started to grow more agitated.

 _"DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO RIGHT NOW! AND HURRY BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT IN ME!"_

 _"AYE SIR!"_

Hiro's allies split up and went their separate ways. Hiro turned his gaze to the Oracion Seis.

[End Flashback]

"God, you must be real scary in Dragon Force State." Shala commented.

"I really was, wasn't I?"

"Man... now I want to have the Dragon Force..."

"If you really want to, then I can help ya. I can train you to awaken and master the Dragon Force." Hiro offered.

"You would? Great! Let's get started!"

* * *

 **[Steven Universe: Giant Woman]**

 **[Hiro]**

 _All I wanna do, is see you turn into_

 _The Dragon Force. The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna be, is a guy who gets to see_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna do, is help you unleash_

 _The Dragon Force! The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna be, is a guy who gets to see_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _Oh, I know it'll be great!_

 _And I just can't wait!_

 _To see your scales, fangs, and claws!_

 _If you let out your rage!_

 _Just break out of your cage!_

 _Because you are, at least part dragon._

 _Your Magic will rise like never before._

 _Just tap into the power deep in your co-ore!_

 _It's waiting for you, for you to unleash_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna do, is see you unleash_

 _The Dragon Force!_

As Hiro sang, the do trained hard. Shala sent a magic blast at Hiro, but he deflected it. Hiro charged magic into his hands and put them together, creating a small ball of magic that caused a massive explosion.

[Time Skip - 10 minutes]

The duo were taking a small break. Shala was recovering from the extensive training she just endured.

"You alright?" Hiro asked.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit winded after all that." Shala replied.

"My Magic Power seemed to have risen." Shala commented. Hiro got an idea.

"Shala, let me try something." Hiro said.

"What?" Shala asked.

"I want to see you try to block my attack.. Maybe by doing that, it will trigger your transformation." Hiro explained.

"It's worth a shot..."

"Alright."

Hiro ascended into the sky and cupped his hands.

"Dragon Explosion!"

Hiro unleashed his Secret Art on Shala. Shala managed to catch the blast.

"So... strong!" Shala said.

"Come on, Shala. You need to tap in to that reserve of power. You can do it!" Hiro encouraged.

"I'm... trying!" Shala desperately said.

"Don't give up! Just find your hidden strength!" Hiro said. As Shala struggles to repel Hiro's attack, draconic scales appeared all around Shala's body.

"Ha!" Shala pushed the attack back at Hiro, who managed to dodge. Hiro began to clap.

"Nicely done." Hiro congratulated. Shala blushed a little.

"Thanks.." Shala replied.

"Let's head back to LPS. I bet the other pets are dying to hear about what we have accomplished." Hiro said. Before they could leave, a dimensional gateway opened.

"Oh, what now?!" Hiro asked. From the gateway emerged a white wyvern.

"Is... Is that a freaking Wyvern?!" Shala asked in shock.

"Yep..."

The wyvern let out a powerful roar.

"Well, think of it this way, this can be good practice with your Dragon Force."

"I guess... Let's go!"

The two mages unleashed their Dragon Force. The duo rammed the wyvern into the ground. The wyvern quickly ascended into the sky.

"The gate! We gotta push it into the gate!" Hiro instructed.

"Right! Water Dragon's..."

"Plasma Dragon's..."

"Roar!"

The two Dragon Slayers combined both of their breath attacks. The force managed to push the wyvern into the dimensional gate. The gate promptly closed. The duo then reverted from Dragon Force state.

"Aw, yeah! We did it!" Hiro and Shala gave each other a high-five.

"We owned that wyvern!"

"And now... I wanna head back now... I'm beat." Hiro said.

"Same here." Shala agreed. The duo began walking to the pet shop.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Hiro and Shala entered the pet shop. The duo then transformed into their pet form.

"Hey-oh! We're back!" Hiro yelled. This grabbed the attention of the other 7 pets. The 7 gathered around. The pets asked the duo many questions.

"Hold on! I need to get in touch with Blythe first. Shala can talk about what happened." Hiro said. He went inside the dumbwaiter and pulled the rope up to Blythe's room.

[Blythe's Room]

Hiro came out of the dumbwaiter shaft to see Blythe making some new designs.

"Hey, Blythe." Hiro greeted. Blythe turned around to the dumbwaiter shaft to see Hiro.

"Hi, Hiro. What's up?" Blythe asked.

"Well. We found a lost cat earlier in the day camp." Hiro said.

"Really?"

"And get this, she comes from Earthland as well." Hiro added.

"No way!" Blythe exclaimed.

"Come on. You gotta meet her." Hiro said.

"Alright." The duo got into the dumbwaiter shaft and went down.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp.

While Shala and the other pets were chatting, Hiro and Blythe emerged from the dumbwaiter. Blythe then noticed Shala.

"Oh, so you're the one Hiro told me about." Blythe said, referring to Shala.

"My name is Shala." Shala greeted.

"Well, Shala. It's nice to meet you." Blythe said. She shook Shala's hand. Something came to Shala.

"Hey, isn't it weird for you to talk to an animal?" Shala asked.

"Not at all. You see, I have the ability to speak with pets." Blythe explained.

"That is awesome!" Shala commented. Zoe approached Hiro.

"Speaking of awesome. Shala here tells us that you sang a little song while training?" Zoe asked Hiro. Hiro blushed.

"Why did you tell them that?" Hiro asked Shala. Shala scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry. They wanted to know." Shala sheepishly said. Hiro hung his head down.

"Can we hear it?" Penny asked.

"Well... I don't really like showing off." Hiro said.

"Please?" Everyone asked.

"Aw. I can't say no to those faces. Alright." Hiro gave in. He began to sing again.

 ***Steven Universe: Giant Woman***

 **[Hiro]**

 _All I wanna do, is see you turn into_

 _The Dragon Force. The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna be, is a guy who gets to see_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna do, is help you turn into_

 _The Dragon Force! The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna be, is a guy who gets to see_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _Oh, I know it'll be great!_

 _And I just can't wait!_

 _To see your scales, fangs, and canines._

 _If you let out your rage!_

 _Just break out of your cage!_

 _Because you are, at least part dragon._

 _Your Magic will rise like never before._

 _Just tap into the power deep in your co-ore!_

 _It's waiting for you, for you to turn into_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _The Dragon Force!_

 _All I wanna do, is see you turn into._

 _The Dragon Force!_

 **[End Steven Universe: Giant Woman]  
**

After Hiro finished singing, everyone in the room stared in awe. Hiro got worried.

"Was it that bad?" Hiro asked.

"That bad? Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Pepper commented. Everyone applauded Hiro's performance, causing Hiro to blush immensely.

"I'm glad you guys like it..." Hiro shyly said.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, Hiro. You did great." Blythe assured.

"Thanks..." Hiro said.

 **[Fairy Tail Ending: A Clear Journey]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Next Episode Preview]**

 _"Hey, it's me Hiro. So Blythe, Minka, Pepper, Zoe and I get trapped in an overloaded dumbwaiter. It's up to Penny, Shala, and the boys to get us out!_

 _Next time on A Mage's Journey: Dumb Dumbwaiter!_


	14. Dumb Dumbwaiter

[Littlest Pet Shop]

It was another morning in Littlest Pet Shop, and Mrs. Twombly was stacking some cans in a pyramid formation.

[Mrs. Twombly]

 _I'm a can stacker,_

 _I'm a can stacker!_

 _I'm a can stacker,_

 _I'm a can stacker!_

Mrs. T sang until her butt bumped into the stacked cans and caused them to collapse.

"Oh, sassafras!" Mrs. Twombly exclaimed. "Well, I certainly have more appreciation for those ancient pyramid builders. Oh well."

[Mrs. Twombly]

 _I'm a can stacker,_

 _I'm a can stacker!_

Meanwhile, up in Blythe's room, the girls were having some girl time. They all had towels wrapped around their heads. Blythe took out some eyeliner and applied it. Zoe took a whole plate of cucumbers (although she dropped one), and each of the girls placed it over their eyes, except for Shala, who had no clue on what to do, and Pepper, who ate the cucumbers. The girl pets took out some face powder and applied it with a powder puff. Pepper and Shala, who both didn't know, just threw the whole face powder on, creating a cloud and causing them to cough. After grooming, the girls were sitting on Blythe's bed. Zoe and Penny were filing their nails, Minka was swinging with cucumbers in her eyes, Pepper and Shala were wiping their faces, and Blythe was combing her hair.

"Oh, this is nice. No boys, just us girls." Penny said.

"I agree." Zoe said. "Merci lots for inviting us up, Blythe."

"Yeah, this girl stuff is fun." Pepper said. She was using the filer as it's intended purpose at first, but decided to use it as a backscratcher.

"I agree as well. I never tried any of these girly things before. But I like it!" Shala cheered.

"N.P, guys." Blythe said before she corrected herself. "I mean, girls. I'm having a blast, too." As Minka took off her cucumbers, she noticed Blythe's golden comb.

"Ooh, Blythe, that comb is so pretty-pretty-pretty. Can I have it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Minka asked repeatedly.

"Sorry, Minks, this is my emergency comb. I need to hang on to it in case of- -" Blythe began before the other girls, minus Shala finished.

"Hair-mergencies!"

"You guys so get me." Blythe said.

"Hair-mergencies? I don't get it." Shala said, obviously confused.

"I don't either! I just want the comb." Minka said, determined to get the comb. She went in circles around Blythe's head to snatch the comb, but failed. Minka ended up crashing.

 ***Naruto Shippuden: LINE***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Dumb Dumbwaiter*_

Minka was still trying to grab Blythe's comb.

"I can't give up my emergency comb, Minka." Blythe said.

"Why is that comb so important, Blythe?" Shala asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Shala." Blythe said before a fantasy began.

 _*Fantasy*_

"Okay, suppose that I'm walking down the street, when suddenly a gust of wind comes out of nowhere and completely and totally messes up my hair?" Blythe said. While she was talking, Blythe was walking when she was caught up in a large gust of wind that completely ruins her hair. Blythe then dusted herself off.

"Then, a minute later, I happen to see my reflection in a store-front window." The moment Blythe saw her reflection, she gasped.

"What the what? Monster hair alert!" Blythe panicked. Then, she retracted her comb from her sleeve.

"Emergency comb!" Using that comb, Blythe fixed her hair in no time. Blythe tossed her comb in the air as the fantasy ends.

 _*End Fantasy*_

Blythe successfully catches her comb. All the female pets stared in awe.

"Bad hair day averted. See?"

"I get it now." Shala commented.

"Oh! Uh-huh? So, can I have it?" Minka asked again.

"Uh..." Blythe began, slowly handing the comb to Minka. "No." Blythe finished, retracting the comb from Minka's grasp. She and the other girls laughed at the trick. Roger heard it from the living room.

"These kids and their music. They have no appreciation of the classic." Roger said. He put on headphones that was playing a rock song. Meanwhile, Penny was applying pink nail polish when she smelled something sweet.

"It smells pretty in here, like peppermint." Penny commented. Pepper was jumping around, spreading the smell.

"That's my signature aroma, Pepper-mint." Pepper said, giggling at her pun. "Smells like that 'cause I'm happy."

"Wow, I never knew you could do that, Pepper." Shala commented.

"Yup. And get this. Hiro can too."

"Really?" Shala asked.

"It's true. I couldn't believe it myself when I saw." Pepper said.

"Oh, do you think you could make it smell like timber bamboo?" Penny asked, jumping while holding on to Pepper's tail.

"I'll, uh, give that a try, sometime." Pepper said. She then approached Zoe and Shala.

"So, what do you two think?" Pepper asked. Zoe turned around to see Pepper was wearing orange eye shadow.

"Wow. That looks cute on you, Pepper." Shala commented.

"Well... what do I think?" Zoe replied.

"Zoe, you hate it."

"Hate is a very strong word."

"Yeah, well, everybody has their own style, and this is mine." Pepper said.

"I don't know, Pep. I think your coloring is more winter, and that eye shadow definitely says spring..." Zoe began saying to Pepper. "on Mars" Zoe said to Blythe.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Back at the day camp, the boys were having some guy time, if you could call it that. Russell was throwing a ball at a kibble dispenser, causing some kibble to fly out and enter Russell's mouth, Sunil was eating celery while playing with some kind of toy, and Vinnie was hanging around.

"Ah, man, this is the life, ain't it?" Vinnie asked the boys present. "No bossy girls around to tell us what to do."

"Yep." Russell said while yawning.

"Yes, indeed this ain't the life, of this I'm certain." Sunil said while the thing he was playing with hit him slightly. "Bossy or not, I do miss the girls."

"Why?" Russell asked.

"Why, you ask? Well, I, uh, yes, well..." Sunil said while trying to come up with a reason. "I don't know why, okay? It just seemed like the right thing to say. For a moment, I wished to appear sensitive and caring, is that so wrong?" Sunil said.

"Forget about the sensitive stuff, Sunil. I mean, if the girls were here, can I do this?" Vinnie asked. He let out an inhumane burp that blew Sunil and Russell back, with the former holding on to something. The burp was so strong that it burst out of the day camp door, the force knocking down the cans Mrs. T stacked again.

"Nope." Russell said, covered in slime and was sliding off the window,

"This is true. There is now way you could do that." Sunil said.

"Not without getting the stink eye from them." Vinnie replied.

"Yep."

"Today's the day we do what we wanna do." Vinnie declared. "Today's the day for.. guy stuff!'

 _*If You're a Guy Song Fantasy*_

The day camp changed into a stage from the 90s.

[Vinnie]

 _If you're a guy_

 _You're a pet who's the best_

 _Say so long and goodbye_

 _To those feminine pests_

[Sunil]

 _If you're a guy_

 _You can spend all your time_

 _In a coat and a tie_

 _Singing lyrics that..._

Sunil: Sound very good with the other lyrics.

Oh, what can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit.

[Russell]

 _If you're a guy_

 _You don't need any girls_

 _Come on and let's try_

 _To do some manly dance twirls_

[Vinnie]

 _You can burp without fear_

[Russell]

 _You can scratch it when it itches_

[Vinnie]

 _You can wiggle your rear_

[Sunil]

 _In your stylish new trousers_

Vinnie: What?

Sunil: I tried to tell you!

[Vinnie and Russell]

 _Who needs (Sunil: Who needs)_

 _Those girls (Sunil: Those girls)_

 _They're bossy (Sunil: So bossy!)_

 _And gross (Sunil: But they smell nice!)_

 _[Vinnie, Russell and Sunil]_

 _If you're a guy_

 _You're a pet_

 _With the most!_

 _*End Song and Fantasy*_

After the song, the boys went back into a bored position.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Vinnie wondered.

"Yeah. And I wonder where Hiro ran off to. One minute, we were jamming to some rock music and then the next thing I know, he's gone." Russell stated.

"If I know Hiro like I do, he went somewhere quiet." Sunil hypothesized.

[Blythe's Room]

Zoe and Pepper were jumping on the bed while Penny Ling was eating and Minka was still trying to grab the emergency comb. All of this woke Hiro up, who was under the bed.

'Can't I get _one_ minute of quiet around here..' Hiro thought in anger.

"Who wants more pop..." Blythe began, reaching for a bowl, but it was empty. "...corn? Hey, who ate all the popcorn?"

"Oops, sorry." Penny apologized. Blythe heard her phone ringing. Blythe went to pick it up, which caused Minka to fall on a pillow in an attempt to get the comb.

"So... Pepper." Zoe said to Pepper.

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't made your move yet with Hiro." Zoe teased, nudging Pepper on the arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pepper denied.

"We all know you have a crush on Hiro." Penny teased as well. When Hiro heard this, he blushed.

'Pepper... has a crush on me? Wow... she has the same feelings from me as I do for her.' Hiro thought.

"So, why don't you tell him?" Zoe asked.

"Well... I.." Pepper tried to think of a reason. Under the bed, some dust got near Hiro's nose.

"Achoo!" A cute sneeze was heard. The other girl pets turned to Penny.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" Penny denied.

"But, I think I know who it was." Pepper said. She and the other girls jumped off the bed and looked under to see Hiro covering his mouth.

"Um... hi?" Hiro greeted.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" Shala asked.

"Well, to put it in simple terms. I was trying to get some quiet time for myself. Turns out with the boys, that's too much to ask for." Hiro explained.

"Uh... Hiro?" Pepper asked shyly.

"Yes?" Hiro responded.

"H-how much did you hear?" Pepper asked.

"Enough so I know you have the same feelings for me as I do to you." Hiro said, causing Pepper to blush.

"You.. do?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. From the first day we met, I had a crush on you. The boy even tried to coax me into asking you on a date, but I never had the courage." Hiro said.

"Aww..." The other girls cooed.

"Wow... I never thought you felt that way, Hiro." Pepper said.

"Me... neither.." Hiro said. Pepper and Hiro embraced each other. Pepper then broke the embrace.

"Me and the girls got something for you. To go along with your pendant." Pepper said. The girls held out a box wrapped with some heart stickers. Hiro opened the box to reveal a pair of blue aviator goggles.

"Aw... for me?" Hiro asked. The girls nodded. "Thanks, girls." Hiro said. He put his new goggles on.

"How does it look?" Minka asked. Hiro jumped up to the mirror and looked at himself.

"It looks awesome!" Hiro cheered.

"I'm glad you like it." Pepper said. Blythe just hanged up the phone. Apparently, she got a call on a flash mob.

"Sorry, girls, but we have to cut this short." Blythe asked.

"Aw." The girls said.

"I know, I know. We'll do it again, real soon. And by the way, when did you get here, Hiro?" Blythe asked, noticing Hiro's presence.

"I kinda been here the whole time. Except I just now woke up." Hiro explained.

"Quiet time?"

"Quiet time." Hiro replied. While Blythe was checking her purse, where one of her items was gone.

"Hey, anyone seen my comb?" Blythe asked. Apparently, Minka somehow got the time to snatch the comb with her tail. Minka laughed nervously.

"How'd that get there?" Minka said. She handed the comb to Blythe.

"How did you even have the time to- Never mind." Shala said. Blythe phone rang again.

"Blythe, where are you?" Youngmee asked.

"Well, hello to you too, Youngmee." Blythe said to her friend.

"You gotta get over here, now. Sue's invited more people, but I'm afraid it's just going to be me, her, and a bunch of froze pizzas." Youngmee said.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." Blythe assured. She hung up her phone.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what the heck was that phone call about, Blythe?" Hiro asked.

"It's kinda important. Hurry, everybody, into the dumbwaiter." Blythe said. All the pets except Shala and Penny got in. Blythe accidentally left her phone on the bed. Penny stopped to eat some popcorn off the floor.

"Mmm, carpet popcorn."

"Is it all that good if it's on the ground?" Shala wondered. She took a bite. "Not bad."

"Come on, Penny Ling and Shala." it was a good thing these two stayed behind. As Blythe got in the dumbwaiter, the dumbwaiter creaked and fell from the weight.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Minka, Pepper, Zoe, Blythe, and Hiro screamed until the dumbwaiter came to a stop.

"Is everyone okay?" Penny asked.

"Yes, except for one little thing. We're trapped!" Blythe exclaimed. All of the pets inside of the dumbwaiter gasped.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

"This is so not good. I don't even want to start counting the ways this will get me into trouble." Blythe said in despair.

"Yeah, first your Dad will get mad at you for even getting into this contraption." Pepper began.

"Second, Mrs. Twombly will get mad at you for taking us out of the pet shop." Zoe continued. Hiro hit both of them on the head.

"Blythe said she _didn't_ wanna start counting the ways..." Hiro reprimanded, but not as harsh as it would be with Vinnie.

"Sorry." The two girls said.

"Anyway, I'll call someone to get us out of here." Blythe said, reaching for her purse. "Uh, where's my phone?"

"I can give you one guess." Hiro said.

"Oh, no, I left it on the bed!" This made Minka's eyes widen. Minka's teeth chattered fearfully.

"I'm a space monkey. I'm a space monkey. I'm a space monkey." Minka repeated in a fetal position.

"Uh, I think she said she was part of the space program." Pepper said.

"No, I need space- - above me, and below me, and all around me. And I don't have space all around me, and that's bad, because I'm a space monkey!" Minka yelled in Pepper's ears.

"Calm down, Minka. We'll be out of here soon. Right, Blythe?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, of course, Pepper." Blythe peeped her eye at the hole in the dumbwaiter. "Penny Ling, Shala!"

"Hi, we're still here." Penny responded.

"Can you try pulling on the rope?" Blythe asked, motioning her hand to signify what see wanted Penny and Shala to do. "Maybe you two can pull us back up."

"Okay! Don't go anywhere!" Penny said.

"Don't go anywhere?" Blythe asked.

"She does realize we _can't_ go anywhere right now, right?" Hiro said. Penny and Shala attempted to pull the rope, but it was stuck in it's pulley.

"It's stuck!" Shala said.

"You've got to be kidding..." Hiro groaned.

"This is all my fault. It took two trips to bring us all up, but I must have overloaded it to take us back down." Blythe said.

"That's okay, Blythe, you just didn't want to be late for your splash knob."

"My wha- -?"

"She means flash mob." Hiro corrected.

"You're right, I didn't want to be late, and now we're stuck."

"It's alright, Blythe. You didn't want to let your friends down." Hiro said, comforting Blythe.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but you may want to check out Minka." Pepper said. "She's about to blow." Everyone sees Minka gripping to her pigtails. Minka then began to do crazy things out of fear.

"Holy shit, she's claustrophobic." Hiro said out loud.

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked.

"It means she's afraid of enclosed spaces. And since we're trapped here, that's really bad."

"Right! Pity party postponed to a later date. Penny Ling, I need you and Shala to go and get the boys to help."

"Good idea!" Penny said.

"Wait, that's a bad idea. What if we run into your Dad?" Shala asked.

"Oh, yeah, he can't find out we're stuck in here." Blythe remembered.

"Then you're going to have to go out Blythe's bedroom window." Hiro said. When Penny looked out the window, she saw how high up she was.

"That is a terrible idea!" Penny argued.

"It's the only way to get to the shop without my dad seeing you." Blythe said. "Oh, an don't let Mrs. Twombly suspect anything, either. I don't want her to know I put you guys in danger.!"

"We're in danger!" Pepper screamed. All the female pets started freaking out.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

"So when did Blythe say they were all coming back?" Russell asked.

"That's just it, she didn't." Vinnie replied. He was holding Russell's arms.

"We should make sure to get an estimated time of return if they do this sort of thing again." Sunil suggested. He was holding on to Russell's legs.

"Yep."

"Yeah. Okay, ready?" Vinnie asked.

"Ready." Sunil and Russell said.

"On three, one, two..."

"Three!" Sunil and Vinnie said in unison. The duo threw Russell up the ceiling. Due to his quills, he was stuck up there.

'Gee, I wonder if the girls are doing anything exciting." Russell wondered.

"Yeah. Hiro too." Vinnie said.

[Blythe's Room]

Penny and Shala peeped out the window.

"Oh, pandas aren't made for this kind of thing." Penny said in fear. Shala just went and jumped out the window. "Shala, no!" As she was falling, Shala summoned a sphere of water to cushion her fall, she landed on the sidewalk.

"Come on, Penny. Try!" Shala encouraged.

"Okay, Penny Ling, Your friends need your help. You can do this. If Shala could do it, so can I." Penny said to herself. She took out a piece of gum and put it in her mouth. After chewing it, Penny blew a bubble that allowed her to float in the sky.

"'Atta girl, Penny!" Shala complimented. As Penny was floating down, a bird that was approaching accidentally popped Penny's bubble. Penny grabbed on the bird to help glide herself down. But soon enough, Penny lost her grip.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh, no! Penny!" Shala screamed. As Penny was falling, she landed on a flagpost, which bent up and sling-shotted upwards, where she sees a guy on the toilet. She fell on a cafe tent. She then bounced off it, landed in a tree, and fell into a trash can. Shala approached the trash can.

"Penny Ling, are you okay?" Shala asked. Penny moved some newspaper out of the way.

"That was... awesome!" Penny cheered, causing Shala to smile.

[Dumbwaiter]

"Space monkey, space monkey, space monkey." Minka repeated. Hiro stroked Minka's back in a comforting manner.

"It's going to be okay, Minka. Penny and Shala are gonna be back with the boys to get us out of here. There's no need to worry." Hiro assured. A smelly odor reaches Hiro's nose.

"Speaking of worry.." Hiro said, holding his nose. He walked up to Pepper. "Pep, you must be worried about all this, 'cause it's getting kinda stinky in here."

"Eww, yeah, like rotten yuck." Blythe said, fanning the smell then covering her nose. "Work on that, will you, Pepper?"

"I'll try." Pepper responded.

"And while you're at it, work on your hideous eye make-up too." Zoe said. This angered Hiro. He got up in Zoe's face.

"Hey, you got some serious balls to say that about Pepper while I'm around, Princess Puppy!" Hiro angrily said. That insult angered Zoe.

"Princess Puppy?!" Zoe commented. She pushed Hiro, along with Pepper and Minka who was behind him, to a wall.

"Yeah, you heard me right!" Hiro said. He had a comical angry face and a few tick marks.

"Come on, you two. This is bad enough without all the fighting." Blythe said, separating Hiro and Zoe.

"She started it." Hiro said. Hiro's pent-up anger caused him to release his own smelly odor in Pepper's face, which cause her to do the same thing in Minka's.

"Pepper, Hiro, the yuck smell please?" Blythe asked, covering her nose again.

"Alright Blythe, but only for you." Hiro and Pepper agreed. They began focusing and release a blue-colored scent.

"Well, that's a little better. It only smells like burnt yuck now." Blythe commented. Minka finally lost it.

"Ahhh! Space monkey! Space monkey! Space monkey!" Minka went berserk due to the cramped space. She ran around the dumbwaiter crazy. In the living room, Roger was jamming with his rock music when he heard Minka chattering.

"Blythe, turn down that music!" Roger ordered, thinking it was music. He then saw what time it was. "Oh, no, I'm late!" Roger realized. He got his pilot hat and put down his MP3 and headphones. "Blythe, I've gotta fly! See you later!" Roger said. He quickly left to make it to his flight.

"Space monkey!" Minka completely wrecked Blythe's hair. Hiro restrained Minka in a Full-Nelson.

"Quick! I can't hold her for long. Give her something to calm her down!" Hiro suggested. Blythe came up with an idea. While Minka was struggling, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Blythe's emergency comb. Hiro released her hold on Minka.

"Minka?" Blythe began while fixing her hair. "Can you do me a favor and hold my comb for a while?" Blythe finished, handing Minka the comb, which she accepted.

"Oooh! Pretty, pretty emergency comb!" Minka said, embracing it.

"Whew. That seemed to work for now." Hiro sighed.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Blythe wondered, entering a fetal position. "Sue's gonna freak when I don't show for the splash knob."

"Flash mob." The pet corrected.

"And, your families are going to freak if you're not there when they come to pick you up." Blythe finished,

"Oh, not necessarily, Blythe. If we stay trapped in here here until the bitter end, they'll never know."

"And worse case scenario, one of the guys, I mean Vinnie, might screw this up and cause our demise." Hiro said. "How the hell _do_ you get yourself into these messes anyway?"

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Mrs. Twombly was singing her song while stacking cans again. When Penny and Shala entered, Penny slammed the door, causing the cans to fall yet again.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Mrs. T groaned. Shala was the first to enter the day camp.

"Boys!" Shala called.

"You're back! I mean... 'sup?" Vinnie said.

"Okay... I'll be the one to ask, what are you doing?" Shala asked.

"We're doing some guy things. Wanna join?" Vinnie asked.

"Uh, no. One, that sounds stupid. Two, my bullshit alarm is going all bleep-bloop right now. And three, Blythe, Pepper, Zoe, Minka, and Hiro are trapped in the dumbwaiter!" Shala said.

"So we we're right!" Vinnie said.

"I don't follow." Shala said.

"We figured Hiro wanted some peace and quiet. So the only place he could have gone was with the girls." Sunil explained.

"So, you girls are in trouble again? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, you've come to the right place. Gentleman?" As Russell finished his sentence, Vinnie shot a paper ball up at Russell's forehead.

"Are you guys gonna screw around, or are you gonna get Russell down and help?" Shala asked.

"Alright. Give me a moment." Sunil said. He twirled around a cobra toy and threw it at Russell, knocking him off the ceiling, and landing on Vinnie.

"Come on, boys! We have a rescue mission to complete!" Shala said. The 5 pets made their way to the dumbwaiter.

"Don't worry, Penny Ling, you can count on Skinny Vinnie from Papua New Guinea to save the day." Vinnie declared.

"... Skinny Vinnie?" Penny asked, not amused.

"It's a little something I'm working on." As Vinnie finished that statement, Sunil pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, Please, small reptile. As I am sure Penny Ling is well aware, it takes the courage of a member of the mongoose species to save any days which may need saving and thereby quickly and efficiently save them." Sunil bragged. Sunil was pushed out of the way by Russell.

"Pardon me, my weasel-like friend, but my superior hedgehog-ian brain will quickly devise a plan to not only save our damsels in distress, but also prevent such catastrophic catastrophes in the future." Russell said, earning a glare from Vinnie. Shala pushed both of them out of the way.

"Dudes, please, you can't even be put in charge of a film." Shala berated.

"Oh, good gracious gumdrops!" Mrs. T exclaimed.

"Oh, your kidding me right now..." Shala groaned.

"What are you sweeties doing near that dangerous old thing? You might get stuck in there." Mrs. T said. She picked up the 5 pets and put them in a cage.

"There, safe and sound." Mrs. T said. She walked away.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

While the boys sit around doing nothing, Penny decided to take matters in her own hands. She reached for the lock and undid it, causing the cage to open.

"Awesome, Penny!" Shala complimented. The duo gave each other a high-five.

"Meh." The boys responded. The 5 pets began to sneak out of the day camp. One of the cans rolled to Penny's paw. The boys bumped into Penny.

"Shh!" The two girls shushed the boys. The 5 crept around the walls till they got to the door, which Penny Ling slammed shut so the cans could fall yet again.

"Oh, barking buzzards!" Mrs. T cursed. Meanwhile, outside the pet shop.

"Okay, now all we have to do is back-flip off the wall, catapulting ourselves up, then blow a bubble, hitch a ride on a pigeon and then leap into Blythe's window." Penny explained her plan.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say no about that, Penny." Shala said.

"What? You have a better plan?" Penny asked.

"Why, yes. We can just go through the fire escape out back." Shala said. walking around back.

"Oh, I much prefer that."

"Yes, sounds good." All the boys agreed.

"There was a fire escape?!" Penny asked in anger. She followed the other 4.

[Dumbwaiter]

"How could you even think you look good in those goggles?" Zoe complained to Hiro.

"Oh? You don't like?" Hiro asked.

"They don't suit you."

"Look, I like them, the girls except you like them. I guess the dislike comes from being a fashion diva like you." Hiro teased.

"Don't you go calling me a diva, boy!"

"Oh, alright, then how about bitch!"

"Arrogant dick!"

"Pompous whore!"

"Fuck you!" Zoe said.

"Fuck you!" Hiro said.

"Fuck you!" Zoe said.

"Fuck _you!_ " Pepper went up and separated the two.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask you both to stop."

"And as for you, that eye shadow is so ugly! How can you not see that?" Zoe complained to Pepper.

"Uh, 'cause it's on my eyelids?" Pepper said back. Hiro and Pepper butted heads with Zoe.

"Zoe, you're not helping things by upsetting Pepper and Hiro, 'cause now it smells like an old dog bone in here." Blythe groaned, fanning the smell.

"Hey, it's not me!" Pepper grunted.

"And I'm not the culprit either!"

"Uh, sorry, it's me this time." Zoe admitted. She pulled an old dog bone out of her beret.

"You've been holding out on us!" Pepper accused Zoe.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about, Queen Gawdy-Eyes." Zoe said.

"We've been stuck in here for, like, weeks, nearly starving to death, and you've got your own secret stash of food?"

"But Pepper, we haven't even been here for half an hour." Hiro questioned.

"Yeah, well, what do I know? Animals have no sense of time." Pepper said.

"Touche, Pepper. Touche."

"The point is, I'm hungry and she's been hiding food!"

"You're right. Here." Zoe said, offering Pepper the dog bone. When Pepper looked at it, she felt like vomiting.

"Suddenly not hungry, anymore." Pepper declared.

"I wonder how close the others are right now..." Hiro wondered.

[Blythe's Room]

Penny managed to open the door to the bedroom. All 5 pets made their way to the dumbwaiter.

"Blythe, are you still there?" Penny asked.

"Yep. Still here." Blythe responded.

"Awesome, cause we got the boys!" Shala said, causing everyone in the dumbwaiter to perk up.

"Yatta!" Hiro cheered.

"Are you okay down there?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, 'cause the boys are here to rescue you!" Vinnie declared.

"I'm willing to bet that one of the girls with you has a better plan than you guys." Hiro said, hearing their conversation.

"You're right about that, Hiro. I'm the panda with the plan." Penny responded. Sunil laughed at her remark.

"What's so funny, Sunil?" Shala asked.

"Ah, I'm laughing at how adorable you bears are when you try to act all brave, with idea and such." Penny got up in Sunil's face after that remark.

"Two things: One, Pandas are tougher that you think, and two, I can get the job done. Got it?" Penny said.

"Most definitely." Sunil responded.

"Said like a true girl." Shala commented.

"Thanks. Now let's climb in there and stand on top of that up-and-down box thingy!" Penny ordered. Everyone complied and went on top of the dumbwaiter. Vinnie fell into the little hole and climbed up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Blythe asked.

"Don't ask us. Penny Ling's in charge." Vinnie replied. After Penny and Shala land on top, Penny explains her plan.

"Okay, when I say go, we all start jumping up and down." Penny explained.

"Oh, I get it. We're going to pound the box thingy loose." Russell stated.

"Yeah. Our combined strength should be enough to force the dumbwaiter loose." Shala commented.

"That's a very good idea, Peny Ling, especially for a girl- -" Right when Russell was about to finish, Penny walked up to his face in anger. "a very brave and clever panda who just happens to be outrageously adorable." Russel said. Penny's face changed from anger to happiness. Penny giggled a bit.

"Oh, thanks. Okay, ready?"

"Ready!" Shala said.

"One, two, three- - Jump!" The 5 pets began jumping on the dumbwaiter. The dumbwaiter was moving inch by inch.

"It's moving!" Vinnie commented.

"Penny Ling, you are most intelligent." Sunil complimented.

"Just keep jumping everyone, it's not loose yet!" Penny ordered. The tangled up rope isn't budging.

"I don't think it's gonna get any more loose!" Shala commented. She began to jump harder.

"Come... on... you... stupid... dumbwaiter!" As Shala was jumping, she was surrounded by a sky-blue aura which the other 4 pets noticed.

"What's going on?" Penny wondered. This power boost didn't go unnoticed. Hiro's pendant began blinking.

"Huh? My pendant..." Hiro said.

"What's going on with your pendant, Hiro?" Blythe asked.

"It's just like last time..." Hiro said. Shala's power spike was enough to force the tangled rope loose. However, the dumbwaiter came crashing down. The 5 pets held on to the rims of the dumbwaiter.

"Well, it's loose now!" Russell commented. Everyone was screaming.

"Minka, the comb!" Hiro instructed.

"What?" Minka asked.

"Use the comb to decelerate us before we crash to the bottom!" Hiro said.

"I love you emergency comb, and thank you for saving our lives." Minka said to the comb. She put the comb above her ceiling area to decelerate the dumbwaiter. The dumbwaiter landed safely at the bottom.

"We're safe!" Hiro said. The dumbwaiter door opened and the trapped friends ran right out, with Pepper landing on a ball, which was shot out of the pet shop. The ball rolled slowly till it lightly hit the stacked cans, which somehow caused it to collapse.

"Aw, nuts to this noise!" Mrs. T said, giving up.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Blythe commented. "Good job, you guys."

"Penny Ling deserves the credit for a great plan, Blythe."

"Yay, Penny Ling!" Everyone cheered.

"And Shala gets the credit for getting the dumbwaiter loose." Hiro said.

"Yay, Shala!"

"And Minks gets the credit for stopping the box before it crashed at the bottom." Pepper said, holding Minka's left hand.

"Hooray for Minka!"

"All in a day's work for a couple of girls, right, Minka and Shala?" Penny asked the two.

"You can say that again, right Minks?" Shala asked.

"Pretty, pretty emergency comb." The comb was the only thing on Minka's mind.

"Pepper, about that eye shadow- -"

"I know, I know, I'll clean it off." Pepper said.

"I was just about to say, it looks great in this light, girlfriend." The two girls hugged. "And Hiro, those goggles look marvelous on you."

"Aw, thanks." Hiro said. He joined in on the hug.

[Time Skip: 1 hour later (or so)]

"And even though we weren't stuck in that dumb dumbwaiter all that long, it felt like weeks."Blythe said, finishing her tale to Sue and Youngmee.

"That sounds harsh." Youngmee commented. "I wish we could have helped."

"Well, it was my own fault for overloading it, but I so didn't want to miss another splash knob, I mean flash mob. Sorry, Sue."

"Well, guess what, we recorded it for you." Sue said, taking out her phone.

"But you may not like what you see." Youngmee warned. A video began playing of the flash mob, with a dancing Roger in it too.

"Why wouldn't I like this? This guy's hilarious!" Blythe laughed at the guy in the video.

"Dad?" Blythe gasped, now realizing it was her father. Blythe ran to the dumbwaiter.

"Blythe, what are you doing?" Youngmee asked. Blythe was trying to get into the dumbwaiter.

"U-Uh, I'm gonna try to get stuck in here again. 'Cause once that thing hits the internet, I'll need a place to hide." Blythe stated. After a brief moment, the three girls began laughing.

 **[Fairy Tail: FOREVER HERE]**

* * *

 _On this day, Blythe is going to a summer camp for the rest of the summer. The pets each pitch in to give Blythe a goodbye gift. Meanwhile, Hiro has developed a gadget to allow the other pets to travel to other dimensions without his help._

 _Next time: Summertime Blues._


	15. Summertime Blues

[Littlest Pet Shop]

"Whoo-hoo!" Blythe yelled as she came out of the dumbwaiter. "It's happening! It's really happening!" she continued to yell.

"Oh, my goodness. Oh, my goodness. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it. I didn't think it was going to happen, but it's actually happening. Whoo, whoo, whoo! Yeah!" Blythe said as she was jumping around the pet shop.

"Don't know what this game is-"

"But we want to play too!" Penny yelled as the other pets mimicked what Blythe was doing. Hiro and Shala were watching with sweatdrops.

"Why is Blythe so giddy today?" Shala wondered.

"Maybe something she was waiting for happened finally?" Hiro hypothesized. Mrs. Twombly came into the day camp.

"What in the name of Grandma's pot roast is going on back here?" Mrs. T said with concern. Blythe came up to Mrs. Twombly.

"Oh, Mrs. Twombly, you aren't going to believe what happened." Blythe began.

"That's probably true." Mrs. Twombly agreed.

"Well… a couple of months ago, I sent all of my fashion designs into F.U.N." Blythe started to explain.

"Fun?"

"F.U.N., Fashion University North. It's located upstate and is only like the best fashion design school in the whole country." Blythe said. Sunil whispered something to Vinnie.

"I am able to understand about every third word that comes from her mouth." Sunil whispered.

"That's better then I'm doing." Vinnie responded.

"Anyway, they're holding a fashion camp there this summer, and I thought I would apply, you know, just for fun? And they accepted me!" Blythe finished with a loud scream, which was unfortunate for the Dragon Slayers with their enhanced hearing.

"AHH! My ears!" Hiro shouted. After Blythe finished screaming, Mrs. Twombly's glasses broke.

"Oh, Blythe, that's wonderful." Mrs. T said as she somehow replaced her destroyed glasses.

"OMG! It's like a dream come true. Maybe the summer will turn into fall, then winter, then spring… Who know how long I'll be gone?" When Blythe said that, the pets started to be shocked by what they were hearing.

"Maybe I'll spend the rest of my life studying fashion design." Blythe added. "I gotta go start planning," Blythe then ran out of the day camp to prepare to head off to F.U.N.

 ***Naruto Shippuden: LINE***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Summertime Blues*_

 _*Stay Here Forever Fantasy*_

Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Penny, Sunil, Vinnie and Russell were in a studio playing a sad song.

 **[Zoe]**

 _Our friend Blythe_

 _Just told us that she's leaving._

 _Leaving us_

 _With heads and hearts a-grieving!_

 **[Minka]**

 _Fashion camp_

 _Is calling her name!_

 _But none of us_

 _Will ever be the same!_

 **[Penny Ling]**

 _Inseparable_

 _That's what Blythe and me were._

 **[Sunil]**

 _Actually,_

 _I think that she and I were closer._

 **[Pepper]**

 _Was it me?_

 _Something that I said?_

 _Did I joke too much_

 _About her giant head_?

 **[Penny, Sunil, Zoe, Pepper and Minka]**

 _Oh, Blythe!_ (Vinnie: Blythe!)

 _Just stay here forever!_

 _We're asking, Blythe,_

 _Don't leave us not ever!_

 **[Pepper]**

 _I think we just need to talk._

 **[Vinnie]**

 _Who's gonna take me for a walk?_

 **[All]**

 _Oh, Blythe,_

 _Just stay here forever!_

 **[Zoe]**

 _Bags are packed_

 _The trains ready to go_

 **[Minka]**

 _You step aboard,_

 _My tears they start to flow/_

[Penny Ling]

 _What went wrong?_

 _What should we think?_

 **[Pepper]**

 _Is it me?_

 _Do I stink?!_

 **[Sunil]**

 _Can't you see me crying?_

 _No, my tears I can't contain_ (crying)

 **[Russell]**

 _It's true he can't stop crying._

 **[Vinnie]**

 _Luckily, we left him standing near a drain_

 **[All]**

 _Oh, Blythe (Blythe)_

 _Just stay here forever!_

 _We're asking, Blythe,_

 _Don't leave us not ever!_

 **[Penny]**

 _Life will never be the same_

 **[Sunil]**

 _I think Russell's to blame._

Russell: Hey!

 **[All]**

 _Blythe,_

 _Just stay here forever,_

Sunil: Please don't go!

Russell: Ugh. I'm gonna miss you.

Vinnie: Oh, my eyes are wet!

Pepper: Hey, knock-knock!

Russell: Who's there?

Pepper: My broken heart.

 **[Zoe]**

 _Blythe,_

 _Stay here forever!_

Russell: Maybe I am to blame.

 _*End Fantasy*_

Hiro and Shala just started at their pet friends.

"Wow... that had to be the most dramatic thing I've seen you pets do all year." Hiro commented.

"What do you know?" Vinnie asked.

"I know she isn't going away forever." Hiro stated.

"How do you know?" Minka asked.

"I don't exactly know. But don't you know how long a summer camp lasts?"

"Uh..." The pets replied.

"Uh-huh." Hiro said.

"Look, it it will ease your conscience, I'll go snoop in on Blythe and get the full details Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Shala said. She exited the pet shop out the doggy door.

"Shala is right. It's probably worse." Sunil said.

"Don't be so negative. I'm sure she isn't going away forever." Hiro assured.

[Blythe's Apartment]

Blythe was showing her dad pictures of F.U.N.

"And this is where the dorms are, and those are the classrooms." Blythe said. While she was looking on her computer, Roger was feeling uneasy.

"Look. That's the gallery where the students display their latest designs." Blythe said. "Isn't it the coolest campus you've ever seen, Dad?"

"It's in the top 5, for sure." Roger said. "It looks like your days will be jam-packed, fill of activities- -"

"But it'll be a B-L-A-S-T!" Blythe interrupted Roger while jumping in the air. She screamed and destroyed the coffee pot.

"Ow! Yeah, a total blast." Roger said, feeling kinda sad.

"It is okay for me to go, isn't it, Dad?" Blythe asked her father, hoping he says yes.

"Well, um, you see, I would have to say..." Roger began before he saw Blythe doing the one trick that gets to her: puppy eyes. "Of course it is, Blythie!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Blythe jumped off of her chair and tackle-hugged her dad.

"OMG! I haven't told my buds yet!" Blythe realized. She quickly left the apartment.

"I'm sure going to miss you, Blythe." Roger said. He then heard knocking on the door. He answered the door and Mrs. Twombly grabbed his shirt.

"Have you heard the horrible news?" Mrs. Twombly asked as she dragged Roger outside for a conversation.

"Blythe's leaving! Oh of course you heard, you're her father. That much we know." Mrs. T explained. Shala was creeping on the wall, eyeing the conversation.

'Alright, now to hear what the adults have to say about Blythe leaving.' Shala thought to herself.

"But don't worry, I have a plan. We frame Blythe for a crime she didn't commit, so they'll place her under house arrest and she'll have to stay in the apartment the whole time." Mrs.T finished.

"That is a crazy idea. How would they even be able to do that?" Hiro wondered.

"I don't think we can do that, Mrs T." Roger denied.

"Oh, you're right. She'll need to get out to work in the pet shop." Mrs. T came up with another idea,

"Ninjas. That's it. We'll hire ninja to secretly keep an eye on her," Mrs. T suggested.

"Chillax, Mrs. Twombly. She's not going to be gone for the rest of her life, just the rest of the summer." Roger explained.

'Alright. I got the evidence.' Shala thought

"That's still too long! We got to do something!" Mrs. T shouted.

"No, we don't." Roger said.

"What?" Mrs. T asked.

"You've seen how excited she is. I think the right thing to do is to support Blythe as she pursues her dream... even though we'll all miss her like crazy." Roger declared.

"But! Oh, you're right. I know you are." Mrs. T said. "Still, I just can't imagine this place without Blythe." Mrs. Twombly said.

"Neither can I." Roger agreed.

"Me neither. But it's glad to see you being so humble, Roger." Shala said to herself. She made her way back to the pet shop.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

[Blythe's Room]

"F.U.N. Fashion University North. It's like the best fashion school in the whole country." Blythe said. She was chatting on her computer with Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper.

"Hey, that is fun! Literally! F stands for fashion, U stands for..."

"We get it, Jasper." Blythe said.

"Where is it, Blythe?" Sure asked.

"Well, that's the one negative. It's not in town." Blythe stated. "My Dad says it's either a short flight or a long drive away. I'll be gone for most of the summer."

"What? That stinks!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper!" Sue and Youngmee said to their friend.

"Well, it does." Jasper pouted.

"Blythe, this is you dream come true. We're totally happy for you. Aren't we, Jasper?" Youngmee said.

"Oh, yeah, right! This is super cool, Blythe." Jasper said. "You gotta have fun!"

"Sweet!" Blythe replied. "See you guys tomorrow. Last day of school! Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper cheered as well. Blythe then closed her laptop.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Shala walked back into the pet shop.

"Well?" Zoe asked.

"It's just like I said. Firstly, Blythe isn't going away for the rest of her life." Shala began.

"Hooray!" The pets cheered.

"And secondly, she is only going to be gone the rest of the summer." Shala finished.

"Aw..." The pets groaned.

"I have no idea of how long that will be." Sunil said.

"Me neither." Minka said as she ate a page of the calendar. "Calendars are delicious." Minka added.

"Summer lasts about 3 months." Shala explained.

"So this morning was the last time Blythe is gonna feed us for months?" Penny asked.

"Afraid so, Penny." Hiro said. After hearing this, Vinnie started to freak out.

"What? I'll starve!" Vinnie gasped. Shala hit Vinnie on the head.

"Calm down, will ya Vinnie?" Shala pleaded.

"Besides, Mrs. Twombly will feed us. It's just that… well Blythe always laughs at my jokes." Pepper wailed.

"And compliments my paintings."

"And Blythe always takes us on fun trips around the city."

"Is Mrs. Twombly going to take us to the park? I love the park." Everyone began to murmur to themselves.

"I can't stand to look at this anymore..." Shala declared. She slapped everyone in the room except Russell.

"Calm down. Blythe has her mind set about this fashion camp, so what are we from stopping her from pursuing her dream?" Shala explained.

"That sounds like something Hiro would say." Russell commented.

"Yeah, well, it's true. I suggest we put our worries aside and work on coming up with the best going-away presents ever." Shala suggested. All of the pets agreed.

"Wait a second, where _is_ Hiro?" Pepper asked. The pets looked around. Penny spotted Hiro in a corner.

"There he is!" Hiro was using a screwdriver to put a bolt into a device. The device had a rectangular form. There were 2 black straps, buttons on the sides, a blue frame, and a white monitor.

"Alright... just gotta screw that in... and it's done!" Hiro said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "All that's left to do is to test it." Pepper tapped Hiro's back. Hiro gasped in fright.

"Sorry, Hiro." Pepper apoligized.

"It's cool. Anyway, what's up?" Hiro asked.

"What's that you got behind you?" Pepper asked, trying to see past Hiro's head.

"It's a surprise. You gotta wait until we give Blythe her going-away presents." Hiro said.

"Ugh. Fine." Pepper groaned. She walked away.

'Whew. Didn't want to ruin the surprise so soon.' Hiro thought to himself.

[Downtown City High]

The final bell for the day rang, and all of the students rushed out the building.

"Out for the summer!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"No more school until September." Sue said. Jasper's eyes widened when she said that. Jasper caught up with Youngmee and Sue.

"And no more Blythe till September, either." Jasper reminded them.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jasper." Sue sighed.

"Remember, you two, we've gotta totally support Blythe and not let her think we'll miss her, or do lots of fun things without her." Youngmee said. "It'll just bum her out, and that's not fair."

"So, I should show her these Zany Island Grand Reopening passes?" Jasper asked, pulling out 4 passes. Youngmee and Sue squealed so loud that the lamppost light shattered. Blythe approached her friends.

"What's going on?" Blythe asked. Blythe then sees the passes Jasper had in his hand. "OMG, Zany Island Grand Reopening tickets. That's going to be so much fun... for you guys." Blythe said.

"Not even close to the amount of fun you're gonna have." Youngmee assured.

"You're actually going to a place called FUN! How fun is that?" Jasper asked. Whittany and Brittany walked by.

"Hello, Blythe." Brittany greeted.

"Others." Whittany greeted.

"So, Blythe, we heard you were leaving town."

"For good, we hope." The twins laughed.

"Nope. Back at the end of the summer." Blythe said.

"Too bad." Brittany grunted.

"For us." The twins walked away from Blythe and her friends.

"Well, I didn't expect they would miss me, but you guys will, right?" Blythe asked her friends.

"Oh, don't worry about us, Blythe. We'll get along just fine without you." Youngmee assured with Sue nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean..." We got lots to do."

"We'll have a great summer." Sure said. Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue leave.

"Oh." Blythe said. She walked back to the pet shop.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

The pets were all talking about something when Blythe came in and put away some of the pet toys.

"What's up guys?" Blythe asked. Pepper just laughed nervously.

"What makes you think something's up?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we're planning and surprises or anything." Vinnie replied. That response earned Vinnie a hit on the head by Pepper's rubber chicken.

"Oh, Zoe, I'm sorry I haven't had time to work on your summer fashions." Blythe apologized.

"Oh, no worries! I couldn't care less." Zoe said.

"Really?" Blythe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I don't need any special fashions for summer." Zoe replied with the other pets agreeing,

"In fact, Blythe, we don't need you for anything this summer. So just go to that school and don't think about us." Vinnie said while trying to play cool.

"Oh… Well, that's great. I guess I'll see you later, then." Blythe said with a hurt tone as she left.

"Yeah, well, maybe you will and maybe you won't. Just don't worry about us 'cause we won't be worrying about you!" Vinnie yelled.

"You idiot!" Hiro kicked Vinnie across the room, causing him to crash into a wall. Vinnie got up and walked over to Hiro.

"Why did you do that?" Vinnie asked.

"'Cause you keep on saying stupid shit! You pretty much hurt Blythe's feelings like that!" Hiro scolded.

"I thought we were supposed to act like we wanted her to go." Vinnie said. Hiro's eyes widened, and he punched Vinnie up to the ceiling.

"Now then, any ideas on a going-away present?" Hiro asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm working on a new comedy routine around how we can talk to Blythe and understand her and stuff." Pepper said.

"Not bad, who's next?" Sunil pushed Pepper out of the way.

"I, Sunil the Great, am working on a new magic trick. I call it, Although Blythe is disappearing for the summer, she will be reappearing in the fall." Sunil said.

"Alright, next?" Russell asked.

"I'll be interpreting Blythe's importance to us through a fabulous rhythmic gymnastics routine." Penny said as she was twirling. Unfortunately, she got trapped in her ribbons.

"Alright, these are some good ideas." Shala commented. Zoe then slowly pushed a tied up Penny out of the way.

"Fabulous new song." Zoe said. Vinnie, miraculously recovered spoke next.

"I'm working on some kickin' new moves. Check it!" Vinnie said as he did his routine, before he fell on his stomach.

"Right…. Minka what do you have?" Hiro asked.

"I'm painting a fantastic piece just for Blythe, of course." Minka replied.

"I have a little something I want to give to Blythe before she goes. But it isn't time yet." Hiro stated.

"I may sing with Zoe." Shala said.

"You know how to sing?" Hiro asked.

"Yup. Zoe taught me how." Shala said.

"Well, I know you'll do great." Hiro said.

"Okay, that leaves…me." Russell announced. "Hmm. What am I going to do?" Russell wondered.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

"Keeping in mind that some of the pets are herbivores." Mrs. T said to a girl. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had freckles, dental braces, and donned a blue orientated dress. This was Madison.

"Ooh, herbivores. I like that word." Madison replied. "It makes me think of salads." Blythe was walking in on the two carrying a box of toys.

"Oh, Blythe, just in time. I'd like you to meet Madison." Mrs. T said, motioning to Madison.

"Hi." Blythe greeted, shaking Madison's hand.

"I'm Madison, but you can call me by my nickname... Madison." Madison said. After she shook Blythe's hand, she applied hand sanitizer.

"Madison will be taking your place while your gone this summer." Mrs. T explained.

"Really? That was fast. I haven't even left yet." Blythe said. Mrs. T quickly hugged Blythe.

"Oh I didn't want you to worry about us this summer, so I did an exhaustive search with numerous candidates." Mrs. T exaggerated that story a bit.

 _*Flashback*_

Mrs. Twombly peeped out of the pet shop and saw Madison just standing there.

"Hey, you! You want a job for the summer?" Mrs. T asked Madison.

"Sure!" Madison replied.

 _*End Flashback*_

"Come on, Madison, I'll show you around." Blythe said. She led Madison to the day camp.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Russell was walking around in circles thinking of a gift, when Blythe walked in.

"Russell, my replacement is right behind me." Blythe said.

"Why, was she in a dumbwaiter accident too?" Russell asked.

"Just do it! And tell Hiro and Shala to keep quiet until after I see if she can understand the rest of you!"

"Right." Russell said. He ran off to gather the other pets.

"So, this is the day camp area where the pets hang out everyday." Blythe explained to Madison. "And these, are the pets." Blythe said while introducing the pets. Madison put on a face mask.

'Oh great, she has a thing for germs...' Hiro thought.

"Say hello to Madison, everyone." Blythe told the pets. The pets except for Hiro and Shala said hello to Madison. However to Madison, it was all animal sounds.

"My, they're very noisy, aren't they?" Madison asked.

"They're talking to you." Blythe explained.

"Well, I don't have my "animal - to - English" dictionary so I don't know what they're saying." Madison replied.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Blythe said.

"Hello, pets. I know we're going to get along just fine, as long as you don't breathe on me." Madison said. "And who knows, if Blythe doesn't come back, maybe I'll just have to stay here, for good!" That last phrase caused the other pets to gasp.

"You know, the very fact that you phrased that sentence like that, doesn't make me any more skeptical that you'll take care of us." Hiro said, causing Madison's eyes to widen.

"Did... that fox... just talk?" Madison asked, frightened.

"Yup." Hiro replied.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Madison screamed, she hid inside of the fire hydrant.

"And Hiro: 1, Madison: 0!'" Hiro said before laughing.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

[Some time later...]

Hiro, Shala, and Russell were each watching their friends show their going-away presents.

[Zoe]

 _Blythe, you're gonna miss me_

 _I'm trying not to boast_

 _Blythe, you're gonna miss me_

 _You're gonna miss me most_

"Me. Well?" Zoe asked, wanting feedback from Russell.

"Yeah, um... Can you make it a little more about Blythe, and a little less about you?" Russell asked.

"I'm not quite following you." Zoe replied.

"You know how you say, "You're gonna miss me?"

"Yes, I love that part!"

"Well, maybe you should instead say something like, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Hmm, let me see what I can do." Zoe replied. She jumped off the chest.

"Alrighty, who's next?" Hiro asked. Pepper came up to the stage with a drum around her neck.

"Thank you! Hey, it's great to be back at Littlest Pet Shop. So anyway, you know your pet is talking to you when the pet says something, and you say, "What?" Pepper tapped her drum. But, Russell, Shala, and Hiro wasn't laughing.

"...What?" Hiro asked. Pepper took out a note card and a pencil out of nowhere and wrote on it.

"Okay, that one needs work. Um... You know you're a human who can talk to pets when you start talking back to them,and they say, "What?"

"That's slightly better." Shala commented.

"Hold on, that's not good. Uh..."

"It's fine, Pepper. I'm sure what you come up with will be just fine." Hiro said with a smile.

"Next!" Sunil came up next.

"I plead for your forgiveness Russell, Shala, and Hiro, but I cannot perform my disappearing act." Sunil said.

"What? Why?" Shala asked.

"It has disappeared."

"That doesn't even make- - Never mind." Hiro said.

"Next!" Penny went on the stage and showcased her ribbon dancing.

"La-la-la, la-la-la-la- -" Penny danced until she was ensnared in her ribbons. "Oh, boy!" Vinnie went to dance next.

"La-la-la, la-la-la- -" Vinnie danced until he crashed off the stage. "Oh boy!" Hiro and Shala couldn't help but giggle at their fails.

"Keep practicing." Russell said. He checked his list. "Minka, how's your painting coming along?"

"Don't worry, I'll have it done in time." Minka assured.

"Hiro, Shala, what about you two?" Russell asked.

"Well, I'm singing a duet with Zoe." Shala said.

"And I made something for Blythe. Here, I can show you." Hiro said. He went to his corner and tried to find his gadget, but it wasn't there. "Hey, where the hell is it?"

"Guys! Look what I found. Some kind of watch." Vinnie said, holding up Hiro's gadget. Hiro growled in anger.

"Hands OFF!" Hiro kicked Vinnie away and grabbed his gadget. "This isn't for you!"

"Well, it looks like everyone has something for Blythe. Except me." Russell said, realizing he didn't have a gift for Blythe.

"Don't sweat it, Russell. I'm sure you'll think of something. I know you will." Shala said, giving Russell a caring smile.

[Blythe's Room]

Blythe was on her computer looking up Fashion University North and Zany Island, trying to weigh her options.

"Fashion camp this summer. Zany Island Grand Reopening this summer. I don't know." Blythe can't seem to make up her mind. "Maybe I shouldn't go to fashion camp." Blythe then closed her computer and laid on the bed.

"I wish I knew what I should do." Blythe then heard knocking on the door. "Come in." Roger came in with a bunch of stuff.

"Blythe, I've got you all stocked up for camp." Roger said. He put the stuff down on Blythe's bed.

"Wow! Look at all of this stuff." Blythe squealed. She found something among the pile of fashion stuff. "Ooh! A travel mannequin!" Blythe pulled the string and the mannequin inflated."With kung-fu grip!" Blythe ran up to embrace her dad. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best." Blythe started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Aw... Well, we'll talk every day, and write letters an e-mails and postcards and... And you better finish packing because we're leaving bright and early." Roger said. He walked out of the bedroom with a long face behind Blythe's back.

[Some Unknown Time Later]

Blythe was coming out of her apartment with a suitcase, with Roger following behind with more of Blythe's luggage.

"Are you sure you need all of this luggage, Blythe?" Roger asked.

"Absolutely, Dad. They're mostly filled with my design supplies." Blythe explained.

"Aha." Roger said while eyeing the luggage.

"Okay, they're mostly my shoes, but I need them, Dad!" Blythe exclaimed. Roger laughed at that.

"All right, we'll get going right after I load everything up." Roger said.

"I'll go say goodbye to the pets and Mrs. Twombly." Blythe said. She put down the luggage she had in her hand and went inside the pet shop. Hiro noticed Blythe approaching.

"Alright, she's coming, Russell kill the lights!" Hiro instructed. The lights were then turned off.

"Hey, everybody, I'm almost ready to leave." Blythe said.

"Blythe, we have a surprise for you. Have a seat." Russell said as he showed Blythe to a seat.

"Hit it!" Russell yelled.

 **[Littlest Pet Shop: It Won't Be Long]**

 _I thought of you today_

 _And all the funny ways_

 _You make my day so bright_

 _And it seems that_

 _You were always_

 _On my mind_

 _And it won't be long 'til I see you again_

 _In the meantime_

 _I will miss you my friend_

 _No it won't be long 'til I see you again_

 _In the meantime_

 _I will miss you_

 _'Til I see you again_

The curtains pulled back to show Zoe and Shala standing there, wearing what looked like a school uniform. Pepper was next to come out. She told a joke that made Blythe laugh. After Pepper's performance, Sunil placed a picture of everyone into a magic box. He then tapped the box and the picture disappeared. The picture was revealed to be under Sunil's hat. Penny-Ling was dressed in a kimono-type dress. She then began her ribbon dancing routine. After she concluded, Vinnie, wearing sparkling black pants, began dancing, before falling on his stomach.

"Hahaha! That was amazing!" Blythe applauded.

"Well, we're not finished yet." Russell assured. Minka came by with a portrait and Hiro came by with a box.

"Minka has a little something for you. So does my brother." Cherry explained. Minka unveiled her portrait, showing 10 different colored marks of paint.

"That's you in the middle, surrounded by all of us." Minka explained to Blythe.

"Oh, Minka, it's beautiful." Blythe said with joy as she picked up the portrait.

"I guess I'm next then." Hiro said nervously. Hiro handed his box to Blythe. Blythe opened the box to reveal the gadget Hiro had been working on. This one, however, was pink in color.

'Wow..." Blythe said. She put the gadget on her right arm. What is it?" Blythe asked curiously.

"Yeah! You kept it secret from us all this time." Pepper agreed.

"It's a Dimension Transciever. And don't worry, I have one for each of you." Hiro said, pulling out a case with 9 other Dimension Transcievers. Each one was blue, orange, yellow, magenta, sky blue, white, black, green, and purple in color. Each pet took one. Pepper got orange, Zoe got magenta, Penny got purple, Vinnie got green, Russell got yellow, Hiro got blue, Shala got white, Sunil got black, and Minka got sky blue.

"What do these trinkets do?" Pepper asked.

"Well, aside from giving you the ability to travel through dimensions. No matter where we are, be it far away or a different dimension, we'll always be able to keep in touch." Hiro explained.

"Aw, Hiro." Blythe said, looking like she was about to cry. She then pulled Hiro into a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it!" Blythe said.

"I'm glad you like it." Hiro said, returning the hug.

"Um, Blythe, I'm afraid I couldn't come up with anything to give you." Russell said with lament.

"What are you talking about Russell?" Pepper said to Russell.

"This whole thing was Russell's idea, Blythe." Zoe added. Blythe kneeled down to Russell.

"Thank you, Russell!" Blythe said as she pulled Russell into a hug. "I think I'll miss you most of all." Blythe whispered. Russell's eyes began to tear up. As their embrace ends, Russell clears his throat.

"Well, then… Blythe's only going to be gone for a little while, and she'll be back before we know it, right?" Russell said.

"Right!" All of the pets said.

"Let's go Blythe!" Roger called to his daughter.

"Okay, Dad!" Blythe replied.

"Well… time to go." Blythe said solemnly. Everyone came into a group hug.

"We'll see you in 3 months." Hiro said. With everything said and done, Blythe walked out the door, with the pets following.

"Now, Blythe, I don't want you to worry about anything while you're gone. Between Madison and myself, we'll have everything under control. Oh, by the way, Blythe... As my going-away present to you, I had a webcam installed in the day camp, so you'll be able to check in on the sweeties anytime you want." Mrs. Twombly said. That caused the other pets to perk up.

"Really? TSC."

"That's so cool!" Both Mrs. T and Blythe said. The two winked at each other. Mrs. T's left eye began twitching.

"Are you okay, Mrs. T?" Blythe asked.

"Just a little too much coffee this morning." Mrs. T said. She then hugged Blythe. "It went straight to my eyelid." Blythe made her way outside.

"So, quick question… Which one is Blythe?" Madison asked.

"Oh, she is so screwed." Hiro mumbled to himself, which earned him a hit on the arm.

"Have fun at FUN, Blythe." Jasper said as he, Sue, and Youngmee came along. "Ha, ha! Did you see what I did there? I made a joke."

"Oh, I'm going to miss hanging with you guys so much." Blythe said.

"Don't, because we're just going to do boring stuff." Youngmee explained.

"That's right, stuff you wouldn't want to do anyway." Sue added.

"Okay, knock of the phony "It's gonna be a boring summer" act. You'll have fun like everybody else" Blythe said.

"You better call me every night." Youngmee said to Blythe.

"And you better take a lot of pictures at Zany Island." Blythe said back.

"Ready to go?" Roger asked.

"As I'll ever be." Blythe sighed. Blythe then got into the car and drove off.

"Bye, everyone! Have a good summer!" Blythe yelled.

[Airport]

The plane landed, and Blythe and Roger stepped off.

"Dad, I wrote up a list of things for you to do while I'm gone. Water the plants, but not too much. Don't leave your shoes in the middle of the floor 'cause you'll trip on them. If something in the fridge grows fur, throw it away." Blythe said, reading off her list.

"Sweetie, relax. I'll be fine." Roger assured.

"Okay, summer fashion campers. Check in with me before you get on the FUN bus." A woman said through a megaphone.

"Dad, you're going to miss me, right?" Blythe asked.

"I started missing you the second I found out you were going away." Roger said. "Now you listen to me, Blythe Baxter. You will not worry about me or the pets or your friends, because we're all going to be fine. All you need to do is concentrate on this wonderful opportunity and have a great time. Got it?" Roger asked.

"Got it. Love you!" Blythe said, giving her dad a hug.

"Me too." Roger replied. Blythe broke the embrace and made her way to the fun bus.

"Fashion camp, here I come!" Blythe said in determination.

"Well, woop-dee-f**king-doo." A bird said.

"Hey, I heard that." Blythe replied.

"What the huh?" The bird asked.

 ***Fairy Tail: FOREVER HERE***

* * *

[Omake: The Reason for the Goggles]

"Hey Pepper?" Hiro called out to Pepper.

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"Tell me, why did you guys decide to give me goggles?" Hiro asked.

"Well, we though they would look cool on you." Pepper replied.

"And?" Hiro asked, wondering if there was any other reason.

"Well, I think those goggles symbolize your personality." Pepper responded.

"Aw, that's sweet." Hiro said, hugging Pepper.

 _Bored out of their minds, Hiro suggests that the pets pay a visit to Earthland, Hiro and Shala's home. There, they take a tour around the town. And, Hiro shows them the magical Fairy Tail guild._

 _Next time: The Return to Fairy Tail._

 **(A/N Note: This marks the end of Season 1 of A Mage's Journey. Next chapter begins season 2.)**


	16. The Return to Fairy Tail

***Dragon Ball Super: Recap***

 _Previously, Blythe was preparing to attend a fashion camp during the summer. The pets planned farewell presents for Blythe before she went away. Meanwhile, Hiro developed a Dimension Transciever, a device he claims that has the power for the pets to cross dimensions. Now, one week after Blythe's departure, a new adventure will take place for the pets. One that is centered around Earthland._

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: The Return to Fairy Tail*_

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

The 9 pets were just sitting around, bored.

"Ugh... there is nothing to do." Vinnie groaned.

"Relax, Vinnie. I'm sure something will come up." Shala said. Hiro was laying on his back next to Pepper.

"She's right, Vinnie. You just gotta be patient." Hiro said. Unbeknownst to Hiro, Pepper's tail slowly crept over to his stomach. Pepper then began to tickle Hiro.

"HEYHEHEHEHEHE! PEPEHEHEHEHEHEHER!" Hiro laughed, earning giggles from the other pets.

"I got you!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, but I got you!" With that, Hiro began to tickle Pepper back.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO FAIHIHIHIHIHIR!" Pepper said.

"All is fair in love and war." Hiro said. After a while, he stopped tickling Pepper.

"Whew... that was fun." Pepper commented.

"I agree." Hiro said. Russell then came up to Hiro.

"Hiro, if I may ask. While looking through the functions of this transceiver, I noticed this slot that opens up." Russell said. He pushed a button on his Dimension Transceiver and a slot rolled out. The slot looked big enough to put a card in.

"Oh, that! That reminds me." Hiro said. He handed cards out to each pet. The card artwork resembled a gate.

"What are these, Hiro?" Penny asked.

"These cards are made specifically for the Transceiver. This card allows you to travel between dimensions." Hiro explained.

"Aw, sweet!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"I know. And the best part is, I know exactly where we should head to." Hiro stated.

"And what would it be?" Zoe asked.

"Earthland." Hiro said, causing Shala's ears to perk up.

"Earthland?! You mean, we can really go to Earthland?" Shala asked in excitement.

"Yup. I _did_ promise you, didn't I?" Hiro asked. Shala gave a huge hug to Hiro.

"Oh Hiro, you don't know how much this means to me." Shala said. She had some tears streaming down her eyes.

"I know. You and me both." Hiro then broke the hug. "Oh, and by the way. I have other cards placed in these card holders. They function similar to that Transport card." Hiro then gave the other pets card holders that resemble the color of their Transceivers.

"Alright, then. How are we supposed to do this?" Pepper asked.

"First, push the blue button on your Transceiver." Hiro said. He demonstrated by pushing said button and the card slot came out.

"And I assume we then put the card in the slot?" Sunil asked.

"Correct, Sunil." Hiro responded. Everyone placed the card on the slot. The card slot retracted inside the transceiver. As soon as the card entered the transceiver the card began to glow. The 9 pets then warped away in a flash of light.

[Magnolia]

In a flash of light, the 9 pets emerged. They appeared to be in some kind of medieval town.

"Where... are we?" Vinnie asked.

"This is Magnolia, home to the Fairy Tail Guild." Hiro explained.

"I can't believe we're really here. This is amazing." Shala commented.

"Yup. And since we're here, now might be a good time to transform." Hiro suggested. Hiro, Shala, and Pepper quickly transformed into their human forms. Hiro then put on a blue cloak.

"Hiro, why are you putting that on?" Zoe asked.

"Everyone here knows my face, and I want my return to be a surprise." Hiro said with a wink.

"So, you gonna give us a tour of this place?" Minka asked.

"Yeah, but you guys need to stay hidden. I don't want any of you to get lost." Hiro instructed. The 6 other pets nodded.

[Some Time Later]

Hiro and his friends were walking through the busy street. Hiro then pointed to a church.

"And this right here is Kardia Cathedral." Hiro explained.

"Was this where you fought that Laxus guy? And how you got your Dragon Force?" Shala asked.

"Yup." Hiro said.

"Alright, where next?" Pepper asked.

[Spa Town Hosenka]

"The hot spring!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Ooh, a hot spring? Mind if we can go in?" Zoe asked.

"Not at all." Hiro said. Everyone went into the hot spring.

[Later]

The boys and girls bathed on different sides.

"Aahhh. This is relaxing." Hiro sighed.

"You said it, Hiro." Russell said.

"Hey, Hiro? Where is the girl's side?" Vinnie asked.

"And why would I tell you that?!" Hiro exclaimed, showing a comical angry face. Sunil pointed over to the other side.

"It's over here!" Sunil said.

"Sunil, how could you?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Sweet. Let's check it out." Vinnie declared. He, along with Sunil and Russell, climbed up to the girl's side.

"Bunch of perverts." Hiro replied. On the other side of the spring, the girls were relaxing.

"Wow, I never thought this would feel so good." Pepper replied.

"I agree with you there. This is truly relaxing." Penny replied.

"Ditto, girlfriend." Zoe agreed. Minka then saw the boys over the edge.

"Hey, I think the boys want to join us!" Minka said. The other girls turned to the direction of the boys, where the two human girls quickly covered themselves.

"What are you boys doing?!" Pepper demanded.

"They're peeping obviously." Shala said. She then sighed. "There is only one way to get rid of 'em." Shala began to stand up.

"What is she doing?" Russell asked. Shala had a sly grin on her face.

"This is what you wanted to see, right?" Shala then exposed herself, causing the three boys to get a nosebleed and fall off the ridge.

"Shala?!" Pepper said, shocked that Shala would do something like that. Shala just smiled. On the other side, Hiro saw the boys knocked out with nosebleeds.

"Well, that's what you get, you pervs..." Hiro said.

[1 Hour Later]

After a relaxing bath, for the most part, the three humans got dressed and left the hot springs.

"So, where should we go next?" Shala asked.

"Well..." Before Hiro could respond, everyone heard a low growl.

"Sorry, I guess I'm getting pretty hungry." Penny replied. Hiro just giggled at that.

"Then let's go to a restaurant, then." Hiro suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

[8 Island Restaurant]

The gang arrived at a restaurant called 8 Island.

"Here we are. The 8 Island Restaurant." Hiro said.

"Why is this place called 8 Island?" Russell asked.

"Well, it's because of the owner's name. When you translate 8 Island into Japanese, it is called "Yajima." Hiro said.

"Yajima? As in the retired Council member?" Shala asked.

"Precisely." Hiro said.

"Council?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. The Magic Council is the the ruling body of Fiore. It's kinda like the government of the magic world." Hiro explained.

"Whoa." The pets said.

"What are doing just talking? I just wanna eat!" Vinnie said.

"Alright, Mr. Impatient. Let's go inside." Hiro said. Everyone walked inside the restaurant. The 9 friends went to one big table. The 6 pets all hid under the table to avoid being spotted. As soon as they got settled, a waitress came by to take their order.

"So, what would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

"I would just like some rice. 2 orders, please." Hiro said.

"And me and Shala would like some salad." Pepper said. The waitress wrote the order down.

"Sure! Coming right up!" The waitress then went right to the kitchen.

"The food prepared here is made by magic. So it shouldn't take that long for it to be complete." Hiro said.

"Good. I don't think I'll be able to handle waiting so long." Vinnie replied.

[8 Minutes Later]

"Okay, folks. Here's your food." The waitress from earlier came by with a tray carrying the food they ordered.

"Thank you very much." Hiro thanked. He took his two orders of rice and the girls took their salad. As the waitress left, Hiro gave one of the bowls to the pets.

"Here you go, guys. Eat up." Hiro said. And eat they did. Everyone began to eat their respective meals.

[Later]

After finishing their meals, Hiro paid the bill and the 9 left 8 Island.

"So, what's next?" Shala asked.

"Well, we can - Crap!" Hiro cut himself off when he saw 3 people walking down the path. One of them had scarlet hair. Another one had blue hair wrapped in pigtails. And the third had blonde hair wrapped in smaller pigtails.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"It's Erza, Wendy, and Lucy! They're from my guild!' Hiro whispered.

"What's the big deal?" Vinnie asked.

"If they see my face, they'll ruin the surprise." Hiro responded. "Let's just walk by and hope they don't notice." Hiro and his friends casually walked. When the walked past Erza, she felt something suspicious. Erza then turned around.

"You. The one in the cloak. Identify yourself." Erza demanded. Hiro didn't respond and continued to walk away.

'Don't say anything. Don't say anything.' Hiro thought to himself. Erza then appeared in front of Hiro with a sword in her hand.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Tell me who you are." Erza demanded once again.

'Forgive me, Erza...' Hiro then punched Erza in the gut, causing her to keel over in pain.

"You bastard!" Erza groaned. She stood up and prepared to attack Hiro. "How dare you!" Hiro punched Erza in the gut again. Blue energy leaked from the spot he punched. Erza keeled over in pain once more.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Pepper whispered.

"I had to do it so I can get by without Erza discovering who I-" Before he could finished, he was knocked down by a blast of wind.

"That's what you get for hurting Erza!" Wendy retorted. When Hiro stood up, the top part of his cloak came off, revealing his face. The Fairy Tail girls quickly recognized Hiro's face.

"W-What?!" Lucy asked, flabbergasted.

"Is that..." Wendy began. Erza, still suffering from pain, managed to get up and see Hiro.

"Hiro?" Erza finished. Hiro had a look of disappointment on his face.

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch A]**

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Eyecatch B]**

Hiro and his friends, along with Erza, Lucy, and Wendy decided to talk in an alley.

"Hiro? You're alive? How?" Lucy asked.

"I wasn't dead. Well, I was near death. After I was captured by some of those cultists, I was sent to another dimension." Hiro explained.

"If that was the case, then how did you get back?" Erza asked. "More importantly, why did you hit me?"

"First, I was able to come back by using this Dimension Transceiver's card function utilizing my own magic to cross dimensions. Second, I thought by knocking you unconscious, I would be able to slip away." Hiro said.

"Why were you wearing that cloak in the first place?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I wanted my return to the guild to be a surprise. Turns out, a cloaked figure wasn't such a good idea." Hiro said.

"That reminds me, who are these two?" Lucy asked. Shala then offered a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Shala. Nice to meet you." Shala greeted. Lucy agreed to shake hands with Shala.

"And I'm Pepper!" Pepper greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Pepper." Wendy said.

"Can these two use magic?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Both Shala and Pepper are Dragon Slayers." Hiro said, causing Lucy, Wendy, and Erza to gasp.

"They are? Were they raised by Dragons?" Wendy asked.

"I wasn't. I just ate a light sphere and poof, I'm a Dragon Slayer." Pepper said.

"I was." Shala replied.

"Really? What was the Dragon's name?" Wendy asked.

"Oceanus." Shala said.

"And I presume he disappeared on July 7th in the year 777?" Hiro asked.

"Unfortunately." Shala said, a little depressed.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure you'll see him again." Hiro assured. An exclamation point appeared over Hiro's head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hiro exclaimed.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Guys, you might as well come out." Hiro said. Russell, Zoe, Sunil, Minka, Vinnie, and Penny came from Hiro's cloak.

"Aw, they're cute. Who are they?" Erza asked.

"Hi! I'm Penny Ling." Penny greeted.

"I'm Russell."

"I'm Zoe.

"Vinnie's the name.

"I'm Minka!"

"And I am Sunil."

"Those are darling names. It's a pleasure to meet you." Erza said. The six pets then gasped.

"You can understand us? I thought only Blythe could." Vinnie replied.

"Also, it's not weird you're talking to us?" Zoe added.

"Guys, this is Earthland. Animals here can talk. And the magic energy in the air must be translating your speech." Hiro hypothesized. The pets nodded in agreement. While they were talking, 3 people approached them.

"Excuse me, but are any one of you named Hiro Mirrows?" One of the figures asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's me." Hiro replied.

"Good, 'cause we've come to kill you by orders of Maya." Another figure said, causing the other to gasp, except Hiro, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"And when we're done, we're gonna level this worthless town. Like we did in Salta -" Before the figure could finished, Hiro, who transformed into Dragon Force, appeared directly in front of him.

"You bastards!" Hiro then straight punched the guy in the gut, sending him flying to a mountain.

 ***Fairy Tail: Erza's Theme***

"If you even think about harming my comrades, I'll exterminate you!" Hiro swore.

"You don't scare us! We'll take you out!" The 2 warriors then charged at Hiro. Hiro pulled out a card from his card holder. The picture depicted a rainbow-colored sword.

"Rainbow Blade! Battle Booster on!" Hiro inserted the card into the slot. The card then started to glow. A bunch of light particles joined together and materialized a sword. Hiro then slashed the 2 warriors away.

"Holy..." Shala began.

"Shit!" Pepper finished. The 2 warriors did a back flip.

"Time to put an end to your ambition." Hiro pulled another cardout of his card holder, depicting roller skates. "Accel Skates!" Hiro inserted the card, materializing blue skates on each side of his shoe. Hiro, with his sword in hand, skated towards the warriors. As soon as Hiro passed them, they were promptly knocked out. The items Hiro materialized vanished.

"Wow, I have to say, that was some pretty good swordsmanship, Hiro." Erza commented.

"And you looked so cool in those skates." Wendy commented.

"Aw, thanks." Hiro replied.

"You're about to head to the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. I was thinking about heading there now." Hiro stated.

"Since you are, we'll head back too. And don't worry, we won't say anything about this encounter until after you come." Lucy assured.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate that." Hiro responded.

"No problem. See you at the guild!" Lucy said. The three women then left for the guild.

"Alright! I think it's high time we head for the guild!" Hiro declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"So, which way is the guild?" Russell asked.

"This way!" Hiro said. Everyone else began to follow Hiro to where he was going.

[Fairy Tail Guild Hall]

"We're here!" Hiro exclaimed. After about 10 minutes of walking, the group arrived at a building. The building resembled a castle.

"Oh, la, la! This is your Guild Hall? It's marvelous!" Zoe replied.

"I can see you like it, Zoe." Hiro replied.

"Are you kidding me? This is the first time I see a castle like this!" Zoe added.

"You haven't seen Crocus. The Royal Palace is huge!" Hiro replied.

"Wow." Zoe said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Hiro said. Hiro then opened the door to reveal the guild. Lots of people were chatting and drinking. When the guild saw the door open, they notice Hiro's cloaked figure.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Gajeel asked.

"Someone suspicious alright." Natsu said. He then ignited his fists. "I'll take him down."

"Natsu, wait! Don't attack him!" Erza warned.

"And let you beat him? No way!" Natsu then charged right at Hiro. Hiro grabbed Natsu's fist and threw him on the floor.

"Hey, that isn't a nice way..." Hiro began. He then took off the top of his cloak. "...to say hello to a friend." The guild went up in an uproar when they saw Hiro's face.

"It's Hiro! You're okay!" The guild replied.

"I can't believe you're still alive." Natsu replied. Hiro just laughed

[Later]

For the next hour, Hiro told the guild about the escapades he encountered. From somehow being sent to Downtown City, to becoming a Dragon God. No doubt, all of the guild were impressed.

"Hiro, I hope you also have found information about Tartaros during your time." Master Makarov commented.

"As a matter of fact..." Before he could finish, a young girl came running in to the guild.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"It's terrible! This woman stole my parents and said she would only release them if someone named Hiro came to the Eastern Wasteland!" The girl explained.

"What?!" The guild gasped.

"Who is the woman in question?' Hiro asked.

"All I know is that she wore these purple robes." The girl said. Hiro then got pissed off.

"Damn her!" Hiro ran out of the guild and ran off to the wasteland

"Hiro, wait!" Pepper said. She and Shala went after Hiro.

"She sniffed me out already! Fine, I'm coming for you, Maya!" Hiro thought.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Hello Hello Hello***

* * *

 _Hearing the news, Hiro ran quickly to the wasteland to confront Maya. A heated clash ensues. Outside in space, a figure is slowly approaching the planet for a visit._

 _Next Time: Hiro vs. Maya: A God of Destruction Approaches!  
_


	17. Hiro vs Maya

**[Dragon Ball Super - Days of Battle]**

 _Previously, Hiro, along with the other pets, came to Earthland, birthplace of Hiro and Shala. They visited many of the hotspots around Magnolia. They even decided to go to Fairy Tail. Everything was going smoothly, until..._

 _"It's terrible! This woman stole my parents and said she would only release them if someone named Hiro came to the Eastern Wasteland!"  
_

 _Hearing the call to action, Hiro ran off to confront Maya._

 **[Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic]**

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Hiro vs. Maya: A God of Destruction Approaches*  
_

[En Route to the Eastern Wasteland]

Hiro was running down a pathway to the Eastern Wasteland, where he would confront Maya.

"At this rate, that girl's parents could be dead!" Hiro said to himself. Hiro then got an idea. From his deck holder, he retrieved his Accel Skates card and activated it, materializing the skates on the heels of his feet.

"Now this is more like it." Hiro said. He skated down the rest of the path.

[Eastern Wasteland]

Maya, with her arms crossed, was waiting patiently for Hiro's arrival. By her side, she had the girl's parents tied to a pole.

"This should draw Hiro out." Maya commented. Maya then noticed Hiro approaching on top of a cliff.

"I found you, bitch!" Hiro proclaimed. He leaped off the cliff with a serious expression, while Maya just smirked. Hiro landed on the ground and grinded to a stop.

"So you finally arrive, Hiro." Maya stated.

"You got that right! I came..."

"Wha- -"

"To this place..."

"Oh."

"Because you stooped so low as to kidnap a little girl's parents just to draw mw out." Hiro said.

"It's worth it so I can do away with you." Maya said.

"Wait, what did you think I meant when I said came?" Hiro asked

"You know, that thing that happens after you banged that girl that you were with."

"I what?"

"You know, get your sword into her cave of wonder?"

"What cave?"

"I'm starting to think you never got 'the talk'."

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Bottom line, Maya. You will release her parents immediately!" Hiro demanded.

"Forget it. If you want me to release rhem, you have to defeat me." Maya said.

"Is that all? Then it will more pleasurable when I beat you!" Hiro declared.

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Swing, Pendulum of Souls*  
**

Hiro quickly transforms into Dragon Force.

"Let's go!" Hiro makes the first move. He dashed ahead and landed a swift punch on Maya. The attack made contact. A heated clash of fists ensued afterwards. Maya got the drop on Hiro by landing a punch at the last second.

"Well, you've definitely gotten stronger, Hiro. But, is it enough to overcome me?" Maya asked.

"We'll see." Hiro said. Hiro charged at Maya again, but Maya blocked the punch.

"Poor, predictable Hiro. That trick won't work twice." Maya teased.

"Then how about this!" Hiro then launched a Plasma Meteor with his free hand.

 ***End Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Swing, Pendulum of Souls***

[With Pepper and Shala]

Pepper, Shala, and Erza were running along a path when they ran into Lucy, Penny, and Zoe.

"Penny, Zoe, why are you two out here?" Pepper asked.

"Lucy wanted to buy us a little something, so she bought us these bracelets." Zoe said. She and Penny showed off their bracelets. Penny's bracelet was in a cross shape and had a purple gem inside a flower design. Zoe's bracelet looked the same, but had a pink gem in an sphere design

"And look, we got one for you too, Shala." Penny said. She pulled out another bracelet, with a light-blue starred orb embedded. Shala then put the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Wow, this is- - wait, don't change the subject! Hiro is in danger!" Shala exclaimed.

"It would help to know where Hiro is." Lucy said. In the distance, the group sees a big explosion.

"I take it he's over there." Erza said.

"Well we got no time to waste! Let's go!" Pepper said. The group ran off in the direction of Hiro.

[With Hiro]

The entire area was covered in smoke. While Hiro looked slightly damaged, Maya was completely unaffected.

"What, how?" Hiro asked.

"Because son, unless your attack is imbued with Divine In-Force energy, you can't hurt me." Maya said. She delivered a swift kick to Hiro's abdomen and sent him flying to a rock. Hiro broke through the rock and managed to slow down and remain floating.

"I'm okay. I'm... I'm... uhhh." Hiro then fell to the ground.

[Meanwhile, in space]

On a planet in the outer reaches of space, there lies a palace. Inside, a woman was walking up some stairs. The woman had teal skin, white hair wrapped in pigtails, and wore a blue robe, a cuirass with white and blue square designs, and high tops. She entered a chamber that resembled a bedroom. Inside, a purple humanoid cat was resting. She wore red pajamas with stars on it.

"Lord Aurora, it's time to wake up." The woman said.

"Layla, you know I hate being called that." Aurora groggily said.

"Regardless, you slept past your alarm." Layla said. One of the alarms, that resembled an hourglass, exploded. "So, please wake up."

"But, I'm too sleepy..." Aurora whined.

"May I remind you it was you that decided to wake up on this day. But, if you plan on sleeping in, I can just doodle on you." Layla teased, holding out a black marker.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up. Just don't draw on me." Aurora said. She reluctantly got out of her bed. Aurora the licked her right arm and wiped her eyes with it.

"Layla, can you remind me why I decided to wake up after only 30 years?" Aurora asked.

"You said something was going to happen in your Universe, right?" Layla responded.

"Oh, yeah. I did say that."

"At any rate, I have prepared your bath. Go on and get in before it gets cold." Layla instructed.

"No. I don't wanna." Aurora whined.

"Do I have to make you submit?" Layla warned.

"And how exactly are you going to make me submit. I'm a God of Destruction, so there is nothing you can- - Hehehehehehehehhey! Cuhuhuhuhhuhut that ouhohohohohot!" Aurora laughed. Layla was tickling her sides. Layla stopped after a minute.

"Now will you go? Seriously, you stink." Layla quipped, while pinching her nose.

"Fine, if you'll stop nagging, I'll go." Aurora responded.

[A few minutes later]

 ***Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods: Beerus' Shadow Approaches Near***

Aurora was in bathrobes, eating an assortment of food. Fish, vegetables, fruits, and most importantly: cake.

"Layla, has anything interesting happened in my universe during my slumber?" Aurora asked.

"Well, there was the incident where Master Zero of Oracion Seis awakened Nirvana." Laya responded.

"Nirvana, huh? How could that man be a fool to release that? When I see him, I'll gladly put him in his place." Aurora said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Impossible, I'm afraid. Zero was already defeated." Layla said. Aurora spat out her drink.

"What? Someone defeated Zero?" Aurora asked.

"Yep." Layla said. She summoned her staff and summoned a green triangle. The triangle showed a replay of Natsu and Hiro's battle with Zero. The replay shows Natsu and Hiro's transformation to Dragon Force.

"Who are these two boys?" Aurora asked.

"These two are Natsu Dragneel and Hiro Mirrows, sons of the dragons Igneel and Vernious." Layla explained.

"Sons of dragons? Layla, I thought the dragons were eradicated by Acnologia. I'm surprised these two were raised by ones." Aurora commented.

"A small number of dragons survived the cataclysm. However, most of them lost their souls to Acnologia. Fortunately, for Vernious, the mother of Hiro, she was spared." Aurora then takes note of the Dragon Force.

"Last time I checked, humans don't have scales. Mind explaining that one?" Aurora asked.

"The Dragon Slayers have a technique, one that let's them transform into Dragon Force state." Layla explained. She then erased the triangle.

"Hm..."

"What are you thinking of?" Layla asked.

"That Hiro character really interests me. Something tells me he has a lot of heart. I'd like to meet him." Aurora said.

"That reminds me, when you said something was going to happen in your Universe, what did you mean?" Layla asked.

"I meant a crisis was going to take place. One that affects multiple dimensions." Aurora responded.

"I see." Layla said.

[A few minutes later]

Aurora undressed from her pajamas and puts on something more regal. She doned Egyptian style clothing, with an undershirt of course. The undershirt had a heart design on it. Her clothes also had the same square design as Layla.

"Layla, I would like to see what Hiro is doing at this moment." Aurora said.

"Yes. One moment." Layla said. She summoned her staff and displayed Hiro's location. "He's currently at the Eastern Wasteland."

"That dull place? Why the heck would he be there?" Aurora asked. Layla peered into the orb.

"It appears he is in combat with Maya Mirrows, his mother. But, he's getting his butt handed to him." Layla said.

"What? Fighting his own mother? Has he lost his mind? What compelled him to take such actions?" Aurora questioned.

"Maya was behind the destruction of Salta Village, and the cause of the death of Hiro's father. At least, that what I hear." Layla said, causing Aurora to get angry.

"Wow, now I have a reason to hate her. Wait, what do you mean by what you hear?" Aurora asked.

"I mean, I don't know of this information is 100% accurate. It IS possible that his memory was altered."

"I see. Can you show me the fight, please?"

"Certainly."

Layla's staff then summoned a large, green sphere to display the battle. Lucy, Erza, Shala, and Pepper then approach the scene.

"Oh, who are they?" Aurora asked.

"Let's see, there's Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Shala Nirvana, and... that's odd, I don't recognize the fourth one." Layla said.

"Say what? How come?" Aurora asked.

"She must have come from a different dimension. Very interesting." Layla commented.

"Dimension hopper, got it." Aurora said.

 **[End Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods: Beerus' Shadow Approaches Near]**

* * *

[With Erza, Lucy, Shala, and Pepper]

The four girls arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Hiro seems to be fighting someone." Shala noticed.

"Is it that woman over there? Who is it?" Erza asked. Pepper immediately recognized the woman.

"It's Maya!" Pepper asked.

"Hold on... isn't she..." Lucy began.

"Yes. She is the reason that Hiro's home was destroyed." Erza finished with a scowl.

"Why would she do that to someone as sweet as Hiro?" Pepper wondered.

"Who knows? There has to be a reason." Shala said.

"Wait, where is Hiro?"

Hiro pulled himself up.

"Come on, son. Don't tell me this is your limit." Maya taunted.

"Shut up..." Hiro said.

"You know, this has gotten so boring, I want to kill those two right now." Maya threatened.

"Maya, you wouldn't!"

"Now, hold on. You didn't let me finish. I won't do it if you do one simple thing: blast me as hard as you can." Maya said.

"Is that right?"

"Hold on. You might have misheard me. Not at half power, or some arbitrary percentage. I want you... to hit me... as hard as you can. Is that clear?"

Hiro simply gritted his teeth.

"Crystal." Hiro then ascended into the air.

"Pepper, you're the voice of reason. You should tell him to stop before he does something reckless!" Shala said to Pepper.

"At this point, there is literally nothing he could do to make this situation worse. Save nuking the wasteland." Pepper said. Hiro cupped his hands and began charging energy in between his two hands.

"He is going to nuke this place!" Pepper commented.

"But we'll get caught in the crossfire!" Shala added.

 ***DBZ: Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme***

Hiro continued to gather energy, along with summoning a giant Magic Seal. Sparks of electricity flowed from Hiro's palms.

"Oh, ho! That's not bad at all. I can actually feel that." Maya commented.

"In a few moments, the only thing you'll feel, is complete hell!" Hiro yelled.

"I love a good challenge. Go on, flip that coin." Maya encouraged.

"Hiro! Your lousy vengeance isn't worth destroying this place! Come on!" Erza yelled.

"Pepper, do something!" Shala said.

"Hiro's _way_ past reasoning at this point! Nothing will stop him!" Pepper replied.

"Super Dragon Explosion" Hiro fired an enlarged version of his Dragon Explosion.

"Aw, how adorable. It's basically an upgraded - - Oh shit!" Before Maya could finish, the attack made contact with her. The beam directed itself away from the planet.

 ***End DBZ: Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme***

[With Aurora and Layla]

"That was a lot of energy to compact into a single point..." Layla commented.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was panting due to the extreme depletion of energy. The area had a trail of destruction caused by Hiro's attack.

"Ah, good. Not much was destroyed." Pepper remarked.

"Thank god Hiro's not completely reckless." Erza said.

"That good enough for you?" Hiro asked. As the smoke cleared, Maya's body has been damaged by the attack.

"Bonus. It actually affected her." Shala said.

"Wow, that actually hurt. It seemed to consume a lot of energy, but it doesn't look like you have much left." Maya said. She then extended her hand to the girl's parents.

"Oh, no! She's gonna kill them!" Lucy screamed.

"Hiro! You have to stop her!" Pepper called out.

"I think your time is up." Maya said.

"I won't let you! As long a I'm still standing, you will not touch them!" Hiro boldly said.

"I thought I told you already, your power doesn't compare to mine! Plasma Spear!" Maya threw a spear of purple plasma at Hiro.

"Well, I'll just transcend that and become stronger! Let's go!" Hiro said. The weird thing was, Pepper was mimicking Hiro's movements. Their spirits combined and a white aura erupted from Hiro.

 ***Pokemon: XY &Z***

Everyone looked shocked by this, especially Maya. Hiro's right iris glowed white, while Pepper's left iris glowed blue.

"What's that? Where is that power coming from?" Maya wondered. Hiro blocked the attack and ate the plasma. Hiro had a complete look of confidence.

"What's happening with Hiro?" Lucy wondered. She turned to Pepper and saw her face.

"Something feels odd about this." Shala commented.

"I don't know what happened to you, Hiro. But, is it enough?" Maya asked. Maya began to dash towards Hiro to land a punch.

"Ice Dragon's Fist!" Hiro threw a glowing blue fist at Maya, freezing her punch.

"What?!" Maya gasped.

"When did Hiro learn Ice Magic?" Erza asked.

"He didn't." Shala said. She then turned to Pepper. "Pepper must somehow given Hiro the power to use her Magic."

[With Aurora and Layla]

When the duo saw Hiro's power spike, they were beyond shocked.

"That's impossible. He shouldn't be able to use Ice Magic!" Aurora shouted.

"That's not all. Check their eyes." Layla said. She saw Hiro's right iris, and Pepper's left iris. "From the looks of things, these two have..."

"Synchronized!" Aurora finished.

[With Hiro]

"Plasma Missiles." Maya unleashed small projectile bullets at Hiro. Hiro extended his claws, one glowing white, and the other glowing green. He easily slashed and destroyed all of the missiles. He crossed his claws and slashed Maya, causing her to fall to the ground from a small explosion. From the smoke, Maya flew up and landed a punch in Hiro's stomach. Pepper felt the pain Hiro felt.

"What the? I can feel Hiro's pain." Pepper said. From her eyes, she could clearly see Maya going in for another attack.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Hiro unleashed a white stream of energy. Maya barely dodged it in time. When it made contact with the ground, it froze.

"Amazing. it's like their hearts are one." Erza commented.

"Let's end this. Alright, Pepper?" Hiro said to Pepper in his subconscious.

"Yeah!" Hiro's body started to glow blue.

"Now what?" Maya asked.

"Ice Shuriken!"

Hiro spawned two frozen shuriken in his hands. He threw them at Maya. Maya crossed her arms and blocked the attack.

"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Hiro then punched Maya with a fist of plasma, knocking her back a few feet.

 ***End Pokemon: XY &Z***

After Hiro's attack, both Hiro and Pepper's irises returned to normal. Hiro and Pepper fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Whew... I've never felt this tired." Hiro said. Hiro then heard the footsteps of the girl from earlier.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Lilly, you need to stay away." Lilly's dad said.

"That's right. We don''t know what will - -" Before Lilly's mom could finish, a beam struck her chest. Lilly's mom then fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Mom!" Lilly ran to her mom' lifeless body, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, another beam struck her father's chest.

"Oh, no. Not him too!" Hiro said, watching the dad's body collapse. From the smoke, Maya had her index fingers= pointed at the targets.

"W-what did you do to them?" Lilly asked.

"The same thing that's gonna happen to you." Maya said.

"Maya, don't!" It was too late. Maya pierced through Lilly's chest, killing her. This shocked everyone in the area. Especially Hiro.

"How could someone be so heartless?" Erza wondered.

"I think I have had just enough out of you people. I think I'll kill you all right now!" The words rang into Hiro's head hard. Both of his irises started glowing blue and his body began to glow.

"Raaahhh!" Hiro generated a shockwave throughout the area. Hiro suddenly sprouted a green dragon cloak on his body.

'Something's not right... I best be rid of him now!' "Plasma Spear!"

Maya's right hand was covered in purple plasma. She tried to stab Hiro, but he caught the attack easily. Hiro tossed Maya away.

"Is... Is that Hiro anymore?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know..." Shala said.

"GROOOOOOOOOH!"

In the sky, around 10,000 points of light appeared. The points of light started to make their way to Hiro.

"What in the world? What's happening?" Lucy asked.

[With Aurora and Layla]

The duo were flabbergasted at what was happening.

"What is happening!?" Aurora panicked.

"Trouble." Layla flatly said.

[With Hiro]

As the points of light entered Hiro, Hiro's eyes turned a complete green. Once the last of the lights entered his body, he let out a ear-piercing roar. A green energy suddenly erupted. Once the smoke cleared, Hiro was encased in a green, yet blood-like cloak. He sprouted draconian wings and claws. And his eyes were completely white.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Maya stepped back in fear.

"What... what the hell is this?!" Maya wondered. Hiro flash stepped up to Maya and punched her hard.

"Ahhh!" Maya screamed as she was sent plummeting to the ground. Hiro then started to gather energy into a sphere. Hiro swallowed the sphere whole. Hiro sunk into the ground due to the dense energy.

"I don't like what's about to happen..." Lucy said in fear.

"Spectral Shield!"

Maya cast a shield around herself. Hiro opened his mouth and fired a green laser at Maya. The shield protected her, but did nothing to protect the wasteland. The laser blazed through the wasteland, leaving a trail of devastation.

"At this rate, he'll destroy everything! We need to stop him!" Pepper said. She ran down towards Hiro.

"Wait for us!" Shala, Penny, and Zoe said. They all followed Pepper. Hiro was walking towards Maya, ready to finish the job.

"Hiro, stop!" Pepper said. She grabbed Hiro's arm to try to stop him. Hiro tossed Pepper to the side.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Pepper!" Shala, Penny, and Zoe quickly approached to assist Pepper. When they got close, their bracelets started to glow.

"What the huh?" Zoe wondered. The bracelets emitted a beam that struck Hiro. Hiro yelled out in pain. Eventually, Hiro fell to the ground. The Bearing Cells were expelled from his body and scattered across the planet. When they did, Hiro returned to normal, unconscious.

'Jeez, had that continued, I might have actually died...' Maya thought to herself. 'That was a Bearer's power. And that was with only around 10% of the Bearing Cells collected.' Maya then vanished from the area. Pepper picked up Hiro's unconscious body.

"How did you're bracelets do this to Hiro?" Pepper asked.

"We don't know! It just happened on it's own!" Shala said.

"Regardless, we need to get him back to the guild so he can heal." Erza said. Everyone walked back to the guild.

[With Aurora and Layla]

"Well, that was most unexpected. It seems as those bracelet have the power to pacify a Bearer that transformed through anger." Layla hypothesized.

"I can't believe what I saw..." Aurora scowled.

"What?"

"Hiro was easily consumed by rage that he lost control of himself." Aurora explained.

"So, you plan on doing something about it?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I fear that the worse might happen if he is further consumed by darkness. I can't let something happen to the planet I love." Aurora then got up. "Layla, how long would it take to get to Earthland?"

"Roughly 29 minutes."

"So about the length of your average cartoon shows. Man, I hate long flights, but to ensure the planet I actually like doesn't get destroyed, I'll suck it up and go."

"Alrighty, we'll depart at once. To the land of magic!"

"Yeah!" Layla softly taps her staff on the ground and summons a ring. Aurora then held on to Layla's back and Warped off to Earthland.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Hello Hello Hello***

* * *

 _While recovering from his encounter with Maya, the guild throws a party to celebrate Hiro's return. Then, surprise visitors appears with a message for Hiro._

 _Next time - Enter: Aurora and Layla!_


	18. Enter: Aurora and Layla

***Dragon Ball Super: Recap***

 _Last time, Hiro went to the Eastern Wasteland to save Lilly's parents from the clutches of Maya. The two began to fight. During the midst of the battle, Hiro and Pepper demonstrated an ability of the Bearers: the power to synchronize and utilize one's magic. When Hiro though Maya was beaten, she ruthlessly killed Lilly and her parents. This triggered another ability of the Bearers: the ability to transform by gathering Bearing Cells. Only with 10% of the Bearing Cells, Hiro caused complete devastation to the entire area. Maybe even the town had the girl's bracelets forced Hiro to revert from his 10% state._

 _"Jeez, had that continued, I might have actually died..."_

 _Meanwhile, in the outskirts of space, God of Destruction Aurora and her attendant, Layla, have seen Hiro's Bearer power at 10%, and Aurora wanted to do something about Hiro's anger after his display. So she, along with Layla, decided to head over to Earthland._

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic***

 _*Episode Title: Enter: Aurora and Layla*_

[Eastern Wasteland]

After Hiro and Maya's grueling battle, Pepper and the other girls, with an unconscious Hiro in tow, made their way back to Fairy Tail. Hiro started to regain consciousness a bit.

"Hey, Hiro? Mind changing into your fox form? You're kinda heavy." Pepper suggested. Hiro merely nodded and transformed. Hiro slipped out of consciousness once again.

"Since when could Hiro transform?" Lucy asked.

"Ever since he was pulled into my own world." Pepper explained.

"Girls, now isn't the best place to talk. Hiro needs immediate medical attention!" Shala reminded them. The girls ran off to the guild so Hiro can heal.

[Timeskip: 5 minutes later]

The doors to the guild burst right open. Everyone turned to see the girls with Hiro in tow.

"Wendy, we need your help!" Erza said.

"What happened to him?!" Wendy asked.

"Hiro fought with Maya and was critically injured!" Pepper said. Natsu then pounded his fists together.

"The nerve of her! When I see her, I'll pulverize her!" Natsu declared.

"No... You can't beat her, Natsu..." Hiro weakly said. He managed to open his eyes a little.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Her power... you can't stand up against her... you'll lose..." Hiro managed to say. "Trust me... don't approach her... or you'll surely die..." Hiro slipped out of consciousness again. He fell off of Pepper's back.

"Hiro!" Everyone in the room gasped. Erza then picked up Hiro's unconscious body.

"Wendy, come with me! Hiro needs treatment immediately!" Erza ordered.

"Y-yes, Erza-san!: Wendy said. She followed Erza to the infirmary. Erza laid Hiro's body on a bed. Wendy approached Hiro and began to heal him. Pepper and Shala entered the room.

"Poor Hiro..." Shala said. "I hope he feels better."

"The only thing we can do right now is wait and hope he recovers." Pepper said.

[A few moments later]

Wendy was completely exhausted after treating Hiro's wounds. Hiro was lying peacefully on the bed.

"Alright, he's asleep. At least we know he's gonna be okay." Shala said.

"Hiro has been through a lot. Let's let him rest." Erza suggested.

"Erza, if it isn't any trouble, can I watch over Hiro?" Pepper asked.

"Of course. We won't know when Hiro will wake up. So it would be for the best that someone watches over him." Erza said.

"Thanks." Pepper went to sit on a stool next to the bed. Everyone else left the room. Gray then approached the three.

"How's Hiro doing?" Gray asked.

"He's resting now, but all of his wounds have been treated." Wendy said.

"Pepper's watching over him in case he wakes up." Shala added.

"Well, that's a relief." Gray replied. Natsu then approached the group.

"I say we go after who did this to Hiro and punch their lights out!" Natsu decreed. Erza hit Natsu on the head for that remark.

"Don't be a fool, Natsu. Your not even a match for her." Erza said.

"And why's that? You want to hog the spotlight?" Natsu asked.

"She is saying that so you won't get killed! If you even had half a brain, you'd remember Hiro's current condition and stand down!" Shala scolded, causing Natsu to shriek in fright.

"Wow, that was some form of authority, Shala." Erza complimented.

"Thank you. Now, in case Hiro goes crazy again, we have to make him forget about this encounter. I'd say we help him take his mind off things with a party!" Shala suggested.

"Hey, yeah! Hiro always likes a good party. That should definitely work!" Natsu replied.

"In that case, let's get the entire guild to help!" Erza decreed.

"Aye!"

[Timeskip: 20 minutes later]

The guild set up decorations for the party. Ballons, ribbons, and other decor were placed around.

"Natsu, Gray? I want you to check on Hiro along with Pepper." Erza orded.

'Go with him?' The duo thought.

"Problem?" Erza asked with an eerie face hovering over.

"No, ma'am. Not at all!" The duo replied. The duo went up to the infirmary.

"Pepper, how is he doing?" Natsu asked.

"Hiro's struggling in his sleep! He's having a nightmare!" Pepper said.

[Hiro's Nightmare]

In a dark void, Hiro sees Pepper with her back facing him.

"I-I can't move... Pepper? What happened to me?" Hiro asked. He then saw Pepper slowly walking away from him. "Wait, Pepper! Come back! Pepper!"

[Reality]

Hiro tossed around in the bed and ended up falling face-first in Pepper lap, making her blush.

"Ugh... where am I?" Hiro mumbled in Pepper's lap.

"Oh, Hiro. You're so lucky!" Natsu said.

"Being that close to a woman's- -" Pepper immediately froze Gray and Natsu.

"Shove it, pervs!" Pepper yelled.

"Uh, Pepper? What are they... talking..." Hiro then noticed where he was, causing his face to go red. "Oh, my... I'm so sorry about that..."

"I told you a million times, Hiro. It's fine as long as it's you." Pepper said. Hiro then got up.

"Pepper, what happened to me?" Hiro asked.

"You see, after Maya killed Lilly and her parents, you went... berserk." Pepper said mildly.

"What do you mean 'berserk?'" Hiro asked.

"To put it mildly, you kinda transformed into some kind of monster thing."

"I see..." Hiro said, his ears flopping down in the process.

"Relax, Hiro. It wasn't your fault. It was Maya's fault." Pepper assured Hiro. Hiro then nuzzled Pepper's belly.

"Thanks for clearing that up. You're a good friend." Hiro said. Pepper stroked Hiro's back in a soft manner.

"Think nothing of it. Also, we're throwing you a party!" Pepper said.

"Aw, that sweet of you guys!" Hiro cooed. Pepper picked up Hiro in her arms.

"Come on, let's go." As Pepper got up, Natsu defrosted himself and Gray.

"Pepper, what the hell was that for?" Natsu asked.

"Guys, Hiro doesn't know much of anything about sexual stuff." Pepper responded.

"What kind of stuff? You mean how these guys like seeing girls without their clothes? I don't see what's so pleasurable about that." Hiro replied.

"H-Hiro!" Pepper bopped Hiro on the head.

"Ow. Pepper, that hurts!" Hiro rubbed the spot Pepper hit.

"Come on, let's go check on the progress of the party." Pepper said. Everyone walked out of the infirmary. Everyone saw the decorations.

"Everything's looking good." Hiro commented. He then transformed into his human form.

"Hiro, while we get things finished here, why not go outside?" Shala suggested.

"Alright, then." Hiro said.

[Meanwhile, outside the guild]

In a flash of light, Aurora and Layla appeared outside Fairy Tail.

"This is the guild Hiro is in, Aurora." Layla said.

"Excellent. Let's go in at once and address the situation to Hiro and the others." As the duo stepped towards the guild doors, the door slammed open, hitting Aurora in the face.

"Alright, guys, I'll go get some fresh air." Hiro said, being the one who opened the door. Hiro looked and saw Layla. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Layla. And you hit my companion when you opened that door." Layla said. She pointed her finger behind the door. Hiro checked and saw Aurora red in the face. Hiro just sweatdropped at that.

* * *

Hiro got an ice pack and gave it to Aurora, who placed it on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Hiro apologized. Aurora just sighed.

"It's fine, Hiro. I forgive you." Aurora said. Hiro gasped in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" Hiro asked.

"Sometimes, it pays to be the God of Destruction's assistant. You can literally check anything in this universe." Layla said with glee. Hiro was taken back by what she said.

"G-G-God of Destruction?! That means you're here to destroy Earthland?!" Hiro asked in fright.

"Nah. I actually like this planet. It would be a real shame to destroy it." Aurora said. This allowed Hiro to sigh in relief. " I just wanna have a chat with you and your friends about your Bearer power."

"Oh... yeah there were questions about our powers left unanswered. A little explanation would do us some good." Hiro replied.

"Excellent. So, can you be a gentleman and take us inside?" Layla asked.

"No problem!" Hiro responded. He led the duo inside the guild. Everyone gathered around.

"Hey, Hiro. Back already?" Shala asked.

"I didn't go far. The moment I opened the door, I accidentally hit her face." Hiro said, scratching his head.

"Who is she, anyway? And her friend?" Erza asked.

"The humanoid is named Layla, and the cat is Aurora, a God of Destruction, apparently." Hiro replied nonchalantly. The entire room went silent. Aurora, Layla, and Hiro sweatdropped.

"Wow... tough crowd..." Layla said.

"A God of Destruction, huh? Come and fight me!" Natsu said boldly. He ignited his fist and began a charge. Before he could even get close, Makarov slammed a giant fist down on Natsu, scaring the b'Jesus out of the gang from LPS.

"Natsu, you fool! Do you WANT to be killed?" Makarov asked. All that came out of Natsu was a groan of pain.

"I'm deeply sorry about Natsu's actions. Please don't get mad at us and- -"

"And try to destroy the planet? The kid was pretty bold for challenging a god." Aurora said, cutting off Erza. "A fight between gods WILL happen, but there is info I think you should know." Aurora said.

"Alrighty, indulge us." Zoe said.

"Allow me to begin." Layla said. "If you didn't know, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala have recently become what is know as a Bearer."

"Bearer?" Lisanna asked.

"It's a term for those who have consumed a Light Sphere." Aurora explained.

"Those things are real?!" Mira asked.

"Yes. However, along with new magic powers, the one who eats it also has the power to destroy." Layla added.

"So, is that all we are? Factors of Destruction?" Hiro asked.

"Well, not exactly... As Layla said, you do have the power to destroy. But, being called a Factor of Destruction kinda depends on your affliction. Whether your good or bad will determine your status as a Factor of Destruction." Aurora explained the best way she could.

"Ah, that's a relief. I would hate to imagine the fact that our friends are enemies." Russell commented.

"Also, as you two must be aware of, new abilities also came into light with your Bearer power." Layla added.

"Oh, yeah. Some strange things have been occurring lately with us..." Pepper mentioned. Layla tapped her staff on the ground and displayed Hiro encased in a white aura.

"This ability is simply known as Resonate Heart. Or, call it Synchronize if you want. This ability syncs the minds of the two Bearers involved. This ability can only trigger when their emotions are one in the same. Thus, granting the use of the magic of the one synchronized at the time." Layla explained.

"That's pretty cool." Gray commented.

"But, there is a risk to this. While you're Synchronized, you feel the other's pain. So, for example, should one of you die..." Aurora began.

"Then the other would die too." Pepper finished.

"Exactly. So, you need to exercise extreme caution should you be in a deadly battle." Aurora instructed. The image disappeared.

"Now, about the other ability." Layla said. She tapped her staff again and summoned an image where Hiro began transforming. "This is an innate ability that responds to rage. This ability has two stages, Awakening and Transformation. Awakening just triggers through rage, causing whoever Awakens to enter a primal state of rage. Transformation is a slightly different story. At a certain rage level, the Bearer start collecting Bearing Cells. The amount of Bearing Cells absorbed will determine the transformation. The one you've seen recently was at 10%." Layla explained. Hiro brought his head down in sadness. Pepper stroked his back.

"Don't worry about it, Hiro. It was all Maya's fault. Don't bring yourself down about it, alright?" Pepper said.

"Okay..." Hiro said.

"Now, with explanations out of the way, you said you were gonna have a party?" Aurora asked.

"Well, it's mainly for Hiro's return. We're almost done, actually." Mirajane said.

"Mind if we attend? We like ourselves a good party!" Layla said.

"We don't mind at all!" Penny replied.

"It will be fun to party with a god!" Minka added.

"Oh, think nothing of it!" Aurora said.

"All we're missing is some cake..." Erza commented.

'This girl has cake on the brains...' Shala thought to herself.

"That's no problem." Layla said. She used her staff to summon a big cake. Erza's eyes sparkled.

"That has to be the biggest cake I've ever seen!" Erza commented.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's party!" Layla said.

"Aye!"

[Timeskip: 20 Minutes]

Everyone has been having the time of their lives. Everyone was dancing, drinking, playing games and all that stuff. The lights were dimmed and Mira appeared on stage.

"I hope you guys had a good time, 'cause now we're gonna do some karaoke!" Mirajane announced. Everyone cheered. Erza tapped Hiro and Pepper's shoulders.

"Hey, you two. Mind trying out some new outfits for me?" Erza asked.

"Um, sure?" Hiro replied. The duo followed Erza.

"Now, in just a few moments, our singers will appear on stage." Mira said. Erza came up and whispered something to Mira. "Ah! Speak of the devil! Here they come!" Hiro and Pepper came up on stage, wearing pop star outfits.

"Erza... why'd you want us to wear these things?" Pepper asked.

"Because you're gonna sing!" Erza replied with a smile. She handed the duo mics.

"What?! B-b-but I don't know how to sing!" Hiro said.

"Relax, Hiro. Just follow my lead." Pepper encouraged.

 ***Fairy Tail: NEVER-END TALE***

The spotlight points down at the duo as the song starts.

[Hiro + Pepper]

 _A roar can change even fate_

 _If you swore, let's begin_

 _A never ending "Fairy Tale"_

As the duo began singing, the crowd cheered them on.

[Hiro]

 _How far should I keep searching…?_

 _Even now, it felt like it was always nearby_

 _This urge's flames_

[Pepper]

 _You'll never go ahead if you never lose something… but your bonds_

 _[Hiro + Pepper]_

 _Are never lost_

[Hiro]

 _Even if you stand and wait, the "yesterday" never catches up_

[Pepper]

 _Only the feelings of going can reach the "tomorrow"_

[Hiro and Pepper]

 _So grasp tightly the "now" in your hands_

 _Burn up! Stand up!_

 _I woke a miracle from deep of my soul and opened up my path_

 _Always forward! With a heart that never gives up_

 _Your wishes will come true_

 _Believe in your "story"…? Never-end_

[Pepper]

 _You were always by my side…_

 _Because we were always together, we won't separate_

[Hiro]

 _No matter what may happen,_

 _Our promise should be able to guide us…_

 _We abandoned all hesitation_

 _Let's look up at the sky_

[Pepper]

 _Even if I look back, I can't go back to yesterday_

[Hiro]

 _If I want to change tomorrow, then it's already decided what I should do_

 _Because I'm seizing the possibilities of the present_

[Hiro + Pepper]

 _Get red up! Stand up!_

 _All you have you to do is awaken the miracle deep inside your soul and open up the path_

 _Push onward! With a heart that will never give up_

 _You promised, right, so go on and laugh_

 _Despair doesn't suit us…Fellowship_

 _Shout lets me raise the soul._

Everyone was loving the performance.

"I have to admit, those two aren't bad." Zoe commented.

"Aren't bad? They're awesome! Especially for Hiro, since he's never sung before!" Minka replied.

"It really takes a lot of courage to go up on stage and perform lie that. Especially in those outfits" Sunil added.

[Hiro]

 _I feel your blazing beat._

 _[Pepper]_

 _So I cry out_

 _Shout lets me raise the soul_

[Hiro + Pepper]

 _If all I'm doing is waiting around Then nothing will change Its hotter than words Beyond my gaze_

 _You'll just run into me right?_

[Pepper]

 _If you're holding onto those feelings now and fighting…lets go together!_

[Hiro]

 _If you just kneel on the ground and pray, you can't move forward_

 _You already know this, right?_

 _Get fired up like that sun! Stand up!_

[Hiro + Pepper]

 _If you take hold of the hope deep inside your soul now,_

 _We'll never separate_

 _So I cry out! It's Never-End!_

 _The story continues and I when I open up the first new page with my hands,_

 _I let out a roaring yell, and even my fate starts to change_

 _If you prayer for it then let's make it come true with this blazing urge…_

 _If you swore it, then let's begin_

 _A never-ending tale of adventure – Feary Tale-_

 _I believe never-ending tale!_

 _So, I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul_

 _I believe in never-ending tale_

 _So, I'm going with my fellows!_

 ***End Fairy Tail: NEVER-END TALE***

As soon as the song ended, everyone applauded the duo.

"Wow... we were good!" Hiro said. He high-fived Pepper.

"Great job, guys!" Mira commented, causing the duo to blush. Aurora then walked up to Hiro and Pepper.

"You two were great. You should feel proud." Aurora said.

"Aw, thanks." The duo said in unison, surprising them.

"Alright! I have made my decision! I want to fight both of you one-on-one!"

"What?!" The duo asked.

"I want to see your power first hand!" Aurora said with glee.

"Why fight them, when you can fight me!" Natsu said. He charged at Aurora with a flaming fist. But, Aurora flicked Natsu off.

"Sorry, you're not strong enough." Aurora teased.

"B-but we don't stand a chance!" Hiro said.

"Hiro, you're not fighting first. You're gonna go with Layla." Aurora stated.

"I'm fighting first?! B-but I'm not nearly as strong as Hiro. Especially since he retains some godly power."

"Explain." Aurora said.

"You see, when we crossed dimensions once, Hiro had to transform into a Dragon God. Apparently, he retained some of the power it generated." Pepper explained.

"Problem solved. We just make you a god." Aurora declared.

"It won't work! I don't have any of that In-Force stuff!"

"Bearers have a residue of Divine In-Force in their bodies. You'll be fine. Now, let's do it!" Aurora said.

[Outside]

Outside the guild, Pepper, who had her back turned, was in a circle with Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Why am I being involved in this again?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"To help our friend!" Levy said in anger.

"Alright, fine." Gajeel said. Erza and Natsu placed their palms on Pepper's back.

"Good. Now, focus your power and pour your hearts into Pepper." Aurora instructed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Aurora yelled. Everyone began to concentrate.

"Feel anything yet?" Aurora asked.

"Not really. Maybe because Natsu is a moron."

"I'm standing right here!" Natsu yelled.

"Or because Gajeel is a total brute."

"Hey! What the hell?!" Gajeel asked in anger. Aurora placed a finger on her chin. She then turned and saw Hiro's pendant.

"Mirajane, can you switch places with Hiro for a moment? I want to test something." Aurora said.

"Alright." Mira said. The two then switched places.

"Now, let's see if this makes a difference." Erza said. They all closed their eyes and began concentrating.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Compromise***

Russell noticed Shala recording.

"What are you doing, Shala?" Russell asked.

"I want to record what happens so Blythe could be up to speed." Shala said. Aurora sensed something. Hiro's pendant started to glow.

"Everyone, Hiro's pendant is..." Levy said.

"Bright... my pendant..." From his pendant, everyone involved in the ritual was encased in a golden light. All those involved in the ritual started to ascend. A golden pillar of light slowly made it's way to the sky. This caused golden clouds to start forming.

"It's working! I knew switching them was a brilliant idea!" Aurora cheered.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Compromise***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Birth of a God***

"This is really different from the last time..." Hiro said. "Pepper, how are you holding up?"

"My body is starting to hurt a bit, actually." Pepper commented.

"I'm sure that's nothing too critical. Just hang on." Hiro said. The 7 wizards are then encased in a blue aura. At the center, a blue light shone, causing some shockwaves to spread.

"It's happening. The god is almost here!" Layla said.

"Yep! I can't believe that worked, though." Aurora said. The golden pillar of light disappeared.

"Is.. it over?" Vinnie asked.

"No, not yet." Makarov said. Then, a blue pillar of light shot up to the sky, causing a giant hole to open up. It starts raining on Wendy.

"Why is it raining?" Wendy asked.

"And why is it hailing?" Romeo asked, getting pelted by hail. The weather alternates to lightning, then the sun rises, then the moon rises. This cycle continued until it stopped at snowing.

"I feel like at this point we're ripping off that one transformation. What was it called? Super Saiyan God?" Aurora said.

"Eh, it won't matter at the slightest." Layla said. The participant's bodies started to pulsate.

"Pepper." Hiro said. The pulsating intensified, and eventually, Pepper's body started to glow white. Everyone except for Pepper descended back to the ground.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Birth of a God***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: The Infinite Universe***

Everyone watched as Pepper becomes a shadowed figure.

"It's just about over..." Layla said.

"Wow, to think I get to see a Dragon God..." Aurora said. Levy held her head from exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah..." Levy responded. Pepper's body started to glow and she descended, revealing her form. She looks like Hiro when he was in his God form, but white.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: The Infinite Universe***

Pepper turned around and looked at the gang.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Turning the Tables***

"We did it!" Hiro said. Everyone cheered.

"Looks like you all succeeded." Aurora said.

"Alright, Aurora, I'm ready." Pepper said, ready to fight.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Turning the Tables***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Hello Hello Hello***

* * *

 _While Pepper and Aurora begin their heated clash, Hiro is taken to another space by Layla, to try to not only control his anger, but to awaken the power beyond a god. How will all of this play out?_

 _Next time: The Clash of Gods._


	19. The Clash of Gods

***Dragon Ball Super: Days of Battle***

 _Hiro was taken to the guild to recover after an intense battle with Maya. As soon as he recovered, he had an encounter with the God of Destruction, Aurora and her assistant, Layla. She came to Earthland to explain to Hiro and his comrades about Hiro, Pepper, and Shala's Bearer powers. They explain the power of Resonate Heart, the power to synchronize, and the Bearer's Awakening, the power to transform. After Hiro and Pepper sang for everyone, Aurora made an astonishing request!_

 _"Alright! I have made my decision! I want to fight both of you one-on-one!"_

 _In order to challenge the God of Destruction Aurora, Pepper and her friends assisted her in becoming a Dragon God, just as Hiro did._

 _"Looks like you all succeeded." Aurora said._

 _"Alright, Aurora, I'm ready to fight." Pepper said._

 _Now, the heated battle between two gods is about to begin. And while that occurs, Hiro will be taken to control his Bearer Power._

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: The Clash of Gods*_

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Strong Enemy Appears!***

The two gods stared down at each other with anticipation, waiting to begin the fight. Pepper then looked at her hand.

"So, this is a Dragon God..?" Pepper asked. She then clenched her fist. "This power is really awesome!"

"Isn't it? Are you prepared to test that power?" Aurora asked. "Because I want to see what you can do as a god."

"Yeah. Let's begin right now!" Pepper said. The two deities ascended into the air. Layla then tapped Hiro's shoulder.

"Come with me, Hiro." Layla said. She opened a portal with her staff. "It's time to see what limits you can push." Layla and Hiro stepped into the portal.

"I wonder if Pepper will be alright?" Mira wondered.

"We'll find out shortly... Pepper's a tough girl, so I know she won't go down that easily." Shala commented.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she looks different, but I don't feel any Magic Power coming from her." Natsu pointed out.

"Really? I can sense her power just fine." Shala commented.

"As I thought. According to legend, normal humans are unable to detect godly magic." Makarov said.

"Then that means... we succeeded!" Erza replied.

"That's right. Pepper truly is a Dragon God." Makarov said. The two deities finally reached a height suitable enough for their fight.

 ***End Theme***

"Alrighty, Pepper. Show me the power of a Dragon God!" Aurora said. Pepper got into a fighting stance, then charged at Aurora. But, due to being too fast, Pepper missed. She was spiraling out of control.

"What just happened?" Pepper wondered. "This feels different from my normal body..."

"Are you surprised?" Aurora asked.

"Very!"

"Well, don't be surprised by just that. You can still pull out more power." Aurora stated.

"Alright! Then it's time for a Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Pepper concentrated and formed a white sphere of energy. The energy had a distinct lightning effect while being charged.

"Don't tell me-" Makarov began.

"She's using Dragon God energy in that attack..." Zoe finished. "Alright! Use that power and show 'em what'cha got, darling!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Frost Stream!" Pepper unleashed a stream of ice magic aimed directly at Aurora. Aurora dodged the attack. The attack rocketed through the sky until it exploded. Everyone felt the force of the impact.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

"Pepper is just awesome, isn't she?" Penny said. The explosion calmed down after a while.

"Well, that wasn't bad at all. That was really something, Pepper!" Aurora complimented. Pepper blushed at that.

"This power is really awesome..." Pepper said.

"Pepper!" Russell shouted. "Don't forget we're still here too!"

"Alright, alright." Pepper said while rolling her eyes.

"Hm... I don't think that the full extent of the Dragon God's power..." Sunil said.

"Say what?" Vinnie asked. "Are you sure, 'cause she seems at her limit."

"It's just a feeling." Sunil replied. Aurora floated towards Pepper.

"Right now, you can only control a small portion of your power." Aurora stated.

"Only a portion of the full power. In time, I'll show you everything I can do!" Pepper said.

"That's fine... just so you know, in this Universe, you don't get stronger than me!" After Aurora said that, Pepper tried to land some punches and kicks, but Aurora blocked each one.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Tough Battle***

Everyone stood in awe.

"That is a huge, I mean, HUGE amount of power Pepper's got there!" Minka commented.

"Yet, she can't land a solid hit yet!" Penny added. Pepper tried to land more punches and kicks, but Aurora blocked each one. Aurora dodged one punch and punched Pepper in the stomach. Aurora began to punch Pepper in the face. Pepper began to fly away from Aurora.

"Damn... what should I do now?" Pepper wondered. Aurora quickly caught up to Pepper.

"Over here, silly!" Aurora said, causing Pepper to gasp. Aurora chopped and kicked Pepper. She then knocked Pepper downward, while pursuing the falling Pepper. Pepper recovered from the impact and tried to land a punch, but Aurora punched Pepper first. Pepper fell towards the sea, causing the spectators to gasp.

 ***End Theme***

* * *

[Time-Space Dimension]

Hiro and Layla emerged into a space in between the dimensions.

"Alright, Hiro. Let's begin the training to harness your inner godly power. Are you ready?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me what to do." Hiro said in determination.

"You're gonna have a spar with me and you must manage to land a blow on me." Layla said.

"Well, that's not hard at all!" Hiro said.

"Hold on! You're not allowed to transform." Layla said.

"Fine... Let's go!" Hiro quickly charged at Layla, but she disappeared in an instant. Layla then delivered a swift punch to Hiro's back.

"You gotta be faster than that~" Layla taunted.

"You..." Hiro tried to deliver a series of punches, but Layla dodged them all.

"Oh... I wonder if Pepper's doing any better." Hiro wondered, right before Layla kicked him.

[With Pepper]

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Team Dragon's Theme***

"Pepper... don't tell me you lost." Erza said.

"Since only Shala can sense the godly magic power, all we can do is wait." Russell said. Shala then sensed something.

"She's surfacing!" Shala shouted. Just like that, Pepper rocketed from the water. She tried to launch a sneak attack, but Aurora faded away in an instant. Pepper tried again, but the same result occurred. And Aurora landed hard blows on Pepper.

 ***End Theme***

"Man... that hurts. You really are awesome, Aurora!" Pepper complimented. Aurora smiled at that.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Where's Goku?***

The duo flew off fast in the sky.

"Aw, man. They're flying off! Now we can't see anything!" Natsu complained.

"Not exactly true." Russell said. He pushed a button on his Dimensional Transceiver and displayed a holographic screen showing the battle. "I modified my own Transceiver in order to display exactly what Pepper is doing."

"Wow! Technology is so awesome!" Natsu commented.

 ***End Theme***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Super Saiyan God***

Back with Pepper, Aurora managed to land a couple blows, but Pepper blocked them.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this! I can read your moves now!" Pepper said.

"Is that right?" Aurora asked. Aurora threw a fist out towards Pepper. This time, Pepper caught Aurora's fist.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Aurora commented. After she said that, Pepper punched Aurora in the face, sending her back a bit.

"Whoa! Ice girl managed to land a blow!" Gajeel said.

"Every second, Pepper controls her Dragon God form better." Erza said.

"Simply amazing. You've almost become a true God in a short amount of time." Aurora commented.

"Thanks." Pepper said. Aurora summoned a sun-like energy ball and threw it at Pepper, sending her back. Pepper grabbed the ball and threw it up to the sky.

 ***End Theme***

"Oh?" The energy ball landed in the ocean, where it promptly exploded.

"This is starting to get exciting! You're almost at 100% of your Dragon God powers!" Aurora said.

"Yeah! This is getting exciting for me too! Ha!" Pepper unleashed a burning white aura.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Believe in Myself (Strings)***

Pepper was charging her power to it's limit. The aura faded afterwards. After a while, she charged right at Aurora, but she blocked each punch thrown at her. After a bit, Pepper managed to land a blow that ran across Aurora's right cheek.

 ***End Theme***

Aurora simply smiled.

"So, you improved yourself so much in a short amount of time?" Aurora asked. Pepper just smiled. "Very well."

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Beerus' Madness***

"From here on out, the real battle of gods will begin!"

"I couldn't agree more! I still have yet to use my full power!" The duo simply smiled.

 ***End Theme***

[With Hiro]

Hiro was still trying to land a blow on Layla, but she dodged each one.

"Argh... why can't I land a freaking hit?!" Hiro panted.

"You're not fast enough yet." Layla said.

"How can I be faster than a deity?! It's freaking impossible!" Hiro complained.

"Here's a thought: try calming down a bit and try sensing where I'll appear."

"That won't matter since you're too fast."

"Just do it, crybaby."

Hiro gave into her demands and tried to sense where she would appear next. Layla then charged at Hiro, ready to strike. In an instant, Hiro intercepted Layla's punch.

'What just happened? That was so fast.' Layla thought. She tried punching again, but Hiro intercepted it again. Layla moved back a bit.

"How am I able to do that?" Hiro wondered. Layla came after Hiro again, with Hiro once again intercepting it. This time, Hiro felt a strange power overflow him. Hiro stepped back a bit.

'It seems his hidden power is starting to surface... it's only a matter of time...' Layla thought.

[With Pepper]

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Strong Enemy Appears!***

The two deities stared at each other, with the clouds passing them.

"I'm ready when you are, Peps." Aurora said.

"Right!" Pepper was enveloped in the aura again. She then charged at Aurora, disappeared briefly, and landed a sneak attack right on her back, Aurora turned around and the two clashed fists. The force of the impact caused the clouds to be blown away.

 ***End theme***

Pepper began rapidly punching Aurora in the stomach and kicked her. Aurora was sent flying, bouncing into clouds in the process. When the clouds parted, Aurora was basically unharmed.

"Heh, should have known that wouldn't do anything." Pepper said.

"Alright... provoking you will do no good at this point." With that, Aurora sped towards Pepper. A heated clash of fists began. Aurora managed to land a few blows to Pepper. She then hammer punched Pepper down. After a few moments, Pepper rose back up.

"Wow, your hits are no joke." Pepper remarked. Aurora then summoned a bigger energy ball.

"Here's a present for you."Aurora said.

"That's a whole lot bigger than last time..." Pepper said.

"Consider it special service." Aurora threw the ball at Pepper. Pepper managed to stop the ball, but was having difficulty trying to hold the ball back. Pepper's power began to explode. Pepper manage to compress the ball into a smaller size, shocking Aurora. She then smashed the ball, cause a bright light to overtake the skies.

"Wow, this is seriously just amazing..." Natsu said. Points of light appear and disappear.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Towards Tomorrow***

Pepper and Aurora both grabbed each other's hand. They were staring at each other intensely. Pepper landed a kick on Aurora's face. Pepper bit Aurora's tail. Aurora then placed her hands on Pepper's face and clapped them together. Pepper yelled in Aurora's ear. And, Aurora grabbed Pepper's nose and pulled it.

 ***End theme***

Pepper was panting after all of that.

"Aurora... why are you... still holding back your power?" Pepper said in between breaths.

"Oh, sorry sorry. I just needed a little "encouragement" if you know what I mean?" Aurora responded.

"Wow, I see... you have been doing this so I can- -"Before Pepper could finish, Aurora appear right behind her.

"Sorry, but all talking ends right now." Aurora placed the palm of her hand on Pepper's back and caused an explosion, sending her flying.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Tough Battle***

As Pepper fell, Aurora caught Pepper with her palm, causing her to be sent flying by an explosion. Aurora grabbed Pepper's face and dashed down towards the water.

"What's wrong, Pepper?" Aurora said. "Can't seem to stop me?" Aurora rammed Pepper into an island, causing an explosion.

 ***End theme***

* * *

Back on the island, Aurora approached Pepper's body. She was alive, but brutally damaged.

"You managed to escape the explosion in the nick of time." Aurora commented. Pepper just looked at Aurora.

"I'm getting really bored. I hope you can- -"

"Take this!" Pepper headbutted Aurora in the face. Pepper then back-flipped. Aurora held her head.

"That right there, is what you call a hit." Aurora said. "Now, allow me to return the favor." Pepper looked scared after she said that.

"Hey, how is she doing right now, Shala?" Gray asked.

"Let me see." Shala checked the screen and saw Pepper being shot up into the sky. Aurora came and then rammed right into Pepper, sending her upwards.

"Pepper!" Everyone shouted. Aurora rammed into Pepper repeatedly until they reached outer space.

"Aw, come on! Don't fall asleep on me now!" Aurora said. But Pepper didn't respond.

'Now is the time. To push both of them past their boundaries.' Aurora said. She summoned an atom-like object at the tip of her finger. She kicked it around like it was a soccer ball.

"W-What are you- -"

"I think I'll destroy the planet." Aurora said cruelly.

"Don't do it! How could you take innocent lives so lightly?!"

"Now what is more important? Human lives, or the battle between 2 gods?" Aurora said. In her mind, she had a troll face on. 'I can't believe how easy I'm playing her.' She lowered the ball to her feet and kicked it towards Pepper.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Super Saiyan God***

"Just so you know, you can't repel this attack!" Pepper fired a Frost Stream at the sphere.

"If I can't repel it, I'll blast it!" Pepper remarked. Aurora smirked.

"What a nice idea." She then summoned more of the spheres. "How about trying to blast this many of 'em?" Pepper then unleashed her godly aura.

"I'll show you the power of a Dragon God!" Pepper declared. Pepper's power started to rise even higher. 'Odd... I'm feeling stronger and stronger... Could Hiro be lending me power?' Pepper thought.

'Good, Pepper... I can feel that your making that godly power you're own strength... But, I feel you're pulling energy elsewhere... Maybe they've synchronized spiritually...' Aurora thought.

"Now, let's go!" Aurora kicked one sphere and sent the others flying at Pepper.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Frost Stream!" Pepper fired her beam attack at Aurora's incoming attack. The attack destroyed all of the spheres Aurora generated.

 ***End theme***

As the light faded away, Pepper was panting on account of how much energy it took to unleash an attack of such proportions. Her aura faded away as well.

"Well..." Aurora dug her claw right into Pepper's chest.

[With Hiro]

Hiro and Layla were exchanging fists. As their clash finished, the back-flipped. The two stared at each other with respect. Until... Hiro felt something wrong with his body. He grasped the area were Pepper was stabbed.

'What... is this feeling?' Hiro thought. His vision started to get blurry. 'I... I can't move my body. What... is...' Hiro then suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh? I seem she's getting her plan into motion..." Layla said. She picked up Hiro's unconscious form. "I think that is enough training." She opened a portal with her staff and stepped in.

[With the others]

Layla emerged right next to the others.

"Layla, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"And what happened to Hiro?" Natsu asked.

"If you look over there, you can see what happened." Layla directed. Everyone turned and saw Pepper falling from the sky.

"PEPPER!" Everyone yelled. The loud noise drove Hiro from unconsciousness.

"Can you keep it down? I wanna sleep." Hiro said drowsily. Hiro shook his head.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Mira asked.

"The last thing I remember is feeling this pain in my chest, then I blacked out. The only reason this would happen would be... OMG, Pepper!" Hiro saw Pepper falling from the sky. She fell into the ocean.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Crushing Defeat***

Pepper sank further down into the ocean.

'You're too strong... Aurora... I didn't know... the power of a god. Strong... stronger... you're way too strong.' As Pepper thought this, her aura came back slowly. Her wound also healed. 'Somehow...I... the more I think about it... the more excited I feel!'

 ***End theme***

Hiro's pendant started to glow, which everyone noticed.

"Hiro, your pendant is..." Hiro felt something and turned around towards the water.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Believe in Yourself (Strings)***

Pepper rocketed from the water and quickly made her way back into space.

"What? What was that?" Lucy asked. Pepper made it back to where she was before she was knocked down, surprising Aurora.

"Let's continue, Aurora. The full power of the Dragon God is here." Pepper said in determination.

"Alright!" Aurora said.

 _The power of a Dragon God has reached it's limit. How will this affect the outcome of the battle? Will Pepper succeed? The answer to that and more will come... right now._

 ***End Theme***

* * *

The two deities stared each other down. Aurora point upward, signalling Pepper to ascend with her. And she did just that. After reaching a suitable distance,, she tried to locate Aurora. Aurora was directly behind Pepper.

"Huh? Where'd she go? I know for certain she was behind me." Pepper said. Every time Pepper checked behind her, Aurora managed to avoid being sighted. Aurora was about to land a back chop, but Pepper blocked it.

"Ma'am, enough of these tricks. They won't work on me." Pepper said.

"Looks that way." Aurora said. Pepper then released Aurora's hand. "Say, how long do you think it has been since you achieved your God form?"

"I don't know, about 3 minutes?" Pepper guessed.

"Then your God form will expire soon. Let's try to end the battle now." Aurora suggested.

"Alright." The two gods powered up and moved away from each other.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Tough Battle***

'I can't afford to back down now...' Pepper thought to herself, looking at her fist. The two began to raise their power to the maximum. Then, they charged at each other and their fists clashed, causing shock waves to ripple through the Universe.

 ***End Theme***

Everyone on Earthland felt the shock wave.

"So, this is how a battle between two Gods feels like!" Erza replied. The shock waves even disintegrated an asteroid belt. The two gods were getting exhausted.

"This is really exhilarating!" Aurora's aura began to expand. "The fact that you lasted this long proves you're as strong as Hiro is, Pepper!"

"It's all thanks to you, Aurora!" Pepper said. Pepper's aura began to light up. "It's because of you I was pushed beyond my boundaries! I am truly thankful for that!" The duo's aura's took the form of dragons, one purple, and the other white. The two dragons each went inside of the gods and greatly boosted their power. The duo let out battle cries and charged at each other.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Believe in Yourself (Strings)***

This time, when the gods clashed fists, they cancelled each other out. The two clashed fists again and the same result happened.

"I did it!" Pepper said. Aurora tried to land a punch, but Pepper dodged and she blew Aurora away with a punch.

 ***End Theme***

"So, you can cancel out my blows?" Aurora asked. Pepper nodded. "Alright. I think time is running out for your God form. So, let's end this fast!" Aurora charged energy in her palm and fired it at Pepper. But, Pepper countered that attack with her Frost Stream. The two attacks colliding generated more shock waves. The shock waves even disintegrated a whole planet! The two colliding attacks turned into a giant mass of energy.

"This almost looks like the end of the world." Droy commented.

"Correct." Layla said.

"What?!"

"The Dragon God powering up to this extent... it was unexpected. Some of the planets here have already vanished and Earthland will be next."

"Can you explain in English?" Natsu asked.

"Their power is so strong, that the world could end." Layla said.

"Ehhh!" Droy and Jet then turned to Levy.

"Please, you can stop this, can you?" Jet asked.

"The power that can destroy the Universe? Sorry, I don't wield the power to stop it." Layla grimaced.

"Then just make them stop fighting!" Droy suggested.

"Hmm... Sorry, no can do." And the duo face-planted due to that response. Back with the gods, Pepper and Aurora were locked in a beam struggle, with neither side giving up.

'Man... at this rate, the entire Universe could be obliterated... unless...' At that moment, the mass of energy exploding in a yellow light.

"This light is..." The duo of Jet and Droy ran infront of Levy. "We'll protect you!"

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Crushing Defeat***

The light enveloped the entire planet. After a few moments, the skies returned to normal. Jet and Droy opened their eyes and say they were alive.

"We're... still alive? Did our love protect the planet?" Jet and Droy asked.

"No, silly. What happened was..." Layla began.

"I turned that giant mass of energy into nothing." Aurora said.

"But, according to the laws of energy, isn't that impossible?" Hiro asked.

"This is the God of Destruction we're talkin' about. Something like that is very possible." Layla said.

"But, this could only happen when I use 100% of my power." Aurora said.

"Your 100% power could have done that!?" Pepper asked. "Now that's- -" Before Pepper could finish, Aurora placed her hand on Pepper's chest. She unleashed a strong pressure, but Pepper resisted it.

"Huh?" Pepper then head-butted Aurora head. The pressure exploded and the duo were pushed back.

"That was not flashy period, Pepper!" Aurora complained.

"But it did hurt, right?"

"Not right!" The duo began a clash of fists and kicks, but no shock waves present. While they were fighting, Pepper's aura began to fade away.

"So, the limit has been reached..." Aurora said. She grabbed both of Pepper's fists. "You have been pushed beyond the limit and made me use 100% of my power. You truly surprise me, girl."

"Don't patronize me!" Pepper then kicked Aurora away. At that moment, she reverted from her god form and returned to Dragon Force state.

"Wow, I can feel Pepper's magic power again!" Natsu said.

"But, that means..." Hiro began.

"Her time limit has been reached." Layla said. Pepper tried to land blows, but Aurora dodged them. However, when she tried to hit, Pepper's fist seemingly disappeared.

"What?!" Aurora was hit in the face.

'Her God aura vanished a while ago..." Aurora thought. She dodged 2 of Pepper's blows, with one of them disappearing again.

"Wait, what?!" Aurora was hit in the face again.

"Alright!" Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper? Have you noticed your God aura faded away a while ago?" Aurora asked. Pepper check and was flabbergasted that she reverted.

"What? How?"

"Though, I have noticed something. The Dragon God's power seems to have become your own, just like Hiro."

"Wow..."

"Right, now. Since I want Hiro to fight now, I wanna end right here!" Aurora then fired and energy ball at Pepper, who simply blocked it. After the smoke cleared, she saw Aurora charging a sun-like ball in her hands. She clapped her hands together and raised it, causing he sun ball to grow in size. She threw the ball at Pepper, who tried to hold it back.

"What... the hell is that?" Hiro asked.

"That's a Sphere of Destruction..." Layla said.

"What?! If Pepper can't hold it back, it'll destroy Earthland!" Erza said.

"It's... so strong... I... can't..." Pepper began thinking of her friends. She felt the residue god power react.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" She caused the Sphere of Destruction to explode.

"Wow, to destroy my best move... you're really strong!" Aurora commented. Pepper giggled a bit, but then fell unconscious and fell down to Earthland.

"Get out of the way!" Hiro said. Everyone nearby move. Hiro swooped in and caught Pepper. Hiro laid Pepper on the ground gently. Aurora descended to the ground and immediately fell on her butt.

"Layla... heal me..."

"A please would be nice, you know." Layla quipped.

"Fine... please heal?" Aurora asked politely.

"Alright." Layla's staff glowed and started to emit a green light. The light healed Pepper's and Aurora's injuries and stamina. Aurora then got up.

"Alright, Hiro. It's your turn!"

"Hiro, be careful." Pepper warned.

"Gotcha." Hiro said. Aurora and Hiro began to ascend to the skies.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Regret***

Dark clouds started to form.

"I hope you came prepared, Hiro, because this is gonna be an intense battle!" Aurora said.

"I know. And thanks to training with Layla, I'm definitely ready." Hiro said in determination.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"It would be bland to just start with warm-ups. Why don't we start at our full power? No holding back." Aurora said.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna startle you or anything." Hiro teased. His face turned serious.

"Fine, I'll show you!" Hiro said. A veil of wind surrounded his body for a brief moment. Hiro then closed his eyes. Aurora, wanting to test something, charged a beam attack.

"Aurora, you know better than that." Hiro scolded. Aurora just shrugged.

"Sorry, sorry." Hiro began to emit a green aura.

 ***End Theme***

"Haaaa!" Hiro was enveloped in a blue aura. The aura gave off a blinding light, causing everyone to look away. From the aura, Hiro's body was encase in a veil that started to break away, revealing his new form.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Blue Saiyan***

The light faded away, and Hiro's form has been revealed. Hiro grew wings that shone a rainbow light, gained blue hair and eyes, and a blue aura covered his body.

"Hey... I can't feel his magic anymore..." Mira said.

"Then he's a Dragon God now!" Vinnie said.

"Not entirely correct, Vinnie. Look, this time, he's blue." Sunil pointed out.

"I do recall Hiro being green last time." Russell said.

"It was more cyan then green, Russell." Zoe said.

"Whatever color he was, how did he do it?" Penny asked.

"Guys, remember back in Equestria? There was a prophecy!" Zoe pointed out.

"That's right! There was a prophecy that one will find a power beyond a god! This must be it!" Minka said.

'I wonder if I train hard enough, I can get that power...' Shala and Pepper thought.

 ***End Theme***

"Not bad at all. It truly reflects your heart, Hiro." Aurora said.

"I finally managed to achieve this form. What'cha think?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't that just the same as Dragon God?"

"Well, it's more complex. This is the power of the Dragon God that is achieved by willpower alone. It has more power than the Dragon God. I call it 'Dragon Ascendant'." Hiro said.

"A new transformation and you coin the name? You must have been busy! Now, show me what you can do!"

"Right! Here I come, Aurora!"

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Hello, Hello, Hello***

* * *

 _The battle between the newly formed Dragon Ascendant Hiro and God of Destruction Aurora begin. The fight breaks out and already shows that neither side will give up. During the battle, the mysterious Synchronize ability appears again, and this time, more of it's capabilities are shown._

 _Next time: Power that Surpasses a God!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, if it's no trouble, could you help by signing this petition to save LPS?** **p/hasbro-inc-discovery-family-channel-save-littlest-pet-shop**


	20. Power that Surpasses a God

***Dragon Ball Super: Days of Battle***

 _Last time, the battle between Pepper and Aurora began. Pepper struggled to gain control of her God powers at first. As the battle progressed, Pepper gained complete control over her Dragon God form. Soon after, the form expired at the worst time. Aurora unleashed her Sphere of Destruction attack on Pepper. The battle concluded when Pepper used up all of her strength in her fight. Now, it's Hiro's turn to fight. And, it has been shown that Hiro now wields a new form that exceeds the power of a Dragon God._

" _I finally achieved this form. What'cha think?"_

" _Isn't that the same as a Dragon God?_

" _Well, it's more complex. This is the power of the Dragon God that is achieved by willpower alone. It has more power than the Dragon God. I call it 'Dragon Ascendant'."_

 _Now, the decisive battle between Hiro and Aurora will begin._

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic***

 _*Episode Title: Power that Surpasses a God*_

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Frieza's Scheme***

Hiro and Aurora stared each other down.

"Dragon Ascendant, huh? So you tapped into godly power?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Hiro said.

"I have seen plenty of amazing things. But, your form definitely takes the cake. And it probably ate it too." Aurora giggled at her joke.

"You seemed to have trained hard with Layla. You got my respect."

"But I have to say, her training was tough."

"That's typical Layla. She just _loves_ to push people." Aurora said while smiling.

"You must be pretty excited to see my new form. Otherwise, you wouldn't be smiling." Hiro said.

"You have no idea. A level beyond a god? That is simply incredible!" Aurora said.

 ***End Theme***

"I think the time for talking is over. I'd like to start the fight now. I want to see the result of my training." Hiro said.

"Very well!" Aurora then disappeared in an instant, surprising Hiro. She reappeared behind Hiro. She tried to land a punch, but Hiro blocked it.

"You do know that I won't fall for a sneak attack, right?" Hiro said. Aurora went back a couple feet.

"I know. I just wanted to see if your strength is the real deal or not." Aurora said.

"Is that right? Well, this is gonna be a great fight." Hiro said.

"I have to agree with you. But, I think I will still win." Aurora said.

"Even so, it will be just awesome."

"You really are anxious to fight, aren't you?"

"Yeah! I get this thrill of fighting strong people like you. As... long as my life isn't on the line."

"I see. Hiro, from now on, let's go all out. Show me the limits of your power, and just push past it!"

"Right!"

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Inescapable Fear***

Hiro and Aurora both got into fighting stances. The two stared at each other intensely.

"Start!" While cloaked in a purple aura, Aurora charged at Hiro. In that clash, both of them hit each other. Hiro quickly recovered and landed a blow on Aurora's stomach. Aurora retaliated with a punch to the face and a punch to the gut. Aurora ascended into the sky and fired a magic bullet at Hiro, who countered with his own. The duo unleashed a volley of magic bullets. Some of Aurora's got through, but Hiro destroyed them with his Dragon Explosion. Aurora unleashed a Destruction beam to counter.

 ***End theme***

[Meanwhile...]

 ***Dragon Ball Super: The Fatso Waltz***

Two kids were walking around the streets of Magnolia. One had light-blue cyan hair and dons a blue jacket and jeans, while the other had pink hair and wrapped in pigtails and has a sleeveless pink shirt and jeans. Both had cotton candy in their hands.

"So, Katsuya, where'd you say Daddy and Mommy were gonna meet us?" The girl said.

"Marin, they said to meet near the Cathedral." Katsuya said. He took a bite out of the cotton candy. Marin then looked up.

"Bro, what's that?" Marin asked. She pointed at Hiro's and Aurora's beam struggle.

"Looks like one of Maya's goons. Or, maybe not. Either way, let's go!" Katsuya declared.

"Wait! What about Mommy and Daddy?" Marin asked.

"Marin, if Daddy or Mommy wasn't around and one of Maya's goons was attacking, what would you do?" Katsuya asked.

"Um... fight?"

"Excatly! And Mommy and Dady aren't around, right?"

"No..."

"Then we should go!" Katsuya then ran off to the battle.

"I know I'm gonan regret this, but... oh, who am I kidding? Wait up!" Marin said, giving chase to her brother.

 ***End theme***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: An Antagonistic Battle***

"What do you think of THIS!" Hiro put more force in his Dragon Explosion.

"What the?!" Aurora did the same thing.

"Geez, those two are equally matched." Zoe remarked.

"Not quite. Both of them are holding back. Especially Aurora. She's only at about 45% right now." Layla said.

"But, why would they..." Shala began.

"They don't want to expend their energy too soon. They want to battle to progress." Layla said.

"But, they said they were gonna go all-out!" Penny said.

"Well, they just lied." Layla said.

'Hm... I got an idea!' Hiro thought. He threw a blue-colored Plasma Meteor to distract Aurora.

"What?!" Aurora's beam disappeared as she dodged the attack. Hiro then charged forward. Aurora managed to parry one of Hiro's blows. The two started to exchange a flurry of punches. At some points, Hiro's punches started to get faster and made contact.

 ***End theme***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Time to Strike Back***

"Hey... why does it look like Hiro's moves are getting faster?" Vinnie asked.

"He developed this ability while training with me. While he doesn't have perfect control... okay, barely control, he just does it whenever. Either way, he has some use of time-manipulating powers." Layla said.

"Seriously? It does not look like time has slowed down." Sunil remarked.

"That's because he can only slow down time by 0.1 seconds." Layla retorted. While they were talking, Katsuya and Marin arrived nearby. Zoe then smelled something.

"Huh? Who's there?" Zoe wondered. She went over to the source.

"Hey, wait up, Zoe!" Penny said. The other LPS pets followed Zoe.

 ***End Theme***

* * *

Katsuya and Marin looked up ahead and saw the pets coming towards them.

"Aw, look at the cute pets!" Marin said.

"Aw, thanks." Penny replied.

"Wow, they can talk? Not that surprising." Katsuya said.

"So, what are kids like you doing here?" Russell asked.

"While on our way to meet up with Mommy and Daddy, we saw a battle going on. My brother right here thought one of them was one of Maya's goons."

"Specifically the blue one."

"Sorry, you might not know about this stuff, but - -"

"Maya? Hiro hates her!" Zoe said.

"What did she do? Nearly destroy your home and the townsfolk managing to get away?" Katsuya asked.

"Katsu!" Marin reprimanded.

"What?"

"No, she didn't do that..." Minka began.

"Oh." Katsuya and Marin said.

"She literally destroyed his home and killed just about everyone." Minka finished.

"What!?" The siblings said.

"And Hiro has hated her ever since then. I am sure that he just wants to kill her." Sunil added.

"Geez, an I though we had it rough, sis." Katsuya whispered to Marin.

"I know, right?" Marin whispered back.

"So. what are your names?" Zoe asked.

"My name is Katsuya."

"And I'm Marin. What about you guys?"

"I'm Zoe."

"Sunil."

"I'm Vinnie."

"The name's Minka!"

"I'm Penny Ling."

"And I'm Russell."

"Nice names. And who are the two up there?" Marin asked.

"The one in blue is Hiro, and the other is Aurora, the God of Destruction." Russell explained.

"A what?! Why would he be fighting a god?!" Katsuya asked.

"To be fair, Hiro is sort of a god right now. Maybe in the same league. But, they're both holding back." Vinnie said.

[Back at the battle]

Aurora wrapped her tail around Hiro. Hiro then bit the tip of her tail.

"Ow!" This forced Aurora to release Hiro. Hiro then appeared behind Aurora and kicked her at the back of her head. Aurora tried to counterattack, but Hiro vanished and appeared behind her again.

"What?!" Hiro back-chopped Aurora. But, Aurora landed successive blows at Hiro, which eventually caused him to crash to the ground. Hiro flew up from the ground and tackled Aurora, sending her back a bit. The two shared a heated clash of fists.

"If I didn't know the definition of powerful, I do now." Katsuya said.

"Definitely. I can't tell who has the upper hand." Marin said. During the clash of fists, Aurora and Hiro stepped back.

"How about this?" Hiro began to charge a blue-colored Dragon Explosion. "Super Dragon Explosion!" Hiro fire the attack at Aurora. She used her hands to block the attack. Eventually, the Dragon Explosion...well, exploded, sending Aurora back.

"Wow!" The siblings said.

"You see, Hiro's no pushover! He's really strong!" Minka said.

"Katsuya! Marin!" A voice said. The siblings and pets turned around to see a man and woman run up to them. The man had gray hair, but didn't look older than 25. He dons a grey jacket, a white shirt, white pants and sneakers. The woman had long hazel hair that reached her shoulders. She dons a blue jacket with a pink shirt, an indigo skirt and boots.

"Mom! Dad!" The siblings said simultaneously. The siblings ran up to their parents and hugged them.

"Kids, why didn't you meet up with us?" The woman asked.

"Sorry, we thought Maya came for us when we saw that." Katsuya said. He pointed over to Hiro and Aurora. Hiro fired a one-handed Dragon Explosion, which Aurora dodged.

"Okay... who is that?" The man asked.

"Hiro. He's our friend." Penny said.

"An he has a bigger grudge towards Maya then you guys." Zoe said.

"Really, now?" The woman asked.

"You have no idea. Trust us, it is perhaps the saddest thing we have heard." Sunil said.

"Now, introductions are in order. I'm Ace. Ace Shinjin." Ace said.

"And I'm Kireina Shinjin." Kireina said. The pets then introduced themselves. They also told Ace and Kireina about what happened to Hiro.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened." Ace said.

"Well, that's the truth of the matter." Russell said.

[With Hiro and Aurora]

Hiro made a charge towards Aurora. Before Aurora could counter, Hiro phased out. Hiro appeared behind Aurora and side-kicked her hard to the ground. Hiro descended towards Aurora.

"How was that?" Hiro asked. Aurora quickly got off the ground.

"Amazing! You have gotten so strong!" Aurora commented. Hiro scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't really expect it either. I feel like I can take on the world." Hiro admitted.

"Hey, if you want to feel more powerful, how's about we bring out that Synchro power?" Aurora asked.

"Now that you mention it..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hiro goes back to the time when he and Maya battled. He was encased in a white veil._

 _"I do faintly remember that I felt... different. It was like me and Pepper became one."_

 _*End Flashback*_

"Did your appearance change at all?" Aurora asked.

"Not, really." Hiro said.

"Then that was only a mere fraction of your power. I say we bring it out." Aurora suggested. "That power might play a key role in the future."

"Sounds good to me!" Hiro exclaimed. The two moved back a bit.

 ***Pokemon BW BGM - Pokemon League***

"Oh? Looks like things are heating up!" Marin commented. Russell was doing something on his transceiver.

"Russell, what are ya doing?" Vinnie asked.

"You see, I made a modification for a situation like this." Russell said. He received blank expression from everyone else.

"...Seriously? You're being serious right now?" Zoe asked.

"Yes I am." Russell said.

"What did you modify this time?" Penny asked.

"I made so I can study Hiro and Pepper's degree of synchronization." Russell explained. He showed a screen displaying two brainwaves. "These red and blue waves measure the changes in Hiro and Pepper in real time."

"Wow." The pets said. Ace's family just looked on.

'Alright, so this is where we'll have to be pushed to our limits... There's no time to let our guard down.' Hiro thought.

"Pepper, you ready?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Pepper cheered.

 ***End theme***

"Alright, come at me!" Aurora said.

"You got it! Plasma Dragon's Claws!" Hiro extended his claws and charged at Aurora head-on. Aurora dodged gracefully.

"She dodged that one really quickly." Shala commented.

"How about some Plasma Spheres coming your way?" As Hiro said that, he summoned some and threw them at Aurora. Aurora dodged them too.

"Hiro, try consecutive attacks!" Pepper suggested.

"Got it!" Hiro extended his claws out again. As he charged, Aurora dodged each attempt to hit.

"Plasma Dragon Iron Fist!" Hiro coated his fist with plasma and charged again. Just like the last few attempts, she dodged.

"Ugh! She just keeps dodging!" Pepper said.

"What'd they expect this to be? A cakewalk? She's in serious mode now, and she won't be hit that easy." Layla said.

"Now's time for me to make a move! Destruction Ball!" Aurora made a pink energy ball and threw it at Hiro.

"Dodge it!" Pepper said. Hiro did do ust that in the nick of time. Aurora fired another one and it made contact. Hiro back-flipped towards Pepper.

"You okay, Hiro?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah."

"So far, no wave change..." Russell said.

"Time for a volley of Plasma Spheres!' Hiro repeatedly fired Plasma Spheres at Aurora. Aurora dodged each one.

'It's like she's predicting my every move...' Hiro thought.

"Try this on for size." Aurora fired an atom-like energy sphere at Hiro.

"You gotta dodge this!" Pepper said. Hiro dodged the initial blast, but the shockwave blew him back into a tree.

"Hiro!" Pepper quickly ran to Hiro. Hiro fell and landed on his hands. He quickly got up.

"Relax, I'm okay. I can still fight." Hiro assured.

 ***Pokemon Movie 15 Ost - Training with Virizion***

"Hey, I have an idea." Pepper said. She whispered it to Hiro.

"Sounds good!" Hiro said. He charged and fired two Plasma Spheres at Aurora, who promptly dodged. The two energy spheres landing on the ground caused smoke to rise. Through the smoke, another Plasma Sphere ran through and Aurora barely dodged that one. Hiro charged through the smoke and landed a Plasma Dragon's Claw at Aurora.

"It worked!" Pepper said.

"I didn't think that would work! Thanks for the awesome plan!" Hiro complimented. On Russel's screen, the brainwaves started to become similar to each other.

"These pulses...are overlapping!" Russell figured out.

"Overlap? What does that mean?" Vinnie asked.

"It means Synchronization is beginning!" Russell said.

"We're gonna get stronger and stronger! Now, let's go!" Hiro said, with Pepper mimicking his movements. At this point, the pulses on Russell's screen overlapped completely.

"A complete overlap!" Russell said, surprising the others. Hiro and Pepper's spirits merged and a spiral of white energy emerged. Hiro and Pepper have Synchronize with a few differences than last time. First, none of their irises lit up. Also, Hiro gained blade-like wings on his arms. Also, two frozen shuriken appeared on his shoulders.

"N-No way!" The pets said.

"Those two..." Ace began.

"Fused." Kireina finished.

"Huddle!" Katsuya suggested. He and the rest of his family did just that.

"You guys don't think..." Marin began.

"It's possible. They may have eaten light spheres just like us." Ace said.

 ***End theme***

* * *

 ***Pokemon XYZ (Off-Vocal)***

"Aurora, this is it! This is our resolve, our power!" Pepper said.

"So, they have begun Synchro... This is incredible! Give it all you got!" Aurora said.

"Ice Blades!" Hiro's wings extended and froze. He then charged incredibly fast at Aurora.

"Destruction Ball!" Aurora used one as a shield. Hiro slashed the Destruction Ball and it exploded on contact. It sent Aurora back a bit.

"I probably wouldn't stand a chance if that hit..." Aurora said to herself. "I know those two can put that kind of power to good use. But, what about that Shala girl? Who will she Synchro with?"

"Destruction Ball!" Aurora fired another one at Hiro.

"Hiro, use those Ice Shurikens!" Pepper said. Hiro grabbed the two on his shoulders and threw them towards the Destruction Ball. The attacks cancelled each other out, and Hiro pressed onwards.

"Ice Blades!" Hiro used this attack again as he made his way to Aurora. Aurora dodged all but one. And that one really sent her back.

"He's catching up fast!" Zoe said.

"He's at Aurora's speed!" Minka added. Ace and his family looked on.

"Let's end this right now! Frozen Combat!" A white light enveloped Hiro's fists and feet. Hiro ran up to deliver the finishing blow. But, Aurora just stuck her right hand out.

"Aura Guard!" A magic ring appeared and completely nullified the attack. Hiro quickly went back.

"She can stop our attacks like that?" Hiro wondered. "Looks like our work's cut out for us."

"They're backing Aurora in a corner!" Marin said.

"Whatever. I bet this is as far as they can get." Katsuya said gruffly.

"2000 Jewel that they can get stronger?" Marin asked.

"Deal." Katsuya accepted.

"Hiro, the real fight begins! We need our A-game on! Ice Shuriken!" Hiro fired two Shuriken at Aurora.

"Destruction Ball!" Aurora countered that attack with a Destruction Ball. The attacks cancelled each other out again.

"More strong... Frozen Combat!" Hiro's fists and feet were once again enveloped in a white light. He jumped from the plume of smoke and charged at Aurora.

"Aura Guard!" Aurora stuck her hand out and guarded the attack.

"Oh, man! That was so close!" Marin said.

"Hiro's the more aggressive one." Ace said.

"Go faster and faster!" Pepper said. Hiro did do just that. The pulses on Russell's screen starter to change.

"These waves are acting strange." Russell said.

"Go!" Hiro's speed grew drastically.

"What is happening?" Russell wondered.

"Ice Blades!" Hiro charged ahead with his Ice Blades.

"Aura Guard!" When the attack made contact, the Guard shatterred.

"Destruction Ball!" Aurora tried launching a Destruction Ball.

"Frozen Combat!" Hiro's right foot was encased in the white light and he used it to cut the Destruction Ball in half.

"We'll... grow stronger and stronger!" Pepper shouted. The veil that surrounded Hiro all collected on his back and formed a giant shuriken. This shocked everyone.

"No way!" Katsuya shouted.

"Now. Ice Shuriken!" Hiro then threw the large shuriken at Aurora. Aurora unleashed a large atom-like energy sphere at the attack. The attacks collided.

"Full force!" Pepper shouted.

 ***End Theme***

The Ice Shuriken broke through the Destruction Ball and landed a direct hit on Aurora. The shuriken generated a huge explosion that sent Aurora flying. She landed on thr ground on her back.

"Let's go, Hiro!" Pepper shouted with a crazy look. The pulses shortened to the point it looked like anthills.

"Ice Blades!" Before Hiro could excecute the attack, the two promptly passed out, with Hiro reverting back to normal.

"Guys!" Layla shouted. Every ran to the unconscious duo. Natsu picked up Hiro while Gajeel picked up Pepper. They carried the two inside the guild.

"Hey Katsuya, you owe me 2000 Jewel now!" Marin boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get it. Now, we should see if they're okay." Katsuya said. Ace, his family, and the pets made their way to the guild.

[Some time later]

Hiro was the first to wake up. He saw everyone surrounding him.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"I have a small headache, but other than that, yeah, I'm good." Hiro responded. Pepper woke up beside him.

"That was a rush, wasn't it?" Pepper asked Hiro.

"It sure was. By the way..." Hiro then turned to Ace and his family. "...who are you guys?"

"I'm Ace Shinjin. My wife, Kireina. And my kids, Katsuya and Marin." Ace said.

"Oh! Nice to meet ya!" Pepper said.

"These cute pets told us you have had your... fair share of despair with Maya." Kireina rhymed.

"Yeah. And it's even worse when you're her son." Hiro deadpanned, causing the Shinjin family to gasp.

"Now I really feel bad." Marin said.

"What happened, happened. And any enemy of Maya is a friend of mine!" Hiro replied. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"In that case, there's something I want to ask you two and the pets." Ace said.

"What's that?" Hiro asked.

"How would you like to join the Hyper Super Assault team we have? It's purpose is to eventually take down Maya." Ace explained.

"Why is it called that?" Pepper asked.

"Ugh... Katsuya named it. You can just call it the H.S.A." Marin said.

"Sounds good!" Hiro said. "But wait, why the pets? They can't use magic."

"And we might not be strong enough to take her out right now."

"For the first part, perhaps we can teach them magic. it's not that difficult." Kireina said.

"And if you want, I can take you two to my planet to train." Aurora suggested.

"All of those sound brilliant! Let's do it! ...After tomorrow. 'Cause I recently got back and I wanna have some fun." Hiro said..

"Fair enough!" Aurora said. And with that, everyone shot their fists up in the air in determination.

[The next day]

Hiro and Pepper were with Aurora and Layla while the pets were with the Shinjin family.

"Well, looks like this will be goodbye for now." Hiro said.

"Promise us you'll be careful. And train hard!" Pepper said.

"Hey! We should be the ones that say that!" Penny protested

"Yes! You are the ones that are training with a god." Sunil added.

"Then let's all be careful." Hiro suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hiro and Pepper held Aurora's shoulders. Layla tapped her staff and the Warp began.

"Wait... aren't we forgetting something?" Pepper asked.

 ***Dragon Ball Super OST 8 - Omen of Victory***

"Wait up, you guys!" Everyone saw Shala running up to Hiro and his group. "You guys just can't leave without me!" Shala quickly hugged Layla's waist.

"H-Hey!" Before she could begin to respond, the group began the Warp to Aurora's planet.

"Wow. I can't believe they almost left their friend behind." Katsuya said.

"Talk about a close shave." Marin added.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's head off to train!" Ace said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Starry Sky***

* * *

 _Some time has passed since Blythe took off for fashion camp. After a period of training, Hiro and his friends return to LPS. Meanwhile, Blythe gets the chance to see her friends once again._

 _Next time: Missing Blythe!_


	21. Missing Blythe

***Dragon Ball Super: Days of Battle***

 _Last time, Hiro took on the God of Destruction, Aurora. At first, he struggled. But, the power of Synchro took root. Aurora was pushed to a corner by the power of the Shuriken that appeared on his back. Before the battle could continue, both Hiro and Pepper passed out. When they woke up, they encounter Ace and his family, who share a similar grudge to Maya as Hiro did. Now, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala went with Aurora to her planet to train, while their LPS friends train with Ace. Now, almost 3 months has passed…_

* * *

[Magnolia]

Ace and his family, along with the LPS pets walked up to the Fairy Tail guild.

"They should be arriving any minute now." Kireina said. On cue, Hiro, Pepper, Shala, Aurora, and Layla Warped infront of the guild. Hiro, Pepper, and Shala's clothes looked like a total mess.

"Guys! You're back!" All of the LPS pets went up to hug their friends.

"Nice to see you guys!" Shala said.

"Guys? Why do you look like you have been in the dirt?" Zoe asked. The trio looked at their clothes.

"I guess we've been through a lot." Pepper said.

"Plus, we don't have other clothes to wear..." Hiro sheepishly said.

"Not a problem." Marin said. She, Katsuya, and Kireina gave them bags containing new clothes.

"Neat. We'll go try them on." Pepper said. The three went inside the guild to change.

*Wipe*

Hiro, Pepper, and Shala came out of the guild. Hiro was now sporting a short blue jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He also had blue jeans and blue sneakers. Pepper has a purple jacket with an orange shirt with the words "The Cutest" on it. She had long purple pants as well. Finally, Shala dons a white jacket, white shirt and a white skirt.

"Wow. I like mine!" Hiro complimented.

"Ditto. These are cool!" Pepper added.

"I'm glad you like them!" Ace said.

"So, how did your training go, guys?" Hiro asked the pets.

"Well… I learned Solar Magic, Zoe's got Lunar Magic, Penny has Animal Take-Over Magic, Vinnie can use Fire Magic, Sunil's got Lightning, and Russell has Earth Magic." Minka explained.

"...I know of all those magic other than Solar and Lunar." Hiro responded.

"That's because they're Lost Magic. Just like your Dragon Slayer Magic." Layla explained.

"Whoa..." The three mages said.

"So, can we go home now?" Sunil asked.

"Yeah… about that." Hiro said. He held out his Dimensional Transceiver. The Transceiver twitched and exploded into black dust.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to it?" Vinnie asked. Hiro shot daggers at Aurora, who whistled innocently.

"I'm just surprised it lasted that long." Hiro said.

"Well, that's too bad. Good thing we made this!" Katsuya said. He and Marin presented something to Hiro. It resembled a Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh! The device was blue and had blades that resembled dragon wings.

"An upgraded Transceiver?" Hiro asked.

"Basically." Ace said.

"Hey! How come he gets one?!" Pepper complained.

"Relax." Kireina assured. She presented Pepper and Shala with ones similar to Hiro, but orange and white respectively.

"It's kinda heavy, don't you think?" Hiro complained.

"Simple solution! You can press that button and that little trinket can revert to a small gem." Ace explained.

"Neat." Hiro said. Mirajane came out of the guild with a stamp.

"Before you guys leave, I wanna put a stamp on your friends to show they are in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"Considering that I don't have a guild right now, that sounds awesome!" Shala said. Mirajane placed the Fairy Tail Stamp on Shala and the pets.

"Alright. We'll be back soon. Now, let's go back to… Oh crap." Hiro just realized something important.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"I just realized that we haven't mentioned a word about this to Mrs. T and Madison. We've been gone for months and they must be worried sick!" Hiro rambled on.

"You didn't think about that before?!" Pepper demanded.

"I forgot!"

"Great… now what?" Penny wondered.

"Hey… do you guys know where Mommy went?" Marin asked. Everyone looked around and noticed that Kireina was missing. A few moment later, Kireina appeared in a flash of light.

"Sugarcube… what did you do?" Ace said.  
"What? All I did was alter some memories." Kireina assured.

"...You what?"

"You know, I just went to that dimension and altered the memories."

"You can alter memories?! When? I mean, how?!" Hiro wondered.

"Yep, that's my Mom's power. Ever since she ate a Light Sphere." Katsuya said casually. Hiro and the others gasped.

"You ate a Light Sphere?! You're the last Bearer!" Hiro exclaimed.

"The last?" Kireina asked.

"Yeah. We know that they're supposed to be 4 Bearers, those that have eaten Light Spheres! Counting me, Shala, and Hiro, we got the 4!" Pepper added.

"That makes no sense considering we all ate Light Spheres." Ace said..

"What?!" Everyone else said.

"Whoever gave you that info must have gotten their facts mixed up. There are no limits to the Light Spheres. It's just rare and stuff." Katsuya said.

"...Come on, let's go." Hiro said in defeat. The pets inserted the Dimensional Transport card into their slots and teleported back to their dimension.

"We got some really interesting people, huh?" Marin asked.

"No doubt they'll help a great deal." Ace said.

* * *

 ***Dragon Ball Super - Chozetsu Dynamic***

 _*Episode Title: Missing Blythe*_

 _One day has passed since Hiro and his friends returned to LPS. Like Kireina said, everyone's memories were changed so it's like they knew they left for Earthland._

[Fashion University North]

 _"This is FUN, Fashion University North, where I've been attending Fashion Camp this summer. Isn't the campus awesome?"_ Blythe said to the audience. _"I've been super-busy here learning about all things fashion._ " The screen shifts to FUN's dormitory. _"This is the "Sew-What" student dorm, where I've been living."_

[Inside Blythe's Dorm]

The camera shifts to a blond putting on a blue hat.

 _"And that's who I've been living with, my roommate, McKenna Nicole. She loves fashion. As you can see, it's all over our room."_ Lots of fashion designs, fabrics, and other things were scattered around the room.

 _"This has been an amazing experience, but I sure do miss everyone back at home."_

"For the tenth time, Dad, I'm fine." Blythe said. She was video chatting with Roger on her computer. "But, how are you? I mean, really?"

"I am fine, and also, dandy." Roger said. "I've got everything around here under control." Just then, the toaster started to catch fire.

"Uh, Dad, is something on fire?" Blythe asked. Roger turned to the toaster and saw it on fire.

"What? Of course not! No." Roger lied. The smoke detector started to ring. "Uh, there's no fire, uh, think I need to change the smoke detector's batteries. Uh, I'll let you go, honey." After that, Roger ended the video chat.

[With Roger]

"I am not letting another toaster go up in smoke!" Roger said. He quickly got a fire extinguisher and sprayed the toaster.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

"Despite the fact we went on an amazing trip to Earthland, it's not the same without Blythe..." Hiro lamented.

"I can agree to that. And who doesn't remember those inspiring words Blythe spoke when we launched a bold rescue mission at Largest Ever Pet Shop." Sunil added.

"What's a Largest Ever Pet Shop?" Shala asked.

"The worst pet shop around." Zoe deadpanned.

"So does anyone actually remember what they were? Because I am having trouble." Sunil asked.

"Wasn't there, so no." Hiro said.

"Ditto." Shala agreed.

"Oh, that was a fantastic caper made all the better because Blythe was with us.: Zoe said, which made her depressed.

"I sure miss her." Russell said.

"Me too." Penny said..

"Me too... uh, also." Vinnie added. "Hey, but at least we've got Madison."

"Good morning, little creatures." On cue, Madison came into the Day Camp with a gas mask on.

'Is this girl for real?" Hiro wondered. Madison slid two bowls of kibble to the pets and stepped out.

"Yeah, she's a real party." Pepper said.

"She's so mysophobic..." Shala said. Zoe then gasped.

"Hey everyone, it's almost time for Blythe's morning check-in on the webcam." Zoe reminded everyone. All of the pets made their way to the webcam.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Twombly put this camera in here, so at least Blythe can see us." Penny said.

"Too bad we can't see her." Minka added.

[With Blythe]

"Okay, Blythe, how about this?" McKenna asked Blythe. She put on a fedora. "Floppy or... fedora?"

"You look great in both, McKenna." Blythe decided.

"I know! That's why it's so hard." McKenna complained. "Fedora it is. So, are you ready for class, Blythe?"

"I'll be there in just a sec." Blythe said to McKenna. "I've gotta check something on my computer first." McKenna then walked off. Blythe clicked on the screen and it showed the ets on the webcam. "Good morning everyone." In the background, the pets were playing with each other. And Hiro attempted to do a handstand, but he feel on his stomach and crashed into a wall.

"It's so great to see all of you." Suddenly, McKenna popped back into the room.

"Blythe, are you talking to those pets again?" McKenna asked, causing Blythe to blush.

"What? No." Blythe denied. McKenna just laughed at that.

"They're not gonna answer back." McKenna said,

"I know that." Blythe nervously said.

"Well, let's go. It's time to get our fashion on." With that, McKenna grabbed Blythe's hand and took off to class.

[LPS Day Camp]

Back at Day Camp, the webcam shut off.

"And... cameras off." Russell said. "We can relax." All of the pets stopped what they were doing.

"Boy, it's hard to put on a happy face for Blythe." Sunil lamented.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep up this charade." Russell said.

"Me either. And, I don't even know what charade means." Vinnie added.

"A charade is basically a masquerade." Shala said to Vinnie. "As in a farce, a sham."

"Sooner or later, Blythe will know we are really miserable without her." Hiro added.

"Maybe it would just be better to stay away from that camera when the light comes on." Penny said.

"Well, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Russell said.

"He's right. We can't just run away from our problems. If we hid, Blythe will know there's something wrong." Hiro said. Everyone heard a car honk coming from outside.

"Huh? What the heck was that?" Shala asked.

"Let's check it out." Hiro suggested. All of the pets came out of the Day Camp and to a window. The pets saw Mrs. Twombly cleaning a pink van with the LPS logo on it.

"Littlest Pet Shuttle?" Minka asked.

"I wonder when she got that..." Hiro wondered.

[Fashion University North]

Blythe came out of the dormitory. When she did, pop music started to play.

 ***Littlest Pet Shop - F.U.N Song***

 _[Blythe]_

 _Every morning now I get up to see_

 _A campus as fashionable as a campus can be_

 _There's so much to learn here and there's so much to do_

 _I'm so excited that I made it into_

 _[Blythe and students]_

 _Fashion University North_

 _[Blythe]_

 _Stitching shoulder pads_

 _As I match my plaids_

 _[Blythe and students]_

 _Fashion University North_

 _[Blythe]_

 _Living out my dream_

 _At a sewing machine_

 _So much glamor here and so much style_

 _How can anyone think that this is not worthwhile?_

 _Stitching for hours at a color chart_

 _Wearing a thimble - ouch! - would have been smart_

 _Fashion camp is someplace special_

 _To everybody here_

 _I wanna be the best designer_

 _Of the entire year_

 _[Students]_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Our clothes are pressed_

 _And we're all obsessed_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Come and swear you'll be_

 _A fashion devotee_

 _Fashion University North (Fashion University North)_

 _[Blythe]_

 _We can have fun, right?_

 _Don't have to work all night_

 _[Students]_

 _Fashion University North (Fashion University North)_

 _[Blythe]_

 _Okay, let's take a break_

 _And get a tall milk... shake_

 _[Students]_

 _Fashion University North (Fashion University North)_

 _[Blythe]_

 _How long's this gonna last?_

 _I'm gonna miss my class_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Sometimes fashion can be a bore_

 ***End Song***

 _*Meanwhile, in class*_

"That brings us all the way up to the early 1900's when a new class of cal-tar dyes was invented, known as... Anyone? Anyone?" The teacher asked. "A new class of new dyes? Anyone?" Blythe was on the verge of falling asleep. "Indanthrenes. Indanthrenes. Which reminds me of a humorous story about the young man..." Blythe fell asleep during that story.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

"Wow, Mrs. Twombly, you got a shuttle?" Madison asked, seeing the new vehicle. "What's it for?"

"It's for all our LPS customers and future customers." Mrs. T. said. "I can pick up pets, or drop them off, or deliver food, whatever our customer needs."

"Did you hear that?" Russell asked the pets.

"Kinda. I think I accidentally poured my drinking water into my ear." Vinnie said.

"Russell, what are you getting at?" Hiro asked.

"Mrs. Twombly is going mobile, which means if a customer calls her for a pick-up, she's gotta pick 'em up." Russell explained.

"And that benefits us how?" Shala asked.

"All we have to do is find a way to send a request to Mrs. Twombly..." Russell began.

"to pick up something..." Zoe continued.

"or someone..." Minka added.

"from Blythe's school!" Penny finished.

"And include a reason that..."

"we need to tag along!" Hiro finished.

"And we are on our way to see Blythe! It's easy-peasy..."

"Lemon squeezey!" Everyone but Vinnie said, who was still digging in his ear.

"What?" Vinnie asked.

* * *

Seven of the pets were in a pyramid formation trying to avoid the camera.

"You all can't hide from the camera." Hiro said to the pets.

"Hiro's right. Penny Ling, get out there." Zoe suggested.

"Me?! How am I supposed to do that?" Penny asked.

"Oh! Sunil you knocked that water out of my ear when you climbed up on my head." Vinnie said. "But now my ear tickles. I've gotta scratch it." Vinnie began scratching his ear. The other pets started to lose balance.

"Vinnie, cut it out!" Hiro warned.

"It really tickles." Vinnie complained, with more water dripping from his ear.

[With Blythe]

Blythe was checking the webcam, but saw none of the pets.

"Huh, nobody's there. How weird." Blythe then shut off the computer.

[Day Camp]

As soon as the webcam turned off, the pets collapsed.

"We can't keep this up. We've gotta get Mrs. Twombly to take us to see Blythe, right away." Russell said.

[Fashion University North]

"And that is why, hats are my very favorite fashion accessory." McKenna said. She was sporting a gold hat with a few gems embedded on it. 3 other students gasped in awe.

"Hey, does anyone want to do something, like go for a walk, or maybe even play a game? You know, just take a little break from fashion?" Blythe asked. 3 of the students gasped in terror.

"Oh, Blythe, you are too funny. I tell her all the time she's too funny." McKenna laughed. Soon enough, the other students began to laugh with her. "Now, back to my hat..." Just then, Blythe's phone buzzed.

"Oops, got a text." Blythe said. She stepped away to take it. Meanwhile, nearby, a few students were gathered around this girl who held a glowing sphere.

"You like? I found the perfect gem for my outfit." The female student said, thinking it was a gem.

"Hey! Give me that!" Another student said. He tried to take the sphere away.

"Not a chance! It's mine!"

"Missing you at new Zany Island on the Super Blaster Coaster!" Blythe said, reading the text. A picture of Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue riding said coaster was shown. "Oh." While she was moping, the sphere slingshotted out of the hands of the two students, bounced off a few windows and approached Blythe.

"Blythe, watch out!" McKenna warned. When Blythe turned around, the sphere was shot into her mouth. A burning sensation took over Blythe.

"Agh! It burns!" Blythe said. McKenna ran to Blythe's aid.

"Are you alright?" McKenna asked. The sensation faded after a bit.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." Blythe said to McKenna.

[Blythe's Room]

"Okay, I'm on the Littlest Pet Shuttle's website. Now, we'll just fill out this "pet pick-up request e-mail," and get back to LPS before we're missed." Russell said. "Okay, let's see, pet's name... Got it!" Russell quickly typed the name in. "Pet's location. Fashion University North. Pet's drop-off location. Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp."

"Oh! Add, "Where the pets, especially the funny skunk, are the best." Pepper said.

"And the mongoose. Don't forget to mention the mongoose." Sunil said.

"And you can't forget the cute cat either!" Shala added.

"Okay, you all realize that this is a fake delivery, right? So...who cares?" Hiro said.

"I do! Doesn't mean I can't have fun!" Shala pouted.

"...Eh, add the fox." Hiro said.

"Ugh! Okay. "at the day camp, where there's a funny skunk, a mongoose, a cute cat and a fox." Russell typed in.

"A handsome mongoose?" Sunil asked. Russell typed in just that. "Now, I'll just add some special instructions and... it's sent."

"Amazing."

"What? That we came up with such a foolproof plan?"

"No. That you can type so well with those tiny little fingers." Sunil said. Russell crossed his arms.

"If we're done, we should head back. An moment now, Mrs. T. will get that request. Shall we go, milady?" Hiro asked Pepper, who giggled at that statement.

"Sure!" Pepper said. The two held hands and made their way to the dumbwaiter.

"Are those two... holding hands?" Russell asked.

"Mhm." Sunil and Shala said. The three other pets followed Hiro and Pepper.

[Fashion University North]

"Remember everyone, you're designing a "multi-tasking" accessory. I'm looking for form and function." The teacher instructed. She made her way to Blythe, who was putting the finishing touches on a backpack.

"Oh! That looks great, Blythe! Tell me about it." The teacher asked.

"Sure, Miss Westerkamp, this is a backpack that not only holds all your things..." Blythe undid a zipper to reveal a compartment containing a teddy bear. "but there's also a little compartment here where you can put your pet.:

"That is great, Blythe! Very unique!" Westerkemp said. "I'd say you're well on your way to become a great designer."

"Whoo-hoo, good for you, Blythe!" McKenna congratulated. "Now, maybe you could help me with my hat."

"Sure, McKenna. But first, I've gotta make a phone call." Blythe said.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Madison was taking out some disinfecting wipes when the phone started to ring.

"Hello, Littlest Pet Shop." Madison answered. "This is temporary employee Madison. Maybe I can help you?"

"Oh, hi, Madison. This is Blythe." Blythe said.

"Who?"

"You know, the girl you're filling in for."

"Oh, Blythe! How are you feeling? I can see how you got sick working here, Blythe. There's fur and scales and all kinds of icky things around here."

"But I'm not sick. And it's not icky there, it- - Is Mrs. Twombly around?"

"Oh, sorry. She's kinda busy right now, but I'll tell her you called."

"Wait! I was really calling about the pets. Are they okay?" Blythe asked.

"I guess so. I try not to go back there too much. It's icky."

"Again with the "icky." On Madison's screen, the LPS logo lit up.

"Ooh, I gotta go perform another one of my many duties. Goodbye, Blythe, Feel better!" With that, Madison hangs up.

"Argh! What is up with that girl?" Blythe wondered.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

Penny peaked behind a box and saw something.

"Russell, look! Madison is reading something on the computer!" Penny said.

"I bet it's your e-mail." Minka added. Mrs. Twombly walked inside the pet shop.

"Ooh, Mrs. Twombly's coming in." Sunil said.

"Just shut up and listen." Hiro said.

"Mrs. Twombly, we just got an LPS shuttle request for a pick-up from someplace called... Fashion University North." Madison said.

"Fashion University North? That's where Blythe is!" Mrs T. gasped.

"Oh, do they have good doctors there?" Madison asked.

"Good doctors?" Hiro facepalmed at that.

"There is something wrong with that girl, I swear." Hiro said.

"It's where Blythe's attending fashion camp. What great luck that my first pick-up is there too! Now I can pay her a visit." Mrs. T said. "It says here in the "Special instructions" to please bring along other pets to help keep the little sweetie calm. Hmm."

[Blythe's Dorm]

Blythe was looking at a portrait of herself and her friends and another with her dad.

"I sure wish i could see you all in person." Blythe said. Just then, an announcement went off. The announcement stated that if some of the campers wanted a taste of home, they could sign up for a one day trip to Downtown City.

[Littlest Pet Shop]

"Well, since I need to keep my "pick=up" calm, I'll take all the pets with me and make a fun day of it!: Mrs. Twombly declared. All of the pets smiled with glee.

"No way!" Blythe said.

"Way." The intercom said. All of the pets ran into the day camp.

"Russell's plan worked! We're goin' to see Blythe!" Shala said. All of the pets cheered.

"I've gotta go sign up! I'm going home! Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

All of the pets were seated inside of the shuttle.

"Well, we're off to FUN to pick up our first pet customer and see Blythe!" Mrs. Twombly said to the pets. "You can't get much more fun than that!" She then bucked Zoe and Russell in. "There, Zoe. Snug as a pup in a cup." She then closed the door.

"So, Mrs. T., ready for your first shuttle run?" Roger asked.

"Ready as a June bug in July." Mrs. T. responded. Roger gave her a weird look. "Yeah, I'm not sure what that one means, either. Sorry you have to work today. I'll give Blythe a big hug for you." Mrs. T. then stepped into the shuffle and turned the ignition on.

"See you around like a donut." Roger said. The LPS shuttle took off for FUN.

[Fashion University North]

Students, including Blythe, were getting on the bus for a day trip to Downtown City.

"So, Blythe, you left before I could ask you. Which one? Cowboy hat or derby?" McKenna asked.

"You look good in both." Blythe replied.

"I know! That's why it's so hard!" McKenna replied. The bus then took off. "Don't forget, when you get back there's an all day mandatory lecture on the "History of Plaid." McKenna reminded.

"Oh, boy. See ya, McKenna!" Blythe said.

[Littlest Pet Shuttle]

The pets were barking and yelping in happiness.

"My, aren't you sweeties talkative?" Mrs. Twombly asked. "I bet you're saying, "Mrs. Twombly, sing us a song."

"We NEVER said that..." Hiro mumbled.

"Okay, here we go."

 _Ninety-nine cans of pet food_

 _On the shelf_

 _Ninety-nine cans of pet food_

 _You take one down_

 _Sell it to a customer_

 _Ninety-eight cans of pet food_

 _On the shelf_

Hiro just grabbed some ear plugs out of no where and placed them in his ear to block the song out.

[F.U.N Bus]

Blythe was struggling in her sleep on the bus.

"Hat. Fashion. Plaid..."

 ***Littlest Pet Shop - F.U.N Song (Reprise)**

 _[Blythe]_

 _Everywhere I look I just see glamour and style_

 _But I need other things to make my life worthwhile_

 _Stitching for hours at a color chart_

 _I can't even tell these silly things apart_

 _[Students]_

 _Fashion University North (Fashion University North)_

 _[Blythe]_

 _So many shoulder pads_

 _All I can see is plaid_

 _[Students]_

 _Fashion University North (Fashion University North)_

 _[Blythe]_

 _I feel just like a sardine_

 _Stuck at a sewing machine_

 _[Students]_

 _(laughter in the background)_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Fashion University North_

 _Plaid Monster: Hurry back to learn about plaid! (evil laugh)_

Blythe shook awake from her nightmare.

"Ah! The Plaid Monster's gonna get me!" Blythe shouted, earning her odd looks from the other people on the bus.

 _Oh yeah, plaid monster's_

 _Gonna get you too_

[Meanwhile...]

 _Only one can of pet food_

 _On the shelf_

 _Only one can of pet food_

 _You take it down_

 _Sell it to a customer_

 _No more cans of pet food_

 _On the shelf_

All of the pets were getting irritated at Mrs. T.'s singing, with the exception of Hiro, who still had ear plugs on.

"Did you hear that? No more cans!" Minka said.

"Finally..." Shala said.

 _No more cans of pet food_

 _On the shelf_

 _No more cans of pet food_

 _We call the supplier_

 _And order some more_

 _Then we'll have lots_

 _Of pet food in the store_

"Son of a whore, she's starting again!" Shala complained. While Mrs. T was singing, Zoe said a rest stop nearby. She began barking.

"What's that, Zoe? Need to stretch your legs? Me too." Mrs. T said.

"Pfft, yeah, stretch our legs and plug our ears to bear this trip." Shala said. The F.U.N bus also stopped at the rest stop, but a giant truck got in the way so the LPS shuttle wouldn't see. Blythe was purchasing a magazine when Mrs. T. and the pets, minus Hiro walked in. Turns out, Hiro fell asleep due to being bored as hell. Shala saw Blythe and tried to go up to her, but her leash choked her and forced her to move along. Blythe thought she saw something, but she thought nothing of it.

[Littlest Pet Shuttle]

Hiro fell out of his basket and woke up. He stretched, took out his ear plugs, went out of the shuttle and closed the door.

"Geez, I've been asleep for a while..." Hiro said. Hiro looked at his pendant and saw it was glowing.

"Hmm, that's odd..." Hiro scanned the area. His pendant glowed brightest near the bus. So, Hiro ran under a truck and made a run for the bus. He jumped right on top of the bus. As the truck was leaving, Mrs. T. and the other pets came out of the rest stop. The bus passed right by the shuttle.

"Hope everyone did their business, because the next stop is FUN!" Mrs. Twombly said to the pets as they climbed into the shuttle. All of the pets cheered.

[Airport]

A plane landed at the airport, with Roger coming out.

"Won't Blythe be surprised to see me?" Roger wondered.

[With Blythe]

The bus stopped infront of LPS and Blythe climbed off the bus. As the bus left, Hiro jumped off.

"Won't everyone be surprised to see me?" Blythe wondered. She stepped into the pet shop and walked up to Madison.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Madison asked.

"Madison. It's me." Madison just looked at her odd. "Blythe."

"Oh, Blythe! You look like you're feeling better." Madison replied.

"I feel fine. I came home on a day pass to surprise everyone. Where are the pets?" Blythe asked.

"Mrs. Twombly took them in the shuttle to go pick-up a new pet customer."

"Will they be back soon?"

"Um, I dunno. How long does it take to get to... F.U.N?" Madison asked.

"FUN? Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause that's where they went. They were going to stop by and see... Oh, you! Surprise."

"Are you serious?"

"Not very often, but right now, yes."

"I gotta go see my dad."

"He's not home. He had his pilot's uniform on, so he either had to work, or he went to some kind of costume party."

"This is terrible." Blythe said. As she left the pet shop, someone tapped her shoulder. Everytime Blythe checked behind her, that person was gone.

"Who's there?" Blythe demanded. She turned and saw Hiro in his human form. "Hey, you're here!"

"Yup! It's been a while since I saw you, Blythe!" Hiro said.

"Sure has!" And the two high-fived.

"So, how come you're here?" Hiro asked.

"I got a day pass to come her to surprise everyone. Turns out, you guys had the same idea."

"You know what they say? Great minds think alike." Hiro joked. Blythe giggled a bit.

"I figured you would be with the others. Why are you here?" Blythe asked.

"My pendant was reacting to something. Whatever it was, it was coming from the bus you were on." Hiro explained.

"So, you wanna come with me to Sweet Delights?" Blythe asked.

"Sure." Hiro replied.

[Fashion University North]

The LPS shuttle arrived at FUN. Mrs. Twombly and the pets walked inside.

"Young man, I'm here to pick up a pet." Mrs. T. said. She took out a paper containing the pet's information. "Her name is... Let's see. On, here it is - - Anita Bath." Sunil, Pepper, and Shala chuckled when they heard that. The security guard was chuckling too.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you're a victim of a practical joke, 'cause we don't have any pets here." The security guard said. "Just people."

"Oh, my! I've fallen victim to some kind of fashion school-kid prank?" Mrs. Twombly said in shock. "Well, then can we see Blythe Baxter? I know she's a people."

"No, you can't." A voice said. Roger walked right into the building.

"Roger? What are you doing here?" Mrs. T. asked.

"Same thing you are, surprising Blythe. Unfortunately, she's not here. She went home for the day to surprise us." Roger explained.

"What? Oh, nuts to that noise." Mrs. T. said.

[Sweet Delights]

Blythe was talking to Youngmee on the phone, with Hiro accompanying her.

"Youngmee, it's me! Are you at Sweet Delights? Well, go to the front window. Now." Blythe instructed. Youngmee did just that and saw Blythe. She came outside and hugged her.

"OMG! What are you doing here?" Youngmee asked.

"I came home for the day to surprise everyone." Blythe said. "But I just found out that they all went up to FUN to surprise me. Now I don't know what to do."

"Hmm, I may have an idea... Also, who's that with you? A friend from Fashion Camp?"

"Youngmee, this is Hiro. He told you about what happened with him and Maya." Blythe explained.

"Uhhh..."

"I can transform." Hiro stated. He transformed into his fox form, then back to his human form.

"Okay, less awkward."

[Littlest Pet Shuttle]

"Thanks ever so for riding back with us, Roger." Mrs. T. said. Roger was now driving the shuttle.

"No problemo. Now, who wants to hear a story about Blythe when she was little?" Roger asked.

"A baby story? I love baby stories!" Shala commented. The other pets barked and yelped in agreement.

"Oh, well, the really love my singing..." Mrs. T. began.

"No we didn't." Shala muttered.

"...but if you want to tell a story, I suppose that's jake too."

"Great, so Blythe was just three years old, when one day..."

[Sweet Delights Truck]

 _[Blythe +Youngmee]_

 _Ninety-nine layers of cake_

 _In the truck_

 _Ninety-nine layers of cake_

[LPS Shuttle]

Mrs. Twombly, along with the other pets except Shala, were getting tired from hearing Roger's story.

"Which brings us to Blythe's fourth birthday party, where-"

"Look! We're coming up to that rest area." Mrs. T. said, cutting Roger off. "Let's stop and stretch out ears - - Uh, our legs!"

[Sweet Delights Truck]

"Aunt Christie, can we stop up ahead?" Youngmee asked. Christie nodded at that. "Sorry, Blythe. I had a ginormous smoothie before we left." The two vehicles pulled up at the rest stop.

"The Littlest Pet Shuttle?" Blythe asked.

"The Sweet Delights truck?" Roger asked. Both Roger and Blythe stepped out and saw each other.

"Dad!"

"Blythe!" The two ran up to each other and embraced. All of the pets, along with Hiro, came up to Blythe.

"Oh, it's so great to see you all! I missed you so much."

[Later]

While Christie was selling sweets nearby, Youngmee and Blythe were playing with a Frisbee, Mrs. T. and Roger were reading a magazine and the pets were watching.

"Guys, thanks so much for forgetting about me..." Hiro deadpanned.

"Hey, we didn't even know you left." Pepper argued.

"Where'd you even go anyway?" Zoe asked.

"My pendant was reacting to something." As if on cue, his pendant started to glow again. Hiro held his pendant and pointed it to each person nearby. There was no reaction from anyone nearby, except Blythe.

"Why is it glowing at her?" Shala asked.

"Dunno. It may mean something, but I dunno."

"Well, Blythe, since we're halfway to FUN, we should just drop you off after our little picnic." Roger said.

"Uh, about that, Dad." Blythe began.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"I've had an amazing time at fashion camp, and I've learned so much, but, well, I miss doing stuff like this. And I have no idea which hat looks best on McKenna!"

"Who to the what now?" Roger asked.

"For sure FUN was a great experience. But I want to have other great experiences this summer with my friends and you and the pets and... Is it okay if I don't go back?"

"It's more than okay, Blythie. Let's go home." Roger said. Blythe hugged her dad.

"Oh, Dad, you're the best! I'm going to tell the pets." With that, Blythe ran up to her pet friends, where the boys and girls were tying to grab the Frisbee. "Did you hear that? I'm coming home for the rest of the summer!" Blythe declared.

"Whoo-hoo!" Shala cheered. The other pets gathered around Blythe and cheered too.

"It's like those pets really understand her." Roger said.

"Oh, I think they do. I think they do."

"Roger, you have raised a special daughter. I don't know how life would be like without her." Hiro said.

 ***Dragon Ball Super - Starry Sky***

* * *

 _Next time: The Nest Hats Craze_


	22. Miraculous!

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, our heroes prepared themselves for their final battle against Octomus. Before they could, feeling frustration from his father not trusting him with battling Octomus, Nick was akumatized by the villain, Hawk Moth, and was transformed into Koragg._

Hiro: You have caused way too much trouble, akuma!

 _Eventually, Hiro was able to purify the akuma and reverse the damage caused. After our heroes defeated Sculpin, it was the final stand against Octomus, who began to absorb the Curse power of all his servants. When all hope seemed lost, Hiro had one last resort. Using what time he had left, he summoned forth the God of Destruction, Aurora._

Aurora: You just made the biggest mistake of your life, man.

 _In a split second, Aurora effortlessly erased Octomus from existence. With the fighting done, our heroes returned to Earth. However, they were in for a surprise._

Ace: Right now, there's something I want to talk to all 3 of you about.

 _What could Ace want to say to the trio? Find out...now._

 **[Blue Dragon - FRIEND]**

[Title: Miraculous!]

Hiro, Shala, and Pepper continued to stare.

"What are you talking about, Ace?" Hiro asked.

"See, we have this little offer for you three." Ace said.

"But first, Pepper, I heard you wanted to live life as a human, right?" Kireina asked.

"Yeah, I did say that. Why do you ask?" Pepper asked. Ace turned to his wife.  
"Honey, you aren't gonna..."

"Alter everyone's memories so that everyone outside her circle of friends thinks she's always been a human, you guessed it." Kireina stated.

"You...you'd really do that for me?" Pepper asked.

"Of course! I'm that nice!" Kireina said with glee.

"Wow…I don't know what to say. Thank you." Pepper thanked Kireina.

"No prob. I'll take care of it now."

Kireina charged two white orbs of light. The orbs began to expand and cover the planet. The intense glow faded after a few moments.

"It's done!" Kireina said.

"Wow, just like that?" Hiro asked.

"It's that simple." Kireina explained.

"I see. Anyway, what was the other reason you came?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I feel like all three of you would love to learn more about this world, especially you and Shala. So, I've arranged for you to take classes at a school in Paris. It is called College Francoise Dupont." Ace explained.

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Shala said.

"Shala and I did say we wanted a break from all of the evil. I say going to this school will do us wonders." Hiro added.

"We would love to attend!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now, you guys should take these." Ace said. He handed the three envelopes. "These will tell you who you'll be staying with while in Paris. But, don't open it until you're prompted to by the teacher. Finally, you are to meet with one of the students at 12:45. The student will be waiting at the Eiffel Tower."

"Understood." Hiro said.

"Alright. You better get going." Kireina said.

"Hope you guys have a great time!" Marin shouted. Hiro, Shala, and Pepper went out of the Pet Shop and took flight. While the three were flying, Pepper was curious about something.

"So...why did you guys go?" Pepper asked. All three of them stopped flying for a moment.

"A vampire lady from another dimension came and extracted our dragon parents from us." Hiro explained. Vernious and Oceanus popped up from behind.

"Yep! And our children saved us!" Vernious exclaimed.

"...So, that's them?" Pepper asked.

"Yep! I'm Vernious, the Plasma Dragon."

"Oceanus, the Water Dragon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Pepper said. She offered a handshake to both of the dragons, who graciously accepted. "Although, I kinda expected you to be bigger."

"Well, in that case, I'll grow to full size!"

On cue, Vernious grew to her normal size.

"Okay, I get it, you're big! Please go back to normal size, please!" Pepper said frantically. Vernious happily obliged and shrunk down to small size.

"Well, is there anything else you wanna know?" Hiro asked.

"Did you gain any powers while you were there?" Pepper asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Shala replied.

"It was an incredible feeling. The power of a dragon, and the power of a god. Those two powers just...mixed together.."

As a demonstration, Hiro transformed into Ascendant Force state.

"This is the result of the fusion of power." Hiro explained. He quickly reverted back.

"Amazing..." Pepper said in awe.

"Hold on, how much time we have left?" Vernious asked. Hiro took a look at his D-Pad.

"Let's see, we have..." Hiro's eyes widened. "15 MINUTES?!"

"Oh crap, we gotta go!" Shala said. All of them went super fast to get to their destination.

[Paris, France]

Hiro and his troupe were hovering over the beautiful city of Paris...except for one thing. There was an army of duplicates roaming through the city. The Dragon Slayers looked on with bulging eyes.

"Is that…an army of copies?" Pepper asked.

"I think so… That means..." Shala began.

"So much for a villain-free vacation." Hiro finished. "Alright, let's make this quick!"

The Dragons Slayers dove down to battle. As the Dragon Slayers accelerated to the battle, two people are trying to fend off the dupes. The female one had bluebell eyes, and medium-length black hair with blue reflections that are tied in two pigtails. She wears a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black spots. She also wore a mask with five black sports, and earrings with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. The male has long, untamed hair. He wears a textured black skintight catsuit with metal details. His outfit includes gloves that have claws on the fingertips along with boots, silver toes, and paw-shaped threads. He even had a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out like a tail. He also has cat ears and a mask on. On his right hand bore a black ring with a paw print.

"Ladybug, this is bad. All of the copies have taken over the city. There's too many of them!" the black cat exclaimed.

"What?!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Okay, we just need to find the real one, but which one is it?"

As Ladybug was thinking about going about finding the original, the duo suddenly felt a sonic boom pass right .

 **[Digimon Xros Wars – Blazing Blue Flare]**

Ladybug was the first to notice Hiro flying into the crowd of copies.

"Who's that?" she wondered. Hiro crashed right in the middle of the crown, blowing away and disintegrating several copies. Pepper and Shala quickly join him.

"You gotta admit, Hiro, at least we can get a little workout here." Shala said, trying to cheer up Hiro.

"I guess..." Hiro responded.

"So, got a plan?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, we just have to bash up all of these copies until there's nothin' left!" Hiro said in response.

"It's kinda bland, but it works!" Shala replied.

"Alright, let's go!"

The duplicates charged at the trio, who assaulted them with their Dragon Roars.

"Ice Dragon Hammer!"

Pepper slammed her fist on the ground, summoning pillars of ice that struck the copies. Hiro flew up two feet above some of the copies.

"Plasma Dragon Gatling Attack!"

Hiro unleashed a barrage of high-speed punches which defeated several copies.

 **[End Theme]**

The two superheroes just looked on at the Dragon Slayer's rampage on the clones.

"They're strong..." the black cat said.

"I agree, Cat Noir. I wonder if they're on our side." Ladybug comtemplated.

"I sure hope so. We'd be toast if they were evil." Cat Noir replied.

"Even though they're doing work on the copies, we still need to find Duplicator's akuma. Lucky Charm!"

After tossing her yo-yo in the air, the yo-yo began to spray an array of hearts and lights. All of a sudden, a mirror appeared and landed in Ladybug's hand.

"A mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug wondered.

"I hope you figure it out soon. Those guys are stealing our spotlight." Cat Noir complained. Ladybug looked around for clues. She eyed Hiro, then Cat Noir, then the mirror. She then had an idea.

"Cat Noir, try to make that kid attack us this way." Ladybug said.

"Um, you sure about that? I kinda don't wanna die." Cat Noir stated.

"Trust me. Please?"

"Alright..." Cat Noir complied willingly. "Hey kid, um… how does it feel to be a mushroom?"

"...Seriously, Cat?" Ladybug asked. However, unbeknownst to Ladybug, that word affected Hiro greatly.

"… What." Hiro asked darkly. Cat Noir noticed that the insult worked.

"Yeah, from right here, you're nothin' more than a mushroom!" Cat Noir said in confidence. That was the last straw for Hiro. He began to growl in anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Hiro launched a one-handed Dragon Explosion at Cat Noir. Cat Noir jumped out of the way. Ladybug held out the mirror, which bounced the attack right back.

"What?!"

Hiro quickly blocked the Dragon Explosion. However, he struggles to contain it.

"Hiro!" Pepper and Shala cried out. In his struggle, Hiro transformed in a Dragon Ascendant. He launched his Dragon Explosion, now blue and double in size, at the copies. All the copies in range were disintegrated, except for one that was blown away. In the midst of the blast, the original Duplicator had his charm broken. When Duplicator fell to the ground, his charm broke into several pieces. The akuma was then released. Hiro changed back to normal.

"Alright, now I can capture the- Hey, what are you doing?"

Before Ladybug could take action, Hiro ran up to the downed villain.

 **[Miraculous: Catching the Akuma]**

"You have caused enough trouble, akuma. Time to cleanse evil!"

Hiro launched his rope of light at the akuma, extracting the negative energy.

"Now that we have that out of the way, time to reverse the damage you caused. Puri-"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Before Hiro could finish, Ladybug tossed the mirror into the air, summoning ladybugs that reversed the damage caused by the akuma.

 **[End Theme]**

Duplicator then returned to his civilian form. He was a tall blonde that hat a white hat and black business suit.

"W-Where am I?" the now purified villain asked.

"Huh, so she can purify those damn things too." Hiro commented. As if it was on cue, the superhero duo approached the Dragon Slayers. Hiro did not look happy with Cat Noir.

"Sorry about insulting you, but we had to get you to launch an attack so I can bounce it back and..."

"It's fine. I forgive you." Hiro said, cutting off Ladybug.

"I have to say, I never seen anyone else have the power to purify the akumas." Ladybug commented.

"Well, I only got it VERY recently, but yeah. Anyway, introductions are in order. I'm Hiro."

"I am Pepper."

"Shala's the name!"

"You can call me Ladybug."

"I'm Cat Noir, at your service!"

"So, then, with that out of the way..."

Before Hiro could finish, a girl suddenly approached the heroes. She is brown-skinned and at a medium height with hazel eyes. She has dark reddish-brown wavy hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark. She wears black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, whereas her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.

"Wow, you all were so awesome!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Alya's the name, reporting's my game!"

"See, Alya here runs the Ladyblog." Ladybug explained.

"I assume that it's about you in action?" Hiro asked.

"Wow, you're spot on. No pun intended." Ladybug commented.

"So, Hiro, would you fancy an interview?" Alya asked with a beaming smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hiro then looks at his D-Pad. "Me and my friends got 10 minutes till we gotta meet with someone at the Eiffel Tower." This caused Ladybug to panic.

"Oh, uh… I gotta go now! Bug out!"

Ladybug left the area quickly.

"… That was weird." Shala commented.

"We should hurry up, though." Pepper suggested.

"Wait! Can I please have an interview with you three?" Alya asked.

"Sorry girl, no." Hiro replied.

"Please?" Alya pleaded.

"You attend College Francoise Dupont, right? Interview us then!"

After Hiro said that, the three Dragon Slayers flew off. Alya just pouted.

* * *

[Near the Eiffel Tower]

The trio arrived at one of the many landmarks of Paris: the Eiffel Tower. The trio landed in front of the tower.

"So, this is the Liffel Tower?" Shala asked.

"I'm pretty sure you mean Eiffel." Hiro corrected, making Pepper giggle.

"So, who are we waiting on?" Pepper asked.

"We don't know." Hiro said.

"Oh, are you the people I have to meet?" a voice said. The three Dragon Slayers turned and saw a girl with bluebell eyes, and medium-length black hair with blue reflections, similar to Ladybug. However, this girl wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. Underneath, Marinette wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears rolled up pink pants. Light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet. She also wears black earrings on each ear. The trio just looked dumbstruck.

' _Seriously? How has no one else noticed?'_ the trio thought. Hiro then cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Hiro said. "I'm Hiro. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The name's Shala! I hope we can be awesome friends!"

"I'm Pepper. Nice to meet you."

"Those are cute names. I'm Marinette." the girl, named Marinette introduced herself.

"Hey, yours is cute too!" Shala commented, causing Marinette to blush. Hiro then noticed something in Marinette's purse.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"For some reason, I can feel divine power coming from Marinette's purse." Hiro stated, causing Marinette to panic.

"Uhh, what are you talking about? There's nothing like that in my purse!" Marinette ensured Hiro.

"No, I know for a fact that there's something godly in that purse. It's small, but noticeable." Hiro said, furthering Marinette's fear.

"Uh...uh..."

"Well, enough of that. So, mind taking us to the school?" Hiro asked. Marinette quickly recovered from her shock.

"Uh, yeah! Let's go!" Marinette quickly said. Hesitant to move, Marinette quickly leads the three through the city. Their first stop before reaching the school was a bakery.

"Ooh, a bakery?" Hiro asked.

"Yep! This is the Boulangerie Patisserie. It also doubles as my home!" Marinette explained.

"Amazing. You get to live in a bakery..." Pepper said. She was drooling like mad.

"Now, where's the school?" Hiro asked.

"It's right across the street. Wait… how much time do we have?" Marinette asked. Hiro then looked at his D-Pad.

"Um… 3 minutes."

… Silence.

"3 MINUTES?!" everyone screamed. The group quickly ran across the street. They arrived at a tan building with a slate blue cobbled roof. As they raced inside, Hiro bumped right into a blonde with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She stood at medium height and has blue eyes. She wears makeup, including blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she has a dark gold chain necklace with a dark gold sphere charm, and she has white rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. Right by her side was a girl with orange hair and sea green eyes that stood at the same height as the blonde. She wears a white hairband and glasses with a clouded pale brown and gray rim. On her face, she has light pink lipstick. She wears a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple, dark purple, and blue diamond checkered vest, along with a dark gray bow attached to her dress shirt collar. Also, she has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern and a bright blue band above the feet, and white sneakers with black soles.

"Ow, can ya watch where you're going, woman?" Hiro asked, offending the blonde.

"Hey! Do you know who I am?!" the blonde asked in rage.

"… _Should_ I know who you are?" Hiro asked, furthering the blonde's anger.

"Have you been living under a rock?! I'm Chloe Bourgeois, and my father's the mayor!"

"Give me one good reason why I should care." Hiro demanded. Chloe just looked shocked.

"How… How dare you! When my father hears about this, you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

While Chloe was complaining, Marinette, Pepper, and Shala arrived at the scene.

"Marinette? Do you know this little brat?" Hiro asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She's been in my class for four years in a row. She uses her position as the daughter of the mayor to get away with pretty much anything." Marinette explained.

"… Wow, snobby, rich, bratty, and a total bitch. She's the complete package." Hiro deadpanned. He made his way into the school with the others, leaving an enraged Chloe behind.

"EXCUSE YOU! WHY I OUTTA-!"

"Chloe, please calm down..." the orange-haired girl pleaded.

"Grrr… Fine, Sabrina, I'll let it go for now..."

* * *

[With Marinette's group]

While Marinette was leading the Dragon Slayers to the classroom, Hiro noticed something from afar and silently sneaked off. The remainder of the group enter the classroom. The classroom has pale brick walls, brown wooden baseboards, pale brown wooden floor. Large windows are on two parallel walls, one showing the courtyard within the school and the other showing the landscape outside of the school. Within the classroom, several students were already seated, including Alya, Chloe, and Sabrina. The teacher, who was standing in front of the class, is tall and light-skinned. She has dark red hair, which she pulls back in a high bun. Her eyes are teal, and she has thin pink lips and freckles. She wears a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and white undershirt beneath, she wears a pair of white earrings and she has a small golden necklace dangling from her neck. She also wears light blue pants and white dress shoes.

"Ah, Marinette. You managed to find the new students?" the teacher asked.

"I sure did, Ms. Bustier!" Marinette replied.

"Great! But, I was told there were three new students." Ms. Bustier commented. Marinette, Pepper, and Shala noticed that Hiro was gone.

"She's right! Where's Hiro?" Pepper wondered.

"Hah! He probably ran home crying like a little baby!" Chloe remarked.

"Oh, who asked you, bitch?" Pepper asked. The entire class cheered at Pepper's insult towards Chloe.

"BURN!" two students said quite loudly. One of them is muscular and taller than the average student at school; he has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He styles his hair, which is black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff. He wears a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places. On the front of the jacket, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star. He pairs his top with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sport shoes. The other one is short and lean with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair that, on the right side, is partially tied into a small side ponytail. She wears a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top. Each sleeve has a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles.

"Not you, too! Wait till my daddy hears about this!" Chloe whined.

"… Marinette, you said you lived in a bakery, right?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I'm sure you can say that Chloe's threat is half-baked!" Pepper said, trying to be punny. (Haha)

"OOOOH!" the whole class screamed.

"But seriously, we gotta find Hiro. I'll go and look for him." Marinette stated.

"I'll help you!" Alya offered.

"Please hurry, you two." Miss Bustier said. The two girls ran right out of the classroom. When they turned left, the duo saw Hiro facing three people. One of the was standing at medium height with tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. He was a black hoodie and jeans, along with white sneakers. The other male was a blonde with pale skin and black eyes. He bore a sleeveless leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. He also donned black pants and black shoes. The girl on the ground is short and chubby with golden brown eyes and blonde hair, with some strands dyed green, blue, and magenta, put in dreadlocks. One dreadlock on her left side of her head has a purple cat bead, and another dreadlock on her left side has a golden loop. She wears a pink bandanna to hold her hair back, and she has a necklace with a stone pendant. She wears a periwinkle shirt with a white silhouette design on the front of a bird holding a branch with leaves, which is underneath an olive green hoodie jacket. There are pins attached to her jacket: on the right side, she has a daisy pin; on the left side, she has a ladybug pin, a panda pin, and a yellow and green pin. Additionally, she wears dark gray jean shorts, black leggings, and dark purple and white sneakers. This girl was injured.

"Mylène!" Alya and Marinette cried out. They noticed that Hiro was very angry.

"You two...leave that girl alone!" Hiro demanded.

"Hmph. Don't order us around, kid." the blonde said. He even had the audacity to kick Mylène in the gut.

"Ha! What do you have to say about that?" the brown-haired kid asked. The duo then noticed an ominous green aura enshrouding Hiro.

"You two have made me mad..."

"Oh, who cares! Fred, get him!" the blonde demanded.

"Yes sir!" Fred said. He ran up towards Hiro, who slammed a plasma ball on him and sent him flying due to the explosion. Fred looked positively shocked.

"Leave now. Or else you'll share the same fate." Hiro said darkly.

"Grr… This isn't over, kid!"

The blonde then ran away. With the two gone, Hiro slowly approached Mylène.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Mylène replied.

"Don't worry, those scrubs won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that." Hiro assured Mylène.

"T-Thank. My name is Mylène." she introduced.

"And I'm Hiro. It's nice to meet you."

The two of them shook hands. Hiro turned around and saw Marinette and Alya.  
"Wow, dude, you took out both of them in one hit!" Alya complimented Hiro.  
"Aw, it's nothing." Hiro said, who is now blushing. "Anyway, what are you two doin' here?"

"Miss Bustier sent us to get you since you went off on your own." Alya explained.

"Sorry, but I saw Mylène here getting bullied by those punks, so I thought I'd do something about it." Hiro said.

"I see. We just thought the worst happened." Marinette said.

"I see… Anyway, we should head back. Mylène-chan, can you walk on your own?" Hiro asked, causing Mylène to blush.

"Yeah, I can..." she said.

"Alright then, we better hurry back." Hiro said.

* * *

[1 Minute Later]

The four walked into the classroom to witness Pepper and Chloè arguing.

"Stop insulting Hiro! He's a way better person than you!" Pepper demanded.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Assault me with those medium sized beach balls of yours?" Chloè smugly asked, referring to Pepper's breasts.

"At least I got some!" Pepper countered.

"OOOOH!" the class went.

"Oh no she didn't!" Alix added.

"Um, what's going on?" Hiro asked.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out..." Miss Bustier lamented.

"That chick over was insulting you while you were gone!" Pepper explained with venom in her voice.

"Oh? She does not know who I am..." Hiro began. "Bitch, I will fling you outta this classroom! You're nothing more than a flat chest having, ugly face having, flat ass having, no fashion sense having ass girl with basically no friends whatsoever! Your most arguable talent is running to daddy for all of your problems! I'm Hiro-freaking-Mirrows! Accept no substitutes. And you need to get on my level, bitch!"

"BOOM!" Alya shouted.

"Shots fired!" Marinette joined in.

"Chloe's gonna need some ice for that burn!" Alix added.

"Damn, son!" Pepper shouted.

"Um… Can I speak now?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Oh, um, yeah! Sorry… Were you offended by all that?" Hiro asked.

"It's fine, really..." Miss Bustier assured Hiro. "… Besides, someone needed to call out her behavior." she muttered the last part.

"What did you say?" Hiro asked.

"I said you should introduce yourselves to the class." Miss Bustier hastily corrected herself.

"Oh, sure!" Hiro replied. He was the first to step up to the front of the class. "Hello, everyone. Chloè… My name is Hiro. I hope we can get along. Except you, Chloè."

"My name is Shala! I now we're gonna be great friends! Except for Chloè."

"The name's Pepper! It's nice to meet everyone but Chloè here!"

"Seriously?" Chloè spoke up.

"Yes!" the three Dragon Slayers responded.

"Anyway, I'm aware that you three have letters that state who you'll be staying with?" Miss Bustier asked.

"That's right! Ace did say not to open it until you said so, so now's the time!" Shala said in excitement. The three opened up their envelopes. The three took a look at the names on the notes.

"Okay, it looks like that I'll be staying in the… Cèsaire family? Did I say that right?" Hiro wondered.

"Yep! Looks like you're bunking with me!" Alya cheered.

"I'm glad it's you and not Chloè, Alya." Hiro replied.

"What do you three have against me? Everyone adores me." Chloè said. Pepper then looked at the name on her note.

"Looks like I'm with Alya as well." Pepper said. She continued and saw there was something else in her note. It said, _"Consider this compensation for not being able to go with Hiro and Shala on their last adventure."_.

"Wow, looks like I got double roomies!" Alya said in excitement.

"Shala-chan, who are you bunking with?" Hiro wondered. Shala then checked her note.

"Um, I'm with the… Lucraid-Wang?" Everyone in the class was confused. Hiro walked over to Shala and took a look at the note.

"I think you mean Dupain-Cheng." Hiro corrected.

"What? Me?" Marinette suddenly looked worried.

"Wow, we're gonna be besties!" Shala cheered.

"Alright, now that we have living arrangements organized, let's get on with our lesson." Miss Bustier said. Hiro, Shala, and Pepper all got seated in the front of the class.

[One and a half hours later]

A bell begins to ring, signaling the end of the day.

"That's the end of class, students. Remember to begin reading chapters 2 and 3!" Miss Bustier reminded. All of the students filed out of the classroom. When Hiro reached the entrance, Alya stopped him.

"Wait, Hiro! Do you mind if you give me a quick interview?" Alya asked.

"Sure, I guess." Hiro replied. Alya then began filming on her phone.

"What's happening, my peeps? Alya here! On this episode of the Ladyblog, we have a special guest here. He's one of the new guys that helped Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Duplicator! And here he is!" Alya then moves the camera towards Hiro, who shyly waved.

"H-Hi?" Hiro awkwardly greeted.  
"I guess this is your first time getting interviewed, huh?" Alya asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, just try to do your best. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, alright?"

"I can try..."

"For starters, what is your name?"

"Al-chan, you already know my name. It's Hiro." Hiro deadpanned. His comment made Alya blush.

"Al-chan?"

"Sorry, I like to give my friends cute nicknames." Hiro said with a blush.

"It's fine. Anyway, the next question is… Are you good or evil?"

"Do you need to ask? I'm 100% good." Hiro smugly replied.

"Alright Mr. Pride, you wanna talk about your powers?" Alya asked in a teasing manner.

"Sure! I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah! Dragon Slayer Magic is an ancient spell that allows the user to take on all the qualities of a dragon.

"Wait, magic? Kinda like a Miraculous, right?"

"The hell are those?" Hiro asked,

"I'll tell ya later. So, does that mean you kill dragons?"

"Well, my magic was originally used to deal with dragons. But now, it's more for combat than anything else."

"I see. So, mind telling our audience about the spells you use?"

"Wait, you seriously believe me?"

"Given what happens in our city as of late, I'd believe anything that's magical." Alya admitted.

"Alright then. I'll talk about 3 of my spells. My favorite short range attack is my Plasma Dragon Iron Fist. After coating my fists with plasma, I launch a punch at my opponent. My favorite long range attack is my Plasma Dragon Roar. After gathering plasma into my mouth, I unleash a powerful laser to blow away my foes!"

"Wow, those sound really cool! So, I don't suppose you have a special move? Like Ladybug's Lucky Charm or Cat Noir's Cataclysm?"

"You mean a knockout blow? I was actually getting to that. One of my strongest attacks is the Dragon Explosion. I gather energy in my hands and launch it as a wave to blow away all of my opponents."

"That's amazing! I'm so glad you're on the good side! But, there's something else I want to know. How were you able to purify the akuma? I thought only Ladybug could do that."

"You see, me and my friends encountered one during our...adventure. Long story short, I was given the power to purify the akuma and fix what they have wronged."

"Wow, Hiro. You're just amazing! Just from hearing this live, I can tell you have a lot of passion!" Alya commented. She was poking Hiro's chest area, which was causing him to giggle.

"He-hey! K-Knock it off!" he pleaded, catching Alya's attention.

"Ooh? Is someone ticklish~?" Alya said, teasing Hiro.  
"Al-chan, now while we're on the air..." Hiro said with a blush.

"Oh, right. Well, that's all for now! See you peeps next time!"

"Bye..."

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

 _Next Time – The Bubbler!_


	23. The Bubbler

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Last time, our three heroes accepted an invitation to attend school in Paris. Hoping to have a break from evil, our heroes set off for the city of love…only to witness an akumatized villain attacking. By teaming up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, our heroes managed to defeat and purify the akuma. Our heroes were then introduced to Miss Bustier's class. It was then revealed that Pepper and Hiro were going to be staying with Alya, while Shala is bunking with Marinette. This now marks the beginning of new adventure for our heroes._

 **[Blue Dragon – FRIEND]**

* * *

[Title: The Bubbler]

[Marinette's Room]

Upstairs in Marinette's room, she was peacefully sleeping face-up. On top of her stomach lies a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters tall. It has a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. It also has freckles across its face. It resembles a ladybug with two antennae, a large black spot on its forehead, back, and each side of its head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. All of a sudden, an alarm began to ring, jolting Marinette awake. She smiled, know what today was.

"Happy birthday!"

Marinette raced down the stairs, in which caused her to run right into a mannequin. When she recovered, she got on her chair, which began to spin.

"Happy birthday!"

Marinette then pressed space on her computer, which pulled up her screensaver. It has various pictures of a young blonde man. He was wearing various outfits and was in various poses. Marinette just stared at the screen, lovestruck.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." she said. Marinette began kissing the screen.

"Who's Adrien?" a voice asked Marinette and the ladybug creature turned and saw Shala right behind them. She was wearing ocean blue pajamas and cat slippers. She even had her hair down. "And what's that you have floating around you?"

"Oh, this? This is...um…uh…" Marinette tried to come up with a good excuse to fool Shala.

"Is that what enables you to transform into Ladybug?" Shala asked, making Marinette freak out.

"What?! Wh-What are you talking about? I can't be Ladybug. I'm way too clumsy and shy." Marinette said.

"Come on, girl, it's just me." Shala said, not convinced by Marinette's words.

"I...I don't get it. How did you figure it out?" Marinette asked.

"It wasn't really that hard. You just slap on a mask and a costume. How does no one else _not_ know your identity?"

"Um...please don't tell anyone about who I am… It's dangerous for anyone to know. Especially since Hawk Moth is loose." Marinette pleaded.

"Really? Did you really have to ask that? It's funnier for them to find out themselves." Shala stated. "Especially since it's so obvious. However, this means I won't promise that they can't find out on their own."

"Ugh… Fine." Marinette willingly agreed.

"With that out of the way, who's this cute little thing?" Shala asked, referring to the ladybug creature.

"Shala, this is Tikki. She's my kwami." Marinette explained.

"Hello." Tikki greeted. Shala began to stare intently at Tikki.

"W-What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Hm… So, you're the presence that Hiro sensed." Shala said,

"What? Your friend could sense me?" Tikki asked.

"Well, all three of us could, but it was Hiro that pointed it out." Shala explained.

[Flashback]

" _For some reason, I can feel divine power coming from Marinette's purse."_

[End Flashback]

"So, are you some kind of deity?" Shala asked.

"Well, yes." Tikki admitted. "I assume the same thing applies to you?"

"Huh, so you can sense me too. But unlike you, I'm not exactly a god. Neither are my friends. If anything, we're demigods." Shala explained. "But, enough of that. Is that boy your crush?"

"Yep. That's Adrien Agreste. He's been Marinette's love interest for a while now." Tikki stated, causing Marinette to pout.

"I see. In that case, I'll try my best to hook you up with him." Shala said in determination. Suddenly, Oceanus popped up outta nowhere.

"Just don't try to screw it up, child." Oceanus warned.

"Papa, not in front of my friends!" Shala complained.

[With Adrien]

The green-eyed model himself was brushing his teeth. He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver ring. While he was brushing, a small, black creature approached Adrien, carrying a piece of cheese. It is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and he also has one whisker on each cheek.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." the creature said. Adrien had to pinch his nose due to the smell of the cheese.

"Ugh, Plagg, get that filthy piece of Camembert away from me." Adrien demanded. Plagg just shrugged at plopped the whole piece into his mouth.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was sleeping peacefully in bed. He was wearing dark blue pajamas with a heart symbol on his right. While he was, Alya was trying to shake him awake.

"Come on, Hiro, you gotta wake up!" Alya said. However, Hiro did not budge. Pepper then walked up to the two. She was wearing orange pajamas with a heart symbol on her left side.

"What's wrong, Alya?" Pepper asked.

"It's Hiro. He's not waking up. I tried shaking him, but no dice!" Alya complained.

"Is that all?" Pepper asked. "There's a simple way to wake him up."

"And what's that?"

"Easy. You gotta tickle him!" Pepper stated.

"Tickle him? Now that you mention it, I remember that he reacted when I touched his chest. Are you sure that will work?"

"I'm 100 percent positive!" Pepper said.

"Alright then, here goes!"

Alya then jumped onto Hiro and began to mercilessly tickle Hiro's sides, causing him to wake up.

"Hehehehehehey! What thehehehehehehe heheheheheheheck?!" Hiro asked in surprise. Alya stopped tickling him.

"Sorry about that, Hiro, but I had to wake you up for school!" Alya explained.

"It's fine. I tend to oversleep anyway. However, this means you won't mind me getting payback!"

Hiro then assaulted Alya's stomach, causing her to fall on her back and laugh her little head off.

"Ahahahahahaha! Whahahahahhahat?!" Alya laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention, Hiro will counterattack." Pepper mentioned.

"Youhuhuhuhhu couldn't hahahahahahave told me… that before?!" Alya said inbetween giggles.

"It slipped my mind!" Pepper defended herself.

"Fine…. In that case…"

Alya then began to tickle Hiro's sides again, initiating a tickle fight with the two friends. The tickling ceased after a few minutes. Alya and Hiro were still giggling.

"Hey, you two alright?" Pepper asked with a smile.

"I'm good..." Alya said, calming down a bit.

"Same..." Hiro replied as well. "Alya, your laugh was funny."

"So was yours!"

The friends laughed again.

[With Marinette]

Down in the living room, a short woman with black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes was drinking some tea. She wears a white Cheongsam with a red, black, and gold plant design. She also wears periwinkle pants and black and white dress shoes. On her ring finger bears a silver band. As Marinette and Shala advanced down the steps, the woman began to talk to Marinette.

"Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school." she said.

"Mom, it's Friday. I'm already doing something with Alya." Marinette said.

"Fine. I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across your private stuff like your e-mails, or your diary..."

"Okay. I'll do it." Marinette said in defeat. She ran up and kissed her mother. When she did, she dashed out the door.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" Marinette's mom said. "Shala dear, please make sure my daughter's safe."

"I will, Mrs. Cheng." Shala said in respect.

"Please, call me Sabine." Sabine said.

"Oh, uh, sure! Gotta go!" Shala then ran out the door.

[With Adrien]

Adrien was eating alone at a table that could seat at least 10 people. As he was drinking from his cup, a woman with blue eyes approached Adrien with a tablet. She had black hair pulled back into a bun, and the hair on the right side of her head is dyed red. On her face, she has light purple eye shadow and glasses with black and red striped temples. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black high heel shoes. She also has round creamy white earrings.

"Here's your schedule, Adrien." the woman aid. She handed the tablet over to Adrien.

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien said. As Nathalie began to leave, Adrien stopped her. "Wait! Did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"Well, um… he...doesn't think it'll be a good idea."

That comment hurt Adrien.

"Of course not."

"Happy birthday, Adrien." Nathalie said in sympathy. She then walked away.

[Later, at school]

Adrien was standing outside the building with his best friend. He is a tall male with short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes. He wears a plain red cap atop his head. He also wears black-rimmed glasses. A pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones are found around his neck. He wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front, having a black pupil, white sclera, dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and light blue lower lid. Around his jeans is a brown belt, and while most of it is hidden by his shirt, one tip sticks out a little bit below it. Additionally, he wears lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow bands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. He was currently blowing bubbles as they talked.

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and want to party a little."

Adrien then sighed.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then, too. At least I tried..." Adrien said.

"It's your B-day, dud! Insist!" his friend encouraged, slinging an arm around his shoulders. While the two were talking, Alya and Marinette were crouched behind a ledge.

"You can do it. You can do it." Alya said, trying to encourage Marinette.

"I can do it. I can do it!" Marinette repeated.

"I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops." the brown-skinned kid said to Adrien.

"Don't waste your time, Nino. He's not gonna change his mind." Adrien said to his friend. When Marinette popped up from her hiding space, she shook for a moment and crouched right back down.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" she despaired. Alya just sighed and face palmed.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked. Alya and Marinette turned and saw Hiro looking at them.

"Oh, Hiro! Glad you're here! Mari here is having trouble giving a present to this boy he likes." Alya explained.

"That one?" Hiro asked, pointing to Adrien. "I think I can help with that."

Alya and Marinette stood up from that response.

"R-Really? How?" Marinette asked.

"It's simple, really. Marinette, all you need is a little push!"

Being literal in that sentence, Hiro pushed Marinette over to Adrien. Eyeing Adrien, she quickly hid her present behind her back.

"Hey." Marinette shyly waved at Adrien. Nearby, Chloè took notice of the scene.

"Wait. Am I see what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!" she shouted to Sabrina. He took a look at her tablet, and nodded in confirmation. Chloe just face palmed in frustration.

"Do I have to do _everything_ myself? Seriously, what are you good for?" Chloè complained. She then stormed off in Adrien's direction.

"I-I, he he, uh- wanted to um, gift you a make! I mean, gift you a gift I made! I mean-"

Before Marinette's stuttering could get anymore embarrassing, Chloè pushed Marinette away. She then put on an innocent face.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Chloe cooed. She planted a smooch on Adrien's cheek.

"Y-yeah, thanks Chloe."

"Dummy." Marinette moans at herself from her place on the ground. Hiro sweatdropped while Alya face palmed.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloè asked Adrien.

"Uh, no?" Adrien gave Chloe a weird look.

"What?!" she faked shock. "Oh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers! I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight."

With that, Chloe trotted away. Nino playfully punched Adrien's arm. Meanwhile, Marinette was back by the wall, hiding behind her present.

"Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally."

Marinette just groaned, not moving. Alya was just done at this point. As Chloè walked back into the building, Sabrina had to ask her something.

"What'd you get him?" she asked.

"I didn't, _you_ did, and it better be amazing and it _better_ not be late!"

After jabbing a finger at her so called "best friend", Chloè walked away.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Alya said, trying to encourage Marinette.

"This is your chance!" Hiro said. Hearing those words, Marinette stood up with determination. When she did, a black limo pulled up and honked.

"Gotta go, photo shoot." Adrien said sadly. He waved goodbye to Nino and went inside the limo.

"Why can't I just mean what I say?" Marinette asked dejectedly.

"Say what you mean?" Alya and Hiro said in unison. The two looked at each other curiously.

"Exactly."

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said. He straightened his red cap and walked off.

[Later, at the Agreste Mansion]

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Beerus' Tea Time]**

Marinette was trying to pry the mailbox open to place Adrien's gift inside.

"The mailbox won't budge!"

"Have you tried ringing the doorbell?" Alya asked Marinette, who just huffed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you kidding me? What if Adrien answers the-"

It was too late. Alya pressed the doorbell already.

"YEE AHHHH!"

Marinette began to panic. She tried to run away, but Hiro appeared in front of her, and dragged her right back to the door. Suddenly, a square opened in the wall, revealing a camera that popped out to observe the visitors.

"Yes?" came a bored woman's voice.

"Um, hi, I'm in Adrien's class, and I uhhh, eh, did I already say that? Uhhh… te he."

Marinette presented the present to the camera.

"Put it in the box." the voice commanded. Marinette complied, letting the skinny present be swallowed by the mailbox.

"Uh, thank you…!"

The camera then disappeared back into the wall. Marinette did a cute little butt wiggle because of how excited she was.  
"I hope he likes it!" Marinette said.

"Well, you signed a note, right?" Hiro asked, causing Marinette to freeze.

 **[End Theme]**

"Ah, girl, girl, girl!" Alya just shook her head in disappointment. Marinette groaned.

"So close, yet so far." Hiro added.

[With Nathalie]

Nathalie returned to her desk, with Marinette's gift in tow. Suddenly, a man's voice ran through a voicebox.

"Who was that, Nathalie?" the man asked. Nathalie pushed a button and showed the face of a tall man with combed back light blonde hair a blue eyes. He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red and white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring.

"A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday." she explained.

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" the man inquired. Nathalie began to panic.

"But, uh, uh, you didn't ask me to." Nathalie replied.

"Of course I did!" the man countered.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste! I'll take care of it!"

"Good."

With that, Mr. Agreste (who totally isn't Hawk Moth) hung up. Nathalie began to despair, but upon looking at Marinette's present, she sighed in relief. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring again. Nathalie checked and saw Nino waving with a hand behind his head.

"Yes?" Nathalie asked.

"Hi..."

[Inside the Agreste Mansion]

Nino was allowed inside the mansion.

"He'll be here in a minute." Nathalie told Nino. Nino began to stir his bubble solution nervously. As he did, Mr. Agreste walked down the stairs in all of his glory.

"Adrien's not home." Mr. Agreste said.

"Uh, I was coming to see you du-sit!" Nino said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants."

"No, that's final." Mr. Agreste said, raising his hand.

"That's messed up!" Nino cried out. While he was, Adrien walked into the mansion, unoticed. "He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him! Photo shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-!"

"Nino?" Adrien called out. "You're here."

"Anything for my best bud!" Nino replied. "Show some awesomeness dude! I mean sir!"

Nino was staring at Mr. Agreste, hoping for him to say "yes". Adrien just sighed in defeat.

"Forget it, Nino. It's fine..."

"Listen, young man, _I_ decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you are a bad influence and are not welcome back in my house ever again! Leave now!" Mr. Agreste demanded.

"Father!" Adrien protested. "He was just trying to do something cool for me!"

Nathalie then steps in front of the two boys.

"Goodbye." she said to Nino. Nino began to walk out in rage.

"Nino, wait!" Adrien called out to his friend. "My father, he's pretty stubborn. It's probably best to just stay out of his way..."

"It's not fair, Adrien! Harsh… Uncool."

With that, Nino continued to stalk off angrily.

"Thanks anyway, Nino..."

[At the park]

Nino sat down on a bench and proceeded to blow some bubbles. While he was, he noticed a child being dragged away by his father.

"But daddy, please!" the child whined.

"No, it's not playtime! You've got your chores to do!"

After saying that, the father continued to drag the kid away. Nino looked on with a mad look.

"Adults ruin everything all the time." he said.

[With Hawk Moth}

 **[Miraculous – Hawk Moth Theme]**

The shutters opened up as Hawk Moth sensed Nino's negative emotions.

"Ah, desperate to help his friend but feeling powerless… How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!"

Hawk Moth opened up his hand and allowed a white butterfly to land on the palm of his hand. After covering it with his other hand, black particles was absorbed into the butterfly, turning it into an akuma.

"Fly away, my evil akuma. And evilize him!"

The akuma flew away in pursuit of it's victim.

[Back with Nino]

As Nino was blowing bubbles, the akuma flew on top of his bubble wand and was absorbed into it. Nino then gained a butterfly outline on the front of his face.

 _"_ _Hawk Moth is my name, and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you get rid of these horrid adults. All you have to do in return is get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir. Also, you need to deal with the three new humans that arrived in Paris before they get in your way."_ Hawk Moth said via telepathy.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Nino said with an evil voice. When he stood up, purple ink surrounded his body. Suddenly, a multicolored blur flew up to one of the rooftops. When the blur landed, The Bubbler was revealed. Bubbler has light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eye and a black spot below his right eye. He wears a bright red, blue and yellow body suit, with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a red sphere. Also, he wears black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest, an eye-like black and white circle with two dark gray tubes attached. The tubes connect to Bubbler's red, yellow, and blue bubble container, where he puts his bubble wand when he isn't using it. The bubble wand has a blue handle and a yellow head with a long, oval hole.

"No more adults means total freedom! This is soooo sweet!"

Bubbler then took out his bubble wand.

"Off the hook!"

The Bubbler then began to fly around Paris, scattering purple bubbles everywhere he went. The purple bubbles began to encase adults, turning the bubbles green. The adults that are captured began to float away.

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth was observing the chaos from his lair.

"Perfect."

[With Marinette]

Marinette was making a heart from her food.

"Adrien must have gotten his gift by now..." she sighed dreamily.

"What was that, sweetie?" Sabine asked while she was opening a window.

"I said I can't wait to go back to school this afternoon!" Marinette hastily corrected herself. Sabine giggled at her daughter. Suddenly, a bubble entered the house and captured Sabine.

 **"** Mom! MOM!" Marinette cried out. She tried to save her mother, but she couldn't reach her in time. When she was on the terrace, she saw many other adults floating away, including her dad.

"Dad? DAD!"

Tikki suddenly appeared above Marinette.

"Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma." Tikki said.

"You're right… I hope Hiro and the others are already there..." Marinette said in worry.

[With Hiro]

Hiro, Shala, Pepper, Vernious, and Oceanus were looking at the sights of Paris. They were currently at the Arc de Triomphe.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – A Tough Battle]**

Suddenly, the group noticed the purple bubbles heading towards them.

"What the?" Hiro called out.

"Bubbles?" Vernious wondered. She slowly approached a bubble, only for Hiro to pull her back.

"Hold on, mom. Something's wrong. We need to pop these things."

Hiro and Shala used their Dragon Claws to cut the bubbles open, causing them to pop.

"Ice Dragon Needles!"

Pepper extended her palms forwards and launched small needles at the bubbles, popping them. Eventually, the bubbles began to swarm them.

"I've had enough of these bubbles! Time for you to burst!"

Hiro unleashed his Dragon Force. The shockwave generated by the transformation caused all of the swarming bubbles to pop.

 **[End Theme]**

[With Marinette]

"No doubt that those three are gonna be fine. I've got to find his newest villain ASAP."

 _[Transformation Sequence]_

 **[Miraculous – Ladybug Transformation]**

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette's earrings then turned red like a ladybug. After Tikki was absorbed into the earrings, 5 spots appeared. Marinette spread her hands across her face, activating her mask. After spinning around, her civilian clothes were changed into her Ladybug outfit. Her yo-yo then spawned on her waist. After striking a pose, Ladybug was ready for action.

 **[End Theme and Sequence]**

"And now, PARTY TIME!" Bubbler declared. As Ladybug ran out of the bakery, The Bubbler began to project an announcement from his bubbles.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – The Terror of Frieza's Army]**

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes." Bubbler announced. "The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."

Several kids nearby were crying. Ladybug began to comfort the kids.

"Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it."

Ladybug then turned to the teenager.

"You take care of them in the meantime. _"_

She then ran off after The Bubbler, with the kids cheering for her.

[With Hiro]

Hiro was appalled at The Bubbler's declaration.

"You can't be serious! Kids need parents so they can be happy! And you're trying to liberate them?! I won't let this happen!"

Hiro's aura suddenly sparked up, causing ripples of dirt to spread.

"You guys, protect as many children as possible! When I find The Bubbler, I'll tell you as soon as possible!" Hiro said. Pepper and Shala nodded at that. Hiro then flew off in pursuit of The Bubbler.

[Inside the Agreste Mansion]

Adrien was finishing his meal alone.

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" He said in a sarcastic manner. When he walked into the main lobby, he saw no one around.

"Nathalie? Father?"

Adrien just decided to shrug it off. When he stepped outside, he was greeted by his entire class, other than Marinette, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala.

"Happy birthday!" the class cheered.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy."

Adrien looked up and saw The Bubbler standing on a purple bubble.

"Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play."

Adrien took a good look at Bubbler and immediately recognized who he was.

"Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!"

After The Bubbler said that, all off the teens that gathered cheered. Bubbler then jumped down from his bubble and landed near a DJ table.

"Let's get this party started!"

Bubbler then dropped a fresh beat. The teens began to dance to the music. Adrien was too shocked at this, so he ran back inside the mansion.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! So dance...or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" After making that threat, Bubbler began to laugh evilly as fireworks shot up into the sky.

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth was watching these events unfold.

"It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!"

Hawk Moth then let out an evil laugh of his own.

[With Adrien]

Adrien ran up to his room and closed the door. He then glanced at his silver ring. Suddenly, Plagg climbed up to his shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Plagg asked. "Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!" Adrien countered.

"You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. _"_ Plagg tried to persuade Adrien. Adrien began to give that some thought.

"Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once." Adrien said.

[With Ladybug]

As Ladybug was running on the rooftops, she noticed the fireworks being fired from the Agreste Mansion.

"It's you and me, Bubbler." she said to herself. She then made her way to the mansion.

[With Adrien]

Adrien was having the time of his life at the party. He then walked over to one of his classmates. She was a petite girl with a blonde pixie cut hairstyle and periwinkle eyes. She wears a shirt with light pink sleeves and top front, pink and white stripes on the front, a pink back that has a pale golden wing design, and string tied around her waist. She also has a pink mini skirt with two white edges at the bottom of the cloth, white shorts, two pink bracelets around her right wrist and pink dress shoes.

"Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. _"_ Adrien said. The girl gave Adrien a double thumbs up before she returned to dancing, with a sad expression no less. Adrien turned and saw that all of his classmates had grim expressions on their faces. Meanwhile, Chloe motioned Sabrina to go to The Bubbler. She did just that.

"I'm requesting a slow dance." she said timidly.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" Bubbler asked. Chloe then pushed Sabrina away and put on an innocent face.

"It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? _"_ Chloe said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"OH! You know it, girl _!"_ Bubbler said, doing the finger guns at Chloe. He then put a new record on the DJ table.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Romantic Evening]**

When the music began to play, everybody paired up with someone.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" Adrien asked.

"Forget about _them_ , let's go dance! C'mon!"

Chloe then drags Adrien back to the dance floor. Ladybug then arrived to the scene.

"Marinette!" a voice called out. Ladybug turned and saw Hiro flying towards her. He landed beside Ladybug.

"Oh, hey Hiro!" Ladybug greeted. Then, her eyes went wide by the name Hiro called her by. "Wha?! I-I mean! Who is Marinette? She sounds like a nice girl."

"Really, Mari-chan? I'm right here." Hiro said dryly.

"How? How did you figure it out?" Ladybug asked.

"The better question is; How has no one else figured it out?"

Ladybug examined her outfit.

"… Am I really that obvious?"

"You _and_ Cat Noir. It's not that hard to figure it out."

"Wait, you know who he is behind the mask?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, but I ain't telling ya….yet." Hiro said, confusing Ladybug.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, um, I can't tell you now because Chloe is over there trying to kiss Adrien." Hiro said, trying to change the subject. Ladybug noticed that he wasn't kidding and was aghast.

"There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!"

Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo in the air. A record then spawned and fell into her hands.

"A record?"

Ladybug checked around for any clues. She spots an empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street _._ She then looked over at Hiro.

"Hiro, how good is your throw?"

"Badass." Hiro replied, causing Ladybug to chuckle. She hands the record over to Hiro. He moved the disc over his shoulder and then threw it. The record bounced from the ledge, to the modifier, then the empty slot, where it set itself.

 **[Zebrahead – His World]**

When the music came on, everyone broke from pairs and began dancing.

"Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?" Bubbler asked.

"Up here, Bubble Boy!"

Bubbler turned and saw Hiro and Ladybug on top of a roof.

"Who the heck are you?"

Bubbler began to hear Hawk Moth's voice again.

" _That is one of the new people that arrived to Paris. He is the most dangerous one of the three. Make sure he is dealt with."_ Hawk Moth ordered. Bubbler began blowing bubbles at the duo, but Hiro launched a plasma ball that destroyed every last one. The ball exploded on contact with the Bubbler. A beep was ringing from Ladybug's earrings.

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

"We need to go. I'm about to change back!" Ladybug said.

"Understood." Hiro said. The duo then jumped off the balcony.

"Spots off. _"_

Once the last spot came off, Ladybug's transformation was undone. Tikki emerge from the earrings and fell into Marinette's hands. At the same time, the scales on Hiro's body disappeared.

 **"** Marinette!" Tikki said, rubbing her little head.

"It was an emergency." Marinette defended herself.

"Pfft! Yeah, more like out of jealousy." Hiro teased.

"What he said! You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–"

"I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise." Marinette said.

"Bubbler saw my face, so I can't assist you." Hiro said. "I gotta stay hidden for now."

"I understand. We'll catch up later." Marinette said. She ran off to the snack table to smuggle some cookies.

"I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast."

Suddenly, Alya approached Marinette.

"Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you." Alya said.

"Me too!"

The two shared a loving hug.

I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you." Alya said.

"Uh, there's something I've got to do first."

"It's about Adrien."

That was more than enough to convince Marinette.

"Okay." she replied. Tikki began to speak from the purse.

"Marinette, the Bubbler." she said urgently.

"Okay, okay, in a sec." Marinette said. She followed Alya to Nathalie's office. On her desk lies her present.

"Look! Now you can sign your gift."

Marinette gasped at that.

"Ah, yes!"

[Meanwhile, outside.]

Bubbler walked over to a student that wasn't partying. He is large and bulky with gray eyes. His hair is short and black, except for a tuft of long, dyed blonde hair above his forehead. He wears a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest. He also wears black slacks with large belt loops and large pockets, along with white socks and khaki-colored work boots.

"Hey, Ivan. Why aren't you having fun?" Bubbler asked.

"None of your business." he replied. Bubbler did not like that one bit.

"Then I'm going to make it my business."

Bubbler then took out his bubble sword.

[In Nathalie's Office]

Marinette was finishing signing her name on the post-it.

"Love, Marinette". There. _"_

She then places the note on the present and placed a kiss on it. Tikki then emerged from the purse.

"Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette."

"I can't do it now, Alya's here." Marinette said.

"What'd you say?" Alya asked, popping up from behind the door.

"Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard!" Marinette said. Alya then left her. When Marinette checked the window, she saw Ivan floating up in a bubble. "Ivan, no!"

Suddenly, a green blur passed by. When it did, Ivan's bubble popped, causing him to fall. The blur came back, grabbed Ivan, and placed him safely on the floor. Marinette sighed in relief. Back outside, Adrien was on top of the DJ booth, holding a mic.

"Hey, Paris, how you doing?"

The guests uttered some groans. But, when Bubbler threatened them all with his bubble sword, they began to cheer. Then, everyone noticed that Ladybug was on top of the roof again.

"Ladybug?"

Ladybug used her yo-yo to unplug all of the music equipment.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over." she announced.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Bubbler asked in frustration.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why!" she responded. "And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun."

Adrien then pushed Chloe away, who was clinging on to him anyway, and ran into the house.

"You are not going to bust on my party! _"_

Bubbler launched two red bubbles at Ladybug. She easily deflected them with her yo-yo. The entire crowed cheered. Meanwhile, Adrien rushed into his room, with Plagg emerging.

"I think I've been a complete idiot." Adrien said.

 _[Transformation Sequence]_

 **[Miraculous – Cat Noir Transformation]**

"Plagg, claws out!"

After pumping his fist out, Adrien's ring turned black. Plagg was then sucked into the ring. He then held his hand up high as the ring gained a paw mark. He slid his right middle and index finger across his face, activating his mask. He used his left hand to brush his hair back, with spawned cat ears. In an instant, his suit appeared. His belt then sprouted from his back. After his transformation, he clawed the air and struck a pose.

 **[End Scene and Theme]**

Ladybug and Bubbler were still fighting. Ladybug chucked her yo-yo at Bubbler, who simply reflected it with a bubble. Before the yo-yo made contact, Cat Noir knocked the yo-yo into the air.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Cat Noir said.

"I had it under control _,"_ The yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head. "but thanks."

Hawk Moth began to speak to Bubbler again.

 _"Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!"_

The Bubbler then launched a barrage of bubbles at the hero duo. The two managed to easily block the bubble assault. However, what they failed to realize is that the bubbles they missed began to turn green. At a snap from Bubbler's fingers, the green bubbles began to spiral around Ladybug and Cat Noir until they were sealed in a giant bubble.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air." Bubbler demanded.  
"Dream on, Bubbler." Ladybug said in defiance.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults."

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow." Cat Noir muttered to himself. He then turned to the Bubbler. "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never. Know what? Since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?"

Bubbler then dashes towards the trapped pair and whacks then far up to the sky. Hawk Moth was not pleased at this revelation.

 _"What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!"_

[With Ladybug and Cat Noir]

The superhero duo were rapidly ascending into the skies. They tried to break the bubble, to no avail.

"Use your Cataclysm!" Ladybug suggested.

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?"

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. _"_

At that, Cat flashed her a smirk, causing her to facepalm.

"Cataclysm!"

Cat Noir infused his ring hand with the power of bad luck and destruction. Upon making contact with the bubble, it popped, causing the heroes to plummet.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" Ladybug asked.

"No thanks!" Cat replied. Hiro took notice of the heroes free falling.

"Oh, crap! I gotta help them!"

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Toward Tomorrow]**

Before Hiro could react, Pepper and Shala sped off in Ladybug's and Cat Noir's directions. The two managed to grab the duo, with Pepper holding Ladybug and Shala holding Cat Noir.

"You guys alright?" Pepper and Shala asked. The duo nodded in unison. Meanwhile, Bubbler was getting annoyed at the party guests cowering in fear.

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" he demanded. Pepper and Shala landed on the rooftop, gently setting Ladybug and Cat Noir down.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Really, Ladybug?" Pepper asked. Ladybug just laughed sheepishly.  
"Ladybug!"

Everyone began to chant Ladybug's name.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

"What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?"

Bubbler then released many bubbles at the teens, ready to capture them.

"NOOO!" Ladybug and Cat Noir screamed.

"I can't let this happen!"

Hiro then entered Dragon Force state. He activated his Dragon Claws and with swift movement, all of the bubbles popped.

"You again!" Bubbler called out.

"Hey, Bubbler! It's time for you to bubble down!" Hiro called out.

"Hiro, how about you show your full power?" Shala called out.

"Got it!" Hiro said.

 **[End Theme]**

Hiro jumped in the air, just in time to avoid The Bubbler's attack.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Birth of a God]**

Hiro then enveloped himself in a bright light.

"Wow, this is some serious pressure!" Alya commented. She was recording for the Ladyblog, obviously. The veil that surrounded Hiro cracked open like an egg, revealing his Dragon Ascendant state. One of the students was enamored by the transformation. She stood at medium height with copper eyes and long black hair, with violet tips on the ends of her hair and her bangs covering her left eye. On her face, she has pale lavender lipstick. She wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, a black lace short sleeves On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. Her fingernails are painted grey with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one, with different designs on each hand.

"Awesome..." the girl commented.

"Juleka, that's Dragon Ascendant!" Shala said to the student.

"Nino, I'm gonna bring you back with all of my power! Ascendant Force, _kai_ _ho!"_

In a pillar of green light, Hiro transformed into Ascendant Force state. The Bubbler growled and began charging his bubble sword.

"I will end this…in one blow!"

Hiro assembled his orbs into a circular formation and began charging energy.

" _Hissatsu!_ _"_ the two called out.

"Bubble Vortex!"

Bubbler launched a whirlpool of bubbles at Hiro.

"Blue Thunder Revolution!"

Hiro released the concentrated energy in the form of a beam. The beam easily pierced through The Bubbler's attack and dealt damage to him. Hiro then morphed one of his orbs into a sword.

"This ends now!"

Hiro dives towards The Bubbler. As fast as lightning, Hiro cut the bubble sword in half, freeing the akuma.

 **[End Theme]**

"Now, Ladybug!"

"Got it!" Ladybug said in agreement.

 **[Miraculous – Catching the Akuma]**

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma."

Ladybug opened up her yo-yo and began spinning it around.

"Time to de-evilise!"

By throwing her yo-yo, Ladybug captured the akuma.

"Gotcha!"

Upon opening the yo-yo again, the purified akuma flew away.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"My turn, now! Purifying Arc!"

Hiro opened up a portal in the sky, which released 3 streaks of light that fixed all the damage caused. The Bubbler then reverted back to Nino.

"Who? Dude." Nino asked, confused. Ladybug and Cat Noir bumped fists.

"Pound it!"

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth was outraged at Bubbler's defeat.

"You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU ALL! _"_

At that moment, his lair window closed.

[Inside Nathalie's Office]

As Nathalie resumed her work, she got a call on her intercom. It was none other than Mr. Agreste.

"Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?" he asked.

"Actually, I was going to check right away sir."

"Good. _"_ He then disconnects from the call. Nathalie began to panic, before she noticed Marinette's present. She let out a sigh of relief. She crumples up Marinette's note and walked off to the dining room, where Adrien was eating.

"A birthday present, from your father." she said, handing the present over. Adrien happily accepted the gift.

"Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me." Adrien said in appreciation. Nathalie nodded and walked off.

[Outside of the School]

Chloe was berating Sabrina for her present being delayed.

"What do you mean not for a week?" Chloe demanded.  
"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it." Sabrina said, with a scared tone no less.  
"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

Chloe stormed inside the School, with Sabrina following her.

"And that's the power of karma right there." Hiro commented.

"Yep! Serves Chloe right."

A white limousine pulls up. Adrien steps out, wearing a blue scarf.

"Hey, guys!" Adrien called out.

"Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf." Marinette called out to Alya.

"It looks like he likes it, too!" Shala added. Adrien was then approached by Nino.

"Hey, dude."

The two exchanged a fist bump.

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya called out.

"It really suits you!" Pepper added.

 **"** Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?"

Marinette just looked at Adrien, surprised.

"He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino said.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-"

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever."

Adrien and Nino head inside.

"You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf." Alya said to Marinette.

"Actually, Al-chan, yeah, I don't think she is." Hiro said.

"What? Why?" Alya asked.

"Because he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him." Marinette responded. Alya was touched by Marinette's words.

"Aw, Marinette." The two shared a loving embrace. "You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise."

The bell began to ring, and everyone began heading inside.

 **[Epilogue – Meet Rose and Juleka]**

Everyone was outside for P.E. Right now, everyone was pairing up in groups of 3. Hiro made his way to pair up with Adrien, only for Chloe to get in his way.

"Back off, bub! Adrien's with me and Sabrina." Chloe smugly said.

"Seriously?" Hiro asked.

"Here. Go pair up with those losers."

Chloe then forcefully pushed Hiro over. He collided with Juleka's chest.

"Ugh… Well, at least I had a soft landing..." Hiro said through Juleka's chest. "...Wait, what did I land in?"

Hiro looked up and saw his head was resting in between Juleka's breasts. The two were blushing furiously. Hiro quickly moved away.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It was just an accident." Juleka said, cutting off Hiro's apology. "Besides, it felt nice, right?"

"Wha? I mean...I wouldn't lie about that..." Hiro said with a blush. Juleka smiled at him.

"I...I'm Hiro."

"Juleka. Juleka Couffaine. This is my best friend, here."

"I'm Rose!"

"Nice to meet you..." Hiro said, still shy over the incident.

"No need to be shy around me. Take it from someone who knows all about it." Juleka assured Hiro.

"I'll try. But, I'm still kinda embarrassed about…you know..."

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about." Juleka said, rubbing Hiro's head.

"Wow, you're getting along with Juleka fast! That usually doesn't happen!" Rose exclaimed.

"I guess that's my natural superpower, I guess." Hiro said sheepishly.

"Speaking of which, you were awesome back there." Juleka said.

"I was, wasn't I?" Hiro asked.

"I agree! Especially when you turned into that beautiful form!" Rose added.

"You mean Ascendant Force?"

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Huh. I never even thought of calling it beautiful. I didn't ever go for the look. I just saw it for how strong it was." Hiro admitted. "Granted, I never took a look at it, but still."

"I see. Well, I'm happy to tell you that your form made you very cute!"

Hiro's blush intensified.

"Hehe...thanks."

"Soo, what do you think of Ladybug?" Rose asked.

"She's quite the courageous hero. She's also a quick thinker and can make those items appear through that Lucky Charm. It's no surprise to me that Marinette was chosen to be here."

...

"Marinette's Ladybug?!" Rose exclaimed.

 _'Damn it!'_ Hiro shouted in his mind.

"That actually explains some things." Juleka commented.

"Yeah. Like how similar the two look and..."

"Please don't tell her that you know... She'll kill me..."

"Did you promise not to tell?" Juleka asked.

"...No." Hiro said. "But I assume that she didn't want anyone to know. So..."

"Don't worry. We'll keep this secret." Juleka said.

"I promise as well!"

A whistle was then blown. The three turned to the P.E teacher.

"You three! Quit your chatter and get into position!" the teacher demanded.

"Yes sir!"

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

 _Next Time – Lady Wifi!_


	24. Lady Wifi

**[Blue Dragon – FRIEND]**

* * *

[Episode Title: Lady Wifi]

It was another beautiful day in Paris. As Ms. Bustier's lesson comes to a close, Alya cuts out a picture of the superheroine, Ladybug.

"I'm very pleased on how you all did on your last assignments." Ms. Bustier said. With the cut photo, Alya begins to match it with other females in the class in hopes of discovering Ladybug's identity.

"Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now, it's time to move on to our next assignment."

As Alya tried to match Chloe, she pointed her finger over to Ms. Bustier, who approached Alya.

"Is Marinette still in the girls' room?" she asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know, miss." Alya said. When she did, the bell began to ring.

"Tonight, I want all of you to read chapter three of the Breahtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire." Ms. Bustier said as the students began to file out. She then handed two papers to Alya. "See to it that Marinette receives her homework."

As Alya stepped out of the classroom, she tries to call Marinette. However, the call went to voicemail.

" _It's Marinette, leave a message! He he."_

Alya then checked the bathroom for any sign of Marinette.

"Marinette?" she called out. She got no response. Alya then raced outside and approached Rose and Juleka.

"Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?" she asked. Rose and Juleka shake their heads. Alya then goes over to the locker room. She notices that Chloe was taking something out of her locker. To avoid being seen, Alya hid behind a locker. Alya then sees that Chloe was taking out Ladybug items.

"Chloe's Ladybug?" Alya wondered. As Chloe boards her limo, Alya tails her. She then whips out her phone.

"Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk."

As she hung up, she spots Nino, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala chatting.

"Guys, hold up!" The four teens turned around to see Alya running up towards them.

"What's wrong, Alya-chan?" Hiro asked. Alya tries to call Marinette again, but it went to voicemail again.

"Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!" Alya demanded.

"Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o."

"Yeah, I wonder where those two are..." Hiro said, averting his eyes, which Nino and Alya took notice of. Before any questioning could occur, Alya's phone rings. Alya picked it up. When she did, a news broadcast began to play. A medium height woman with pale skin, brown eyes, and small pink lips begins to speak about the heroics of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She wears an indigo blouse with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet shirt with white accents. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes.

" _Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain."_ the woman said. In the midst of the crowd, Ladybug waved while holding her yo-yo, which Alya noticed.

"Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" Alya said, scaring the three Dragon Slayers. Alya urged the four closer and whispered the name.

" _Chloe."_

 _WHAM!_

As soon as the name was mentioned, the three Dragon Slayers fell backwards. When they recovered, they started laughing, along with Nino.

"What the hell makes you think that self-absorbed, royal pain the ass is Ladybug?!" Hiro exclaimed. "She couldn't save herself from a bad hair day!"

"Hiro's right! Chloe's way too full of herself to save anyone, much less the world. You are cray-cray, lady!" Nino added.

"I am so not! You'll see!" Alya stated.

"Please, there's no way I'll ever believe that Chloe's Ladybug! Especially since me, Pepper, and Hiro all know that Ladybug is-"

Before Shala could finish, Hiro covered Shala's mouth.

"No more talking out of you. You can't just tell them like this. Let them figure it out themselves." Hiro said.

"Like you haven't told anyone yet!" Shala muttered from Hiro's mouth. "Remember Rose and Juleka?"

"You saw...nothing." Hiro said.

[Meanwhile]

Ladybug raced on the rooftops. She continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop until she found a billboard so she can drop her transformation. From behind the billboard came Marinette. As she made her way home, Tikki popped out of the purse.

"Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!" the kwami commented.

"Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!"

"Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!" Tikki commented, causing Marinette to laugh.

"But you don't have any toes!" Marinette said. She then enters the bakery, where she is greeted by Sabine. She hands Marinette her bag.

"Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette." Sabine said.

"Hey, mom." Marinette greeted while stretching and yawning.

"You seem so forgetful these days. Marinette. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!"

"Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow."

With a kiss from her mom, Marinette goes upstairs and starts her homework,

"Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from homework?"

As Marinette took our her tablet, she noticed a sticky note attached to it.

"What's this?"

She began to read the note.

" _Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is?"_

The duo were shocked at the note.

"No way! You think she knows?" Tikki asked.

"I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight. Besides, the only way she would know is if Hiro and the others ratted me out. I don't think they would do me wrong like that."

"That's true…unless one of them says it on accident."

"What was that, Tikki?"

"I said that just in case..."

"No worries, Tikki. I got it covered."

Marinette attempts to call Alya, but she got no signal.

"Dang. No signal."

Marinette heads up to the balcony to try to receive a signal. She looks and sees a man fixing the cell tower.

"Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!" the man said, causing Marinette to sigh.

"Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework." Tikki said. Marinette went down into her room and got started.

[The Next Day]

When the limo pulled up, Sabrina went over and opened the door for Chloe. She then made her way inside the school. Meanwhile, Alya, Nino, Hiro, Shala, and Pepper were spying on Chloe.

"You need to get your head checked. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz." Nino commented.

"I'm telling you guys, she's Ladybug!" Alya protested.

"What evidence could you _possibly_ have to confirm this?" Hiro asked. Before he could get a response, he and the others were dragged inside by Alya.

[With Marinette]

Marinette and Tikki woke up on the desk.

"Uh… What time is it?" the kwami asked drowsily.

"Uhh, school starts in… An hour ago?!" Marinette screeched. "And Shala didn't even wake me up! Darn it!"

[Back at School]

Alya and her posse were observing Chloe going through her locker. Alya then locks eyes with Nino.

"Now don't mess up your lines." she said. Alya then pushed Nino over to the lockers. Nino turned over to Chloe.

"Oh, uhhh… Ladybug! Look over there!" Nino said, pointing in a random direction. Chloe looked over, only to see nothing.

"Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh, well, that was… Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is." Nino said, only to be pushed away by Chloe.

"Uhh… Up too late DJing, Nino. Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep." Chloe said. As she turned for a brief moment, Alya swooped in and took a picture of Chloe's locker, which did not go unnoticed.

"Uh… Chloe! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina exclaimed, causing Alya to jump.

"Uhh…that's a lie! I so was not!"

Suddenly, a tall teen from previous chapters snatched Alya's phone.

"Hey! Give it back, Kim!" Alya demanded. Suddenly, Hiro raced in front of Kim and punched him straight in the stomach, causing him to fall over. He then grabbed the phone and handed it over to Alya.

"Here ya go." he said. Alya accepted the phone back.

"Thanks, man. You're the best!" Alya said, causing Hiro to smile. All of a sudden, Chloe took the phone from Alya. She then looked over her gallery.

"Well, well, well. Who's the little liar now?" Chloe asked. "On top of that, Hiro here assaulted a student. This couldn't be any more better even if I wrote the script!"

Alya and Hiro simply growled at Chloe.

[In the Principal's Office]

Everyone that was involved in the incident, minus Nino, Pepper, and Shala were inside the principal's office.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!" Chloe stated.

"What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!" Alya protested.

"And this kid," Chloe began, pointing to Hiro, "had the audacity to assault a student! How uncivilized!"

"Only because that student had the audacity to take what was rightfully Alya's!" Hiro countered.

"That doesn't mean you should have hit me!" Kim added.

"And that didn't mean you should have taken it in the first place!"

"Are you calling me a bully?" Kim asked dangerously. Hiro had one reply for that.

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Hiro smugly said, thus enraging Kim.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH! I will _not_ tolerate fighting in my office!" the principal exclaimed. He was a stout man with amber eyes. He has large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He is bald on the top of his head. He wears a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit. His pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loafers.

"Hiro, apologize to Kim right this instant!"

"Yes Mr. Damocles..."

Hiro extended his hand to Kim. "I'm sorry for striking you in the stomach. And for starting this argument…."

Kim accepted Hiro's hand in apology.

"Same here." he replied.

"Good. You two made up. Now, Chloe, there's not a school policy on invasion of privacy."

"Then...then breaking and entering." Now, Chloe was trying to find any excuse to get Alya into trouble.

"I didn't break into her locker! It was open!" Alya stated.

"And nothing was stolen?" Damocles-sensei asked.

"Only my very soul!" Chloe said in a dramatic fashion. "My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and sucks my life force away!"

Chloe began to use Fake Tears.

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya." Mr. Damocles decreed, which Chloe wasn't fond of.

"Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a...a heinous criminal?" she asked. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina walked over to the principal with a clipboard.

"The school rules clearly say that any student guild of theft should be suspended for one week." Sabrina added.

"Yes, but she's hardly stolen anything." Mr. Damocles said, but Chloe won't give up. It's time for her trump card.

"I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view." she stated, causing Mr. Damocles to panic.

"Uhhh, well, now, Chloe, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable mayor with a minor locker situation..."

Suddenly, Hiro stomped his foot in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me, sir! Are you really going to heed to her every whim because her father is the stupid mayor?!" Hiro asked in shock.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking too!" Chloe demanded.

"Shut up!" Hiro shot back. "If you were half the principal you claim to be, then you'd assert your status on this miserable brat and not give her any special treatment!"

[In Hawk Moth's Lair]

The window to the lair opens itself up as Hawk Moth stands there.

"Ahh… School life. Such a size experiment. A Petra dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. Now, the time has come to add the boy to my ranks."

A white butterfly lands in the palm of Hawk Moth. After covering it, dark energy enters the butterfly, turning it into an akuma.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

The akuma flies off to it's destination. As Hiro continues to growl at the principal, the akuma enters the office and is absorbed into Hiro's goggles. Hiro then falls to his knees.

"Oh, snap! This is getting serious!" Alya commented. She then whipped out her phone and began recording. A butterfly outline appeared in front of Hiro's face.

" _Greetings. My name is Hawk Moth, and from now on, you name shall be-"_

Before he could even finish, Hawk Moth felt a throbbing pain spread through his head.

"Agh! What is…happening?!" he wondered. Back with Hiro, the akuma was ejected from his goggles. On top of that, the akuma began to slowly dissolve due to black flames coating it.

"What...just happened?" Alya wondered. "Hiro just...resisted an akuma folks!"

Hiro slowly began to stand up.

"I…am not a puppet!"

Hiro's eyes shot open, causing a shockwave. Hiro has entered his Awakened state. As a result, dark winds began to blow in the office.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Awakening of Chaos (by Lilim)]**

Everyone present were pretty scared of Hiro.

"The hell? What's going on?" Alya wondered. The Awakened Hiro then eyes Mr. Damocles.

"Damocles-sensei, don't be a little puppet for this brat. For Pete's sake, you're an adult. You're being played with by a child." Awakened Hiro said. "Actually discipline this child for once."

"Hiro? What's gotten into you?" Alya asked.

"Hiro's gone. The one in control here is Faust! The Shadow Emperor Dragon!" Awakened Hiro exclaimed. Chloe scoffed at the exclamation.  
"You, an emperor? As if! You look as much of an emperor as you look like a dragon! Which means you're neither! My father would make a better emperor than you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did someone ask for you to voice your opinion? No, I don't think so. Get lost!"

Hiro launched a dark pulse at Chloe, sending her flying at the door.

"I will not be talked down upon by a self-centered bitch!"

After making that statement, Hiro gripped his head in pain. He suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **[End Theme]**

Everyone present was just shocked.

"Oh...um… Okay, due to this… revelation, I have come to a conclusion. Hiro, he's off the hook."

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Alya is to keep an eye on Hiro in case something like this happens again. This kind of situation is...unnatural."

"Understood."

"Chloe, you and Alya will have one week of suspension."

"Say what?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!"

"Do as you like. Just know that you can thank Chloe for this." Mr. Damocles said.

"As if this was _my_ fault! I had nothing to do with this!" said the alpha bitch.

"She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!"

Alya then stormed out of the office.

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth was not happy at what happened earlier with Hiro.

"Agh! How did that boy repel my akuma? No one should possess that kind of power. Hopefully, the next one will provide me with the answers I need."

Hawk Moth then corrupted another butterfly.

"Don't fail me this time, my akuma. Evilize her!"

The akuma flies off to finds it's next prey.

[With Marinette]

Marinette was racing towards her classroom.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!" she said. As she runs upstairs, Alya walked downstairs, away from school. As she approached a place to be alone, she tried to call Marinette, only for it to go to voicemail again. As she wallowed in sadness, the akuma was absorbed into her phone.

" _Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug… I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too."_ Hawk Moth said through telepathy.

"I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Is there anything else I need to know?" Alya asked.

" _Yes, actually. Earlier, that boy managed to repel and destroy my akuma. I want you to figure out how."_

"Sign me right the hell up!"

With that, black ink surrounds her body.

[In Ms. Bustier's Classroom]

Marinette managed to get inside the classroom unnoticed by the teacher. When she sat down, she noticed that Hiro and Alya weren't around.

"Where are they?" Marinette asked Nino.

"Alya's been suspended." Nino said.

"What?!"

Marinette's outburst got the attention of the entire class.

"Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Sorry..." Marinette apologized. She then tapped Nino's shoulder again.

"And what about Hiro?"

"He's in the nurse's office." Nino said.

"What happened to him?" Marinette asked.

"You see, he was getting mad at the principal for aimlessly listening to Chloe's demands, and that attracted an akuma."

"You're kidding..." Marinette said.

"I know, right? But here's the thing, he shot it right back out. It even burned to death. Then, he got up and was like a completely different person. He even called himself Faust or something. Also referred himself as a Shadow Emperor Dragon, even though he didn't look the part."

"What? Who's Faust?" Marinette asked. Shala's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, she's right. I mean, who would name themselves something as dumb as that? And why would he call himself a dragon if he isn't one and I don't know anything so don't ask me! Stop looking at me!"

This time, it was Shala who caused a disruption.

"Shala, I have already had Marinette disrupt me once! Don't add on to it, please!"

"Gomenasai, sensei..." Shala said in apology.

"Wait, what was Alya accusing Chloe of anyway?" Marinette asked.

"About being Ladybug. I told her she was crazy about thinking that."

"What?!"

"That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!"

Sighing, Marinette obeyed and left the classroom.

"There's no way that Chloe's Ladybug..." Adrien said.

"That's what I said. Even Hiro and his friends agreed." Nino said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, she got suspended along with Alya."

"Say what?!"

"Shala, now you can join Marinette in the Principal's office!" Ms. Bustier said in anger. Shala obeyed and left.

[In front of the Office]

Marinette began knocking on the door.

"Mr. Damocles?" Marinette called out. She opened the door and saw a pink stop symbol in front of him. "Huh?!"

Shala then walked into the office.

"Mari, what's going on?" Shala asked.

"I have no idea..."

The computer screen lit up, showing Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi has a black butterfly-shaped mask on her face, and her eyes are dark magenta. She wears a black suit, her lower arms, and legs white with three stripes that are white above each. On her chest is a glowing light pink WiFi symbol, and a thin white line goes around her waist, with the line creating a semicircle above a short vertical white line in the front, resembling a power button.

"Oh, no..." Pepper said.

" _I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!"_ the video said. _"For our first exposè, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you."_

Lady Wifi began leaning on Mr. Damocles' shoulder.

" _So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"_

" _Uh…. Yes, it is."_

" _So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!"_

" _Well, to be fair, if I didn't do this, this story would have never started."_

" _Answer the question!"_

" _Yes, I was."_

Marinette recognized the ladybug charm on the phone.

"Oh, no! Alya!"

Marinette opened up her purse and allowed Tikki to come out.

"Time to transform, Tikki!"

"You're going to have to fight with your best friend." Tikki said.

"Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend! Tikki, spots on! Yeah!"

Tikki was then absorbed into her earrings. After her transformation, Ladbug was ready to go.

" _For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! But first, a little question. Has anyone heard of someone named Faust? Perhaps one of the Shadow Emperor Dragon variety?"_

The entire class exchanged confused murmurs, with the exception of Adrien, Nino, Pepper, and Sabrina.

" _Doesn't matter! Because I'll look in on the source of this new scoop: Hiro Mirrows!"_

Lady Wifi then threw a stop symbol on Damocles, freezing him.

" _Stay connected!"_

The broadcast ends there.

"Oh, hell no! She's not going anywhere near Hiro!" Pepper said. She raced out of the class at top speed.

"Everyone, for your own safety, follow Pepper's example and get the heck out of here!"

The entire class scrammed out the door. Adrien runs into the bathroom and releases Plagg from his shirt.

"If Chloe is Ladybug like Alya said, then she'll head straight to her place!" Adrien said.

"And that also means you've been crushing on Chloe." Plagg said, which made him laugh. Adrien was not amused one bit.

"Yeah, screw you too. Plagg, claws out!"

After a badass transformation, Adrien was now Cat Noir.

[With Pepper]

Pepper slammed the door to the nurse's office open.

"Hiro!"

Hiro got startled and fell out of bed. He recovered quickly

"Pepper, what the hell?!"

Pepper then ran up and hugged him.

"Hiro! I'm glad you're okay!"

The two broke from their embrace.

"My head's a little hazy. What happened?"

"It's bad, Hiro! Alya's been akumatized!"

"Son of a whore..."

"And to make things worse, she's after Chloe because she thinks she's Ladybug!"

"Son of a whore! Now we actually gotta protect her… Great..."

"That's not all… She's after you for information."

"About?"

"About this guy named Faust."

At that mention, Hiro backed away with his eyes wide.

"Oh, no..."

"Hiro?"

"No talk time! Alya needs to be stopped!"

* * *

[With Cat Noir]

Cat Noir leapt from roof to roof on route the Le Grande Paris hotel. By using his baton as a camera, he zoomed in on Chloe, who was in a Ladybug outfit.

"This can't be!"

"Who's been a sneaky kitty now?" a voice asked. Cat Noir turned and saw the true Ladybug.

"Oh, Ladybug. But-"

"Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug, right?"

"Yeah, of course not."

Ladybug then whips out her yo-yo, which doubles as a camera.

"And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug."

On the camera, the duo witnessed Chloe getting tangled up in her yo-yo.

"Judging from this, it's obvious she's just a die-hard fan. A...copycat?"

"Right."

Hiro and the others fly in on the duo.

"Looks like we made it in time." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you shouldn't be here." Ladybug said.

"I know. But, Alya's my friend, too. I can't leave her hanging like that." Hiro said. As Chloe tried to untie herself, her phone began to ring in her purse. After she got decently free, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

She got no response. Her phone suddenly gave off a pink glow. Chloe chucked her phone across the room. From the phone came Lady Wifi herself.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug!"

Chloe attempted to flee, but Lady Wifi paused Chloe before she could escape.

"We got wifi!"

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Shala began to run towards the hotel.

"Pepper?"

"I got it."

Pepper began to swing Hiro around. She then launched him towards the hotel. Hiro quickly transformed into Ascendant Force and started to roll like a ball. Meanwhile, Lady Wifi tossed a recording symbol above the paused Chloe.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my assumption was correctamundo. Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is… Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!"

Suddenly, Lady Wifi was rammed into the way by Hiro's spin attack. Meanwhile, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Shala, and Pepper arrived on the scene. Lady WiFi recovered fast.

"What the? This can't be right. I thought she was Ladybug."

"Sorry to bust your new story, but next time, double-check your facts." Cat Noir said.

"You're gonna be sorry!"

Lady Wifi then released Chloe from her bind. Because of that, Chloe continued running until she fell.

"Alya, listen to me. Fight his control!" Hiro said.

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. Newsflash! Ladybug, I'm going to uncover who you truly are. And Hiro, I'm gonna get that info out of you one way or another!"

"Then catch me if you can!"

After easily dodging the pause symbols, Hiro pushed Lady Wifi out of the way and made his way downstairs.

"That's it! Follow Hiro!" Ladybug said. All of the heroes ran down the steps.

"So, what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!" Ladybug explained.

"That way, we can catch her off guard and take her akuma away!" Pepper added.

"That's an awesome plan!" Cat Noir commented. Ladybug just barely missed a pause symbol.

"We gotta go lower!" Ladybug shouted.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" Lady Wifi said with a laugh. As she fired one more symbol, her service got cut.

"No signal? Damn it!" Wifi scowled.

"Get ready." Ladybug said.

"Pretty sure there's a good chance that this plan will fail..." Hiro said.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked, leaving everyone in a dumbfounded state. Hiro then smacked Cat Noir with a fan he made from his orb.

"Cat Noir, wrong place, wrong time!" Hiro said. The heroes then began to hear footsteps.

"She's gone back into the hotel! After her!" Hiro commanded. The heroes raced up the steps. At every door they have seen, there was a lock symbol.

"Damn it all to hell, she's blocking the entrances!" Shala cursed.

"This is getting annoying really fast!" Pepper said in exasperation.

"I feel you guys there. So, Ladybug, I think there's a good chance we might know each other in normal life."

"Yeah, Cat Noir, there is a good chance for that, isn't it?" Hiro asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I doubt it." Ladybug answered, causing the Dragon Slayers to facepalm. "She's locked all of these doors!"

The heroes kept running until they saw an unlocked door.

"Here's one that's open!" Cat Noir said.

"Prepare yourselves. This might be an ambush..." Hiro warned.

"Well, we'll respond with an ambush of our own!" Ladybug exclaimed. She busted the door down, only to see no one present.

"So much for that." Cat Noir replied.

"She must be hiding somewhere… Let's investigate." Hiro suggested. As they searched, they noticed a bunch of phones lying around. Suddenly, a pink light comes from one and Lady Wifi emerged. She began attacking the heroes.

"How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!"

Ladybug attempted to wrap her yo-yo around Lady Wifi, but she disappeared. She then began to continiously appear and reappear.

"Ha! You can't get me!" she taunted.

"Oh, yeah?"

Hiro split his orbs into small needles and launched them at the phones. The needles pierced each of the phones. He then launched an orb at Lady Wifi, who was knocked into the kitchen.

"Shala, let's go!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Right!"

The duo rushed into the kitchen to confront Lady Wifi. She took this oppurtnity to lock the door.

"Damn it! It's locked!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Right?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah… I hope."

Hiro used a sword made from his orb to destroy all of the symbols thrown at then. He then swung his sword at Lady Wifi, knocking her back.

"Alright, we're owning this!" Hiro exclaimed. While their guard was down, Lady Wifi launched lock symbols, restraining both Hiro and Shala. This also caused Hiro to lose his transformation.

"Urgh… I'm stuck!" Shala exclaimed.

"Damn..." Hiro said. Lady Wifi launched a record symbol above the duo.

" _Alright folks, as promised, I'm gonna give you the full scoop right from the source!"_

Lady Wifi then bent over to face Hiro and Shala.

"Tell me, you two, what do you know about the Shadow Emperor Dragon, Faust?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Shala said.

"Lying doesn't look good on you, girl." Lady Wifi said.

"You want the truth. We BARELY know anything about him! In fact, the only thing we DO know is that he went on a rampage." Hiro exclaimed.

"Is that so? Then, let's fix that."

From Lady Wifi's phone came pink tubes that connected themselves into Hiro and Shala's brains.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"What does it look like? I'm probing into your memories." Lady Wifi explained.

"What?!" the duo exclaimed.

"Now, let's see here."

Lady Wifi began browsing their memories.

"Nope. Nada. Non. Oh, la, la! I didn't even know you guys had kinks!"

"Oh, screw you, bitch!"

"Oh? What do we have here? A seperate folder for your memories. Could they be lost ones?"

Hiro and Shala's eyes went wide.

"Oh, no..."

"Oh, this looks like a good one to start with!"

Lady Wifi tapped the video file and began playing the memory.

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawl Moth pulled up a seat and pulled out some popcorn he got out of nowhere.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting..."

[With Ladybug]

"This is bad. We gotta do something! Guys!"

Ladybug turned around and saw Pepper and Cat Noir propped up on chairs, each with popcorn they got from somewhere.

"Want some?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug just sighed in exasperation.

[Memory Plays]

In a bright and shining city, four figures were walking down the street. Two of them looked like a younger Hiro and Shala. Young Hiro was wearing a blue t-shirt, some shorts, and white sneakers. Shala bore a white jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. She alsow wore white pants and flip-flops. Beside them were two women, one of which was a younger Maya. She was wearing a violet blouse with black dresspants and high-tops. Beside them stood a tall woman with pale skin. She had a black t-shirt with the pitcture of a sun on it.

"Aw, those two are so cute!" Pepper commented.

" _Mommy, mommy! Are we there yet?"_ asked young Hiro.

" _Not yet. We'll be at the stadium soon."_ young Maya said.

" _Yay!"_ the kids exclaimed.

" _Can we get popcorn? And some ice cream!"_ kid Shala asked.

" _Yes, sweetie!"_ the woman, presumably Shala's mom said.

" _Thank you, mommy!"_

" _It's too bad that daddy can't come..."_ kid Hiro said.

" _Can you blame him? He has many duties as Captain of the Royal Army. Not much we can do about that, right?"_

" _I know..."_

The three heroes just awwed at Hiro.

" _Oh, look! There it is!"_ young Maya exclaimed, pointing over to a large stadium.

" _Yahoo! I can't wait!"_ the kids cheered.

[Later]

The four were sitting inside of a VIP box reserved for them. Both Hiro and Shala had popcorn and ice cream in their hands!

" _Eeeee! I can't wait to see the fight!"_ kid Hiro said.

" _Me neither!"_ kid Shala said in agreement.

" _Well, you don't have long to wait! Here comes the announcer!"_ Shala's mom pointed our. The announcer then appeared underneath the spotlight.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! Today, we will showcase the fight you've all been waiting for! It's time for the decisive battle: Team Quadruple D vs Team Divinity!"_

4 holes on both sides of the battlefield opened up. 8 figures ascended from the holes. All of them stood at medium height. One of them had a white trench coat on with a blue undershirt. He also donned black pants and sneakers. This one also had on the pendant currently being worn by Hiro. Another was a girl with pale skin and was wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts that really brings out her tush. Oddly enough, she was barefoot as well. She also had on the braclet that Shala is wearing in the present. The other two teammates really don't matter, but one of them had a ring on his right index finger and the other one had on a medallion. From Team Divinity, it was an all female team. One of them, presumably the leader, had a blue jacket on with a purple undershirt. She also wore a semi-short blue skirt. On her right arm is a hummingbird charm, one that Pepper wears. The others really don't matter much, but each of them bore different accessories. One of them had a crown. Another one wore earring. And the last one had on a hairpin.

" _From Team Quadruple D! Faust! Clara! Kirk! And Lance! From Team Divinity! Merlina! Kim! Nana! And Amy! Give them a round of applause!"_

The crowd did just that. The two captains then walked up to each other.

" _Merlina, let's make this a great battle."_ Faust said. He extended his hand out to Merlina.

" _Likewise, Faust."_ Merlina replied, flashing a wink towards Faust. She shook hands with Faust and both of them returned to their respective sides.

" _Mommy? Why are they wearing those items?"_ kid Hiro asked. Maya laughed at him.

" _I guess you don't know, huh? Those items aren't ordinary. Both teams, Team Quadruple D and Team Divinity, they use special items that we have come to know them as...Miraculouses."_

Cat Noir spat out his popcorn.

"Say what?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth stood up from his seat in awe.

"Interesting. So, other Miraculous exist..."

" _What do they do?"_ kid Shala asked. Her mom had that covered.

" _One thing is that those jewels grants those guys mastery over their elements. However, they also have a secondary effect. You see, Faust has the Pendant of the Blue Dragon. It enables him to have control over dimensions, meaning he can open dimensional rifts at will. Merlina wields the Charm of the Hummingbird, which allows her to repel anyone within her range. And another thing, Clara's Bracelet of the White Wyvern grants her the power to manipulate the space around her. She can even make herself intangible!"_

" _Amazing..."_ the two kids said in amazement.

" _Alright! Let the decisive battle begin!"_

The two teams began fighting to the best of their abilities, using all of their abilities. The crowd went wild at the fight. Clara opened up a spatial rift, enabling her to punch two people from Team Divinity and knock them out. In the end, Faust opened up a dimensional rift, which released a stream of wind that knocked the sails out of Team Divinity. **(A/N: For the record, Team Divinity is strong. Don't forget that.)**

" _And there you have it! The winners of this battle is… Team Quadruple D! We have our champions now!"_

The crowd cheered at Quadruple D's victory. The two captains shook hands once more. Once they broke apart, Faust stood on top of a pedestal.

" _Is that all there is? Is there no one left to try to challenge us?"_ Faust asked. _"I am not satisfied yet! We're not satisfied! Our wish is to get stronger and fight more powerful opponents!"_

That got the crowd cheering loudly.

" _We're all satisfied here!"_ one member of the audience exclaimed.

" _Show us more fierce battle!"_

" _More! More! More! More!"_

Team Divinity, as well as those in the VIP box, were looking scared.

' _Faust, what are you planning?'_ Merlina wondered.

" _That's great! Your voices...your emotions…they grant me and my team strength! If that's your wish, then we'll grow even stronger! Strong enough to erase this world!"_

Faust's team all held up cards that were glowing.

" _What did he say?!"_ Maya exclaimed.

" _Now! Dimension Summon!"_

From a bright light, the four dragons Diabalos, Tempest, Halos, and Pyrus appeared before the audience. They all shot attacks from their respective elements at the audience. The audience members fled from the stadium.

Everyone that was watching the memory were frightened beyond belief.

" _Oh, no..."_

" _Kids, we need to go, now!"_

Maya and Shala's mother quickly grabbed their children and ran like hell. Quadruple D's dragons caused destruction all throughout the city. No conventional weapons could stop it, either.

" _This is bad! We gotta do something!"_ the member of Team Divinity with the crown said.

 _"Well, what can we do? That's a giant f**king dragon! Any ideas? Kim? Amy? Nana?"_ **(A/N: To tell these girl apart – Kim has the Crown of the Phoenix, Amy has the Earrings of the** **Pegasus, and Nana has the Hairpin of the Sylph.)**

The dragons, in the midst of their destruction, roared towards the sky.

" _What are they saying?"_ one of Team Quadruple D's members asked. **(A/N (Again): Lemme see… Kirk has the Ring of the Cerberus and Lance has the Medallion of the Hydra.)**

" _I guess you wouldn't know, Kirk, since you can't hear their voice."_ Clara replied.

" _What?"_

" _We understand perfectly."_ Faust began. _"You're still not completely satisfied either! We feel the same as you! Let us become one of flesh to obtain the ultimate power!"_

" _But, how exactly are we going to do that?"_ Lance asked.

" _Through this!"_

Faust then showed his team a card that said "Disaster Law".

" _Are you sure about this?"_ Kirk asked. Faust just stared at the two indifferently.

" _You can leave if you want. Just don't blame me if you're caught in the crossfire."_ he said in a bored tone. Secretly, he was smirking 'cause he knew they won't say no. Lance waved his hands frantically.

" _Nonono! It's not like that! From the moment we joined your team, we swore to stay by our side! And this won't change our mind! Help us to achieve the ultimate power!"_ Lance pleaded.

" _That's great to hear! Now, the time has come! Ima koso...hitotsu ni!"_

Faust raised his card high up in the sky. Meanwhile, in reality, Hiro's pendant and Shala's bracelet began to glow. The two began to wail in pain.

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Demon Reborn (by Lilim)]**

Lady Wifi notices this change quickly.

"What the?" she wondered.

"The symbol of destruction...Disaster Law..." Hiro said in conjunction with Faust.

" _Raise the curtains for our opening act!"_

The glow from the two jewels grew stronger.

"Ima koso..." Hiro began.

"...hitotsu ni." Shala finished.

"Okay, you two are seriously creeping me out."

In the memories, the dragon's roar grew stronger.

" _Ware-were ga…hitotsu ni!"_ the four humans chanted. In reality, a thunderbolt struck through the ceiling and crashed in front of the duo. The thunderbolt caused the lock symbols to disappear. As soon as they were free, they stood up.

"Hitotsu ni… Hitotsu ni..."

Their accessories began to glow brighter than ever. The wings of the pendant spread apart so it would resemble a dragon. The bracelet also gained the face of a wyvern. Dark winds began to swirl around the duo.

" _Ima koso…HITOTSU NI!"_

A dark ball of energy shot from the card, creating a portal. Maya, kid Hiro, Shala's mom and her daughter, who were nearby, were shocked.

" _What the… It can't be!"_

The 8 beings turned into multi-colored points of light and were absorbed into the portal. The portal then exploded, leaving only dark clouds hanging in the skies.

" _I don't like the looks of this..."_ Maya said. From deep within the dark clouds, the creature nesting in there spread it's new large, demonic wings and gripped it's hands. At a glow from it's red eyes, the monster let out a blood-curdling roar while slamming it's fists down and spreading it's wings. The shockwave generated pushed rubble and the families backwards. The new creature's body was obscured with a violet aura. The colossal dragon's body was dark-green with tan sections on it's wing blades. There were bits of armor on it's body, along with shield sections on the torso and the shoulders. The main wings of the dragon was pretty basic, but it was twice the size of it's main body. The same goes for it's tail.

 **[End Theme]**

" _I can't believe this!"_ Shala's mother exclaimed.

" _Team Quadruple D…and the four dragons… They all fused together!"_ Maya deduced. The colossal dragon began to laugh.

" _ **Hahahaha! This is it! The highest pinnacle of power we were dreaming of! We have reached a world of power that rivals even the gods! Now, allow us to repay you!"**_

The colossal dragon fired a laser from it's mouth. When it passed, a trail of explosions followed.

" _ **From this day forward, I will be known as the Shadow Emperor Dragon Faust. With the power we have gained from your desires, we shall be the final destroyers of this world!"**_

"ROOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hiro and Shala roared. As Faust fired more lasers, it has been shown that a demonized Faust was fused on the chest of the dragon itself. One of the lasers was neutralized by a barrier. Brave wizards stood up to fight Faust, including Hiro's father. He's a tall man with golden eyes and azure hair. He wears a sleeveless white trench coat with the emblem of the Royal Army on it along with a green long-sleeved shirt that goes down past his waist. He also wears brown boots.

" _Men, give it everything we got! We must bring this guy down!"_ Hiro's father said. All of his men charged forward at the dragon.

" _ **Adorable attempt. However, I am on a deadline right now."**_

Faust took out a clipboard and looked at his schedule.

" _ **Let's see…. I need to destroy you guys… 5 minutes ago?"** _ he said in confusion. He threw his clipboard away. _**"Bah! Stupid transformation sequence! Now, instead of taking my time, I have to rush this!"**_

The purple gem on Faust's chest began to glow with power. The large wings on Faust's back spread apart.

" _ **Paradox Attack!"**_

From the chest came a purple ray of energy. The ray enveloped all of the warriors. Those that were encased in the light were disintegrated.

" _Dad… NOOOOO!"_ Hiro wailed. Faust slowly made his descent towards the four. The two mothers ran up to Faust.

" _Faust, this needs to stop! You already erased practically everyone in the entire city! Enough destruction!"_

" _ **You don't order me around, woman! However, I might cut you a deal. Be my loyal subjects that will cater to my every whim!"**_

" _Or what?"_ Maya asked.

" _ **I don't know. Ask your soon-to-be dead children!"**_

Faust shot a fireball at the kids, who huddled together.

" _GET DOWN!"_

Suddenly, Merlina pushed Hiro and Shala out of the way just in time.

" _Are you two okay?"_ she asked.

" _Y-Yeah. You're pretty."_ the two said.

" _Aw, thanks!"_ Merlina said with a smile. She carried the two over to their mothers. _"Looks like we don't have a choice…"_

" _What are you going to do?"_ Shala's mother asked.

" _The one thing we can do to stop Faust's rampage."_

Merlina then took out 4 cards, all named Wish Power.

" _Are you sure? You know what might happen."_

" _It's a risk we have to take!"_ Merlina argued. She then handed Faust's and Clara's Miraculous to Hiro and Shala.

" _What are you…?"_

" _Please...keep these safe."_ Merlina said. The kids simply nodded. Team Divinity stood before Faust. Their Miraculouses began glowing with power.

" _Now, we invoke your power! Listen to our wish! With your might, separate Faust and calm his rampage!"_

One of the Wish Power cards turned black and began emitting a rainbow-colored light, one that Faust didn't react to well. Meanwhile, Pepper's charm began glowing, and her eyes gained mist inside.

"I have...to help them!"

The glow then intensified, surrounding everyone that is nearby.

" _ **Curse you! You whores!"**_

Faust's fused body began to separate.

" _ **I won't allow this to be how my legacy ends! I'll simply revive and come back even stronger!"**_

Faust launched a dark laser that made it's mark on Maya's head. The Shadow Emperor Dragon's body finally separated, transforming into 4 light spheres. The Light Sphere scattered and went inside different dimensional gates. However, dimensional rifts began opening all around, with Maya and Shala's mother getting sucked into one.

" _MOOOOOM!"_ the two cried out.

" _Kids, I'm sorry for all this trouble. I don't want you to have to grow up with this on your chest! That's why, I have to alter your memories!"_

Merlina shot beams of light that hit Hiro and Shala's heads. Because of that, they lost their grip and fell into another dimensional rift.

[End Memory]

As the memory ends, Lady Wifi, Hiro, Shala, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Pepper were transported on top of the hotel. Pepper used this opportunity to go and hug the Awakened Hiro and Shala.

"Hiro…Shala… I'm here. Please...calm down. Don't let him take hold." she said. Hearing her gentle voice, Hiro and Shala's Awakenings subsided.

" _Now's your chance, Lady Wifi! Seize their Miraculouses!"_ Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"I'm on it!"

Lady Wifi ran towards the three Dragon Slayers.

"Not so fast! Glacial Dome!"

By freezing the air around her, Pepper created a dome of ice around herself, Hiro, and Shala. The dome protected them from Lady Wifi.

"I have an idea! Cataclysm!"

Imbued with the power of destruction, Cat Noir destroys the Wi-Fi antenna, taking away Lady Wifi's power. Ladybug took this opportunity to snatch the cell phone, break it, and release the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!"

With her usual grace, Ladybug swung her yo-yo and captured the akuma.

"Gotcha!"

Ladybug then released the akuma.

"Bye-Bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

By tossing her yo-yo in the air, a swarm of ladybugs appeared that cleansed all the damage caused. Lady Wifi then changed back to Alya.

"Pound it!" The duo then shared a fist bump. Alya recovered at the sight of the two superheroes.

"Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir, too? Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!"

Alya then went over to retrieve her phone. Cat Noir's ring began to beep.

"We need to leave. You only have a minute." Ladybug said. The two heroes sprinted downstairs.

"So- Oh, no!" Alya exclaimed. The heroes were already gone. "Where did they go?"

She then turned and saw Hiro, Shala, and Pepper.

"Pep...per?" Hiro weakly asked. The last trace of Faust's presence faded away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine… What about Alya?" Hiro asked. He then sees Alya approaching. "Alright… Ladybug undid the damage."

"What happened to you guys?" Alya asked in concern.

"It's a long story." Pepper said. Meanwhile, the superhero duo tried to find a place to drop their transformation. Ladybug settled on a closet. Suddenly, Cat Noir stopped her.

"Stay! I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor." he said.

"Cat Noir… I don't know. I'm kinda afraid that you'll be disappointed in who I really am..." Ladybug said solemnly.

"What?! There's no way in hell that I'll ever be disappointed in you! I could have never asked for a better Ladybug!"

"I understand….but I can't. Maybe when I have a little more confidence in myself, I'll tell you."

"Huh. And here I thought you would go on about how no one should know who we are."

"I would have, if Hiro and his friends didn't figure both of us out already..."

"Wait, they do?"

"Yeah… Now, you have to go."

"Wait! What it...what if we drop some hints about who we are sometimes?" Cat Noir suggested.

"Hmm… I'd like that. I'll see you later."

Ladybug then closed the door to the closet. At the sight of a pink glow, Cat Noir took that chance to leave.

"That was very noble of you, Marinette." Tikki commented.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette said.

[With Hawk Moth]

"Well, this could have turned out better. However, this akuma has brought many things to light. Including that our little friends are in possession of powerful Miraculouses. One of these days, they _all_ will belong to me!"

The window to his lair shuts after his dramatic revenge speech.

[On a Balcony]

Marinette was having a chat with Tikki.

"Is that true? You're going to tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?" Tikki asked.

"Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head." Marinette said.

"That's good advice." a voice said, startling Marinette. She turned and saw Alya and Hiro.

"Hey, guys. Um, where's Pepper and Shala?" Marinette asked. Hiro sighed at that.

"After what happened last night, Shala's energy was depleted. Pepper is taking care of her in the meantime." he explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry about what happened." Marinette replied.

"Can we not talk about it? My head's still throbbing like hell." Hiro groaned.

"Anyway, let's change the subject. Either of you wanna see my new smart phone? It puts my old phone to shame. Check out these awesome pics!"

Alya then began browsing through photos of Adrien.

"And why is there a bunch of pictures of Adrien there?" Marinette asked.

"Well...with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?" Alya asked. He turned to a photo of Adrien with a Cat Noir costume on.

"Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!" Marinette said.

WHAM!

Hiro faceplanted himself to the ground. The two girls just stared at Hiro.

"You're killing me, Mari..." Hiro said. His expression did not go unnoticed by Alya.

"Well, I'm in need of a nap. I'll leave you two be." Marinette said. She quickly ran inside the house. Once Hiro recovered, Alya confronted him.

"You know something, don't you Hiro?"

"What? No, of course not!" Hiro denied. Alya just started intensely at Hiro.

"Come on, you can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone. I promise on Ladybug's life!" Alya said.

"You promise on your best friend's life?"

"MARINETTE'S LADYBUG?!" Alya exclaimed.

' _DAMN IT!'_

"Wow, now I feel really stupid in thinking that Chloe was Ladybug. Marinette seems like a better candidate."

"Um..."

"What? Next thing you say is that Adrien is really Cat Noir?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, my, God! I gotta tell someone-"

"She thinks people will be disappointed if people found out who she was!" Hiro said.

"… For realsies?"

"For "realsies"."

"I don't understand. Why? She's an amazing girl!"

"She thought people wouldn't like her if they found out who she really was."

"Bullshit! Ain't no way I wouldn't like Marinette being Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed.

"Well, I'm happy that you think that!"

"I mean, I understand why else she wouldn't tell me. Wait, aren't you worried that Hawk Moth might get you?" Alya asked.

"No. I have three reasons why I, and by extension, everyone else should not care. 1. He's already have a grudge against me and my friends. Especially now since we learned that we have Miraculouses. 2. What can he do with information that he doesn't have? 3. Better villains have tried and failed miserably to kill us."

"Wow, really?"

"Really. Hawk Moth doesn't even make top 20. He is preceded by a guy that fights with wind."

"Wait. Do you mean normal wind or...butt wind?" Alya asked.

"No. If he was using farts to fight, I'd be so done. I do not swing that way!" Hiro exclaimed.

"So… What if I were to...you know...fart?"

"Oh, um, I wouldn't have a problem with it." Hiro replied.

"Oh? So, do you like...this?"

Alya turned around and presented her nice butt to Hiro.

"Yeah… Wow, Marinette was right. You really are perverted." Hiro commented.

"Says you? I vaguely remember that you have some...things you enjoy." Alya teased. She grabbed Hiro's hand and placed it on her ass.

"You...remember that?"

"That was the most I could remember. Everything else is a blur."

As she finished that sentence, Alya's smile grew. Hiro felt Alya silently fart on his hand. Before he could react, Alya made Hiro squeeze her butt.

"Come on, you know you like that." Alya said.

"Pepper could vouch for me on that..."

"On the real, though. What are we gonna do about our little love square?"

"I actually wanna milk this for a while. I want to see the look on their faces when they find out who each other really are. Especially after they get in some really embarrassing situations."

"I like the way you think, Hiro!" Alya said. She gave her a high-five.

 **[Epilogue: Kim's Challenge]**

As Hiro was checking through his locker, Kim approached him.

"Hey, Hiro."

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Me and Alix are going to race soon. After seeing how fast you were yesterday, I want you to join. And I bet that I can crush both of you!"

"Yeah...thanks, but no thanks."

Hiro's backpack began to shake. All of a sudden, Vernious shot out.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that Hiro's the fastest guy alive! He would destroy your smug ass!"

Hiro then grabbed Vernious' tail and pulled her back.

"Please don't start, mom. I'm serious…"

"I get it, now. You're chicken!" Kim accused.

"Chicken? I'm not chicken! I just don't have anything to prove."

"Oh, come on! Don't you wanna prove that your better than him?" a voice asked Everyone turned and saw Alix at the door.

"Alix, there are many ways for one to be better than someone. You, be humble, kind, and determined. You know, qualities that this guy doesn't possess?"

"Oh, shots fired!" Alix exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. See you later, alligator." Hiro said. He began making his way out of the school.

"Yeah, I get it. You're not interested...in losing to me!"

Those words stopped Hiro in his tracks.

"Damn, son! I could feel that burn all the way over here!" Alix shouted.

"What the hell did you say, Le Chien?"

"If your momma claims that you're that fast, then why don't you prove it?"

Hiro ran right up to Kim.

"Saturday morning! At the Trocadero Square!"

"Oh? I thought you weren't interested?"

"I don't have anything better to do on that day anyway! And it'll be worth it to knock you down a peg!"

"Very well. But, let's make this interesting. If I beat you two, Hiro will give me his Miraculous and Alix will give me her rollerblades." Kim said.

"Fine. But when I win, you'll owe me and Alix some ice cream." Hiro added.

"And when I beat you, Kim, you can't make another dare for the rest of the year!"

"Deal!"

The three sealed the bet with a fist bump.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

 _It's Hiro here. Thanks to Kim's...persuasion, I now have to own his ass in a race, where I'll have to give up my Miraculous if I lose. Haha! If… Wait… Has Alix been akumatized. Is that me from the future? Oh, this cannot be good news…_

 _Next Time – Timebreaker!_

 _Don't miss it!_


	25. Timebreaker

**[Blue Dragon – FRIEND]**

[Episode Title: Timebreaker]

It was another peaceful morning in the city of love, Paris. Within a certain bakery, Marinette was walking down the stairs to see her mother applying a flower to her hair.

"Well? With or without?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, with?" Marinette replied.

"You're sure it's not better without?"

"Either way, you look perfect mom."

Sabine then held Marinette's hands.

"You know? It's not everyday you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary." Sabine said. Meanwhile, Shala was assisting Marinette's dad. He is a tall man with a large build. He has green eyes, brown hair, sideburns and a mustache. He wears a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wears a silver band on his ring finger. He also had a dirty apron on.

"What do you think, Shala? I groomed my moustache. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one-"

"Relax, Mr. Dupain."

"Please, you can call me Tom."

"Alright, Tom, you look just fine...except for that dirty apron you're still wearing."

Tom took notice of the dirty apron.

"Thanks, sweetie!"

Tom then ran off to change.

[Later…]

After the two parents finished getting ready, Marinette hastily pushed the two out the door.

"You're going to be late!" she said.

"Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you." Tom said to his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake." Marinette said. Her parents then leave for their anniversary.

"Welp, I'mma go and explore a bit. See ya later, girl!" Shala said. She ran off to find something interesting.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, I have some homework to get done..." Marinette groaned.

[At Le Grand Paris]

The two lovebirds took their seats at the restaurant in the Grand Paris hotel. Across from them, the Dupain-Chengs could eye Alix and her father. He is at a medium height with pale blue eyes and orange-brown hair. He also has a moustache. He wears thin-rimmed glasses, a lavender scarf, a purple undershirt, and a dark gray vest with a gold Egyptian hieroglyph pattern. He also wears a gray jacket, gray slacks, and black shoes. Tom then waved at Alix's father.

"They're Marinette's parents." Alix explained to her father. "You kow, one of the chicks I hang out with?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris."

Mr. Kubdel then eyed Alix's sneakers.

"Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?"

"What are you talking about? I took off my cap."

"But this is a special day." Mr. Kubdel insisted.

"Well, it's only a birthday."

"No, this is a special birthday."

Mr. Kubdel then takes a watch out of his pocket.

"This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it."

"It's pretty sweet. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone." Alix explained, revealing the watch on her wrist.

"But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was..."

When Mr. Kubdel opened the watch, a bright flash occurred, revealing a hologram.

"...Ahead of his time."

"Wow..." Alix was just awestruck at what she witnessed.

"Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades."  
"No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. Thank you!" Alix said, accepting the watch. Suddenly, her phone began to ring.

"Are your friends waiting?" Mr. Kubdel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool." Alix insisted.

"No, no, go ahead."

Alix then stood up, grabbed her cap, and raced out of the restaurant.

"Now, take good care of it."

[With Marinette]

Marinette tried to think of a solution to the problem on her homework.

"Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!" Tikki said in encouragement.

"I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!" Marinette said, causing Tikki to giggle. Suddenly, Marinette's phone rang. When she picked it up, Alya was on the line.

"Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix, Hiro, and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there!"

The moment she hung up, Marinette screeched a bit.

"But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!" Tikki reminded Marinette.

"Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!"

"You'll never make it to Trocadero in 5 minutes. It's way too far!"

"Not to far for Ladybug." Marinette said with a wink. "Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash of pink light, she swung her way to Trocadero. She immediately detransformed and ran up to her friends. She then shows off the banner she made, and everyone was impressed.

"Impressive, Marinette!" Adrien said with a wink, causing Marinette to giggle. Marinette turns her attention to Hiro and Kim, with the former warming up.

"Where the hell is Alix? I'm ready to crush both of you!" Kim said with complete confidence. Luckily, Hiro had a perfect retort.

"If by crush us, you mean get rekt by us, then you got the picture." Hiro said, causing his classmates to laugh.  
"What?!"

"Please, I don't call myself the fastest guy alive for show." Hiro said while stretching. He then swapped to push-ups. "So, if you want to give up, now would be a good time."

"Whatever! Alix doesn't look like she's gonna show."

"Spoke too soon, Kim!" a voice said. Alix arrived on the scene. Hiro smirked at that.

"Glad you could make it." Hiro said.

"Do you really think I'd miss kicking Kim to the curb and ending his ridiculous dares? As it!" Alix responded.

"It doesn't matter! Neither of you are a match for me! My neck is bigger than either of your thighs!"

"...What?" Hiro asked in a confused tone. "Are you just saying you have a big neck? I mean, what even was that?"

"J-Just shut up and let's race!" Kim said, embarrassed at his choice of words. A student then walked up to the trio. He is short with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears black-rimmed glasses, a light green polo shirt, and tan and brown checkered jeans. He also has suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light grayish blue sneakers and a blue watch on his right wrist.

"Alright, Max. Review the rules so some people don't screw up." Hiro said, referring to Kim.

"Very well. It will be 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines is declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him and Hiro will also forfeit his Miraculous. If Hiro triumphs over Kim, he must purchase ice cream for both him and Alix. And if Alix triumphs over Kim, he will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year." Max explained.

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Juleka shouted out.

"Uh-huh, that's right!" Ivan added.

"No more dares!" another student called out. He is fairly short with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair. He has long bangs that are brushed to the left side of his face. He wears a red t-shirt with a black design on the front. Over his shirt, he wears a gray dress jacket with a folded collar, folded sleeves, and side pockets. He wears purple jeans that are rolled up at the bottom, and his shoes are gray with white lace and a white section where his toes would be.

"I hope you like dust Kim, 'cause that's what you'll be eating!" Hiro taunted.

"Ha! That's what I should be saying!" Kim countered.

"Enough talk! Let's just go, meathead!" Alix said. All three of them got into starting positions.

"On your marks, get set..."

The three were about to take off, when suddenly…

"Hold up!" Alix called out, causing Kim to fall on his face. Everyone laughed at that.

"Gee, now everyone is gonna think this is a joke." Hiro said.

"What's wrong, Tinkerbell? Forfeiting already?" Kim taunted. Alix just ignored him and skated forward to Alya. She handed her watch over to Alya.

"Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race." Alix said.

"Hold on girl, I can't! I got a..."

Alix suddenly grasped Alya's hands.

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!"

With that, Alix went back on the track. Alya then hands the watch over to Marinette.

"Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!"

"On your mark..."

The three racers got back into starting positions.

"Get set..."

The three waiting anxiously for the signal to go.

"GO!"

And they were off! The whole class cheered for the racers.

"But…she asked you to hold it." Marinette protested to her best friend. "I gotta hold up the banner!"

All of a sudden, Marinette was pulled forward, causing her to drop the watch. Luckily, Adrien caught it easily.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Uh...yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing."

"Say what?"

Before Marinette could say anything, Pepper shut her mouth.

"Yep! She said you're amazing!" Pepper said. Adrien laughed at that.

"Thanks, Marinette." Adrien said.

"Last lap!" Max announced. The racers have already ran around once.

"Nice save, Pepper." Alya commented.

"Thanks!" Pepper said. Her actions earned a glare from Marinette.

"Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?" Chloe asked.

"Careful, it's Alix's!" Adrien warned.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless."

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe." Marinette said. The moment Chloe opened the watch, the hologram popped up, causing her to gasp. As the race went on, Hiro fell face-first on the track. Kim laughed at his misfortune.

"Ha! Looks like I'm gonna beat you and get your Miraculous! I'm gonna be a hero!" Kim shouted. Hiro quickly recovered and ran after Kim, with a faster speed.

"Not a chance!"

The two other racers turned and saw Hiro accelerating towards them. As soon as he passed him, a sonic boom erupted through the area, blowing everyone back and causing Chloe to drop the watch.

"A sonic boom! This is the first one I have ever witnessed!" Max commented.

"Heh, heh! This is my chance!"

Alix took the opportunity to keep going, with Kim following suit. Along the way, Alix bladed over her watch. Alix crossed the finish line second.

"Yes! I beat ya, Kim!" Alix cheered. She and Hiro shared a high-five.

"We did it!"

Suddenly, Hiro looked behind Alix and saw the broken watch.

"Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Alix asked. Hiro slowly pointed over to the broken watch. Alix practically screamed at the destroyed watch.

"I demand a rematch! That false start threw me off!"

"Kim! Now is not the time!" Hiro shouted.

"Huh? Why not?" Kim asked. Alix skated over to the watch. She then turned to Alya.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner, so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it."

"My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!"

"It was an accident!"

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix!"

"We're sorry!"

"As if! I had nothing to do with this."

"You're all to blame!"

Alix skated off in anger.

"Alix, wait!" Marinette called out. She went after Alix, with Hiro tagging along. Suddenly, Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse.

"Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?" she asked.

"There's still time!"

"Huh? So that's the presence I felt that one time?" Hiro asked. The two stopped momentarily.

"Well… Yes. This is Tikki, my kwami."

"Kami? You're awfully tiny to be called a god." Hiro remarked.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing. And it's kwami."

"Hey!" Hiro just sighed and calm down. "I'll deal with that comment later. We need to catch up to Alix."

Marinette nodded in agreement.

[At Hawk Moth's lair]

The window opened once more as Hawk Moth stood there.

"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration."

Hawk Moth then corrupted another butterfly.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

The akuma set off to find it's victim.

[At the bakery]

The news anchor from the previous chapter was knocking on the bakery door, but no one was responding. Meanwhile, Shala approached the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Shala asked.

"Yes, I ordered a cake from here, and I'm here to pick it up. But, no one is responding." Ms. Chamack explained.

"Oh… Alright, I got you. Just give me a second!"

Shala jumped onto the balcony and went inside the bedroom. A few moments later, Shala opened the door, with the giant cake in tow.

"Here you go!" Shala said. Ms. Chamack graciously accepted the cake.

"Thank you so much, darling."

"It's no problem."

Ms. Chamack then departed.

"Well, that's taken care of. Betteer notify Mr. and Mrs. Cheng. Or, is it Dupain-Cheng? Whatever!"

Shala began to phone the Dupain-Chengs on her D-Pad.

[At the restaurant]

Tom got a call on his phone. He immediately picked up.

"Hello? Oh, she got the cake? Brilliant! But, why didn't Marinette deliver it? … I see. Thank you, Shala."

Tom then hung up.

"It's all good." Tom said. Sabine placed a hand on her heart.

[Back at Trocadero]

Hiro and Marinette managed to catch up to Alix.

"There has to be a way to fix this!" Hiro said.

"Like how, huh? Go back in time and alter the future?" Alix asked in a sarcastic manner. Hiro placed a hand to his chin. Marinette looked confused.

"Um..."

"Look, when you figure out a way to time travel, let me know."

Alix then skates away. Marinette turned to Hiro.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...maybe a dimensional rift could work in this situation." Hiro said.

"Dimensional what?"

"Dimensional rift. It's this mysterious breach inbetween the dimensions that started to pop up recently. It takes you to fight an enemy from the past and then it drops you off to a place you're needed most." Hiro explained.

"How...exactly do you know this?"

"Me and Shala entered one before. About a month ago, actually. We ended up fighting this...knight, monster thing, and then we were dropped off to a cave where our parents were held captive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. However, we don't know everything about this, yet. We don't even know if it will enable time travel. The whole dimensional rift thing is still wrapped in mystery..."

As the two were talking, the akuma fluttered over to Alix's skates and were promptly absorbed.

" _Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right."_ Hawk Moth said. Alix's transformation concluded as he spoke. Timebreaker wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her rollerblades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeps tracks of her energy level.

"You got it, Hawk Moth." Timebreaker replied.

"Can't you try searching for one?" Marinette suggested.

"I can try." Hiro replied. He jumped 5 feet away from Marinette and conducted a scan of the area.

"Well?"

"Well, there's something here..." Hiro said. When he turned, he saw Timebreaker accelerating towards Marinette. "Oh, for the love of- Get down!"

Making use of his Time Skip for the first time in forever (hehe, reference), Hiro swiftly pushed Marinette to the ground to dodge Timebreaker. This sudden movement caused Timebreaker to trip and fall face-first on the ground. Timebreaker quickly recovered. She made her way towards Hiro, only to get punched in the gut my a Time Skip-induced punch.

"Marinette! Go! Now!"

Marinette nodded and fled.

"Why you little prick-!"

Before she could get close, Timebreaker was kneed by Hiro and dropped to the ground.

" _What are you doing, Timebreaker?! Just take his Miraculous!"_ Hawk Moth demanded. Timebreaker raced forward to grab Hiro's pendant, only to get struck by a multitude of punches via his Time Skip.

"...Yeah, I think I'll hold off on taking his Miraculous for right now..." Timebreaker said, stunned by Hiro's attacks.

"... _Agreed."_

Timebreaker got up and skated away. Along the way, she touched Kim, causing him to freeze.

"What did you do to him?!" Hiro demanded.

"I need his energy in order to go back in time. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever."

"As much as I can agree on him being a pain, I can't let you continue!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?"

Suddenly, Timebreaker was hit by a certain yo-yo.

"How about her?"

"Time out, Timebreaker!" Ladybug quipped.

"You're just in time, Ladybug!"

Suddenly, Timebreaker began to plead with Rose, who was nearby at the time.

"Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please!"

"Okay..." Rose replied.

"Noooo!"

It was too late. Timebreaker grasped Rose's hand and took away her energy.

"Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself!"

Timebreaker took a look at her meter.

"Sweet! One minute."

Suddenly, Timebreaker was Sucker Punched in the face by Hiro, who was not very happy. Timebreaker got up quickly.

"Okay, time right the fuck out! How the hell do you keep doing that?!" Timebreaker demanded.

"What? You mean this?"

Hiro used his Time Skip to punch Timebreaker in the face again.

"That's simply my Time Skip, which allows me to slow down my own time and stuff. If you can steal time, then I'll slow my time to beat you."

To prove his point, Hiro punched Timebreaker's face again."

"Why do you keep hitting my face?!" she asked.

"I dunno, why do you let them hit you?" Hiro said back, making Ladybug laugh. Timebreaker eyed Alya and smirked. Alya took the hint and ran.

"Let's see if you keep laughing once I freeze Alya!"

Timebreaker skated towards the fleeing Alya.

"Oh, HELL no!"

Hiro swooped in and kicked Timebreaker away.

"Thanks, Hiro!"

Alya was suddenly hoisted over Hiro's shoulder.

"Alya, I don't freakin' understand why you are recording in a dangerous situation such as this one, but for now, I'm gonna take you somewhere to be safe." Hiro said in a harsh tone. Suddenly, Timebreaker stood in their way. She then took notice of the hoisted Alya.

"Wow, Hiro. Are you coping a feel of Alya's butt?" she asked.

"What!?'

"Well, it doesn't matter! 'Cause now, you got nowhere to run!"

Timebreaker was suddenly attacked by an icicle shower.

"Thanks, Pepper! I owe you one!" Hiro shouted, with Pepper nodding.

"That's it!"

Timebreaker rushed towards Hiro and Alya. All of a sudden, Hiro's pendant emitted a strange glow. He and Alya were absorbed into a dimensional rift before it closed.

"What?! Just how many tricks does this guy have?! Whatever, at least there will be less of you to deal with!"

Suddenly, she was tapped by a certain baton.

"Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?" Cat Noir asked.

"Exactly!"

"Where have you been, Cat?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"I was just watching Hiro completely destroy this chick." he replied. "I gotta admit, it was pretty embarrassing for an akuma to be bested so easily."

"Grrrr! You're gonna regret saying that!"

Timebreaker then charged at Cat Noir.

"Don't let her touch you!"

Cat Noir easily dodged Timebreaker's assault.

"Missed me! Just a second too late."

"We need to get her akuma! If we don't...those poor kids will be goners!"

"Well, let's not waste time, then!" Cat Noir said. As Timebreaker came back for the duo, Pepper stood in the way and summoned an ice wall.

"Not so fast!" she said. Growling in frustration, Timebreaker sets her sights on Ivan, who was on the ground. Before Timebreaker could touch him, Ladybug's yo-yo caught her arm.

"Hey! Hands to yourself!"

Timebreaker dragged Ladybug to her.

"Oh, crap! She's got her!" Pepper shouted. "Oh, I wish Hiro was here right now..."

[Meanwhile, inside the dimensional rift]

In a desert-like area, Alya and Hiro were spat out of the rift. They tumbled into a pile.

"Owww…."

As Hiro groaned in pain, he ended up groping something soft.

"What is this? This is so soft...and firm."

When Hiro opened his eyes, he saw he was groping Alya's butt.

"… Find me in the Alps..."

In response to the groping, Alya kicked Hiro square in the face. She turned and saw it was Hiro.

"Oh, my, gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I kinda deserve that..."

"No, no, it was a complete accident!"

"I didn't know what I was grabbing! It's my fault!"

"Well, your hands do feel nice there..."

"Um...thanks?"

"Anyway, where are we? Oh, and can you stay like that?"

"Uh, sure? We're within the dimensional rift right now."

"Dimensional rift?"

"Yeah! It's this mysterious distortion that started to appear recently. We don't know much about them."

'But, how do we leave?"

'That's just it, we can't."

"What?!"

"Lemme finish! We can't leave until we beat the entity that guards this rift."

"Who's the entity?"

"It seems to be a past enemy faced in the dimension it pops up in. So, here, I'll be facin' a past akuma."

"Great… Wait...did you hear that?"

"What?"

All was quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, Hiro began to hear a brassy kind of sound. He immediately realized what it was. Both of them began laughing.

"Aw, that's sick, Alya!"

"But, you like anyway. Oh, wait, wait!"

Alya moved her butt closer to Hiro's face and released another brassy fart, making the two laugh even harder.

"Alya! You're so stinky!"

"But, you like this stinky butt, right? And you would like it even more if Pepper was doing it, right?"

Alya began shaking her impressive butt in Hiro's face, letting a couple more farts rip on Hiro. As the two were screwing around, a stone golem slowly approached them. The two took notice.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's Stoneheart! He was the first akuma!"

The duo quickly stood up.

"He was not who I was expecting..."

Hiro launched a plasma ball at Stoneheart. While it did do mild damage, Stoneheart began to grow in size.

"What the heck?!"

"That's his power! Everytime he gets hit, he grows. Not only that, he gets stronger as well!"

That last part intrigued Hiro.

"Is that so?"

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Super Saiyan God]**

Hiro powered up to Dragon Ascendant and landed a powerful blow on Stoneheart, causing him to grow even further. Hiro began repeatedly attacking Stoneheart, making him grow even more.

"Hiro! I just told you he grows everytime he's attacked! Don't you realize that?"

"Of course I do! That's what I was going for!"

Hiro then unleashed a flurry of punches on Stoneheart. At this point, Stoneheart was the size of a tower.

"Then why are you still hitting him?!"

"Because the bigger they are..."

Hiro began charging a Super Dragon Explosion.

"...the harder they fall!"

Hiro unleashed his devastating attack, knocking Stoneheart flat on his back. The force of the impact made Stoneheart drop a purple ball.

"I think that's his akuma!" Alya pointed out.

"Got it!"

Hiro dived down and stomped on the ball, releasing the akuma.

 **[End theme]**

"Your days are numbered, akuma! Time to cleanse evil!"

Hiro launched his rope of light to capture the akuma's negative energy. The purified akuma flew away. Stoneheart vanished as soon as the akuma was purified. With Stoneheart defeated, the rift opened itself and dragged the duo in.

* * *

[At Trocadero]

The duo were spat on a building behind the race track. The two tumbled into a pile.

"Ugh… Wait, what am I holding?" Alya wondered. Hiro noticed the familiar predicament.

"Ha ha… Time for a little payback." Hiro snickered. He began to smile very widely. Alya was then assaulted by a powerful stink.

"Oh, Hiro!"

Alya landed a powerful smack on Hiro's butt, who just laughed in response.

"Ain't so fun when you're on the receiving end, huh?"

"You tell me."

Alya forcibly gripped Hiro's butt, making him release another silent fart. The duo's laughter increased. Hiro suddenly realized something important.  
"Wait a minute… Why is it quiet here?"

The duo looked up and saw their past selves getting ready for the race.

"Doubles of us… No akuma in sight… The race hasn't started yet..."

Hiro looked like he pieced everything together.

"Alya! What time did the race start?"

"Uh, 11 o'clock?"

"And what time does it say on that clock over there?"

Alya turned and saw the time.

"10: 55?"

"… We traveled to the fucking past."

"Seriously?! How?!"

"Like I said before, we don't know everything about these anomalies. It could potentially do anything. And, it looks like time travel is a part of it's repertoire."

"Well, what should we do?"

"All we can do is wait and make our move..."

"… But, we have time."

"Hm…well, since I don't want a situation like the one you put yourself into, I'm gonna have to make sure you're able to fight."

"...How?"

Hiro placed a card on his D – Pad's blade and summoned a sword. He tossed it over to Alya. He summoned his Rainbow Blade.

"I...get...a...sword?!"

"You know it!"

"Aw, sweet! This is like anime come true!"

"Alright, let's see what you've got!"

[Meanwhile, in the not-so distant future.]

As that little event went on, Timebreaker was about to take Ladybug's energy. However, Cat Noir jumped in the way and protected Ladybug, at the cost of his energy.

"Cat Noir! Noooo!"

"Damn it! I can't believe he sacrificed himself!" Pepper said in shock. Timebreaker's meter shot up through the roof.

"Damn, six minutes in one go! It must have been those nine lives. This is my cue to leave now. The past is calling me."

Hawk Moth began speaking to Timebreaker telepathically.

" _Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!"_

"You're not going to land a paw on him!" Ladybug announced in anger. Timebreaker tried to reach Cat Noir, but Ladybug obstructed her path, making Hawk Moth very agitated.

"Chill out, Hawk Moth! I have a sick plan!"

Timebreaker proceeds to skate away. Ladybug latches on with her yo-yo. Unfortunately, she was getting dragged in the process. Pepper tried to help her out, but she was dragged as well. Timebreaker continued to go until the three vanished from existence.

[In the past]

Sword training was going relatively well for Alya and Hiro. The two exchanged blow to blow. Suddenly, Hiro swung his sword horizontally from left to right. He followed it up with an uppercut and downward slash. He jumped slightly and began to spin his sword around for about 5 hits. When he landed on the ground, however, Hiro slipped and fell on his back.

"Hiro, are you alright?!"

"Yeah… I haven't mastered that attack yet..."

"What's it called?"

"Starbreak Impact. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The two turned and saw Timebreaker, Ladybug, and Pepper emerged from the future. Pepper and Ladybug saw their past counterparts.

"Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?" Ladybug wondered.

"Sure as hell looks that way."

The two saw past Chloe grab the watch, with past Marinette telling her off.

"My watch!" Future Timebreaker exclaimed.

"Chloe! Put the watch down!" Future Ladybug explained.

"Oi, me of the past! Grab the watch, now! Before it's too late!" Future Hiro cried out. His pas self heard the order too well. In an instant, he sped forward to the crowd and grabbed the watch, while knocking Chloe back as a result.

"Hey, me of the future, it's safe!" Past Hiro called out, holding the watch in his hand. Future Hiro blew out a sigh of relief. Timebreaker then walked towards Past Hiro.

"You...You saved my watch."

"Well, yeah! What are friends for, right?"

"Awesome! Can I have it?"

"Sure!"

As Past Hiro handed the watch to Timebreaker, he was suddenly hit on the head, causing him to drop and break the watch. The culprit was none other than the Queen Bee herself.

"Chloe, what the actual hell?!"

"Excuse you, YOU just hit little ol' me!" Chloe complained.

"You were collateral damage!"

Timebreaker was not happy one bit.

"Chloe, this time it's your fault!"

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing! It's Hero's fault for being as clumsy as Mari-trash over here."

"You're the one that hit me and made me drop the watch! And the name's Hiro, got it?!"

"Unlike you, Hiro ACTUALLY tried to help me! But, then you go and ruin everything as usual! I need to get more energy to go back in time again..."

Past Alix, who witnessed this event, slowly skated over to the broken watch.

"Chloe… It's all Chloe's fault!"

[Meanwhile]

Past Hawk Moth observed this turn of events from afar.

"Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain?"

Past Hawk Moth then corrupted an akuma.

"Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!"

[At Trocadero]

"Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug warned.

As everyone ran, Future Timebreaker held her hand out to the newly akumatized Timebreaker.

"Ugh, this is all kinds of bad right now..." Future Hiro groaned.

"Wait, how did you two get here?" Future Pepper asked.

"We got spat out of that dimensional rift after I bet Stoneheart."

"Stoneheart? But, how?"

"Dimensional rifts make ya fight past opponents before you can leave. That's the only reason that happened."

Suddenly, all of their past counterparts came up. Everyone except Hiro was shocked to say the least.

"Hey, are you really from the future?" Past Hiro asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh, this can't be good. Who screwed everything up?"

"Take a wild guess."

Past Hiro groaned at that.

"Of course she did..."

The two Peppers stood face-to-face.

"Hey, nice shirt!" Future Pepper complimented.

"Right back at ya!"

Past Alya and Future Alya began to talk.

"What's up, sexy?" Past Alya asked.

"Nothin' much."

Marinette and Ladybug then met face-to-face.

"Um, what's going on?" Marinette asked.

"It's a long story..." Ladybug responded. The two Alya's turned to the duo.

"Well, girl? You got some explaining to do. Why do you two look so similar?" the Alyas asked, making Marinette and Ladybug freeze.

"Um..."

The Alyas just laughed.

"Relax, I already know you're Ladybug."

"What?!" Marinette screeched. "How?!"

She turned her gaze to Hiro.

"It was an accident!"

Ladybug and Marinette just sighed.

"Whatever. We'll deal with this later. Right now, we gotta stop the Timebreakers."

"Agreed." Future Hiro said. The two of them flew after the Timebreakers. Ladybug from the future jumped from the building and met up with Cat Noir, who just made his appearance.

"Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!" Ladybug explained.

"Which life? I've got nine." Cat Noir joked.

"I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!"

Cat Noir then noticed the two Timebreakers.

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden?"

"Another thing I don't have time to explain."

The Timebreakers dashed towards the superheroes.

"The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!"

"Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!"

Suddenly, the Timebreakers were kicked back by the two Hiro's.

"Your time's up, Timebreakers!" the Hiro's said.

"Grrr! You know, I was thinking of saving you for last, but I just changed my mind!"

The Timebreakers made their way towards the two Hiros. Suddenly, a yo-yo knocked both of them down. Past Ladybug then made her appearance known.

"Hey! Need any help!" Past Ladybug asked.

"Your timing is perfect!" Future Ladybug called out. Instead of being confused, Cat Noir (whoever that is, amirite?) was smiling with glee.

"Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!"

The Ladybugs gave him a look.

"… I change my mind again. We need to go back in time now!" Future Timebreaker stated.

"I agree!" Past Timebreaker agreed.

" _Don't fail me this time!"_

The Timebreakers rushed towards the heroes. Luckily, the two Hiro's had a plan.

"Pepper, now!" the two said in unison. The Peppers used their power to freeze the ground underneath the Timebreakers, causing them to lose their balance.

"Go for it, Hiro!" the two Peppers said in unison. The Hiros launched the Timebreakers in the air with an uppercut.

"Get the rollerblades, Ladybug!"

The Ladybugs used their yo-yo to rip the skates off of the Timebreakers. The Ladybugs broke the rollerblades, releasing the akumas.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilise!"

The two Ladybugs captured the akumas. They released the now purified akuas.

"Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

The Ladybugs tossed their yo-yos in the air and purified everything the akumas caused. All of the doubles fused into one. Ladybug approached Alix with the restored watch.

"Here, I think this is yours?"

Alix happily accepted the watch.

"Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to take lightly. I should know."

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Marinette."

Upon hearing that name, Ladybug froze.

"I knew it! Kim! You owe me 20€!" Alix called out. Ladybug just stood agape.

"What…?"

She then turned to Hiro.

"Hiro..."

"Okay, I did NOT tell her! She must have had a bet with Kim and had her suspicions."

"Alright, then. Hiro, you might as well tell me who else knows about me."

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, as _some_ people can attest, there is no way they can avoid danger. So, I have to do something about it. See ya!"

Hiro flew off. Cat Noir then approached Ladybug.

"Aw...I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around."

"Well, now you're gonna get used to having no Ladybugs. I gotta bug outta here."

Ladybug swung away with the aid of her yo-yo.

"Ahhh… She'll fall for me someday

[With Hawk Moth]

Hawk Moth was absolutely livid about Timebreaker's failure.

"You slipped by me this time, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and you wizards. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!"

The window to his lair shuts after his dramatic revenge speech.

[At the bakery]

While Marinette was reading, Tom and Sabine returned from their anniversary dinner.

"Hey, you're back! So, did you have a nice anniversary?" she asked her parents.

"We sure did. Although, I was a bit worried."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack."

"It's alright. Luckily, Shala took care of everything." Tom explained.

"She...did?"

Shala made her appearance known on the steps.

"Yep! You weren't around, so I had to give that giant cake to her!"

"Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!" Sabine said to Marinette.

"Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time."

"Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her."

Everyone shared a giant hug.

[Epilouge: Busted Identities]

Hiro and Shala walked up to the Agreste Manor. Hiro rung on the doorbell and a metallic eye popped out.

 _"Yes?"_ the voice asked.

"We're here to see Adrien." Hiro responded.

" _Very well."_

The gates to the manor opened up. The duo stepped inside the manor. Suddenly, Mr. Agreste confronted the two.

"Who are you two and why are you in my home?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"We're friends with Adrien? We're bringing his homework to him!" Shala explained. Mr. Agreste then noticed Hiro's pendant and Shala's bracelet.

"Very well. The girl can go, but I want to speak with you personally." Mr. Agreste said. The two nodded and Shala went up the stairs. Shala knocked on the door.

"Adrien, you there?" she asked. Adrien then opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Shala! Come on in!" Adrien said. Shala did just that, and she was amazed at the size of his room.

"Holy crap! This is your room?! It's so huge!"

"Aw, come on… It's not that much."

"Are you kidding?! You have a freakin' mini arcade up in here!"

"Okay, I get it."

"Anyway… I got your homework."

Shala handed the papers over to Adrien.

"Awesome! Thanks, Shala."

"No problem...Cat Noir."

Adrien's eyes went wide. Suddenly, Plagg shot out from Adrien's shirt.

"Welp, looks like that cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"Shut up, Plagg..."

Shala was smitten at the black cat kwami.

"Aw, who's this cute little kwami?"

"The name's Plagg! Glad you acknowledged my greatness, unlike some people."

Adrien decided to ignore that comment altogether.

"Wait, you know about the kwami? How?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, no reason."

"So, Ladybug was right when she said you three knew who we are…"

"Yep!"

"Well, to be fair, kid, your costumes were pretty obvious. Heck, even a little kid could have figured it out. The only reason no one else figured you two out is because everyone in this city are really stupid."

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted.

"Y'know, the funny thing is...he's not wrong."

Shala and Plagg shared a high-five. Adrien just groaned.

"So, you give Adrien the power of destruction, huh? Doesn't that make you a God of Destruction?"

"Basically. Why?"

"I expected you to be bigger..." Shala said in disappointment.

"Hey!"

Shala just giggled.

"… I like you, kid. You're just my type of gal."

Plagg pulled out some Camembert, causing Adrien and Shala to cover their noses.

"Want some?"

"What is it?" Shala nasally asked.

"Only the most delicious thing in the world! It's my precious Camembert! Try some!"

Plagg handed the stinky cheese over to Shala.

"Alright..."

Shala plopped the piece in her mouth.

"Wow…even though it stinks, it's soooo good! Thanks, Plagg!"

"No prob, kid."

Adrien was clearly jealous that Plagg was treating Shala better than him.

"Hang on. Where's Hiro?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, your dad wanted to talk with him."

"He what?!" Adrien called out.

[With Mr. Agreste and Hiro]

"Mr. Agreste, what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, call me Gabriel. Secondly, I was wondering if Adrien is safe with you?"

"But of course! Trust me when I say this, sir, we protect everyone at our school. No matter what."

"I see..."

Gabriel curiously eyed Hiro's pendant.

"Well, if that's all, I'll just-"

"I've never noticed your pendant before." Gabriel said, cutting Hiro off. "May I?"

Gabriel goes in to take Hiro's pendant, only to stop when it emits a blue glow.

"What the heck?"

The pendant shot a beam at Gabriel. Likewise, Gabriel's brooch shot a beam at the other. The two beams clashed, creating a blinding light. Images began rushing through their brains. In Hiro's case, he sees Gabriel conversing with a kwami. It was a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature the same height as the other kwami. It has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes. There is a purple spiral mark on it's forehead.

" _I must have them, Nooroo! I must have those Miraculous!"_

" _But, no one knows where they are!"_

" _And when it comes to luring superheroes, what can be better than to create supervillians?"_

" _But master,_ _the Miraculouses are not meant to be used for evil purposes!"_

" _I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculousis in my control! I am your master now! And you must obey me!"_

" _Yes, master…"_

" _Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"_

Gabriel then transforms into Hawk Moth.

" _From this day on, I will be known as...Hawk Moth!"_

" _No way… these are all Hawk Moth's memories! Why...why am I seeing them now?! Wait...does this mean…Gabriel is Hawk Moth?!"_

Hiro was then pushed back. Gabriel then sees Hiro's memories.

" _It's an extremely rare magic item. It is said that whoever swallows one can gain rare magic without training. Including those with no magic energy."_

" _Be careful."_

" _Well, here goes nothing."_

After swallowing the Light Spheres, Hiro and Pepper cried out in pain. Miasmas of a dragon and hummingbird appeared behind him. Another memory began to play.

" _Ooh! Can I have it?"_

" _Uh..."_

" _Thanks!"_

" _Shala, no!"_

Shala devoured the Light Sphere. The miasma of a dragon appeared behind her.

" _I see, now. Those three are carrying souls within their bodies. And from the looks of it, Hiro and Shala have fragments of Faust's soul! I must find a way to make that power my own!"_

Gabriel too, was pushed back. Hiro's back hit the door, and Gabriel was knocked into a wall. Adrien and Shala rushed down when they heard the noise.

"What happened?!" the two asked.

The two men stood up.  
"We're fine." the two men replied.

"Father..."

"Adrien, I assure you, I am not hurt. Just return to your room."  
Adrien solemnly nodded and went back upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'm good."  
"If you say so. I'll meet ya outside." Shala said. She stepped out of the manor, leaving Gabriel and Hiro to eye each other.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bearer of Faust's soul." Gabriel sneered. Hiro's eyes went wide, before they shrunk.

"That's what I should be saying, Hawk Moth!" Hiro shouted, making Gabriel go wide. The two snarled at each other and they went their separate ways.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

* * *

 _Um...hi? Marinette here. A prince is coming over to Paris and Rose is really excited. She had a letter and everything, unfortunately, Chloe ruins everything, as usual. And the worst part is… Tikki is sick…_

 _Next Time – Princess Fragrance!_

 _Be sure to see it!_


	26. Princess Fragrance

[In the Cesaire Residence]

It was very late at night in Paris. Hiro was busy making other D-Pads. Judging from the look on his face, he was up for a very long time. He was finalizing the fifth Pad.

"Ugh… I'm almost...done."

Hiro applied the final screw, and the D-Pad was finished. When he did, he promptly collapsed on the desk.

 **[Blue Dragon – FRIEND]**

* * *

[Episode Title: Princess Fragrance]

A few hours later, a news report came on, displaying the last akuma fight.

" _Welcome. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, who threatened to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke."_

[With Ladybug]

Ladybug decided to detransform in the subway station. After diving inside the station, she reappeared on the other side as Marinette. As she looks into her purse, she noticed Tikki shivering.

"Tikki, you don't look well." Marinette commented.

"Marinette...I need you to take me to a doctor."

"But where can I find a doctor for kwamis?"

"I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go."

"But w-what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions."

Marinette gasped in realization.

"And I know someone else who's going to ask an awful lot of questions, my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school?"

Tikki nodded, along with sneezing.

"Thanks."

[Meanwhile, in the science room]

The science teacher was explaining what combustion was to the class. She is tall with deep blue eyes. She has short dark purple hair, prominent lips, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wears black square-framed glasses, along with a purple collared dress shirt with a white scientific scribble pattern underneath a white lab coat. She also wears a brown watch on her right wrist, blue jeans, a brown leather belt, and red high heels.

"Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant – usually atmospheric oxygen."

Some of the students were paying close attention. A couple others, including Ivan and Hiro, were either asleep, or dozing off. Rose, however, was looking at a news report.

" _Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital."_

On the news report, Prince Ali himself stepped out of the limo, waving to his fans. Prince Ali is dark-skinned with olive-green eyes and black hair. He wears a white dress shirt underneath a light gray vest with a white pattern and a gray dress jacket. He has a white handkerchief folded into the left pocket on his jacket, and he wears a dark green tie. He also wears gray dress pants and black dress shoes. After viewing the report, Juleka handed Rose a tissue.

"He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold."

Rose then used the tissue to blow her nose.

"Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect."

Marinette then stumbled into the classroom and falls in front of the teacher's desk. It did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?"

"Uh, no, of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like-"

Before Marinette could finish her poorly devised excuse, Rose sprayed perfume on her letter. The teacher slowly approached Rose.

"Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing."

"I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it was Rose's perfume." Chloe laughed.

"Hey, it smells better than you, Chloe. And it's most likely nicer, too." Shala said, making everyone laugh. The teacher then takes away Rose's perfume.

"Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden."

She then takes Rose's phone away.

"Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office."

"Oh..." Rose said in sadness. Apparently, this was enough to slightly awaken Hiro from his sleep.

"Hey, Voldemort, a bit of career advice. How about you don't treat your students like oppressed slaves? I understand how important an education is, but they have as much freedom as you or anyone else here."

Everyone laughed at Hiro's words, except for the teacher.

"What did you call me?!"

"Not a fan of that one, huh? How about… You look like a mutated eggplant that was caught in a grease fire, which promptly had its backside burned by a barbecue. Then, some fat guy barf all over it and regretted every single life choice he ever made. And to top it all off, an ugly face was drawn all over it to cement the disgust that was being displayed."

Everyone was roaring with laughter.

"How dare you! I cannot believe you would mock me in such a manner!" the teacher yelled at Hiro.

"...How SHOULD I mock you, then? I do take requests, after all."

"How would you like to go to the principal's office as well?!"

"How would you like me to make your face look even worse? I mean, you already look like Cameron Diaz..."

Confusion rang in the classroom.

"That...wasn't much of an insult..."

"..In "Being John Malkovich"."

Laughter erupted in the classroom once again.

"FUCK YOU AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hiro chuckled to himself.

"Ha ha… Man, you are too easy."

Hiro obliged to the demands and left the classroom, with Rose following suit.

"Insufferable children… Now, class, watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab."

"Voldemort" sprayed some of Rose's perfume inside a glass container, which she promptly sealed. She then pushed a button, which generated an electric shock. The shock induced a small explosion inside the container. The student were impressed.

"Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!"

All of the students groaned.

[Outside College Francoise Dupont]

Nino was standing outside as Adrien ran up towards him.

"You two really are made for each other." Alya commented.

"Yeah! Neither one of you make it to school on time. I wonder why..." Shala added, alluding to the real reason why.

"You know, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed."

"You're right."

Marinette then realized who Alya was referring to.

"Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes!"

Marinette looks into her purse to check on Tikki's condition.

"No, I can't. I-"

"What? Is it a Ladybug thing?"

"Kinda..."

"It'll only take a second! You can do it!" Alya encouraged Marinette, which Marinette succumbs to. She proceeded to walk over to Adrien, only to trip over a bag. Tikki flew out of the purse as a result of this. Marinette landed in Adrien's arms.

"Oh! Are you okay? Nothing broken?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine."

After Nino and Adrien left, Marinette checked her purse and saw that Tikki was not in there.

"Marinette..."

Tikki saw Chloe and Sabrina approached her. So, she pretended to be a plush doll. While this event was happening, Hiro and Rose eavesdropped.

"Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?" Chloe asked..

"I told you. A tour of the Children's Hospital."

Chloe then noticed Tikki on the ground. She then picked her up.

"Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here?"

Chloe then gasped in realization.

"The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids."

As they listen to the conversation, Rose and Hiro's eyes went wide, for two different reasons. For Rose, the fact that Chloe mentioned her idol; Prince Ali. For Hiro, Chloe had picked up Tikki, the one capable of transforming Marinette into Ladybug. The two approached the alpha bitch.

"Did I hear you say Prince Ali?" Rose asked.

"Not to you." Chloe replied.

"Prince Ali's staying at Chloe's dad's hotel." Sabrina explained.

"The only hotel fit for a prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?"

"Sure he is..." Hiro said with sarcasm.

"Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?" Rose asked Chloe, handing the letter over.

"No prob." she replied, accepting the letter.

"Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me."

Chloe began to laugh.

"You though I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk?"

Chloe then ripped the letter in half. Rose then collapsed on the ground, crying.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Rose's letter doesn't stink!" Hiro said in Rose's defense. "It smelled very sweet! It actually kinda reminded me of peppermint."

"That...reminds me." Chloe said.

"What?"

Chloe didn't look like she wanted to say anything. So, Sabrina did.

"What Chloe is trying to say is… her father asked you to come to see the prince during his visit."

"Is that so? Normally, if Chloe were to ask me that, I said she can suck it, but, given this new circumstance, I'll gladly come. I'll be willing to stomach having to be in the same room as her for a while."

Chloe look absolutely offended.

"Well, the feeling is mutual!"

Chloe proceeds to step into her limo. Marinette's eyes locked on to Tikki in Chloe's hands.

"Chloe, wait up!" Marinette called out.

"Huh?" Chloe turned and saw Marinette.

"That's my...my..."

"Not anymore. Finders keepers."

The limo then drove off to the hotel.

"Tikki..."

After Rose left, Hiro picked up the two halves of the letter.

"Alright, I'll re-write the letter in two minutes and be at the hotel in one."

Hiro then flew off in an instant. Afterwards, Rose sadly walked down to the Seine riverbank in an attempt to write another letter. However, she was too upset to do so…

[Meanwhile]

Once again, the window opened to the lair as Hawk Moth stood at the center.

"Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if I ever saw one. Every rose has its thorns, after all."

Hawk Moth then corrupts another butterfly.

"Fly away, my akuma, and evilize her!"

The akuma headed off to its destination. The akuma took refuge inside of Rose's perfume bottle.

" _Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in return are the Miraculous."_ Hawk Moth said.

"I'm coming my prince~!" Rose said in a singsong voice. Her transformation took place then and there.

* * *

[At Le Grand Paris]

Marinette rushed up to the hotel, which was being guarded by the doorman. The doorman is a very tall man with very short hair, dark eyes, and thin brown eyebrows. He wears a white shirt and a red tie under a formal black suit with red accents on the collar, along with the gold buttons, and around the cuffs, and he has black pants. He also wears white gloves, thin round glasses, and a red hat with a black peak and gold accenting the center equator.

"Hello! I'm in Chloe Bourgeois' class and I really need to see her."

"Are you a friend of hers?" the doorman asked.

"A friend of Chloe's? Ah, you must be kidding!"

Marinette quickly realized the error of her words.

"I mean- we're in the same class, that's all."

"If you're not a friend then I can't."

Marinette bit her tongue at the next few words she spoke.

"Yes! I'm a...f-f-friend of Chloe's. We're BFFs!"

"Aha! Chloe doesn't have any friends!"

"Does that mean you're not letting me in?"

"No!"

Marinette then left dejectedly. She then sees a pile of trash containing a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape, and a pizza box. Marinette used these items in a disguise.

"Hey! Got a pizza for Chloe Bourgeois." the disguised Marinette said to the doorman.

"Hmm, it's usually sushi."

The doorman then moved to the side.

"Top floor, imperial suite."

Marinette was positively elated by the answer. She stepped inside the hotel.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Marinette emerged from the elevator, where she saw Chloe saying something.

"Here's a gift for the sick children, Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me."

Chloe then let out a laugh she did not like.

"No."

She tried laughing again, and she liked it.

"There. That's better."

The elevator then opened up. As she stepped inside, Marinette approached her.

"Chloe, wait!"

Chloe noticed the box Marinette was carrying.

"Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me."

Chloe immediately hit the close button, making the elevator close.

"Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it!"

Marinette was a second too late. The elevator closed before she could get in.

"For a spoiled brat like you!"

Marinette then ran for the stairs. Outside, the akumatized Rose approached the doorway. Princess Fragrance's skin is a pale green, and her sclerae are light pink. Her hair is now pink with lighter pink edges on her bangs. It is long and tied back into a rosebud-like bun, (hence her name) and detailed with black horizontal lines and black leaves around the bottom half. A black tube comes out of the top of the bun and hangs down to the back of her knees, and the end of her hair comes out of the end and is tied with a black band. Like a mask, black paint is around her upper face and over eyes, a swirl below her left eye. She also has pink lipstick. Her outfit is black, covering her arms, legs, and neck. Narrow pink lines go down her puffed sleeves and puffed shorts, and they make a rose design on her chest. Her shoes are high heels, having pink heels and pointed pink tips to her toes. Her blaster is a dark purple tear-shaped bottle with pink horizontal lines, and the end is clear, rounded, light pink glass surrounded by dark gray leaf-like edges where it attaches to the bottle. Through the bottle and out of the end of the glass is a small dark gray pipe, which is where the perfume shoots out from. The handle and the trigger are thin, curled dark gray metal wire, and over one part of the handle near the back, there is a round, dark purple piece with indented lines spiraling around it.

"I have come to see Prince Ali." Princess Fragrance declared.

"What is up with all of these people?" the doorman wondered to himself. "Do you have an appointment with the prince?"

"There's no need. I'm his princess!"

"Aha! And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid, I-"

Princess Fragrance was agitated by how the doorman was acting.

"That's no way to speak to a princess!"

Fragrance shot her perfume at the doorman. After the fumes dissipated, the doorman bowed down to Princess Fragrance.

"At your service Princess Fragrance." he said in a singsong voice.

"That's so much better."

Fragrance stepped inside the hotel.

"Now, where's my wonderful Prince Charming? We can't keep him waiting."

[At the press conference]

As the paparazzi took photos, the mayor began to explain the events planned for Prince Ali's visit. He is fairly tall with gray hair and light blue eyes. He wears a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. He has a dark red tie, and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also has dark gray slacks and black shoes. He usually wears a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels.

"In honor of your presence here in Paris, your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine River." the mayor explained. After he heard that little tidbit, Prince Ali ran over to the window and saw a boat with a load of fireworks. "They will be displayed from this box."

"Thank you, or how d we say in your language? Totally awesome!" the prince replied.

"We'll have to see if it fits with the prince's very busy schedule." Ali's chaperone stated. The chaperone is tall and light-skinned, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light pink draped turban, a light pink dress jacket and dress pants with a diamond pattern, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. She also wears a golden bangle bracelet on each wrist, golden earrings with dangling triangles, and a golden necklace with triangles on the front. The belt around her pants is golden with a golden belt buckle, and she has white high-heel shoes.

"We have very little time for festivities, his highness has many responsibilities."

Hiro and Chloe cleared their throats to get the mayor's attention.

"Ah, yes! Some more introductions are in order. Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloe."

Chloe offered her hand, thinking of getting a kiss. Instead, Ali just shook her hand, making Hiro giggle. Chloe went up and presented Tikki to Chloe.

"I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children."

Chloe handed Tikki over to Prince Ali.

"Whoa! I've never seen one like this before! This is so very kind if you!"

Chloe then laughed.

"Aw, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?"

Prince Ali grew confused.

"Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me?"

Hiro had to cover his mouth to conceal his laughter from the unintentional burn. Meanwhile, Marinette sneaked inside the room.

"Prince, over here is Hiro. He is one of the saviors of this fine city. He is the one that wields the power of lightning." the mayor said.

"Plasma, sir. I use plasma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiro." Prince Ali said.

"The feeling is mutual, your highness."

The two shook hands.

"I'm kind of surprised, actually. Aren't your friends coming?" the mayor whispered to Hiro.

"What?! You never asked me that!" Hiro whispered. All of a sudden, Shala and Pepper appeared before the crowd.

"Yeah, but we came anyway!" Pepper said.

"Wow, what an entrance!" Hiro complimented.

"Oh, good, you're here! Prince Ali, here we have Pepper, the cool Ice user. And here, we have Shala, the joyful Water user."

Pepper shook hands with the prince. However, when Prince Ali offered a handshake to Shala, she had other ideas.

"Aw, come over here, prince!"

Shala pulled the prince in for a hug, shocking everyone. Hiro just chuckled nervously.

"That's...just her way of greeting people."

"Don't be amused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, did you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit?"

As Ms. Chamack asked that question, Princess Fragrance appears from the elevator.

"I'm very happy to be here."

As Fragrance looked over at Chloe, she grew agitated. Before she took action, she looked over to what Hiro was saying.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Form his hammerspace, Hiro pulled out a letter.

"A friend wanted this to go to you."

Prince Ali accepted the letter and began to read it.

"Rose was impressed by your selflessness and your pure heart. She is a really big fan of yours. If you get the chance, could you meet with her?"

"I would love to meet her!" Ali responded. Chloe then spoke up.

"Where did you get that letter? I saw it get torn up by...someone I don't know." Chloe said, trying to cover up that she did it.

"I saw that. That's why I recreated it. However, there was no way I could recreate the heart Rose put in that letter. She meant every last word in it."

After hearing Hiro's praise, Fragrance's perfume gun turned white. She shot some perfume at Hiro. Everyone began to smell the sweet air.

"Wow… What is that amazing smell?" Ali asked. Everyone turned their eyes to Hiro.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"Dude, you smell awesome!" Shala commented. Hiro then smelled himself.

"Peppermint?" he wondered with a smile.

"Haha! While that is an admittedly nice smell you got there, it's not as sweet as me!"

Chloe pulled the prince in for a selfie, making Fragrance mad. Her perfume gun turns green as a result. She then fired perfume at Chloe.

"Prince Ali, where is... _that_ smell coming from?!"

Everyone noticed the smell and covered their noses. The Dragon Slayers were hit the hardest.

"It's like...rotten fish!"

"Oh, my god, it's terrible!" Pepper complained.

"It's burning my nose!" Shala added on.

"Eughh...who stinks?" Hiro wondered. All eyes turned over to Chloe.

"What?! That's so not me!"

Chloe then smelled herself.

"It-it is me! Ew!"

The paparazzi were shot by perfume. They all bowed down to Princess Fragrance.

"Who-who are you?" Ali asked.

"I'm Princess Fragrance!" she introduced herself.

"Rose… You've been akumatized!" Hiro called out.

"Akumatized?" Ali wondered.

"Hiro, I gotta thank you, for what you did for Prince Ali. That smell I gave ya is the symbol of my thanks." Fragrance explained.

"Um...thanks! What are friends for?" Hiro replied.

"Now, if you would step aside, I gotta make the prince mine!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. As your friend, I'm going to free you from Hawk Moth's control!"

Hiro got into a fighting stance, along with the other Dragon Slayers.

"So be it."

Princess Fragrance aimed her perfume gun at the group.

"This is bad." Marinette said. She ran up to the controls and pushed a button. Confetti shot out, blinding Princess Fragrance.

"That's it! Pepper!"

"On it!"

Pepper blew a gust of icy wind, which was enough to freeze the falling confetti.

"Icicle Storm!"

The crystallized confetti rained down on Princess Fragrance, creating a series of mini explosions.

[At the Agreste Manor]

Adrien saw the event being displayed on the news.

"What the hell? Is that another akuma?"

Adrien ran up to the trash can Plagg was residing in. He was enjoying another piece of Camembert.

"Plagg, there's trouble in Paris! We need to go!"

"I'm still chewing!"

Adrien was not amused in the slightest.

"Plagg, claws out!"

After Plagg was forcibly absorbed into the Miraculous, Cat Noir was ready to go.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – The Terror of Frieza's Army]**

"Everyone, we need to go!"

While Fragrance was damaged, Hiro guided Ali, Chloe, and her father out, with Princess Fragrance in hot pursuit. Marinette followed as well. The group ran into a room, where the Mayor shut the door.

"We'll be safe here. It's a reinforced door."

"So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here?" the chaperone complained. She and Ali moved away from Chloe's fish stink and moved closer to Hiro's sweet scent. Chloe then noticed a fog emerging from the ground.

"What is that?"

"Crap! Everyone, get back!" Hiro ordered. From outside the door, Princess Fragrance was spraying perfume into the room.

"My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love!"

Fragrance suddenly gasped as the fog was being absorbed into a vacuum, courtesy of Marinette.

 **[End Theme]**

"Seriously, who are you?!"

Fragrance shot her perfume like a rocket to get behind Marinette, where she promptly unplugged the vacuum.

"Looks like your powerless now, superhero!"

As Fragrance points her gun at Marinette, she was shot by a plasma ball.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Turning the Tables]**

"Everyone, get out of here!" Hiro ordered. The mayor led Chloe, Ali, and his chaperone away.

"You can't escape my perfume! La la la la la la!"

Princess Fragrance spread her perfume around the area.

"Run!" Pepper shouted. The three ran, but the fog quickly approached them.

"Crap! We're not gonna make it!" Shala shouted.

"Yes, we will!"

Hiro suddenly grabbed both Shala's and Pepper's hands and in an intense burst of speed, they made it to the exit. Meanwhile, Marinette escaped with the service elevator. Unfortunately, the mayor was caught in the fog.

"Get them." she ordered the mayor.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance!"

 **[End Theme]**

Marinette emerged in the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and saw the group in the dining hall. Hiro turned and saw that the mayor was possessed.

"Sorry, mayor. I gotta do this! Plasma Dragon Iron Fist!"

Hiro used his attack to blow the mayor far into the stairwell. They all saw a new fog cloud pour out from the door and they all promptly fled, except for the butler, who was encased in the fog. Fragrance emerged from the elevator and slowly advanced towards the group.

"Come into my arms, sweet prince!"

"If you want the prince, then you have to get through me!" Hiro said in determination.

"That can be arranged."

Before she could do anything, someone spoke up.

"P.U! Can we get some fresh air in here?" Cat Noir said from the windowsill.

"You're just in time, Cat Noir!" Hiro called out.

 **[Dragon Ball Super – Vegeta's Strength]**

"No one will take my prince away from me!"

Princess Fragrance shot some perfume bullets at Cat Noir, who blocked them easily. He brought his baton out and stretching to the point that Fragrance was pinned to the ceiling. She was then flung into the kitchen, where Marinette dodged in the nick of time. Cat Noir then extended his staff to the point where it touched the ground outside.

 **[End Theme]**

"Emergency evacuation! Everybody down!" Cat Noir said.

"It's much too dangerous for the prince!" the chaperone complained.

"Seriously? A perfume-spraying villain is more dangerous then a pole slide?" Shala questioned. Cat Noir looked around and saw a metal bowl.

"You're right. Safety first!"

Cat Noir put a bowl on Ali's head. Everyone went down the pole, while the Dragon Slayers jumped to the ground. Meanwhile, Fragrance ascended down as well.

"You're not going to get away!"

Princess Fragrance sprayed perfume at the group.

"Water Dragon Roar!"

Using her breath attack, not only did Shala dispel the perfume, but she knocked Princess Fragrance back. Hiro saw a car nearby.

"The car! Quickly!"

"We all can't fit in that car!" Cat Noir pointed out.

"Oh, yes we can!"

In a flash, Hiro transformed into his fox form. He fell into Ali's arms.

"When I'm like this, we can definitely fit!" Hiro explained. The group immediately got into the car. This did not go unnoticed by Princess Fragrance.

"Oh, no! My prince!"

After pushing Pepper and Shala out of the way, Princess Fragrance launched herself with her gun and gave chase to the car.

[Inside the car]

As they escape the princess, everyone was still disgusted from Chloe's stink.

"Can you roll up some windows? This fish smell is too much for even a cat!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Are you insane?! We have a perfume-spraying villain on our hands and you think opening a window is a great idea right now?!" Hiro shouted.

"Then how are you handling this stench?!"

"Do you really think I'm better off than you?! My sense of smell makes this 100x worse for me! The only reason I haven't passed out is because I smell of peppermint!"

"I don't care! I need fresh air!"

The chaperon obliged and rolled down the windows. The prince and Cat Noir stuck their heads out.

"We have exactly nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule." the chaperone stated.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way we can go to the hospital now! The prince needs to get out of Paris ASAP!"

Everyone then heard a thud. They looked up and saw Princess Fragrance.

"Crap!" everyone exclaimed.

"My prince! Fancy seeing you here, what a stoke of luck!" she said.

"The windows!"

The chaperone tried to roll up the windows, but Fragrance stopped it.

"My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts. And there, we'll seal our love!"

Fragrance proceeds to spray the entire car. Luckily, Tikki fell out of Ali's pocket and into Hiro's arms.

"I need to get you out of here..."

Hiro held his breath and in the smokescreen of the perfume, he escaped. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth was elated at the turn of events.

"Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug and the others show up to meet their doom!"

An evil laugh rang through the lair.

[With Hiro]

After transforming into human form, Hiro landed on a rooftop, with Tikki in tow.

"You don't look good at all, Tikki..." Hiro stated.

"Hiro...please take me to the healer..."

"A healer? Where is it?"

"I'll tell you..."

[Meanwhile, at a massage shop]

Inside of a shop, Hiro watches as an old man tries to heal Tikki. He is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. A green bracelet is on his right wrist. The man then hits a gong.

"Will she be alright?" Hiro asked.

"One who is burning with their patient can never eat hot porridge." the man replied.

"Say what now?"

"Silence please. Reading energies."

The man placed both of his hands in front of Tikki.

"What type of animal did you say?"

Hiro suddenly grew nervous.

' _Aw, crap! I didn't even think this far! Well, I have to say something! Alright, I have an idea… I hope this works..."_

Hiro placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's a fairy, from my home dimension."

"A fairy, you say?" the old man asked.

"Yes. The first guild master of my guild had quite an affinity for them. They are an eternal mystery. They actually represent an eternal adventure for us. Sights, treasures, friends, they all have a special meaning to us."

Hiro glanced over to his guild mark on his hand.

"This guild you speak of must mean a lot to you."

"Fairy Tail...the guildmates I met were the first friends I've had since...that incident."

Hiro suddenly grew sad. His smile suddenly came back.

"But now...with them by my side, I know I can accomplish anything."

"You have some very nice friends." the old man said. He then picked up his gong.

"They're the best friends I've ever had. I bet my Miraculous on that."

That suddenly intrigued the old man.

"Miraculous, you say?"

He suddenly glanced over to Hiro's pendant.

"So, the Blue Dragon Miraculous has been found?"

That shocked Hiro's systems.

"You...you know about it. Wait, everyone in this city knows about it, so what am I talking about?"

Hiro realized something else.

"And...why is there another godly presence in here?!"

That made the old man smirk.

"So, you figured me out, huh?"

"Who...Who are you?"

The old man stood up.

"I am Master Fu, the Great Guardian of the Miraculous."

"Great Guardian?"

As Hiro said that, a kwami flew in from behind Fu. He is a small, light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall. His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail.

"That's a kwami..."

"My name is Wayzz. It's a pleasure to meet you, wielder of the Blue Dragon." the kwami, named Wayzz, introduced himself.

"Please, call me Hiro."

"But I am curious, how did you come across Ladybug's kwami?"

"I protected her from an akuma. I saw her condition and she told me to come here." Hiro explained.

"I see. And you don't have any malicious intent with this little one?"

"Of course not! Tikki's my friend! I would never betray her like that!"

"Interesting… Tell me, what would you do if you were outmatched in combat?"

"What would I do? Let me see… I wouldn't give up. It's just that simple. I will continue fighting until the very end to protect my friends! 'Cause I know I won't be alone."

Fu was impressed by Hiro's answer.

"I see..."

Fu then rang the gong once.

"We are finished. Tikki's health has been restored."

Hiro then looked down at Tikki, who began to awaken. She flew close to Hiro.

"Tikki! I'm glad you're better!" Hiro called out. Tikki hugged Hiro's cheek.

"There's no time! I got to get back to Marinette!" Tikki said.

"Got it!"

As Hiro stood up, Fu stopped him.

"Hold on, young one."

"Huh?"

"There is something I would like you to do for me."

Fu walked over to a record player. He pushed two buttons on it. When he did, a chest box appeared at the center. Inside the chest were two jewels. One of which was a necklace in the shape of a fox. The other was a comb in the shape of a bee. He placed the two jewels inside boxes. He handed them over to Hiro.

"Please, find suitable wielders for these jewels, for I fear that you will have to face new challenges in the near future."

Hiro accepted the Miraculous.

"I will. Tikki, let's go!"

Hiro and Tikki began to leave the shop, but Hiro had one question.

"How DID you heal her, anyway?"

"Ancient Chinese secret. Just like your friend's."

Hiro nodded, accepting the answer. He and Tikki then left.

[With Marinette]

Marinette walked around the area, trying to find Tikki, to no avail.  
"Tikki...where are you?"

Shala and Pepper dropped down to her location.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Pepper asked.

"It's Tikki! I can't find her! I need to find her and take her to the healer!"

"I just hope Hawk Moth didn't get his paws on her." Shala said.

"...Did you just pun?" Pepper asked.

"Maybe~?" Shala said in a teasing manner.

"Hey, guys!"

Before any response could be made, Hiro dropped down towards the group.

"Hiro! Have you seen Tikki around?" Marinette asked. Hiro opened his hands, revealing a recovered Tikki.

"Tikki! You're all better!"

"It's all thanks to Hiro over here." Tikki said, making Hiro blush.

"Aw, it was nothing..."

"Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You were so sick, and, well, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You wouldn't be Ladybug for one!" Tikki said with a giggle.

"I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami to me."

"I know."

Tikki went to hug Marinette's cheek.

"Alright, we better go. We need to stop Princess Fragrance!" Hiro reminded everyone.

"But where is she?" Shala asked.

"The Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they are! Hurry, there's no time to lose!"

"Right! Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash, Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

[At the Pont des Arts]

Princess Fragrance was preparing to wed Prince Ali. She advances towards the prince.

"I can't waif for us to be together...forever!" she sang the last part. "Servant, love padlock, please."

Cat Noir opened a box, revealing a padlock that has been sprayed.

"This will lock our love forever, my prince!"

"At your service, Princess Fragrance!" Ali sang. The padlock was knocked away by Ladybug's yo-yo.

"My padlock!"

She then turned and saw the heroes near the lamp post.

"Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!"

Fragrance fired her perfume gun at the heroes. As the fog cleared, the Dragon Slayers protected themselves with barriers. Fragrance smirked, thinking that she got Ladybug, at least. However, it was revealed that she had a clothespin on.

" _Use Cat Noir to get those Miraculous!"_ Hawk Moth commanded.

"Servants, attack! And get those Miraculous!" Fragrance commanded.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai: Reviving Majin Buu]**

"Well, then, let's make this quick!"

All of the Dragon Slayers powered up to Dragon Force state, Hiro punched Chloe, sending her flying into the river. Shala roundhouse kicked the mayor, knocking him into the water as well. Pepper then froze the chaperone. Meanwhile, Fragrance escaped with Ali.

"Oh, man… Ladybug, Shala, can you handle Cat Noir on your own?"

"We got this!" Shala said.

"Alright. Let's go, Pepper!"

Pepper smiled.

"It's been a while since we teamed up, huh?"

"It sure has!"

The two flew off in pursuit of Fragrance. The duo of Ladybug and Shala dodged one of Cat Noir's attack.

"Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!" Ladybug tried to plead with her partner.

"Give me your Miraculous!" Cat Noir sang.

 **[End Theme]**

…

Shala just bawled at the ridiculous scene.

"Oh, my, Mavis, that is just hilarious!"

As the fight went on, Princess Fragrance stood at the top of the hotel.

"Who needs a padlock to secure our love when I can just hypnotize the entire city!"

Fragrance then started to spray the sky. The end result was a giant cloud of perfume forming.

"Uh oh, I better do something before this while thing blows up in my face!"

Ladybug then recalled the lesson the science teacher was teaching.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ladybug asked.

"Way ahead of you!"

Shala grabbed Cat Noir and tossed him onto the boat. She then grabbed Ladybug and flew over to the boat.

"Give me your Miraculous!" Cat Noir sang again, making Shala laugh. "Cataclysm!"

Imbued with the power of destruction, Cat Noir charged at the duo. However, Ladybug tripped Cat Noir up, making his destructive hand land on the control box, making it go haywire. The fireworks launched up into the sky. Ladybug tossed Cat Noir into the ocean and she and Shala bailed. The fireworks caused the perfume to explode. At the same time, Hiro and Pepper appeared before the two.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – The Ultimate Super Warrior is Born]**

"Looks like your plan is out of odor, Fragrance!" Pepper commented.

"Good one!"

"Grrr! I'm am done with you people!"

As Fragrance aimed her gun at the dup, Hiro advanced into Ascendant Force. He launched his orbs at Fragrance, to the point they surrounded her.

"Dimension Crasher!"

The orbs crashed on Fragrance, making a giant explosion.

"Alright, let's put an end to this!" Hiro declared.

"Arctic Aegis!"

Pepper launched a glowing white ball. When it made contact, Fragrance froze. Hiro charged in and shattered the ice with his fist. The perfume gun dropped on the ground and Hiro crushed it under his foot. The akuma was then released.

 **[End Theme]**

"I'm done with this scent-sational madness! Time to cleanse evil!"

Hiro quickly captured the akuma. He released the purified butterfly.

"Now, Purifying Arc!"

Using his power, Hiro reversed all the damaged that has been done. All the victims of Fragrance returned to normal.

"Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince?"

The chaperone realized something else.

"Wait a minute, where am I?"

Back at the hotel, the akuma returned to normal.

"How did I get here?" Ali asked.

"Prince Ali?"

Rose ran up to admire Ali. She latched herself on the prince's arm.

"Everybody alright?" Hiro asked. He changed back to base form.

"We're just fine!"

Ali then turned his attention to Ladybug, who just appeared.

"And who might you be?" Ali asked.

"Nevermind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out!"

Ladybug then left the scene.

"Yep! She's got a point! Let's go!" Hiro hastily said. The three Dragon Slayers left the two alone.

"Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!"

"Really? Wait, you're the one with the letter I got, weren't you?"

"My...letter?"

"Yes. Mister Hiro gave it to my earlier!"

"He...did?"

Ali of a sudden, Chloe appeared before the prince.

"Prince Ali You're safe!"

She then shoved Rose of of her way.

"Are you glad I'm safe, too? Shall we continue where we left off?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I have a special even at the hospital for children with Miss Rose."

Rose jumped with glee.

"Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me." he whispered. The two ran off to the hospital, leaving Chloe to shout in anger.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

 _It's Shala here! Today's picture day and we're hoping to break Juleka's little 'jinx'. Unfortunately, Chloe had to go ahead and ruin it. She caused Juleka to be akumatized! On an unrelated note, something's up with Hiro… I mean, he's starting to lose sleep. On top of that, a new hero suddenly appears!"_

 _Next Time – Reflekta!_

 _Don't you miss it, peeps!_


	27. Reflekta

[In the middle of the night]

Ladybug and Cat Noir were out patrolling the city.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything going on. Shall we call it a night, my lady?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug gave it some thought.

"We might as well..."

Ladybug then sees something afar.

"Wait...what's that?" she wondered. She and Cat Noir jumped from building to building to reach what Ladybug saw. The two began to view the silhouette of a dragon, which was protruding green sparks of electricity.

"A dragon? Is this some late-night akuma or something?" Cat Noir wondered.

"I don't know… But, we shouldn't take any chances."

Before the superhero duo could act, the silhouette shrouded itself in a green orb of energy. Electric streaks of energy shot out of the orb. The duo dodged all of the streaks of energy.

"What is going on here?!" Ladybug wondered to herself. After a good few minutes, the silhouette just...vanished.

"It's gone..."

"Bugaboo… Any idea what THAT was?" Cat Noir asked.

"I really don't know… But, we should keep our guard up, just in case." Ladybug advised.

 **[Blue Dragon – FRIEND]**

* * *

[Episode Title: Reflekta]

Students began to file into the school. Alya, Nino Hiro, Pepper, Shala, and Marinette were walking together.

"So, did you hear about what happened last night?" Alya asked the group.

"Hear about what?" Shala asked.

"There was this...thing outside at night. It launched this electricity that caused blackouts nearby." Alya explained.

"Wow…" Nino remarked.

"I wonder what it was..."

Pepper then turned to a tired Hiro.

"Hiro, do you have any ideas?"

"Wha…?"

Hiro did not look like he payed attention.

"Are you alright, dude?" Nino asked.

"Huh? Oh...I'm just...fine." Hiro said to Nino. He then let out a cute little yawn.

"You sure about that? You look like you've lost some sleep, buddy." Alya pointed out.

"Nope! Hey, I got gifts!"

Hiro reached into his bag and pulled out different colored D-Pads. He handed them to Marinette, Alya, Nino, Pepper, and Shala. Marinette got a pink one, Nino got green, Shala – white, Pepper has a gray one, and Alya got orange.

"Oh, wow! This is like the one you have?" Marinette asked.

"Yep! Took a while to make them, though. But, it's worth it."

The five put the D-Pads on their left arms.

"Sweet! Thanks, Hiro!" Pepper said. She pecked Hiro's cheek, making him blush.

"N-No problem!" Hiro said in embarrassment. He then let out another cute yawn. "We better go...it's Picture Day, isn't it?"

"Wait… Picture Day?!" Marinette asked in shock.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh my gosh, let's go!"

Marinette dashed inside the building.

"Well, she's excited..." Nino commented.

"Right! Let's go!"

[Inside the school]

A photographer prepared to take a photo of the science teacher's class. He is tall with dark reddish-brown hair, a soul patch, and pale orange-brown eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with a v-neck, red and green plaid pants with light gray suspenders, light gray work boots, and fingerless leather gloves with holes exposing his knuckles.

"Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!" the photographer instructed.

"Spaghetti!"

Marinette was very excited about this.

"I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!" Marinette said in glee.

"Right, because it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien." Alya commented.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Marinette then gasped.

"OH, MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together?"

"Just remember to breathe, Mari." Shala reminded her friend.

"At least you'll be in the photo." Juleka solemnly said.

"No, Juleka, I'm telling you! You're not jinxed! This time its gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!" Rose said, placing her hands on her heart.

"What's all this about being jinxed?" Marinette asked. Juleka just sighed.

"Ever since I was little, everytime someone takes a photo of me, something goes wrong!"

Flashbacks began to play to show each time Juleka wasn't in a picture. The first was when Max blocked her face. The second was a pigeon intervening. The third showed Juleka barely in the photo.

"Is that so? Well, don't worry, Juleka, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong!" Hiro said in determination.

"Yep! So don't forget to smile!" Shala added. Juleka did just that. As the first class left the area, the photographer set up for Ms. Bustier's class.

"Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, kids! You kids take a seat in the front or the back please. I've got 16 other classes to shoot."

Mylene, Marinette, Rose, Alix, and Max took a seat on the bench.

"Look Sabrina, they're up front at the baby seats! Come on, rugrats! Don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!" Chloe shouted out.

"Chloe, are you sure you're not talking about yourself in that sentence? For pete's sake, you already whine like a little kid." Pepper said, making everyone laugh.

"Settle down! Now, next row!"

The photographer tried to figure out who should go in the back.

"You, you, you, you, you, you, and you got stand on the rear bench."

The photographer pointed to the tomato kid, Chloe, Sabrina, Shala, Alya, Hiro, and Pepper. The aforementioned kids listened, except for Chloe, obviously.

"Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row right next to Adrien! Preferably, in the center. Look, we're the same size!"

Chloe tried to compare her size to Adrien. However, she came up short.

"Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest." the photographer said to Chloe.

"How dare you put me BEHIND the rest! Do you know who my father is?!"

"Is he a photographer?" he asked, making Chloe gasp.

"NO! He's-"

"Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now go and sit with the rest. Or I'll put you up front with the babies!"

Everyone laughed at the photographer burning Chloe. Chloe then willing walked over to the back row.

"Alright, all you boys go and sit in the second row."

Ivan, Nino, Kim, and Adrien did as the photographer said.

"It's no big deal, Chloe! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?"

All of the students stood together, ready to have their pictures taken.

"Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and lets get this photo shot!"

In the distance, Marinette saw Juleka glancing at a mirror on the back of her hand.

"Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka!" Marinette pointed out, which the photographer took notice of.

"Oh sorry, my bad! Now, go stand in the middle row, next to the blonde-haired boy." the photographer instructed. Juleka did as she was told.

"And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!" Marinette said in encouragement. As the photographer examined the class, he felt something...off.

"Oh this isn't right! It's not working here!" the photographer complained.

"Of course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!" Chloe complained, much to the chagrin of everyone present.

"Chloe, can't you be quiet for once in your life?" Hiro complained. The photographer then pointed to Ivan.

"You. Move over there, will you? Let's see..."

The photographer then positioned Ivan in various areas, but it didn't seem to appeal to him. He then tried having Hiro, Pepper, and Shala sit in front of the bench. It seemed to help a little.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem?" Mr. Damocles asked. The photographer sighed.

"No matter where I put him, it throws the picture all out of whack!"

"My spot is unacceptable!" You-know-who said. She then attempts to push Juleka away, but she pushes back.

"That's right, Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!" Marinette said to Juleka.

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!" Ms Bustier chastised Chloe.

"Hey! Nobody asked you, loudmouth!" Chloe spat at Marinette.

"This isn't gym class, you know Chlo'."

The photographer then gets an idea to better the photo.

"You, over here, and you over here, and you over here and you here."

After the photographer moved everyone he chose, he was satisfied by the result.

"Perfect!"

However, "someone" didn't agree.

"Uh, no! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!" Chloe complained, causing the aforementioned boy and Marinette to sigh in exasperation.

"Please Chloe, we still have 16 classes to photograph! Go ahead, Vincent." Damocles-sensei said. The photographer prepared to take the photo.

"Say spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti!"

Before Vincent could take the photo, the camera ran out of batter.

"Oh, I don't believe this! I don't think I even have a spare battery!"

Juleka's face fell at that statement. Suddenly, Hiro walked up to the photographer.

"I can get a new battery for you." Hiro offered.

"How? I'll fall behind schedule."

"I'll have you know that I'm the fastest guy alive! I can get them and be back in a heartbeat!" Hiro boasted.

"He's right, ya know." Alya chimed in.

"Alright, then. If you can get there and back that fast, then here. This is the type of battery I need."

Vincent handed over a piece of paper to Hiro.

"This'll only take a second."

In a flash, Hiro raced out of the building. After he left, Juleka walked up to Ms. Bustier.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes, but hurry!" Ms. Bustier replied. Juleka then left.

"Ms. Bustier! Nobody is supposed to move!" Damocles-sensei said.

"It's an emergency, sir!"

Mr. Damocles just growled in anger. Suddenly, Chloe whispered to Sabrina.

"Make sure she doesn't come back!" she ordered. Sabrina nodded in understanding and walked up to Ms. Bustier, telling her she needs to go too.

[Meanwhile, with Hiro]

Hiro's supersonic speed did not prevent him from hearing a whimper in his bag. He stopped for a brief moment to check on Vernious, who was shivering inside his bag.

"Mom? Are you okay? You don't look too good." Hiro asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah… I'm good… You better hurry back..." Vernious advised Hiro.

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

"I'm 100% sure I'm good." Vernious said.

"Alright..."

If he paid attention for a few more seconds, then Hiro would have noticed green sparks emitting from Vernious. He raced back to the school in a heartbeat. He ran in front of Vincent.

"Oh! You're back already!"

"Yep! And I got the battery for you!"

Hiro handed the camera batteries to Vincent.

"Ah, _merci!"_

" _De rein!"_

Hiro then returned to his place in front of the bench. After Vincent inserted the batteries, he was ready to go.

"We're back in business!"

Sabrina returned from doing her heinous deed, shown by her thumbs up to Chloe. Chloe jumped over to be next to Adrien.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!" Marinette demanded.

"How'd she get here?" Adrien wondered.

"Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!" Chloe said in victory.

"I want you all to flash your best smiles! This is going to be the last time we're doing this!"

Marinette gasped at that.

"NO! WAIT!"

It was far too late. Vincent snapped the photo.

"Thanks kids!" Vincent thanked the class.

"Wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo! Juleka wasn't in it!" Marinette said.

"Wait, what?!" Hiro called out. Soon enough, everyone began to question Juleka's disappearance. Hiro was completely confused.

"What? She… Why isn't she..."

Hiro found his answer in Chloe.

"Oh my Mavis, Chloe! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Hiro shouted.

"Why do you automatically assume _I_ did something?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's because you are the MAIN CULPRIT IN THESE SITUATIONS!"

To avoid any further persecution, Chloe had the perfect counter.

"Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?" she asked.

"Why yes! No time to retake."

"What?! You can't-!"

"Class, move along. Now!" Damocles-sensei ordered, cutting off Hiro. He then ran up to Chloe.

"Chloe, I swear, if you don't tell me where Juleka is, I'M GONNA-"

"If you want to know _that_ badly, then I had Sabrina lock her in the girl's bathroom."

"WHY?!"

"She was in my way of being close to _my_ Adrikins! She so had it coming!"

"Well, you had THIS coming!"

Hiro then punched Chloe straight in the eye so fast that you can't even say 'Miraculous' fast enough. After dealing with Chloe, he ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Hiro, wait! You can't go into the girl's bathroom!" Rose called out, She ran after Hiro. Hiro slammed the door open.

"Juleka? Are ya in here?" Hiro called out. He then notices a chair stuck on the door to a stall. He quickly removed it, free Juleka from her prison. He then notices that Juleka was crying.

"Juleka..."

Juleka then stands up. As she did, Rose entered the bathroom.

"Poor sweet Juleka!" Rose said.

"I missed the photo, didn't I?" Juleka asked.

"I'm afraid so… That nasty witch trapped you here while I was gone just so she could be with Adrien-san! She got exactly what she deserved."

"What did you do to her?" Juleka asked.

"Well...next time you see Chloe, she may, or may not have a black eye."

"Awesome… But what's the point… As long as Chloe's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it..."

"No Juleka!"

"Really Rose, Hiro, forget it! Forget me!"

As Juleka attempts to run away, Hiro grasped her arm.

"No! I...no...we can't forget about you! You're our friend! I can't just…just turn my back on you in this state! We want to help!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Juleka broke free of Hiro's grasp and ran away, leaving her friends heartbroken.

"Juleka..." the two said in unison. Hiro clenched his fist in anger.

' _Chloe… Of all the dirty tricks you pulled, this is the worst one yet. I swear, I'm going to pay you back quadruple of the pain that you caused poor Juleka!"_ Hiro thought to himself. As he did, he began to Awaken, indicated by the blue mist in his eyes.

[Meanwhile…]

Hawk Moth caught wind of the negative emotions present.

"Ah, a group of friends with their hearts broken by one of their peers' tricks. Either one of them would make a perfect candidate, but as the boy has proven, he can't be evilized as long as Faust is residing in his soul and that other girl has failed me last chapter. Now, for something fresh."

Hawk Moth the proceeds to corrupt another butterfly.

"Fly away, my vile akuma, and give this transparent body a voice and vision!"

The akuma then went to search for its victim.

* * *

[Back at the school]

Rose and Hiro sat next to Alya and Marinette.

"Oh, Juleka was really locked in the bathroom… She really must have the class photo jinx!" Rose cried out.

"I should've known Chloe was behind this! We have to break this curse!" Marinette declared.

"We can ask the photographer." Rose suggested.

"There's no point, he wouldn't want to!"

Marinette then gets an idea.

"Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!"

"You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?" Rose asked.

"You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest!"

Marinette then ran off.

"Wait! What do you plan on doing?!" Hiro asked, but Marinette was too far away. Unfortunately, Chloe and Sabrina were observing from afar.

"She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Hurry up and think of something!" Chloe yelled at Sabrina.

[At the park]

As Juleka sobbed to herself, the akumatized butterfly was absorbed into her wrist mirror.

" _Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes!"_

"Yes Hawk Moth!"

With those words, Juleka transformed into the supervillain, Reflekta. Reflekta's face is white, and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her eyes remain copper. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and her skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels, and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Reflekta took a look at herself and she giggled.

[Near the Principal's office]

Nearby, Marinette and Tikki are observing the principal's office from the stairs.

"So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break!" Marinette determined.

"I refuse to be a part of this!" Tikki stated.

"There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves school!"

Marinette manages to enter the office.

"There must be another way, Marinette!" Tikki tried to convince Marinette to stop with this method. Marinette picked up the camera and began to search for the photo. Nearby, Chloe was recording Marinette with her phone. She and Sabrina began to enter the office.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Tikki cried out. Meanwhile, at the front of the school, Reflekta appeared before the students and teachers."

"Hello!" she greeted.

"What? Who-who are you?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! From now on, everybody will notice me because everyone will _look_ like me! Time to get a new look!"

Reflekta shot two lasers at Damocles and Vincent. When they made contact, they transformed into exact duplicates of Reflekta.

"Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere!"

Reflekta continued to transform students into her copies.

"Aura Barrier!"

Just before Rose and Alya were hit, Hiro jumped in and protected them with a barrier.

"Guys...run!"

The two girls did just that. Before they and other students could escape, Reflekta barricaded the doors with a bunch of lockers.

"Nobody leaves here!" she stated. Hiro then approached Reflekta.

"Juleka, listen to me! I know your stronger than this! I know you can break Hawk Moth's control!" Hiro called out.

"Juleka is long gone!" Reflekta said.

"No she isn't! I'll prove it by defeating you!" Hiro boldly stated. He charged at Reflekta, only to suffer from sleep deprivation.

' _Crap… I'm...I'm too tired!'_

Hiro landed facedown on the ground.

"Hahaha! You aren't even worth my time! I'll come back for you after I get Chloe!"

Reflekta then walked away. Meanwhile, Adrien was observing the conflict from afar.

"Time to transform! Plagg, claws out."

After his iconic transformation sequence, Cat Noir ran to the entrance, only to find it blocked.

"Darn it..."

"Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us!" Reflekta-Nino shouted. Cat Noir immediately shut him up. Unfortunately, Reflekta saw him and tried to turn him. Luckily, his cat-like reflexes enabled Cat Noir to dodge the onslaught of lasers, grab a basketball hoop, and trap Reflekta. Cat Noir then ran to the entrance.

"Hurry, Cat Noir! I don't know how long I can stand being in this body!" Reflekta-Ivan said.

"Cataclysm!"

Cat Noir powered up his trump card. However, he was shot by Reflekta's ray before he could do anything.

"That's better. I hate cats." Reflekta stated.

"Cataclysm!" Refleka-Cat Noir called out. However, it didn't work. He checked his fingers and saw that his ring was gone. "My Miraculous! It's gone!"

Hawk Moth was not pleased by this development one bit.

" _His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him!"_

Behind Reflekta, Hiro was laughing, along with Pepper and Shala.

"Oh man, this is priceless!" Pepper said while laughing.

"This is the first time an akuma he created backfired like this!" Shala added.

"The worst part is, he created that akuma specifically to take our Miraculous. Now, Cat Noir's is gone because of her power! The irony!" Hiro added. He the staggered a bit from fatigue.

"Grrr! I'll teach you!"

Reflekta fired a ray at Hiro, who was still staggering. Alya jumped in and pushed Hiro out of the way.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"I thought I told you to run, you baka..." Hiro said in a sleepy daze.

"Sure, insult me because I saved your butt back there." Alya said sarcastically.

"Grrrr! I don't have time for this! _Where is Chloe Bourgeois?!"_ Reflekta screamed.

[Meanwhile, with said bitch]

"I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now!" Chloe called out.

"Hide, Tikki." Marinette whispered to her kwami, who disappeared into her purse. Marinette then stood up.

"Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The principal would love my video of you sneaking around in his office!" Chloe said, holding up her phone. Marinette gasped in response. She then picked up the camera.

"Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look with Adrien!" Marinette threatened. It was now Chloe's turn to gasp.

"No!"

"Hand it over, Chloe!" Marinette demanded. Chloe obliged and gave her phone to Marinette. She proceeds to delete the video. Sabrina then takes the memory card and gives it to Chloe.

"Give me that card!"

"Give me back my phone!"

"Give me the card or I'm keeping your phone!"

Chloe wasn't phased by that threat.

"Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one!"

"Why would I keep your trash phone?" Marinette asked.

"Hey! Why I outta-"

"Chloe, where are you?!" Reflekta asked from afar.

"What was that?" Chloe asked. Marinette took this chance to snatch the card and run off.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her!" Chloe told Sabrina. She did just that. Marinette turned and hid somewhere.

"Where did that peabrain go?" Chloe wondered. Upon hearing her voice, Reflekta jumped right in front of her.

"There you are at last! Chloe Bourgeois!"

"Who are you?" Chloe. Reflekta took notice of Chloe's black eye.

"Heh. Nice black eye. But, it's not good enough. Take a good look at me because I am your future face!"

"Eugh! Gross!"

Chloe tried to run, but she was transformed into Reflekta.

"What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit costs?!"

"You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this." Reflekta taunted Chloe. Marinette witnessed the scene first hand.

"Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!"

After a quick transformation sequence, Marinette became Ladybug. Elsewhere, Alya helped Hiro stand up.

"I got you, Hiro."

"Thanks..." Hiro looked like he was gonna collapse at any moment.

"Hiro, what's up with you?" Shala asked.

"Nothin's wrong with me..." Hiro said.

"Have you been drinking?"

"You know damn well I don't drink." Hiro said.

"Then's what's up with you?" Pepper asked.

"Uh..."

Before Hiro could formulate a response, Refketa appeared before them.

"Oh, crap..."

Reflekta prepared to fire her ray.

"Um… shouldn't we..."

"DODGE!"

Hiro pushed Alya and Rose out of the way before they were struck.

"Hiro, thank you!" Alya said.

"Alya… Rose… Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're around, but why...are you...still here?"

"Need I remind you that I saved you?" Alya taunted Hiro.

"Fair point..."

All of a sudden, Ladybug appeared before the group.

"Ladybug!"

"Well, if it isn't Ladybug, or should I say..."

Before Reflekta could finish that sentence, Hiro pounced on top of Reflekta, restraining her.

"You're really becoming a nuisance!"

Reflekta kicked Hiro square in the stomach.

"Ooof!"

Hiro was knocked right into Rose and Alya.

"I'm done playing with you!"

Reflekta launched a ray at the three. Before it made contact, the three were teleported by the glow of Hiro's Miraculous.

"Seriously?! Get back here!"

Reflekta ran off in pursuit of Hiro.

"Well...that happened." Shala replied.

"Ladybug!"

The group turned and saw the transformed Cat Noir.

"Man, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!" he complained.

"Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked. "Is that really you?"

"'Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger? Am I still the cat's meow or what?"

"Yeah, you're the cat's meow, alright! Pretty lady~" Shala flirted with Cat Noir, creeping him out.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, huh?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Really? Reflekta says otherwise."

Cat Noir growled at Shala.

"Easy there, doggy! We got other things to do."

"Okay...but how exactly will we get to Reflekta? If we fight head-on, we'll end up like Kitty over there!" Pepper said.

"I know! The TV station!" Cat Noir said.

"And what will going there do?" Pepper asked, skeptical of the idea.

"Trust me!"

"Alright..."

Pepper and Shala picked up the superhero duo and flew off.

[Meanwhile, at the park]

Hiro, Alya, and Rose materialized in the park.

"What the? How did we get here?" Alya asked.

"My Miraculous… It teleported us here." Hiro concluded. He then staggered.

"Hiro you need some rest." Rose said.

"No, I'm fine… I need to help the others."

"No. You need to rest." Alya said in a motherly tone. Everyone present could hear a soft whimpering.

"Hiro? Are you whimpering?" Rose asked.

"Huh? No..."

Hiro took out Vernious from his bag.

"Mom?"

Vernious simply whimpered again.

"Who is that?" Alya asked.

"This is my mom, Vernious. She is the Plasma Dragon that taught me magic." Hiro explained. Rose slowly approached the mini dragon.

"Is she...alright?"

When she tried to touch her. Rose received an electric shock. Vernious began to float into the air, along with transforming to her normal size.

"Mom?"

Vernious suddenly shrieked and released countless streams of energy. The streams shocked Hiro, Rose and Alya. While the two girls took some damage, Hiro was energized a little.

"What's goin' on…" Alya asked, dazed by the sudden shock. Speaking of shock, Hiro was shocked (pun entirely intended) at this development.

"… Mom… How long?" he asked.

[At the Mayor's office]

While the Mayor was doing some paperwork (like that's any fun…), Reflekta entered.

"Everyone must look like me! Including you, Mayor!" Reflekta announced. Meanwhile, an announcement played on the TV.

" _People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down! Remember, put on a disguise!"_ Ladybug said on the announcement.

"You are no match for Ladybug and her friends!" the mayor challenged.

"Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret?"

Reflekta then turned the mayor into Reflekta.

"Ladybug will save us!"

"I doubt it!"

" _Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers!"_ Hawk Moth threatened Reflekta.

"Aren't the powers you gave me the reason Cat Noir's Miraculous is gone?"

" _SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAID!"_

[At the TV Station]

"I'm relying on you all!"

"And cut!"

After Cat Noir cut the announcement, the two shared a high five.

"I'm a little lost. What is the plan exactly?" Shala asked.

"Now that Reflekta knows we're here in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us!" Ladybug explained.

"And fall right into our claws!" Cat Noir punned. He then kissed Ladybug's hands.

"You mean, into your nails." Ladybug corrected/joked.

"That's not funny."

Suddenly, Reflekta walked in. Ladybug quickly restrained her with her yo-yo.

"The akuma has to be in her bracelet!" Cat Noir theorized. Ladybug challenged that theory by grabbing the wrist mirror.

"Checkmate, Reflekta!"

Ladybug smashed the mirror, but no akuma came out.

"Huh? This isn't the real one!"

The real Reflekta then appeared on the scene, cackling.

"I'm sorry, she promised that she'd change me back if I tricked you."

"Mayor Bourgeois?"

Shala approached the mayor.

"Oh, Mayor..."

Shala then hugged him.

"That was incredibly stupid of you..."

"That was uncalled for."

During that brief embrace, Shala was shot by the ray and was transformed.

"Aw, man!" Shala shouted.

"Shala!"

As Pepper ran to Shala's aid, she too was shot by the ray and was turned.

"This isn't good, my lady..."

"I know..."

[Back at the park]

Vernious continued to release streams of energy from her body. Hiro flew up to her suffering body.

"All this time… Mom, you've been Overloading, haven't you?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro...I..."

Vernious couldn't make out a sentence due to the pain.

 **[Digimon Adventure – Shouri ~Zen no Theme~]**

"Calm down! You just gotta release that energy and be done!"

Vernious did try to do that. However, the buildup of energy she has acquired was too much for her to handle.

"Too much! Can't release!"

"Mom, listen to me! I know that you can do this! I know that it's gonna take a lot more than a silly Overload to take you out! You can beat this! Mom!"

Vernious' eyes lit up at Hiro.

"Hiro..."

"I know you can do this… Please..."

' _Hiro… You're...you're right. I can't...no… I WON'T lose to this!"_

 **[End Theme]**

Vernious covered her body with her wings. She then started to glow blue. The three present were surprised.

"What's happening now?" Rose asked. As she asked this question, Vernious' body began to change. Vernious gained a blue futuristic helmet on her head, which was attached to her body. Her wings took on a futuristic design, complete with a streamlines all across her wings and body. A single wing grows on both of her arms. Vernious suddenly began to spread her wings, revealing her new form.

"Whoa… This is...awesome!"

Vernious unleashed a powerful roar.

"Mom...you evolved!" Hiro shouted.

"Sure looks like it. I guess this makes me Blue Enforcer! And, I learned another thing, too!"

"And that is…?"

"Hiro, your tired, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"What? No, I'm not..."

"Can't lie to me, son."

Hiro blushed due to his embarrassment.

"I guess...I am a little tired."

"A little? Heh. At any rate, you can fuse with me with your Miraculous. Just gotta say… "Sparks on!"

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked.

"Positive!"

 **[Digimon Adventure 2 – Break Up!]**

"Alright...let's try. Vernious, sparks on!"

At the sound of this phrase, Vernious was absorbed into the pendant, which began to radiate a shining blue light. Hiro's body was clad in a futuristic armor. The armor featured streamlined pauldrons, futuristic wings, and a dragon outline on the main body. A helmet in the shape of a dragon's head formed on Hiro, complete with a visor. When the transformation was complete, he swung his new sword around and struck a pose.

"Hiro...please...save Juleka." Rose pleaded, to which Hiro nodded. He went off to pursuit Reflekta. Speaking of her, she had Ladybug cornered.

"Playtime's over! I'll be taking your Miraculous now!"

As Reflekta reached for her earrings, Hiro burst into the station and kicked Reflekta away from Ladybug.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Use Lucky Charm!"

Hiro went off to fight Reflekta.

"Alright… Lucky Charm!"

This time, the Lucky Charm produced a camera.

"A camera? Okay..."

Ladybug then looked around the station. While she formulated a plan, Hiro continues to slash Reflekta with her sword.

"Juleka… I swear, I'll bring you back!"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not Juleka!"

"Yes you are! I know you're down there, deep down! I'm gonna bring you back and then we'll break your curse!"

It was at that moment, Ladybug got an idea.

"Cat Noir! Cut the lights!"

Cat Noir flipped the switch, turning the lights off. During the confusion, Ladybug used the flash on the camera to stun Reflekta.

"Agh!"

"This is my chance!"

Hiro then pushed Reflekta back with a punch. He flew up a few feet in the air.

"Juleka… I'll save you right now!"

Hiro began to charge energy into his hand.

"Shining Gaia!"

Hiro launched a beam of energy, which encased Reflekta. The wrist mirror cracked and shattered, releasing the akuma.

 **[End Theme]**

Ladybug swiftly captured the akuma and used her Miraculous Ladybug to reverse the damage done.

Hiro went to pick up Juleka, who turned back to normal. As he prepared to leave, Ladybug stopped him.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ladybug asked again.

"… Shooting Star. Call me Shooting Star." "Shooting Star" said to Ladybug. He then flew off.

"It's nice to know we got some more heroes around." Cat Noir replied.

"Yeah..."

Hiro landed in the park and gently set Juleka down.

"Juleka! You're okay!" Rose cried out. She ran up to hug Juleka. She returned the embrace.

"Wait. Who are you?" Juleka asked. Before he could say anything, Shooting Star staggered.

"Ugh... Sparks off."

The fusion was then undone. Vernious managed to catch Hiro in her arms.

[Back at the school]

At school, Marinette took out the memory card from her purse.

"You were right, Tikki. Stealing this wasn't a good idea."

"So you're not going to delete the photo?" Tikki asked.

"No. I got a better idea. One that I think you'll approve of."

"That's my girl!"

Marinette first gives Chloe's phone back. Then, she approached Vincent.

"Here, you dropped this!"

Marinette handed the memory card to Vincent.

"Ah, gratsi!"

" I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we could do it again?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr Damocles."

"I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door!" Marinette suggested.

"Well..."

"We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, PLEASE!"

"Well, when you put it that way...OK!"

[At the park]

All of the class gathered at the park, aside from Chloe and Sabrina.

"Okay, we're all good here, ready?" Vincent asked.

"This photo was a good idea, Marinette!" Adrien said, making Marinette blush.

"Thanks Adrien!"

Nearby, Chloe just scoffed.

"Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Chloe and Sabrina left the park. Meanwhile, Vincent snapped the perfect class photo.

"The class photo curse is broken!"

"Thank you, Marinette!"

Vincent browsed through the photos taken. In each one, Juleka was in it clearly. The last one showed that Hiro wrapped his arms around Pepper's and he fell asleep.

 **[Dragon Ball Kai – Wings of the Heart]**

[Epilouge: Appreciations]

After the photographer left, the ckass observed a sleeping Hiro in Pepper's arms, who was also asleep.

"So he did lose sleep after all..." Alya said. "What made him so tired anyway?"

Suddenly, Vernious popped out of Hiro's bag.

"He's been up late working on those pad things. He wanted to make them so that you guys could be safe. " Vernious explained.

"He did this to himself...for us?" Juleka asked.

"Pretty much."

 **[Hoshi no Kaabii - Popstar]**

The class gathered around the couple.

"Hiro...you really are something else, aren't you? You sacrificed your well-being for us. We really appreciate what you're doing for us." Adrien said.

"You're so sweet in trying to protect us all the time..." Rose added.

"You're an inspiration, bro!" Nino added.

"That's why..." Alya began.

"... We don't want our time with you to end." Marinette fnished.

"... We want to be a part of your adventures." Juleka added. It seemed that the two of them heard everything, because they began to smile.

"They're...smiling " Shala said, looking at the duo. The class huddled together to hug the two, who unconsciously returned it.


End file.
